<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Konsekwencje krwawego pióra by Zikonest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316285">Konsekwencje krwawego pióra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zikonest/pseuds/Zikonest'>Zikonest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, F/M, Good Severus Snape, M/M, snarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zikonest/pseuds/Zikonest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge tym razem posunęła się za daleko z użyciem krwawego pióra, co doprowadziło do małej wycieczki do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nowa pozycja asystenta nauczyciela oraz zakochanie się w Harrym Potterze. Dorastanie nigdy nie jest proste, w szczególności gdy jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.</p><p>Od siebie dodam, że jest to snarry. Harry mdleje na lekcji eliksirów przez utratę krwi i nauczyciele dowiadują się o okropnych szlabanach Umbridge. Severus powoli zaczyna widzieć w gryfonie coś więcej niż tylko jego ojca, gdy zmuszeni są do współpracy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525512">Blood Quill Consequences</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona">Acherona</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked">trulywicked</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nasza historia zaczyna się na 5 roku Harry'ego, ale wiek uczniów został zmieniony. Zamiast rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie w wieku 11 lat, pierwszoroczni mają tu 12 i dlatego wszyscy piątoklasiści mają 16 (przechodzące w 17) lat. Zmiana spowodowana jest przez "age of consent" (dosłownie 'wiek zgody'. W Anglii po osiągnięciu 16 lat dopuszczalne są różne rzeczy, tak jak w Polsce można prowadzić skuter bądź pracować dorywczo, tak w Anglii jest to wiek w którym można mieszkać samemu, wziąć ślub bądź legalnie współżyć.) ponieważ autorzy chcieli aby ten fik miał miejsce podczas uczęszczania Harry'ego na 5 rok, w związku z faktem, że to czas pamiętnych szlabanów Umbridge, które wprawiły ten fik w ruch.</p><p>Severus Snape, zgodnie z oryginałem urodził się w 1960, a historia ma miejsce w 1996. Snape ma 36 lat, a Harry 16.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Szesnastoletni Harry Potter zachwiał się po przejściu przez dziurę za obrazem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, było już grubo po ciszy nocnej, a od głodu burczało mu w brzuchu. Opadł bezwiednie na fotel przed kominkiem, na próżno pocierając skronie, by pozbyć się uporczywego bólu głowy. Ten nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią był właściwie gorszy niż Snape, gdy chodziło o szlabany. Przez kilka ostatnich dni, odkąd odmówił potwierdzenia jej wersji o zdarzeniach związanych z Voldemortem, a zamiast tego ujawnił rzeczywistość tego, co widział, wiedział i doświadczył, mógłby prawdopodobnie nakarmić więcej niż kilka wampirów ilością krwi, jaką stracił z powodu jej kar. Wszyscy inni uczniowie trzymali się tego, co ta ropucha im wmawiała, ale Harry podejrzewał, że robili to tylko po to, by uniknąć jej dobrze znanych kar i takiej utraty krwi.</p><p>Tylko że Harry odmówił. Dla niego, przyznanie racji kobiecie, zhańbiłoby pamięć tych, którzy stracili swoje życie w tej bitwie z Voldemortem i prędzej połknąłby zawartość kociołka Neville'a niż przyznał Umbridge rację.</p><p>Jednak źle wpłynęło to na jego koncentrację. Wydawać by się mogło, że jest bardziej i bardziej roztargniony na zajęciach z każdym kolejnym dniem, w którym ma szlaban. Całkiem możliwe, że wkrótce skończy, zasypiając na lekcji, jeżeli to dziwne oszołomienie mu nie przejdzie. Nie ma niczego, z czym mógłby pójść do któregokolwiek z nauczycieli, żeby spróbować zmienić swoją karę na szlabanach. Ślady cięć znikały po niecałym dniu, lecząc się za pomocą magii bez pozostawiania żadnych, nawet najsłabszych znaków czy innych śladów, chociaż ostatnia sesja była wyjątkowo ciężka, więc możliwe, że pozostawi bardziej widoczną bliznę.</p><p>Chłopak miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się zasnąć na Eliksirach i dostanie szlaban ze Snapem. Harry parsknął na myśl, jak niesamowicie szalona ta nadzieja była. Woleć szlaban u Snape'a ze wszystkich osób? Świat oficjalnie upadł na głowę.</p><p>Westchnął i wyciągnął swoje książki, pergaminy i pióro. Miał pracę domową do skończenia, zanim położy się spać, chociaż jego ciało błagało o odpoczynek i możliwe też o jakiś posiłek, żeby nadrobić obiad, który ominął, gdy odpracowywał szlaban u Umbridge. Lepiej być głodnym i zmęczonym niż mieć kłopoty u <em>wszystkich </em>nauczycieli za nieodrobienie zadania, pomyślał Harry. Nie było w tym nic wielkiego, tak jak spędzał tygodnie wcześniej, kiedy mieszkał z Dursleyami. To nie tak, że nie zjedzenie niczego teraz mogłoby mieć jakieś poważne konsekwencje, prawda?</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>Dobrzy bogowie, ból głowy go zabijał.</p><p>Najpierw ominął obiad, dzięki cierpieniom na szlabanie u Umbridge, a na dodatek dzisiaj rano przespał śniadanie, chociaż był wdzięczny Ronowi za obudzenie go, zanim zaczęły się lekcje, więc przynajmniej nie opuścił żadnej. Brak pożywienia zdawał się bardziej go uderzyć, niż powinien, sprawiając, że ból głowy był jeszcze gorszy, a zawroty się nasiliły. Może, jeżeli uda mu się przetrwać Eliksiry, powinien pójść do pani Pomfrey i poprosić o coś, co pomoże, aspirynę bądź jakiś czarodziejski odpowiednik. Nie chciał robić zamieszania, ale jeżeli nie potrafił myśleć przez dudnienie w czaszce, nie będzie w stanie skoncentrować się na tym, o czym jego profesorowie mówią.</p><p>Nie, żeby teraz był w stanie się skoncentrować. Wydawać by się mogło, że bez znaczenia jak mocno starał się skupić na tym, co kazano mu zrobić, cały czas popełniał drobne błędy, które na szczęście Hermiona w porę poprawiała, zanim spowodowałby katastrofę. Mógł praktycznie poczuć jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, które rzucała mu, gdy tylko Snape nie patrzył, ale pod krzywym nosem Mistrza Eliksirów, nie mógł zrobić ani powiedzieć niczego co by ją uspokoiło. Nawet odwrócony do nich tyłem, Snape miał słuch jak nietoperz i bez wątpienia usłyszałby wszystko, co powie do Hermiony, a Harry nie chciał wpakować przyjaciółki w kłopoty.</p><p>Gryfon przyłapał się na chwilowym odpłynięciu z myślami, wpatrując się w deskę do krojenia na swoim stanowisku, jedną dłonią trzymając składnik, którego nazwy za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy blada ręka uderzyła o ławkę, zaskakując go tak, że aż podskoczył. Podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć prosto w lodowate czarne oczy Severusa Snape'a.</p><p>Jedna ciemna brew poszybowała w górę i donośny głos Mistrza Eliksirów uderzył w zmętniałe zmysły Harry'ego.</p><p>- Powiedz mi panie Potter, czy myślisz, że jesteś o wiele lepszy niż reszta uczniów, aby nie uważać na moich lekcjach?</p><p>Zarówno Gryfoni, jak i Ślizgoni w sali zamilkli, jedna grupa w napiętym strachu, druga w sadystycznej radości, czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego.</p><p>Nastolatek potrząsnął głową.</p><p>- Nie proszę pana.</p><p>- Więc może myślisz, że będąc Wspaniałym Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, potrafisz zrobić to lepiej niż ja?</p><p>- Nie proszę pana.</p><p>- W takim razie, jak to jest panie Potter, że nie zrobiłeś dziś ani jednej rzeczy poprawnie, bez ciągłej pomocy panny Granger?</p><p>Hermiona skrzywiła się, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Snape widział jak pomagała Harry'emu. Nastolatek, który mierzył się z profesorem, czuł jak zawroty i ból głowy rosną pod wpływem stresu spowodowanego przez Snape'a.</p><p>- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Mam dzisiaj problem ze skoncentrowaniem się.</p><p>- Harry opuścił obiad i śniadanie, profesorze. - Odezwała się Hermiona.</p><p>Złowrogie spojrzenie zwróciło się na Gryfonkę.</p><p>- Nie ciebie się pytam, panno Granger. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za wtrącanie się. - Każdy gryfon w pomieszczeniu skrzywił się, jak Snape zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego. - A co do ciebie, panie Potter, zasugerowałbym, żebyś...</p><p>Głos Snape'a wydawał się zanikać tak jak przytępiony wzrok Harry'ego, zwężony do jednego miejsca, że był w stanie tylko oglądać jak usta Snape'a poruszają się. <em>Zaskakująco dobrze ukształtowane usta, jak na tak okropny temperament </em>- było ostatnią myślą Harry'ego nim rozmyło mu się przed oczami i osunął się na podłogę nieprzytomny, zaskakując profesora.</p><p>Tłustowłosy mężczyzna zamrugał krótko na Harry'ego, zanim kucnął przy nim i przyłożył palce do pulsu na jego szyi. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zauważył, że tętno było trochę za niskie. Rzucił okiem na chichoczących ślizgonów.</p><p>- Sugeruję, abyście skupili się na swojej pracy. - podniósł się i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. - Zabieram pana Pottera do szpitala. Pracujcie nad swoimi eliksirami do momentu, gdy wrócę. Mobilicorpus. - Użył zaklęcia, by przetransportować nieprzytomnego do skrzydła szpitalnego, a gdy tam dotarł, oddał chłopaka w ręce pani Pomfrey, zanim powrócił do swojej klasy w wirze czarnych szat. Był niemal ciekawy, co spowodowało omdlenie Pottera, ponieważ, nawet on musiał to przyznać, nastolatek był zbyt uparty, by coś takiego wynikło tylko z powodu opuszczenia kilku posiłków. Było to wyjątkowo dziwne, ale biorąc pod uwagę Hogwarcką pocztę pantoflową, nie wątpił, że usłyszy o powodzie już wkrótce, prawdę mówiąc pewnie nawet przed obiadem.</p><p>Odrzucił ciekawość i wrócił do klasy, zamierzając kontynuować rujnowanie dnia uczniom.</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>Snape oceniał prace domowe swoich zaawansowanych klas, gdy skrzat domowy pojawił się przy nim i dostarczył wiadomość od dyrektora, że ten chce się z nim jak najszybciej spotkać. Skinął w podziękowaniu skrzatowi i podniósł się do pionu. Odgłos jego kroków niósł się echem po korytarzach, gdy zmierzał do gabinetu Dumbledora. Podał hasło skalnemu posągowi, strzegącemu wejścia i zanim jeszcze dotarł na szczyt ruchomych schodów, uniósł brwi na kłótnię, która miała miejsce w środku, a którą dość wyraźnie mógł usłyszeć na dole.</p><p>Minerwa McGonagall niemal warczała na stojącą obok Dolores Umbridge, wyglądając na bardziej rozgniewaną, niż kiedy Malfoy został przemieniony we fretkę przez przebranego Barty'ego Croucha. Dumbledore jak zawsze siedział za swoim biurkiem, obserwując konfrontację, ale zamiast wiecznie dobrego humoru, który był dobrze znany na jego twarzy, prezentował niemal wściekły wyraz, skierowany wprost w Dolores Umbridge.</p><p>A gdy Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do środka, te mądre niebieskie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę.</p><p>- Ah, Severusie, dziękuję, że przyszedłeś tak szybko. - Powiedział, wstając.</p><p>- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić dyrektorze?</p><p>- Obawiam się, że muszę prosić o serum prawdy od ciebie. Nie tak silne, jak Veritaserum wprawdzie. Widzisz, mamy tu mały... konflikt wynikający z metod Dolores, przy karaniu uczniów na szlabanach.</p><p>McGonagall o ile to możliwe zesztywniała jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>- To skandaliczne! - wykrzyknęła, a jej akcent był wyraźniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. - Uczniowi nigdy nie wolno wyrządzać umyślnej krzywdy Albusie! A otrzymaliśmy już kilkukrotne zażalenia od uczniów! Ona powinna zostać zwolniona!</p><p>Umbridge otworzyła usta, by z pewnością się odciąć, ale została skutecznie powstrzymana przez Dumbledore'a.</p><p>- No już Minerwo, rozumiem twoją troskę i oczywiście popieram ją, ale nie możemy wyrzucić nauczyciela, bazując jedynie na opinii kilku uczniów.</p><p>Brew Snape'a zadrgała z zaciekawienia, kiedy dostrzegł, jak dużo samokontroli wymagało od głowy Gryffindoru powstrzymanie się od powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej.</p><p>- Jeśli mogę zapytać, o co chodzi? - odezwał się Severus.</p><p>Dumbledore pochylił na chwilę głowę i odpowiedział.</p><p>- Przypominasz sobie zapewne, jak Harry zemdlał w twojej klasie dzisiejszego poranka?</p><p>- Oczywiście.</p><p>- Wychodzi na to, że Harry ma wręcz ekstremalną anemię na tę chwilę, coś takiego nigdy wcześniej się nie pojawiło, a kilkoro uczniów zgłosiło się, obwiniając za to szlabany u Profesor Umbridge. Zdaniem studentów, na karach zmuszani są pisać określoną frazę krwawym piórem, ale Dolores utrzymuje, że żadne pióro, jakim posługuje się na szlabanach, nie używa krwi. Zależy mi na tym, żeby to szybko wyjaśnić, jak możesz się domyślić Severusie. <em>Proste </em>serum prawdy powinno wystarczyć, a jeżeli Dolores mówi prawdę, jestem przekonany, że nie będzie miała problemu z przyjęciem go, by potwierdzić jej wersję historii?</p><p>Pomimo że kobieta wysłana przez ministerstwo była napuchnięta jak ropucha, udało jej się w jakiś sposób energicznie pokiwać głową.</p><p>- Jak najbardziej tak, Albusie. - powiedziała Umbridge. - Im wcześniej wyjaśnimy tę pomyłkę, tym szybciej będę mogła wrócić do swoich zajęć.</p><p>Snape bez problemu zrozumiał wiadomość pod naciskiem Dumbledora na słowo <em>proste</em>. Ponieważ stary czarodziej nigdy nie podkreślał słów w taki sposób, bez problemu dało się zrozumieć, że miał na myśli najsilniejsze i najbardziej skomplikowane serum, jakie posiadał w swoich zbiorach.</p><p>Podczas gdy nie można go było osądzić o bycie największym fanem Pottera, był profesorem i zgadzał się z Minerwą. Tym właśnie były profesorskie obowiązki, chronić i strzec te irytujące potwory, nazywane czasem uczniami, nawet jeżeli szczerze się ich nienawidziło oraz nie wyrządzać im krzywdy. Oczywiście przypadkowe zranienia i urazy zdarzają się od czasu do czasu, a okazjonalne uderzenie linijką było dopuszczalne, ale upuszczanie krwi? To było nie do przyjęcia.</p><p>- Tak, dyrektorze. Wrócę najszybciej, jak tylko będę w stanie. - przytaknął i odwrócił się, opuszczając gabinet, by odszukać ukrytą fiolkę Veritaserum, schowaną bezpiecznie w jego kwaterach. Nie pozwoli Umbridge nawet spróbować obejść działania słabszej mikstury.</p><p>McGonagall nadal niemal wisiała nad Dolores, jakby obawiała się, że ropucha może skoczyć i zaatakować ich w każdej sekundzie. Miała nadzieję, że Snape wróci szybko i będą mogli wyciągnąć prawdę z tej okropnej kobiety. Minerwa nigdy nie mówiła źle o swoich kolegach z zawodu lub o personelu w Hogwartu, ale w tym przypadku bardzo trudno jej było powstrzymywać język.</p><p>Ufała słowom uczniów o wiele bardziej niż Umbridge i nie chciałaby niczego więcej, niż tylko znaleźć powód by Dumbledore posłał tę kobietę z torbami. Nieważne czy była ulubienicą ministra, czy nie.</p><p>Silne napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, niemal uniemożliwiając oddychanie w pomieszczeniu, gdy Dumbledore obserwował uważnie swojego „gościa" spod okularów połówek.</p><p>- Snape powinien już za moment wrócić, jednakże przepraszam za zwłokę Dolores. - Uspokajanie i gładzenie jej piórek nie powinno zaszkodzić, jeśli to sprawi, że kobieta zrelaksuje się w pozornym przypływie bezpieczeństwa, nawet jeśli to tylko drobiazg.</p><p>Umbridge znów się nadęła, zirytowana tym, że pozwoliła swojemu zapałowi uciszyć Pottera, zagrażając jej misji tutaj. Gdyby udowodniono, że rzeczywiście celowo zraniła chłopca i upuszczała krew, to nawet Korneliusz nie byłby w stanie zatrzymać jej w Hogwarcie, aby pokierować kolejnym pokoleniem wyborców, a to wywarłoby duży cios na ich plany. Ta cholerna słabość chłopca, przez którą ujawniono jej metody na szlabanach. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że nie dostanie Veritaserum, a jakieś pomniejszy eliksir prawdy i powinna być w stanie się mu oprzeć.</p><p>- Jest to całkowicie niepotrzebne i obraźliwe. Sam Minister mnie wybrał, a teraz oskarżacie mnie o celowe atakowanie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył! - jak tylko skończyła zdanie, do gabinetu powrócił Snape, podnosząc brew na jej oświadczenie.</p><p>- W rzeczy samej, takie oskarżenie wywołałoby wiele podejrzeń wobec ministra Knota, gdyby oczywiście zostało udowodnione. Szkolna rada i sam Wizengamot byłyby niesamowicie zgorszone, jak sądzę. - wymienił spojrzenia z Dumbledorem i kiwnął lekko głową, zauważając, jak kobieta się oburza.</p><p>- No już, Severusie, nie ma powodów, aby naskakiwać na siebie nawzajem i od razu wyobrażać sobie najgorszy scenariusz. - Powiedział Dumbledore kojącym głosem, uspakajając nieco gotową do wybuchu kobietę. Im spokojniej poradzą sobie z tą sytuacją, tym lepiej. Spojrzał na Severusa, a następnie na duże lustro stojące w rogu gabinetu. - Minerwo, byłabyś tak miła i przyniosła Dolores filiżankę herbaty? Nie ma powodu, aby posmak mikstury był bardziej nieprzyjemny, niż powinien. - Dumbledore wiedział, że Snape był Mistrzem w tym, co robił i zażycie mikstury nie pozostawiłoby żadnego nieprzyjemnego posmaku, jednak chciał zachować wszystko w spokoju.</p><p>McGonagall skinęła głową, nalała herbaty do niebieskiej filiżanki i położyła ją na stole przed Umbridge i Snapem.</p><p>- Więc jak dokładnie się tym zajmiemy? - ropucha prychnęła pod nosem, zanim sięgnęła po kubek i wzięła zaskakująco mały łyk herbaty.</p><p>- Obecny tu Severus doda serum do napoju i zadamy ci kilka pytań, żeby zakończyć tę sprawę. - dyrektor posłał jej wąski uśmiech. - Tylko żeby mieć pewność, że cała ta sytuacja przebiega odpowiednio, Wizengamot oraz nasz szkolny zarząd, będą obserwować całe zajście, przez postawione tam lustro. - Wskazał swoim długim palcem wspomniany przedmiot.</p><p>Umbridge otworzyła szerzej oczy.</p><p>- Co takiego?! - Pisnęła.</p><p>Snape wziął łyk swojej własnej herbaty.</p><p>- Proszę pani, jest to dość rutynowe działanie dla tego rodzaju dochodzenia, nie ma więc potrzeby niszczenia naszych bębenków słuchowych. - przerwał jakby z zamyśleniem i zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba że masz coś do ukrycia.</p><p>Kobieta zamknęła szybko usta, że te wydały dziwny mlaszczący dźwięk i potrząsnęła głową.</p><p>- Oczywiście, że nie mam niczego do ukrycia! - warknęła - Byłam po prostu zaskoczona. - Odłożyła filiżankę z klekotem. - Cóż, w takim razie miejmy to już z głowy!</p><p>Nauczyciel eliksirów ukrył uśmiech i przeniósł spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a. - Wszyscy mamy wiele do zrobienia, dyrektorze. Możemy rozpocząć?</p><p>- Tak, tak, zacznijmy. - Oczy Dumbledore'a zabłysły, a on uniósł różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie, żeby aktywować lustro. - Zostawię miksturę w twoich zdolnych rękach, Severusie, jakbyś mógł dodać ją, proszę.</p><p>Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przytaknął. Podniósł fiolkę serum prawdy do lustra tak, aby obserwujący mogli sprawdzić pieczęć i wygląd mikstury, zanim zaaplikuje ją podejrzanej. Wkroplił do kubka Umbridge tyle, aby wyglądało to na mniejszą dawkę mikstury i by dodatkowo nie spowodował przedawkowania Veritaserum.</p><p>- Profesor Umbridge, jeśli mogłabyś opróżnić swój kubek. - Jego ton subtelnie musnął sarkazm przy wymawianiu tytułu. Ta kobieta nie zasługiwała na miano profesora, była boleśnie żałosny w nauczaniu, a Snape nie miał cierpliwości do niekompetentnych kretynów, co zostało wcześniej już dobrze udokumentowane, więc dla własnej satysfakcji czerpał z tego trochę sadystycznej rozrywki.</p><p>Umbridge uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do kubka i szybko go opróżniła, żadne serum prawdy nie smakowało dobrze i nie miała ochoty pozwolić, by gorzki posmak zatrzymał się jej na języku. Może gdyby przełykała wywar łyk po łyku, zauważyłaby charakterystyczny smak Veritaserum, ale ponieważ tak nie było, nikt nie byłby w stanie udowodnić, że serum jest czymś innym niż to, co głosiła pieczęć.</p><p>McGonagall z trudem powstrzymywała uśmiech, gdy patrzyła na Snape'a. To prawda, że ona i głowa Slytherinu często się kłócili, ale musiała przyznać, że nikt nie był w stanie drwić i szydzić jak Snape. To było raczej zabawne, kiedy nie było cię po stronie odbiorcy.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku, Dolores? Jesteś gotowa by rozpocząć pytania? - Dumbledore wziął łyk herbaty, łapiąc smacznie wyglądające ciastko z talerza, gdy tak obserwował Umbridge, swoimi mądrymi oczami.</p><p>- Tak, tak, miejmy to już z głowy! - Machnęła ręką, zupełnie nieświadoma, że zaklęcie, które rzuciła na siebie przed przybyciem do gabinetu dyrektora, było bezużyteczne.</p><p>- Dobrze zatem zacznijmy może od czegoś prostego. - Dumbledore wytarł okruchy herbatników ze swojej długiej białej brody. - Jak ci się podoba życie tu w Hogwarcie, dbając i opiekując się młodymi umysłami czarodziejskiego świata?</p><p>McGonagall słuchała uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy Umbridge nie potknie się już na pierwszym pytaniu. Nie miała co do tego wątpliwości, że Harry mówił prawdę, ale po prostu czekała, aż Umbridge sama przypieczętuje swój los.</p><p>Umbridge otworzyła usta, by dać przećwiczoną wcześniej odpowiedź „To taki zaszczyt, a dzieci są cudowne", ale zamiast tego słowa na jej języku ułożyły się w zupełnie inne słowa:</p><p>- To obrzydliwe, a hałaśliwe małe kreatury nie są w stanie usiedzieć spokojnie choćby przez chwilę i są tak cholernie bezczelne. - otworzyła w szoku szerzej oczy i zapiszczała - M-miałam na myśli, że ta szkoła jest zacofana i powinna zostać rozebrana co do cegły.</p><p>Snape musiał odwrócić się do okna, by ukryć swój sadystyczny uśmiech, wykrzywiający mu usta, gdy Umbridge próbowała się poprawić, ale zamiast tego wykopała sobie jeszcze głębszą dziurę.</p><p>McGonagall omal nie zakrztusiła się herbatą, ale nie mogła powstrzymać fali triumfu, która przeszła przez nią, gdy Umbridge zaczęła się pogrążać.</p><p>- Rozumiem, cóż, to dość niefortunne nastawienie jak na nauczyciela. - Dumbledore zmarszczył swoje krzaczaste brwi. - Przejdźmy więc do głównego pytania odnośnie szlabanów... Czy uważasz, że masz prawo do karania uczniów, którzy ci się nie podobają, własnymi metodami, zamiast podążać za regułami szkoły?</p><p>Przez jej szeroko otwarte oczy coraz bardziej przypominała ropuchę w uścisku głodnego węża. Umbridge próbowała powstrzymać się od odpowiedzi, ale przymus eliksiru sprawił, że jej usta znów się otworzyły.</p><p>- Szkolne wytyczne są słabe i zdecydowanie zbyt łagodne dla tych irytujących małych robali. Potrzebują twardej dyscypliny, aby stać się użytecznymi członkami społeczeństwa czarodziejów, a nie pustymi, optymistycznymi marzycielami, takimi jak ty Dumbledore!</p><p>Zszokowane westchnienia kilku członków Wizengamotu można było usłyszeć nawet po ich stronie, a McGonagall była na tyle kobietą, aby przyznać, że z przyjemnością obserwowała upadek Umbridge. Fakt, że każde słowo wypływało prosto z ust ropuchy, sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało się jeszcze lepsze.</p><p>- A więc to tak. - Głos Dumbledore'a był suchy. - A jaką dyscyplinę stosujesz wobec naszych dzieci?</p><p>Próbowała, naprawdę starała się odpowiedzieć kłamstwem, ale prawda ponownie wręcz wyleciała z jej ust.</p><p>- Mają pisać linijki krwawym piórem.</p><p>- Krwawym piórem, panno Umbridge? - Dumbledore już nawet nie kłopotał się z tytułowaniem kobiety profesorem. - Czy jesteś świadoma, że owe pióra są nielegalne, a także wysoce szkodliwe dla użytkownika?</p><p>- Jestem urzędnikiem Ministerstwa, mam prawo i pozwolenie na zastosowanie krwawego pióra, jeśli uznam to za konieczne. Jedyną szkodą wynikającą z długiego narażenia są osoby słabe, które nie mogą sobie z tym poradzić. Małe potwory, które złamały zasady, muszą zostać ukarane, aby nie robiły tego ponownie.</p><p>- Czy sugerujesz, że karzesz i trwale szkaradzisz dzieci tej szkoły z dobrą wolą Ministra? Czy to w porządku, że jeden z tych uczniów leży teraz w szpitalu z poważną anemią, cierpiący z powodu twojego szlabanu? - Dumbledore wyraźnie do czegoś zmierzał.</p><p>Snape obserwował z radością, jak Umbridge drgnęła i próbowała ugryźć się w język, ale prawda raz jeszcze została niemal siłą wyparta z jej ust.</p><p>- Powiedziano mi, tylko aby się upewnić, że dzieci nie będą słuchać ani wierzyć w absurdalne twierdzenia, że powrócił Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Chłopiec nie byłby tam, gdzie jest, gdyby po prostu trzymał język za zębami na temat tego przekonania.</p><p>Cisza po obu stronach lustra była ciężka i wisiała złowrogo w powietrzu. McGonagall była niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że nie była teraz Ministrem, wielu czarodziei Wizengamotu oraz rady szkoły miało swoje własne dzieci uczęszczające do Hogwartu.</p><p>- Więc Harry Potter został ukarany, za mówienie na głos tego, co uważa za prawdę? Co będzie dalej? Kara za zakładanie skarpetek w złym kolorze? Urodzenie się w złej rodzinie?</p><p>- Bardzo nieprzyjemnie przypomina mi się pewien okres, dość podobny do twojego sposobu myślenia panno Umbridge. - Głos Dumbledore'a był surowy i niezachwiany.</p><p>Umbridge zdała sobie teraz sprawę, że nic, co mogłaby zrobić, nie ukryłaby prawdy przed jej ustami, więc podniosła się i prawie splunęła kolejnym słowami w Dumbledore'a.</p><p>- Potter ma destrukcyjny wpływ na wszystkich, którymi się otacza. Jeśli będzie rozpowszechniać tą swoją szaloną historię to cała szkoła może dostać tego szalonego pomysłu, by być równie odważnym i destrukcyjnym jak on. O wiele lepiej, jeśli nie będą pyskować i wymyślać wariactwa tak jak on!</p><p>- Obywatele będący bezmyślnymi marionetkami, które nie będą podejmować za siebie decyzji i zadawać pytań... Tak, to brzmi o wiele lepiej jako przyszłość tego kraju. - Brwi Dumbledore'a drgnęły. - Wydaje mi się, że usłyszeliśmy wystarczająco, chciałbym poznać opinię rady szkoły i Wizengamotu na temat dalszego postępowania.</p><p>Zwierciadło zaświeciło się i pojawił się podzielony obraz Rady szkoły i Wizengamotu, każda twarz groźnie patrzyła na Umbridge, która cofnęła się i starała się być jak najmniejszą, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, biorąc pod uwagę jej rozmiar. Szef rady szkoły przeniósł swój wzrok na Dumbledore'a.</p><p>- Oczywiście, natychmiast ma zostać zwolniona ze stanowiska profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że postawi Cię to w trudnej sytuacji, by znaleźć odpowiedniego zastępcę Albusie, ale jestem pewien, że się ze mną zgodzisz, że ona absolutnie nie może zostać.</p><p>- Raduje mnie, że się ze mną zgadzasz. - Dumbledore skłonił głowę w kierunku lustra. - Umbridge zostanie natychmiastowo spakowana i wyprowadzona poza teren szkoły. - Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. - Jeśli chodzi o wolną posadę, mam kilka pomysłów, ale przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek decyzji muszę je przedyskutować z moim wydziałem.</p><p>- Oczywiście Albusie. Przyjmij moje przeprosiny za kłanianie się Knotowi i zezwolenie by ta kreatura nauczała w twojej szkole.</p><p>Severus zdławił dreszczyk nadziei, znał Albusa dobrze i wiedział, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałby uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, prawdopodobnie zostanie zepchnięty na bok jeszcze raz, ponieważ Dumbledore nadal obawiał się, że wróci na ciemną stronę. Ponadto byłoby jeszcze trudniej znaleźć nowego profesora Eliksirów niż profesora OPCM'u. Bez względu na to, nadal zamierzał się ubiegać o posadę, jak co roku, aż w końcu stary drań się pęknie.</p><p>- Dziękuję, będziemy w kontakcie. - Dumbledore machnął swoją różdżką, wyciszając i zamykając lustro. - Minerwo, byłabyś tak miła eskortować Umbridge do jej kwater i upewnić się, że spakuje wszystkie swoje rzeczy, by być gotową do opuszczenia szkoły jak najszybciej?</p><p>McGonagall skinęła głową i popchnęła zrozpaczoną kobietę, by się ruszyła, im szybciej wyjdzie z zamku, tym szczęśliwsza będzie Minerwa.</p><p>- Dziękuję uprzejmie za pomoc z tym Severusie, jak zawsze twoja wiedza i umiejętność posługiwania się miksturami są po prostu mistrzowskie. - Dumbledore zwrócił się do wysokiego ciemnowłosego mężczyzny.</p><p>Snape prychnął, jednakże poczuł miły dreszcz dumy, ogrzany słowami starca.</p><p>- Wiesz, że nie mogę znieść niekompetencji Albusie. Ta kobieta była jeszcze gorsza niż Lockhart, co jest nie lada wyczynem.</p><p>- Hm, to było poważniejsze niż niekompetencja, Severusie, mogła wyrządzić uczniom wielką krzywdę. - Dumbledore oparł łokcie na biurku i położył brodę na dłoniach. - Wiele rzeczy się teraz zmieni w Hogwarcie. Nie jestem pewny czy spodobają ci się wszystkie te zmiany, ale muszę wiedzieć, że mam cię po swojej stronie Severusie.</p><p>Ciemna brew Snape'a uniosła się, gdy usłyszał wypowiedź dyrektora.</p><p>- Jestem po twojej stronie od co najmniej szesnastu lat Albusie, co więcej mam zrobić, by zapewnić cię o moim zamiarze ujrzenia, jak ON upada, niezależnie od tego, co będę musiał zrobić?</p><p>Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło, a w oczach pojawiły się te dobrze znane iskierki.</p><p>- Co powiesz na pracę razem z Panem Potterem? Uczniowie wciąż muszą uczyć się Obrony, a kto lepiej ich tego nauczy jak nie osoba z praktycznym doświadczenie? Byłbyś tam dla niego jako wsparcie i osoba do kogo mógłby pójść z prośbą o pomoc. - Przerwał, czekając na nieunikniony wybuch.</p><p>Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął ze zniesmaczenia. Współpracować z Potterem? Asystować mu i przyjąć od niego pomoc? To nie skończyło by się dobrze, najprawdopodobniej przeklęliby się w kosmos, zanim pierwsza lekcja dobiegłaby końca, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo znieważali się na lekcjach eliksirów. Już miał warknąć na Dumbledore'a, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że starzec zasadniczo oferuje mu stanowisko, którego łaknął od lat.</p><p>Zmrużył oczy na starego czarodzieja.</p><p>- Ty stary manipulacyjny draniu, jesteś pewny, że byłeś w Gryffindorze?</p><p>Mały uśmiech wykrzywił usta Dumbledore'a.</p><p>- Wy ślizgoni, nie posiadacie monopolu na bycie przebiegłym, Severusie. - Oczy błyszczały mu rozbawieniem. - Więc co powiesz, Severusie? Zaakceptujesz propozycję?</p><p>Jeśli spojrzenie mogłoby zabijać, wtedy Dumbledore padłby w tym momencie martwy.</p><p>- Doskonale wiesz, że tak. Jaki jest jednak cały plan? Będę się zajmować zarówno Eliksirami, jak i Obroną? Potter, mimo całego swojego doświadczenia, nie wie wszystkiego, czego inni muszą się nauczyć.</p><p>- W pewnym sensie będziesz prowadził dwie klasy, Pan Potter będzie twoim... można powiedzieć uczniem-nauczycielem, albo jak wolisz po prostu asystentem, jeśli chodzi o OPCM, natomiast na Eliksiry będziesz musiał wybrać sobie kolejną osobę, zmniejszając obciążenie pracą, tak byś mógł pracować na obu zajęciach. Każda klasa dostanie takiego ucznia-nauczyciela. Myślę, że zbliży to studentów i da im przewagę na temat tego, co nadchodzi. - Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i podrapał się w brew. - Czasy się zmieniają i myślę, że my też musimy się zmienić, nadchodzą kłopoty i nawet uczniowie muszą być przygotowani na każdą okoliczność.</p><p>- Czy jest ktoś, o kim w szczególności myślisz, jeśli chodzi o nauczyciela Eliksirów, czy może to zostać przydzielone według mojego własnego uznania?</p><p>- Zostawiam tę decyzję w twoich zdolnych rękach, Severusie, nikt nie zna twoich uczniów lepiej niż ty sam.</p><p>Mistrz eliksirów skinął głową. Jego pierwszą myślą, choć dość wkurzającą, było rozważenie panny Granger, ponieważ była ona z pewnością jedną z najbardziej konsekwentnych i sprytnych uczniów w całej szkole, ale kiedy się jej lepiej przyjrzeć, nie byłaby bardzo dobrym wyborem. Granger była typem naukowca, który prawie zawsze stosuje się do książek, więc w sumie jasne, mogłaby uwarzyć odpowiednią i skuteczną miksturę, ale nie byłaby w stanie pojąć, a tym bardziej nauczyć, co w eliksirach jest takiego specjalnego. Będzie się musiał jeszcze nad tym zastanowić.</p><p>- Dobrze więc. Czy to wszystko Albusie?</p><p>Dumbledore skinął głową w stronę swojego mistrza eliksirów.</p><p>- Tak, to wszystko. Nie będę już dłużej powstrzymywać cię od obowiązków, dziękuję uprzejmie za pomoc w tej dość delikatnej sytuacji. Bez twojej wiedzy byłoby to o wiele trudniejsze. - Dumbledore wstał zza swojego biurka. - Dobranoc Severusie, powinienem teraz pójść, sprawdzić z panią Pomfrey jak się miewa młody pan Potter.</p><p>Snape skłonił się krótko.</p><p>- Poinformuję cię o tym, kogo wybiorę do Eliksirów, najpóźniej jutro rano. Dobranoc dyrektorze. - Ze swoim raczej charakterystycznym zamachem szat obrócił się i wyszedł z biura, by zejść do lochów. Miał ucznia do wybrania, który chciałby mu pomóc w nauczaniu małych idiotów eliksirów.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry westchnął, wpatrując się w sufit w skrzydle szpitalnym. Próbował już przekonać panią Pomfrey, żeby wypuściła go stąd, by mógł wrócić do swojego pokoju. Naprawdę nie było mu nic, przez co musiałby zostać tutaj na noc, przecież wszystko było w porządku, chociaż musiał przyznać, że był nieco zażenowany, tym kłopotem i zamieszaniem, jakiego narobił... znowu. Podniósł do góry dłoń i spojrzał na nią; to była tylko blizna, na dodatek dość mała. Miał ich całe mnóstwo, nie licząc tej sławnej; jedna więcej nie robiła żadnej różnicy.</p>
<p>Hermiona wypchnęła głowę zza zasłony i uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc z zadowoleniem, że jej przyjaciel w końcu się obudził, zanim wyraz jej twarzy ponownie spoważniał.</p>
<p>- Harry, dlaczego do cholery, nie powiedziałeś nam, jak źle traktowała cię ta krowa, zanim to wszystko się stało?</p>
<p>Zielone oczy przeniosły się z wierzchu dłoni, by spocząć na przyjaciółce.</p>
<p>- Ponieważ to nic wielkiego, Hermiono.</p>
<p>- Nic wielkiego? Kumplu, gdy odlatujesz w klasie Snape'a... Wybacz, ale ja nazwałbym to wielką sprawą. - Ron wyłonił się zza zasłony zaraz przy Hermionie. - Myślałem, że w końcu udało nam się oderwać cię od całego tego samotnego bohaterowania... nie mów mi, że musimy zacząć cały trening od nowa... - długi nos Rona drgnął niezadowolony.<br/><br/>Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyszczerzeniem.<br/><br/>- Nie, żaden nowy trening nie jest potrzebny. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, żeby coś takiego było powodem zamieszania. Czym jest jakiś drobny szlaban, w porównaniu do Voldemorta, który odzyskał swoje ciało?<br/><br/>Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.</p>
<p>- Powiedziałabym, że to ogromny problem, jeżeli zabrało ci to tak dużo krwi, że stałeś się poważnym anemikiem. Co więcej, gdy musisz spędzić, według tego, co powiedziała pani Pomfrey, przynajmniej tydzień w łóżku, przyjmując dwie fiolki eliksiru uzupełniającego krew dziennie. Och i nie zapomnijmy o jej zdaniu na temat Quidditcha, hm?<br/><br/>- Tydzień? - jęknął Harry, chciał już teraz wrócić do wieży. - Czekaj... co niby z Quidditchem? - spojrzał na Rona i z powrotem na Hermionę. Ron szurał nogami i unikał jego spojrzenia, co jasno dawało znać, że cokolwiek to było, jemu z pewnością się nie spodoba.<br/><br/>Gryfonka przybrała ten swój wszystkowiedzący wyraz twarzy.<br/><br/>- Masz zakaz gry w Quidditcha na osiem tygodni. - Opuściła głowę, mentalnie odliczając do reakcji Harry'ego. Trzy...dwa...jeden...</p>
<p>-CO!? - Harry cały napiął się i spróbował usiąść. - Osiem tygodni to przecież połowa sezonu, nie mogą tego zrobić! Muszę grać... muszę latać. - Upadł z powrotem na łóżko i zakrył ramieniem oczy. - Jestem kapitanem, co będzie z drużyną?</p>
<p>- Musisz zapytać panią Pomfrey czy ciągle możesz się męczyć i chodzić na treningi. Nie wolno ci latać, dopóki twoje ciało całkowicie nie powróci do właściwego cyklu wymiany krwi, co zajmuje osiem tygodni. - Hermiona wślizgnęła się przez zasłony do osłoniętej części pomieszczenia i usiadła na jego łóżku, przeczesując troskliwie czarne włosy w siostrzanym geście. - Straciłeś bardzo dużo krwi na tych szlabanach, Harry, o wiele więcej niż zdajesz sobie sprawę. Odwołując się do tego, co powiedziała pani Pomfrey, kolejne dwa szlabany i mógłbyś umrzeć przez wykrwawienie. Po prawdzie, twoje omdlenie w klasie Snape'a było jak cud zesłany z niebios. Nie tylko już więcej nie stracisz krwi przez tę krowę, ale na dodatek została wyrzucona! Widziałam, jak profesor McGonagall wyprowadza ją z Hogwartu.</p>
<p>Harry wciąż był nieszczęśliwy z powodu Quidditcha, ale usłyszenie tej nowiny niejako poprawiło mu humor.<br/><br/>- Nie ma jej? Nie ma już puchatych różowych swetrów i miauczących talerzy z kotami?<br/><br/>- Nigdy więcej. - Uśmiechnął się Ron. - Teraz może OPCM już dłużej nie będzie takim czystym gównem.<br/><br/>- Dzięki Bogu. - Westchnęła Hermiona. - Jestem za książkami całą sobą i uczę się tego, co oferują, ale na litość boską, te zajęcia były jakąś parodią. - Zmarszczyła nos z niesmakiem.</p>
<p>- Jej lekcje nie miały nic wspólnego z obroną przed czarną magią. - zaszydził Harry. - Chodziło o to, by wychwalać Ministerstwo i powstrzymywać nas od zadawania pytań, nic użytecznego nas to nie uczyło. - spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. - Zbliża się wojna, nie zależnie od tego, co mówi Umbridge i Minister, nawet dzieci muszą znać chociaż podstawy samoobrony. Miejmy nadzieję, że Dumbledore tym razem zatrudni odpowiedniego nauczyciela, który będzie wiedział, co robi.<br/><br/>Ron cicho pokiwał głową, gdy Hermiona wygładziła pościel Harry'ego.<br/><br/>- Jestem pewna, że tak będzie. Rada szkoły poddała się presji ze strony Ministerstwa, ale po tym, co się stało, nie sądzę, żeby miało to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyć. - Drgnęła silnie, gdy na zewnątrz zabrzmiał głośny huk. - Co u licha? - Podeszła do okna i mrugnęła, widząc świecącą kreaturę z fajerwerków, latającą po błoniach, zanim pokręciła głową i odwróciła się do Rona. - Twoi bracia znowu to robią.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście świętują, że starej krowy już nie ma. - Jego twarz rozjaśniła się. - Założę się, że dzisiaj zrobią ogromną imprezę w pokoju wspólnym... Err, wybacz stary. - Posłał winne spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego.<br/><br/>- Nie przejmuj się, wy dwoje też powinniście to uczcić, dołączcie do zabawy. - zrobił gest, jakby wyganiając ich. - No już, idźcie stąd, zabawcie się trochę.<br/><br/>Hermiona założyła ręce na biodra i posłała mu surowe spojrzenie.<br/><br/>- Nie zamierzam opuścić swojego przyjaciela, by siedział tutaj samotnie, tylko po to, żeby dołączyć do jakiejś głupiej imprezy.<br/><br/>Właśnie wtedy pani Pomfrey oraz Dumbledore wmaszerowali do pomieszczenia.<br/><br/>- Ah, pani Granger, pan Weasley, mam nadzieję, że nie zakłócacie spokoju pana Pottera.<br/><br/>- Nie zakłócamy mu niczego, po prostu odwiedzamy naszego najlepszego kumpla. - Powiedział Ron, opadając na materac zaraz obok Harry'ego.</p>
<p>- To żaden kłopot pani Pomfrey, ale właśnie mówiłem im żeby poszli cieszyć się resztkami tego wieczoru. - uśmiechnął się Harry.<br/><br/>- A my nie chcemy go tu zostawiać samego, by pójść, się bawić, kiedy on przykuty jest do łóżka. - Hermiona obeszła łóżko Harry'ego, stając po drugiej stronie i poprawiając poduszki, by wygodniej mu się leżało.<br/><br/>Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się ciepło.<br/><br/>- W takim razie w porządku, ale dyrektor musi porozmawiać z panem Potterem, a zaraz po tym podam mu eliksir nasenny. - wskazała surowo palcem na Harry'ego. - Musisz porządnie odpocząć.<br/><br/>Harry kiwnął głową, zgadzając się, tym razem nie sprzeciwiał się przed wypiciem eliksiru na sen, był ledwo żywy i potwornie zmęczony koszmarami, które często go nękały, że był niezmiernie wdzięczny za sen bez snów.</p>
<p>- Widzisz Miona, wszystko w porządku, tak czy inaczej zamierzam spać. Idź się pobawić i zjedz za mnie kawałek ciasta.<br/><br/>Westchnęła. Najwyraźniej musiała przyznać Harry'emu rację i tym razem odpuścić sprawdzanie, czy z jej przyjacielem wszystko w porządku.<br/><br/>- No dobra, ale - pogrzebała w swojej torbie zarzuconej na ramię i wyciągnęła po chwili pergaminy i książki Harry'ego oraz inne potrzebne materiały. - nie chcę, żebyś się opuścił w nauce i miał zaległości, dlatego będę ci robić notatki, a potem Ron i ja przyjdziemy pomóc ci się uczyć.<br/><br/>- Dzięki Miona, doceniam to. - Na tę chwilę nauka nawet nie była w pierwszej dziesiątce Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał to zrobić, by nie zostać w tyle. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką teraz chciał to Snape oskarżający go o jeszcze większą niekompetencję.<br/><br/>- Śpij dobrze kumplu, zobaczymy się jutro. - Powiedział Ron, a następnie pochylił się w stronę przyjaciela. - Spróbuję ocalić dla ciebie kawałek ciasta.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się i pomachał im na do widzenia, ciesząc się cicho, że ich ma.<br/><br/>Pani Pomfrey umieściła fiolkę eliksiru na szafce nocnej przy łóżku gryfona, zaraz obok książek, jakie Hermiona dla niego zostawiła.<br/><br/>- Jak tylko dyrektor skończy i wyjdzie, chcę, byś wziął ten eliksir i wypił <em>wszystko</em>. - Powiedziała i odwróciła się do dyrektora, grożąc mu palcem. - Nie zmęczysz go zbytnio, czy to jasne?<br/><br/>- Nie zajmę dużo czasu, Poppy, chłopiec dostanie tyle odpoczynku, ile potrzebuje. - Dumbledore skłonił głową w kierunku pielęgniarki. - Jak się czujesz Harry?<br/><br/>- Wszystko w porządku, sir. - Odpowiedział uprzejmie, nawet jeśli nie podobało mu się nazywanie go chłopcem, gdy miał już szesnaście lat.</p>
<p>- Przyjmij moje przeprosiny Harry, że musiałeś przejść przez coś takiego w murach Hogwartu i na dodatek ze strony jednego z kadry. To nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć, Harry. - Oczy Dumbledore'a były poważne i smutne za tymi jego połówkami okularów.<br/><br/>- W porządku sir. Nie mógł pan wiedzieć.<br/><br/>- W dalszym ciągu, Harry, jeżeli coś takiego się powtórzy, proszę, powiedz komuś. - Poklepał go po prawym kolanie. - Pozwolę ci odpocząć teraz. Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, mój chłopcze, chciałbym o czymś z tobą przedyskutować.<br/><br/>- Nie może mi pan teraz powiedzieć? - zapytał ciekawsko Harry.<br/><br/>- Nie, nie, obawiam się, że muszę już uciekać, zanim Poppy mnie przegoni. Odpoczywaj teraz drogi chłopcze i porozmawiamy później. - Dumbledore posłał mu mały uśmiech i wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Dwa tygodnie później Severus Snape ostrożnie mieszał delikatną miksturę, usilnie starając się zignorować wszelkie wybuchy, huki i trzaski, jakie wydawały fajerwerki bliźniaków Weasley. Szkołę ogarnęło niekończące się świętowanie przez uczniowską społeczność, odkąd Umbridge została wywalona. Nawet jego ślizgoni celebrowali, na swój cichy, przebiegły sposób, wykorzystując dodatkowy czas, jakim były lekcje OPCM-u, alby rujnować innym dni. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Trzy czwarte uczniów nie będzie już tak świętować, gdy dowiedzą się, że to on będzie nowym nauczycielem Obrony, tak samo, jak eliksirów. Oczami wyobraźni mógł zobaczyć pełne przerażenia spojrzenia i dziwny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.</p>
<p>Podejrzewał, że był dość dziwnym nauczycielem, skoro rozrywkę sprawiało mu dręczenie swoich uczniów, ale jednak gotowym, by bronić ich bez względu na wszystko. Gdyby nie skończył z tak wieloma niezdyscyplinowanymi tępakami, byłby o wiele mniejszym draniem, ale z tymi dzikimi bestiami, z którymi musiał sobie radzić, prawdopodobnie by się to nigdy nie zdarzyło. Zajęcia szkolne są po to, by uczyć się i rozwijać, a nie plotkować, wygłupiać się z przyjaciółmi czy popisywać. A gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że nigdy nie ukarał własnego domu, byłby całkowicie w błędzie. Ślizgoni są karani, gdy źle się zachowują, to oczywiste, ale po prostu nie robi tego na oczach innych domów. Niech wszyscy sobie myślą, że faworyzuje własny dom, nie przeszkadza mu to, dodatkowo, kiedy pozwala to zachować jako taki porządek.</p>
<p>Ciche pop przy drzwiach rozległo się, gdy właśnie dodawał finałowy składnik, a eliksir ustabilizował się. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, widząc skrzata.<br/><br/>- Tak?<br/><br/>- Dyrektor potrzebuje Profesora Snape'a i wysłał Mitzy z wiadomością.<br/><br/>- Hm. Przekaż mu, że za chwilę przyjdę. Muszę najpierw przelać ten eliksir.<br/><br/>- Mitzy przekaże wiadomość sir!<br/><br/>Skrzat zniknął z kolejnym pop, a Severus szybko przelał i zakorkował eliksir, wyczyścił swoje miejsce pracy, użył zaklęcia odświeżenia, by trochę się wyczyścić i opuścił lochy, zmierzając prosto do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.</p>
<p>Harry bawił się swoimi palcami, siedząc naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a przy jego ogromnym biurku. Spojrzał na Fawkesa, który właśnie czyścił sobie pióra.<br/><br/>- Przepraszam, na co czekamy dyrektorze?<br/><br/>Dumbledore się uśmiechnął.<br/><br/>- Czekamy, by Severus w końcu tu dotarł, gdyż poniekąd sprawa, którą chcę z tobą omówić, dotyczy was obu.<br/><br/>- Ciekawość Harry'ego na nowo się rozbudziła, co na Merlina może dotyczyć i jego i Snape'a? Na tyle ile wiedział i był w stanie zgadnąć, nie mógł wymyślić ani jednej takiej rzeczy.<br/><br/>Ciche pukanie poprzedziło zjawienie się Snape'a, szeleszczącego swoją szatą jak prawdziwy nietoperz, za którego niektórzy go uważali. Zatrzymał się i rzucił złowrogie spojrzenie na Harry'ego.<br/><br/>- Widzę, że przestałeś lenić się w łóżku Potter. Może teraz, twoi irytujący współdomownicy zakończą te śmieszne świętowanie.</p>
<p>Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły zielonym ogniem, ale na czas udało mu się powstrzymać język, mimo że obraźliwe słowa już się na nim ukształciły.<br/><br/>- Może... sir. - Dodał sir dopiero po namyśle.<br/><br/>- Ach, dobrze, że nareszcie dotarłeś Severusie. - Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, umyślnie ignorując napięcie, jakie panowało między dwoma brunetami. - Czy zastanowiłeś się już nad moją sugestią? Właśnie zamierzałem wyjaśnić wszystko obecnemu tu Harry'emu.<br/><br/>- Jeżeli pytasz, czy zmieniłem zdanie i chcę się wycofać, to odpowiedź brzmi nie. Po tym chcę przedyskutować z tobą mój wybór odnośnie eliksirów. - Mistrz Eliksirów przemieścił się i stanął przy biurku, by móc wyraźnie obserwować reakcję Pottera.<br/><br/>Dumbledore kiwnął głową, mając ten zadowolony wyraz twarzy.<br/><br/>- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Więc, Harry, mogę sobie wyobrazić, że zżera cię ciekawość odnośnie tego wszystkiego.<br/><br/>Harry pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>- Zaoferowałem Severusowi posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, na równi z jego pozycją Mistrza Eliksirów.<br/><br/>Harry zesztywniał. Dumbledore musi chyba żartować, Snape jako profesor był niemal tak zły, jak Umbridge, prawdopodobnie zacząłby uczyć tylko jego cennych ślizgonów, zostawiając resztę klasy samą sobie.<br/><br/>- Skoro będzie nadzorować dwie klasy, Severus będzie potrzebować pomocy. Chciałbym, byś został takim uczniem-nauczycielem, albo praktykantem jak wolisz, dla OPCM-u, posiadasz potrzebne praktyczne doświadczenie i zawsze przodowałeś w klasie. Pracując razem z Severusem tutaj, uważam, że wy dwoje naprawdę stworzycie wspaniałą klasę.<br/><br/>Harry po prostu się gapił. Uczeń-nauczyciel... pracujący razem ze Snapem. To wszystko brzmiało jak naprawdę dziwaczny sen, że nie mogło być prawdziwe.<br/><br/>Było to drobne i małostkowe, ale Snape czerpał głęboką satysfakcję ze sceptycznego i na wpół przerażonego wyrazu twarzy Pottera.<br/><br/>- Oczywiście sam zastanawiam się, czy potrafisz być na tyle poważny i opanowany, aby zapewnić mi skuteczną pomoc w nauczaniu innych uczniów Potter. Jesteś raczej strasznie niezdyscyplinowany.</p>
<p>- Mogę sobie poradzić ze wszystkim, czym we mnie rzucisz, nie znasz mnie. - Harry nadal był zaskoczony i niezdecydowany odnośnie całej rzeczy, ale kiedy Snape mówił w taki sposób, to sprawiał, że chciał się wykazać i pokazać Snape;owi co potrafi.<br/><br/>- Czy to znaczysz, że przyjmujesz tę pozycję Harry? - Dumbledore wyglądał na okropnie z siebie zadowolonego i Harry zastanawiał się, o czym tak naprawdę stary czarodziej myślał.<br/><br/>- Ja... tak, tak, oczywiście, że przyjmuję. OPCM jest ważny, my wszyscy musimy się uczyć. - Słowa „Nawet jeżeli będę musiał pracować ze Snapem" wisiały ciężko w powietrzu, chociaż Harry ich nie wypowiedział.<br/><br/>Snape pozwolił, by na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek.<br/><br/>- W takim razie, panie Potter, zgłoś się do lochów zaraz po kolacji, by obmyślić plan lekcji, a także omówić to, co możesz, a czego nie możesz robić jako asystent pod moim nadzorem i spotkać również swojego kolegę nauczyciela. - jakiś blask zdawał się świecić w oczach mistrza eliksirów, gdy rozważał to spotkanie.</p>
<p>- W takim razie sir, przyjdę. - Harry skrzywił się, gdy mówił do Snape'a, ten przeklęty mężczyzna zawsze właził mu pod skórę i trafiał tam, gdzie najbardziej bolało, a było to strasznie irytujące.<br/><br/>- Doskonale, po prostu doskonale, cieszę się, że to ustaliliśmy. - W oczach dyrektora tańczyły iskierki. - Jestem przekonany, że wy panowie będziecie dobrze współpracować i nauczycie uczniów wszystkiego, o czym powinni wiedzieć. Harry, słuchaj się Severusa, ma sporo doświadczenia i wie, co robi. Severusie, ty również słuchaj Harry'ego, jest bardzo bystrym młodym mężczyzną.<br/><br/>Harry pomyślał, że Snape prawdopodobnie miał więcej doświadczenia w rzucaniu klątw i ćwiczeniu mrocznych sztuk, a dopiero potem w obronie przed nimi, ale skinął głową, zgadzając się z dyrektorem. Jeszcze wymyśli jak sprawić, by praca ze Snapem wyszła, dla dobra jego szkolnych kolegów.</p>
<p>Snape powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem. Możliwe, że Potter byłby dobrym nauczycielem, gdyby porzucił swoją arogancję i nie pozwolił, by bycie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, uderzyło mu do tej pustej głowy, ale jak dotąd nie widział żadnego dowodu na to, że chłopiec odziedziczył, choć połowę inteligencji swojej matki. Patrzył na Harry'ego i widział przed sobą jedynie miniaturową wersję Jamesa Pottera i nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego poza tym. Odsunął od siebie te myśli i posłał Dumbledore'owi znudzone spojrzenie.<br/><br/>- Jeżeli to wszystko, mam kilka mikstur do dokończenia i poinformowania nowego ucznia-nauczyciela z Eliksirów.<br/><br/>- W porządku Severusie, możesz już iść. - Dumbledore kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Myślę, że ty Harry również powinieneś już pójść. Minerwa jest kobietą cierpliwą, ale nikogo nie zwolni ze swoich lekcji.</p>
<p>- Dobrze dyrektorze. - Gryfon podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął wychodzić obok Snape'a, myślami nie nadążając, co się właśnie stało i rozważając, co miało nadejść.<br/><br/>Snape spiorunował wzrokiem chłopca, gdy tylko opuścili schody.<br/><br/>- Spróbuj nie stracić przytomności w klasie Transfiguracji z łaski swojej. Jestem świadomy, że tak wiele informacji w małej przestrzeni spowodowało prawdopodobnie przegrzanie mózgu, ale w tym momencie byłoby wielce niewygodne dla twojego maleńkiego umysłu, żeby zdecydować się na takie całkowite wyłączenie. - Pozostawiając nastolatka bez możliwości odpowiedzenia, odszedł w kierunku lochów i Pokoju Wspólnego Slitherinu, by ostrzec swojego nowego nauczyciela Eliksirów, aby nie zaczynał dzisiaj wieczorem żądnej walki z Potterem. Nie miał cierpliwości, by powstrzymywać walkę między swoim chrześniakiem a dzieckiem Lily.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Harry zszedł po schodach do wilgotnych i zimnych lochów, prosto do gabinetu Snape'a. W jego głowie wciąż słyszał gratulacje Hermiony i zmartwiony bełkot Rona. Harry może i nie lubił Snape'a, ale bardzo wątpił, by to był jakiś mistrzowski plan, który Mistrz Eliksirów stworzył, aby dostarczyć Harry'ego jako zapakowany i bezbronny prezent dla Voldemorta. Czasami wyobraźnia Rona naprawdę go rozbrajała.<br/><br/>Kręcąc z rozbawienia głową, Harry zapukał do drzwi Snape'a i wszedł do środka, ale jak tylko zobaczył znajomą blond czuprynę, miał dobry pomysł, by odwrócić się szybko i natychmiast stąd wyjść. To spotkanie będzie dla niego prawdziwym piekłem.<br/><br/>- Dobrze widzieć, że jesteś chociaż punktualny Potter. - Snape nawet nie spojrzał znad kociołka, do którego dolewał właśnie małą porcję jakiegoś płynu bez odmierzania go za pomocą łyżki, w wyniku czego otrzymał ciche puff eliksiru oraz spojrzenie pełne podziwu od Draco. - Zajmij miejsce. Jak jestem świadomy, ty i pan Malfoy znacie się.</p>
<p>Harry wsunął się na miejsce, starając się z całych sił ignorować siedzącego obok blondyna, który tylko odwrócił się, by parsknąć na niego i zaraz wrócił do przyglądania się Snape'owi.<br/><br/>- Dodasz kości chrząszcza, zanim czy przed mieszaniem mikstury przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara? - zapytał ślizgon, pochylając się nad kociołkiem.<br/><br/>Pozostając na swoim miejscu, Harry nie mógł nawet udawać najmniejszego zainteresowania tym, co Snape warzył. Prawdopodobnie był to eliksir arogancji, bo z pewnością wydawało się, że zarówno Snape, jak i Malfoy są blisko zaznajomieni z miksturą.<br/><br/>Snape wygiął brew na swojego chrześniaka.<br/><br/>- A myślisz, że co jest najlepsze Draco? - W pewnym sensie testował swojego chrześniaka, aby sprawdzić, czy jego instynkt wyboru Draco jako nauczyciela eliksirów był właściwy. Do tej pory Draco był w stanie pojąć, że to, co tworzyło dobrą miksturę, nie zawsze było w książce i czasami trzeba było pracować intuicyjnie i odwracać się od książki, ale to był eliksir wymagający ekstremalnej dokładności, więc mógł idealnie nadać się na test.</p>
<p>Draco zmarszczył czoło, spoglądając do kociołka.<br/><br/>- Myślę, że najlepszym byłoby dodać kości chrząszcza po mieszaniu, żeby pozwolić miksturze trochę się uspokoić i w pełni zachować właściwości chrząszcza.<br/><br/>Tłumiąc ziewnięcie, Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, po co w ogóle tu przyszedł.<br/><br/>Snape przewrócił oczami.<br/><br/>- Tak Potter, jesteśmy świadomi, że Eliksiry są dla ciebie bezcelowym ćwiczeniem, dlatego, kiedy tu skończymy, przejdziemy do głównego celu dzisiejszego spotkania. - Odwrócił się do swojego chrześniaka. - W takim razie dodamy po mieszaniu, zobaczmy... - Snape przemieszał eliksir, a potem dodał kości chrząszcza, tak jak zasugerował Draco i mikstura przybrała najpierw ohydną zieleń, a następnie rozjaśniła się do przyjemnego koloru jasnego błękitu, ku zadowoleniu Snape'a. - Dobrze pomyślane Draco.<br/><br/>Blondyn posłał chrzestnemu dość rzadki szczery uśmiech, gdy obserwował z satysfakcją reakcję eliksiru.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję Sir. - Gdy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, szyderstwo wróciło na swoje miejsce.<br/><br/>- Nie uważam, że eliksiry są bezcelowe. - bronił się Harry. - Po prostu nie widzę powodu, bym musiał tu siedzieć, gdy wy coś warzycie.<br/><br/>- Być może, jeśli zwracałbyś większą uwagę, jak warzą inni, nauczyłbyś się czegoś i, broń Merlinie, zdał Eliksiry na więcej niż Troll. - podniesiona czarna brew towarzyszyła temu oświadczeniu. - Poza tym, zacząłem tę miksturę dość dawno i nie mogę po prostu odejść, pozostawiając ją w końcowych etapach przed ukończeniem, o czym uczyłem was na pierwszym roku. Eliksir jest zasadniczo gotowy, ale musi się ochłodzić przed zabutelkowaniem, więc możemy zacząć dyskutowanie o powodzie, dlaczego wy obaj tu jesteście.<br/><br/>Harry nie uważał, że był ważniejszy niż eliksir, nad którym pracował Snape i nie był przeciwny uczeniu się. Z jakiegoś powodu, czuł się, jakby powinien przeprosić, ale nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Bez względu na to, co powiedział, Snape znalazłby sposób, by mu umniejszyć i ośmieszyć, a poza tym i tak już przestał zwracać na niego uwagę.</p>
<p>Snape przesunął się, by usiąść na stołku.<br/><br/>- Jak już obaj dobrze wiecie, będziecie uczniami-nauczycielami, asystując mi przy klasach, które będę nauczać. Harmonogram każdego ucznia został tak dostosowany, aby każda lekcja Eliksirów wypadała w ten sam dzień, a klasy były połączone, tak jak to było na Obronie. Gryffindor i Slytherin będzie uczęszczać na zajęcia razem tak jak Ravenclaw z Hufflepuffem. Będzie tak, abyście mogli kontynuować swoją naukę i tracić tylko jeden dzień w tygodniu. W tym jednym dniu będziecie pomagać mi nauczać, oceniać papiery i tworzyć plany zajęć dla czternastu klas od pierwszego do siódmego roku. Panie Malfoy, wybrałem pana na nauczyciela eliksirów nie dlatego, że wiesz wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć na dany temat, ale dlatego, że spośród wszystkich uczniów w tej szkole ty najlepiej rozumiesz, na czym polega warzenie dobrego eliksiru. Nie pozwól, tylko by odbiło ci z tego powodu. - Snape przygwoździł swojego chrześniaka surowym spojrzeniem. - Nadal masz wiele przed sobą do nauczenia się.</p>
<p>Draco wiedział, że był dobry z eliksirów, był to jego ulubiony przedmiot, ale wiedział też, że nie dosięgał Snape'owi do pięt. Może z tą nową pozycją AN* uda mu się nauczyć czegoś więcej. Musiał przyznać, że był bardzo wdzięczny, że Snape go wybrał. Byłoby okropne być drugim najlepszym uczniem, po raz kolejny stojąc w cieniu osoby siedzącej właśnie obok niego. Zmuszenie do przebywania w towarzystwie Harry'ego Cholernego Pottera, nie było postrzegane przez Draco jako pomysł na spędzanie miłego czasu, ale przynajmniej będzie mieć przy sobie swojego ojca chrzestnego, działającego jak niezły bufor. Przy odrobinie szczęścia i nadziei, uda mu się całkowicie ignorować gryfona.<br/><br/>- Rozumiem sir i wątpię, by pozwolił pan, żeby mi w jakiś sposób odbiło, nawet jeżeli bardzo bym się starał. - Posłał Snape'owi uśmieszek.<br/><br/>Harry zastanawiał się, kogo wybrałby Snape na AN dla OPCM-u, bo jeżeli by to zależało od Mistrza Eliksirów, Harry mógł zagwarantować, że na pewno nie byłby on. Nie byłoby go tu wcale, gdyby Dumbledore tak nie zadecydował. Uświadomienie sobie tego, spowodowało tylko, że Harry chciał się wykazać jeszcze bardziej.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów odwzajemnij uśmieszek.<br/><br/>- Masz rację. A co to ciebie panie Potter, nie znoszę tego, ale muszę przyznać, że dyrektor całkiem słusznie zasugerował cię na stanowisko AN do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Już teraz masz więcej doświadczenia w tym zakresie, niż większość Aurorów kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zdobyć i choć to szokujące, jest to jeden z tematów, które nie tylko rozumiesz, ale celujesz w naprawdę wysokie noty. - Snape podciągnął swoje rękawy, by były bardziej schludne. - Dyrektor wie, że przygotowujemy się do wojny i chce, żeby uczniowie byli przygotowani, nie tylko wiedząc jak się obronić, ale żeby potrafili to zrobić. Pierwszoroczni przechodzą przez nasze drzwi, oczekując niczego więcej jak cudów, radości, zabawy i przygód, które zakończą się na „żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Twoją robotą Potter, będzie asystowanie mi w informowaniu ich, że poza murami tej szkoły są rzeczy o wiele gorsze, niż każdy zły bohater dziecięcej bajki, a wtedy nauczenie ich jak się bronić przed zagrożeniem. Pomimo tego, że jestem pewien, jak niewiarygodnie rozpuszczany jesteś w wakacje i wiedząc, że masz wokół siebie ludzi, którzy gromadzą się tylko po to, by zwiększać twoje ego, widziałeś z pierwszej ręki najczarniejszą z magii i będziesz w stanie przekonać tych beztroskich idiotów, jak bardzo niebezpieczny jest świat, w którym żyją.</p>
<p>Snape odwrócił się, gdy poczuł, że eliksir jest już gotowy do przelania.<br/><br/>- Draco, zabutelkuj miksturę. - Snape podszedł do tablicy, stając przed nią, przemawiając tym razem do obu chłopców. - Obydwoje będziecie uczęszczać na dodatkowe lekcje Eliksirów i Obrony, odseparowani od reszty uczniów, ponieważ będziecie musieli przodować w tematach, w których będziecie mi asystować oraz w przypadku klasy przeciwnej, nie zgadzam się, żeby którykolwiek z moich asystentów pokazywał, że jest kompletnym idiotą z jakiegokolwiek, z przedmiotów które nauczam. Jako że będziecie chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia razem, chce postawić jedną sprawę wyjątkowo jasno. - przerwał, by upewnić się, że ma uwagę obydwu chłopców. - Wasza mała rywalizacja ma zostać odłożona na bok, gdy jesteście w mojej obecności. Nie będę tolerować idiotyzmów, na które wpadacie, gdy próbujecie udowodnić, który z was jest lepszy.</p>
<p>Harry prawie się udławił, gdy ledwo powstrzymał śmiech na myśl, że Dursleyowie go rozpieszczają i tylko powiększają jego ego w wakacje. Gryfon zdołał otrząsnąć się z tej dziwnej myśli i skoncentrować się na tym, co mówił Snape. Spojrzał na Malfoya i został nagrodzony identycznym nieufnym spojrzeniem, jakim sam go obdarzył.<br/><br/>- Jestem gotowy spróbować, jeśli ty też. - Harry w końcu wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.<br/><br/>Ostra, blond brew uniosła się szyderczo.<br/><br/>- Zapewniam pana, profesorze Snape, że nie muszę udowadniać, a w szczególności Potterowi, skoro jest to doskonale jasne, że jestem o wiele lepszy. Jednakże, na razie będę grać czysto. - Draco strzepał niewidzialne pyłki ze swych jedwabnych szat i powrócił do ostrożnego przelewania eliksiru do małych szklanych fiolek.<br/><br/>Harry powstrzymał się przed ostrą odzywką, nie pozwoli, by Malfoy grał mu na nerwach. Jeżeli by coś odwarknął, udowodniłoby to Snape'owi, że nie potrafi zapanować nad sobą albo swoim charakterem.</p>
<p>Kiedy brunet odwrócił wzrok, Snape posłał swojemu chrześniakowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które wyraźnie wskazywało, że porzucenie rywalizacji oznacza również zaprzestanie słownych ataków. Krótkie karcące spojrzenie zniknęło, gdy wzrok Harry'ego ponownie na nim spoczął.<br/><br/>- Dodatkowo, nie będzie żadnego pobłażania w waszych klasach. Jeśli chodzi o to, jak oboje macie się zachowywać, pomagając mi w nauczaniu, jesteście po to, by utrzymywać dyscyplinę na zajęciach, jednak postawię sprawę jasno. Nie posiadacie żadnej władzy ani autorytetu, żeby przyznawać i odbierać punkty albo by traktować swoich kolegów w jakiekolwiek inny sposób niż czysto profesjonalny i niestronniczy. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?<br/><br/>- Tak sir. - Obydwoje chłopców odpowiedzieli niskim tonem. Żeby być całkowicie szczerym, Harry był wdzięczny, że nie zostanie żadnym autorytetem, była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał, by jeszcze bardziej wyróżniać się między uczniami. - Um... profesorze, Umbridge nie pozwalała nam na naukę czegokolwiek w jej klasie, od czego powinniśmy zacząć, by pozwolić ludziom nadrobić zaległości?<br/><br/>Snape prychnął.<br/><br/>- Cóż, wszyscy poprzedni nauczyciele OPCM-u byli dość żałośni i niekompetentni, z wyjątkiem pewnego parszywego wilka. Równie dobrze możemy zacząć z podstawowymi zasadami pojedynkowania się i nauczyć małych durniów Expelliarmusa tak jak kilku innych klątw i uroków.</p>
<p>Kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął, chcąc wykrzywić się w uśmiechu na całe to gadanie Snape'a o małych durniach, ale miał nadzieję, że w porę przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy i nikt niczego nie zauważył. Podejrzewał, że Snape pomyślałby, jakoby gryfon śmiał się z niego i nic dobrego by z tego nie wyszło. Zgadzał się z planami Snape'a, wiedząc, że pojedynki, zaklęcia rozbrajające, klątwy i uroki były czymś, co mógł robić i czuć się przy tym swobodnie.<br/><br/>- Tak profesorze, brzmi to, jak dobry plan. - Harry zauważył wcześniejszą wzmiankę o Remusie i jakiś ukryty komplement, ale pomyślał, że nie najmądrzejsze byłoby wspomnienie o tym.<br/><br/>- Częścią twoich nowych obowiązków Potter, będzie przeszukiwanie biblioteki i dostaniesz specjalny dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, by odnajdywać zaklęcia i materiały potrzebne na zajęcia. Wiem, że uważasz czytanie i uczenie się w przeciwieństwie do wydurniania się z Weasley i Granger za skomplikowane i obciążające, ale niestety musisz się poświęcić. Jeśli nie będziesz znać jakiegoś zaklęcia, które znajdziesz, przyjdź z nim do mnie i jeżeli je zaakceptuję, wtedy cię go nauczę, a ty pobiegniesz uczyć innych kretynów. - profesor odwrócił się do Draco. - Ty masz podobne obowiązki i przywileje odnośnie Eliksirów panie Malfoy.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem sir. - Draco pochylił głowę przed Snapem, w myślach nie mogąc się doczekać odkrycia tych wszystkich różnych typów eliksirów, na które natknie się w trakcie poszukiwań. Nie sprzeciwiłby się Snape'owi, ale też nie przegapi okazji, by się rozwinąć... W końcu był Malfoyem.<br/><br/>Harry krótko skinął głową. Nie miał siły, by bronić się przed zarzutami i złośliwościami Snape'a, mężczyzna i tak nie uwierzyłby mu, więc nie było nawet sensu wyjaśniać, że nie był leniwym, gderliwym idiotą, za jakiego miał go Snape.<br/><br/>- Każdego wieczoru po obiedzie, chce was obu widzieć tutaj na co najmniej dwugodzinne spotkania, by planować zbliżające się zajęcia, ale też na wasze własne dodatkowe lekcje, może to czasami potrwać dłużej w zależności od tematów. A pan, panie Potter, chociaż doskonale wiem, że jesteś gryfonem, mam nadzieję, że zechcesz wykazać się odrobiną ślizgońskiego sprytu w zakresie własnego wykształcenia, tak jak wykorzystujesz go w celu sprawiania kłopotów.<br/><br/>Och, ale przecież Harry mógł być przebiegły jak ślizgon, o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek by go o to podejrzewał. Nie, żeby czuł potrzebę powiedzenia o tym komukolwiek.<br/><br/>- Dobrze proszę pana, dam z siebie wszystko. - odpowiedział prosto.</p>
<p>- Dobrze więc. - Snape machnął różdżką i pojawił się przed nim plik jakichś papierów. Skierował je do Harry'ego. - To będą twoje notatki na temat zajęć, w których będziesz nauczać, zawarta jest w nich twoja przepustka do biblioteki, a także twój nowy harmonogram i puste plany lekcji dla ciebie i dla mnie do wypełniania każdego wieczoru.</p>
<p>Zabierając stos papierów, Harry kiwnął głową i podziękował.<br/><br/>- Oh profesorze! Co będzie z Quidditchem? - Draco wykrzyknął. - I ja i bliznowa... Potter jesteśmy w drużynach, będziemy w stanie to kontynuować czy musimy z tego zrezygnować? - Draco nie chciał porzucać Quidditcha, w tym roku był zdeterminowany, żeby w końcu pokonać Pottera i tych przeklętych gryfonów i wytrzeć nimi podłogę.<br/><br/>- Potter jest uziemiony na następne sześć tygodni, ale jeśli uda ci się pogodzić to z obowiązkami, nie widzę przeszkód, byś musiał rezygnować, o ile treningi będą odbywać się przed obiadem.<br/><br/>Draco przytaknął, czując się bardzo zadowolonym przez uziemienie Pottera, ale musiał przyznać, że nie byłoby to prawdziwe zwycięstwo, jeżeli tak naprawdę nie utrze nosa cudownemu chłopcu.<br/><br/>- Zrozumiałem, proszę pana.</p>
<p>- Teraz panie Malfoy, ty i ja mamy do zaplanowania więcej lekcji. Jak w przypadku lekcji Obrony zajęcia zostały tak poważnie źle potraktowane, Potter i ja będziemy zmuszeni, by przebrnąć przez materiał, jaki większość klas powinna już znać, jakie Potter z pewnością zna, ale większość uczniów prawdopodobnie nie wienic na ten temat, kilka następnych lekcji będzie proste do zaplanowania, ale ponieważ z pewnością nie pozwoliłem, by Eliksiry pozostały w tyle, musisz sam nauczyć się, czego będziesz uczyć w piątek. - Snape posłał spojrzenie Harry'emu. - Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz nauczyć się tego teraz Potter, a jeśli nie, możesz odejść i przyjść bez tej wiedzy na zajęcia.<br/><br/>Jeżeli miał to zrobić i nauczyć się czegoś, równie dobrze może zacząć już teraz. Poza tym Harry mógł wyobrazić sobie Hermionę i Rona czekającego na niego w Wieży, chcących wypytać go o każdą rzecz. Kochał swoich przyjaciół, naprawdę, ale obecnie nie czuł się na siłach, by być zasypywanym pytaniami i komentarzami. Był dopiero poniedziałek, a Harry już czuł, że ten tydzień jest za długi.<br/><br/>- Chciałbym zostać, sir.<br/><br/>Snape przyglądał się brunetowi uważnie, po czym skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Przywołaj swoje ingrediencje w takim razie Potter i możemy zaczynać.<br/><br/>Czując w jakiś sposób ulgę, Harry za pomocą <em>Accio</em> przyzwał składniki z szafki na tyłach klasy eliksirów i ustawił je przed sobą. Tak naprawdę nie miał żadnej nadziei, że nadąży za pozostałymi dwoma czarodziejami, ale zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy.<br/><br/>Snape ostrożnie poinstruował dwójkę uczniów i obserwował uważnie, doskonale świadomy każdego błędu, jaki popełniał Potter. Za każdym razem poprawiał bruneta, nie kłopocząc się z byciem taktownym, widział też każde zadowolone i zdziwione spojrzenie, jakie posyłał mu Draco. Snape mógł zrozumieć oba uczucia, samemu będąc zdziwionym przez błędy w przygotowaniu i mieszaniu, jakie Potter popełniał, ale nie miał chęci, żeby zagłębiać się w głupotę chłopca i po prostu go poprawiał, zamiast dopytać, dlaczego popełnia takie błędy.<br/><br/>- Na Merlina, Potter, nie. To wymaga mielonej, <em>nie </em>sproszkowanej Arniki. Chyba że chcesz, żeby wybuchło ci to prosto w twarz.</p>
<p>Czując lekki wstyd i irytację, gdy zdradliwy rumieniec upokorzenia rozlał mu się po karku i policzkach, Harry ledwo zapanował nad językiem i poprawił swój błąd. Skąd niby miał wiedzieć, które jest sproszkowane, a które mielone?<br/><br/>Draco ponownie spojrzał na Pottera, zauważając, że używa ostrej krawędzi ostrza srebrnego sztyletu do spłaszczenia robaczków gumochłona, zamiast tępej strony.<br/><br/>- Naprawdę Potter, jak możesz być tak beznadziejny w Eliksirach? Trzy latek lepiej sobie radzi od ciebie. Choć zabawne było na początku oglądanie tego, teraz to zwyczajnie zawstydzające.<br/><br/>Wrząc, Harry odłożył sztylet, zanim zaczęłoby go kusić, by użyć go do czegoś innego niż płaszczenie robaków.<br/><br/>- Słuchaj Malfoy, nie wszyscy wychowali się wokół magii, zaklęć i eliksirów. Nigdy nie słyszałem o kociołkach czy warzeniu, zanim przyszedłem do tej szkoły więc tak, poziom trzylatka może być nawet odpowiedni.<br/><br/>Snape zastygł i uniósł brew.</p>
<p>- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy nie widziałeś pokazu przygotowywania mikstur, nawet podczas zwykłego gotowania?<br/><br/>- Och, wiem jak gotować, używając garnków i patelni na <em>kuchence elektrycznej</em>. To wszystko... tego wszystkiego nie doświadczyłem, dopóki tutaj nie dotarłem. - Ton Harry'ego był nieco gorzki.<br/><br/>Draco stał, gapiąc się, ledwo utrzymując swój sztylet w dłoni. Czy Potter był poważny? Nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie nieznania podstaw, jego matka pokazała mu jak warzyć i jak ważne jest odpowiednie przygotowanie składników, zanim nauczył się chodzić.<br/><br/>Profesor złapał się za nasadę nosa w rozdrażnieniu.<br/><br/>- Cudownie. Cholerni mugole. Pierwszą książkę, jaką chcę, byś przeczytał, jak pójdziesz do biblioteki, to Podstawy Eliksirów dla Początkujących, wytłumaczy ci to wszystko wyraźniej. Na teraz - Odwrócił się i przyzwał kilka butelek, ustawiając je przed Harrym, każda została podpisana. Były tam całe, podzielone na pół, na ćwiartki, pokrojone w kostki, w plastry, zgniecione, zmiażdżone, utarte, zmielone, zgniecione i sproszkowane, jak i kilka innych. - na eliksir wpływa przygotowanie składników. Najmniejsza różnica między sproszkowaniem a zmieleniem może mieć ogromny wpływ na miksturę. Te butelki pokażą ci, jak składnik będzie wyglądać, w zależności od przygotowania. Użyj tego jako wizualną pomoc i Draco - Jego spojrzenie spotkało szare chrześniaka. - Uważaj to za test dla twoich nauczycielskich zdolności. Chcę, byś poinstruował Pottera jak poprawnie miażdżyć, spłaszczać, et cetera.</p>
<p>Draco przytaknął i przesunął się by stanąć obok gryfona, myślał o tym jak jego matka go uczyła i postanowił nauczyć Pottera w ten sam sposób. Naprawdę, zbyt łatwo byłoby teraz naśmiewać się z „wybrańca", ale to, zabrało mu całą zabawę. Jaki był tego sens, skoro Potter nie mógł teraz oddać zaczepek.</p>
<p>Harry poczuł się urażony, cztery lata temu, gdyby tylko Snape zadał mu proste pytanie, w czym leży problem, może teraz nie byłby w tym tak beznadziejny, ale nie~e, mężczyzna był zbyt zajęty nienawidzeniem go, żeby właściwie go czegoś nauczyć. Unikając spojrzenia Snape'a, Harry skoncentrował się na tym co mówił do niego Draco i sprawdzał swoje składniki przy pomocy butelek jakie przyzwał Snape.</p>
<p>Co do Snape'a, uważnie obserwował chłopców, zastanawiając się nad informacjami, które właśnie zostały ujawnione. Nienawidził tego przyznać, ale być może zaniedbał swoje obowiązki Mistrza Eliksirów, jeśli chodzi o Pottera. Większość mugolaków których uczył, zostawała zatrzymana na szlabanie, żeby przeprowadzić improwizowaną lekcję przygotowywania mikstur, ale jakoś nigdy nie dał Potterowi tej możliwości, zakładając z góry, że ktoś wyjaśnił to dziecku, teraz nastolatkowi, w pewnym momencie i przez większość czasu, gdy patrzył na młodego mężczyznę, widział tylko szyderczy uśmieszek Jamesa Pottera. Oczywiście do czasu, kiedy Harry podnosił wzrok i wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, Snape tak łatwo zapominał, że był tak samo dzieckiem Lily, jaki i Jamesa. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał okazji by odwdzięczyć się Jamesowi Potterowi za wszystko co zrobił, a swoją dawną gorycz i nienawiść przelał z całą siłą na syna mężczyzny. Jednakże, nie wstydził się tego, powiedzmy tak jak jego zaniedbania obowiązków. Wiedział że chłopak mieszkał z mugolami ale wygodnie udało mu się o tym zapomnieć na korzyść starej urazy.</p>
<p>Cóż, nie mógł powiedzieć, że teraz za to nie zapłaci. Będzie musiał spędzić z Potterem jeszcze więcej czasu, niż wcześniej planował, aby nadrobić lata źle nauczanych Eliksirów. O radości. Gdyby wyraz jego twarzy mógł być bardziej kwaśny, ktoś pomyślałby, że nakarmiono go wyjątkowo dojrzałą cytryną.<br/><br/>Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nie był wiele bardziej szczęśliwy, gdy słuchał, jak Draco mówi mu, co ma robić i patrzył, jak ślizgon przewraca oczami, kiedy nadal się mylił. Och, jak teraz żałował swojego wyboru, by jednak zostać, spędzanie wieczoru w towarzystwie tych dwojga było równie zabawne, jak toczenie się po spalonym węglu. Nago.<br/><br/>- No spójrz, wygląda na to, że jednak posiadasz jakieś szczątki mózgu. - Powiedział Draco, kiedy eliksir Harry'ego zabarwił się na fioletowo. - Pomieszaj to teraz dwanaście razy w kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara, potem osiem razy w drugą i gotowe.<br/><br/>Harry najeżył się na zaskoczenie wyraźnie słyszalne w głosie Malfoya, ale zrobił, jak mu powiedziano.</p>
<p>Snape patrzył, jak Potter kończył eliksir i wyciągnął niewielki pasek czegoś, co przypominało na wpół zgniły odłamek... czegoś i pobrał kroplę eliksiru, umieszczając ją na pasku, pokiwał głową, gdy przeszło z jasnego błękitu, przez zielony aż do fioletowego.<br/><br/>- Zadowalający, Potter.<br/><br/>- Dziękuję - Powiedział Harry gładko, a po namyśle dodał - Proszę pana.<br/><br/>- Widzisz, jeżeli mogę nauczyć Pottera, dam radę nauczyć każdego. - Draco wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.<br/><br/>Nauczyciel posłał blondynowi miły uśmiech, przez który oboje nastolatków aż cofnęło się w przerażeniu.<br/><br/>- W takim razie, podejrzewam, że pozostawię ci przyjemność zajęcia się Longbottomem, Draco.<br/><br/>Draco zdębiał, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem, jeżeli on był całkowitym beztalenciem w eliksirach, Neville mógł uchodzić za chodzącą katastrofę.<br/><br/>- Powodzenia Malfoy, przyda ci się.</p>
<p>- Oh zamknij się Potter. - odwarknął przygnębiony Draco. Jego ojciec chrzestny był okrutnym, bardzo okrutnym człowiekiem.<br/><br/>- Snape zignorował łagodne żarty. Jego chrześniak będzie potrzebować dużo szczęścia, obcując z Longbottomem, bardzo dużo, jeżeli chłopak chce zaliczyć klasę z Eliksirów.<br/><br/>- Zabutelkuj eliksir Potter, a wtedy możesz powrócić do Domu. Panie Malfoy, chcę, abyś został, by lepiej zaplanować jutrzejsze lekcje. Jeszcze jedno Potter, na jutrzejszych zajęciach oczekuję od ciebie uwarzenie dobrego eliksiru, biorąc pod uwagę, że już raz go zrobiłeś. Udowodnij mi, że się czegoś nauczyłeś.<br/><br/>Harry zadowolony skinął głową, gdy butelkował miksturę i zakorkował małe fiolki, po czym odłożył zapasy z powrotem do szafki i zebrał swój stos papierów.<br/><br/>- W takim razie podejrzewam, że spotkamy się jutro. - Powiedział trochę niepewnie, zanim wymknął się z klasy i ruszył z lochów do wieży Gryffindoru.<br/><br/>Snape tylko uniósł brew, po czym zwrócił się do swojego chrześniaka.</p>
<p>- Mikstura, którą właśnie przygotowaliśmy, będzie nauczana od piątego roku. Niższe roczniki - przywołał pojedynczą kartkę papieru. - będą pracowały nad mniejszymi eliksirami, które już znasz. - Podszedł do biurka i zatrzymał się, patrząc na swojego chrześniaka. - Naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem o twoim talencie do eliksirów Draco. Masz potencjał, by daleko wyprzedzić mnie i każdego żyjącego obecnie Mistrza Eliksirów; nie powinieneś marnować tej szansy, podążając tą samą ścieżką, którą kroczy Lucjusz.<br/><br/>Delikatny rumieniec wypłynął na blade policzki Draco, który pochylił głowę, żeby Snape nie widział jego wyrazu. Opuścił pióro na pergamin, notując wszystkie sugestie i polecenia Snape'a dotyczące lekcji na następny dzień.<br/><br/>- To nie takie proste, sir. Jestem spadkobiercą rodu Malfoy, moja przyszłość jest już ustalona, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. - powiedział miękko.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę? Czy może to po prostu coś, co wmawia ci ojciec przez całe życie? - Wzrok Snape'a był skupiony na spuszczonej głowie Draco. - Jesteś spadkobiercą, nie może to zostać zabrane od ciebie, chyba że zrobisz coś, co zhańbi twoją linię. Lucjusz nie może ukraść ci twojego miejsca jako następny Lord Malfoy, jeżeli postanowisz nie podążać jego ścieżką. Zaufaj mi Draco, kierunek, w którym pcha cię twój ojciec, nie przyniesie niczego więcej niż ból i upokorzenie. Chce dla ciebie czegoś lepszego tak jak zresztą twoja matka. Jeśli chcesz wyrwać się ze ścieżki, na którą Lucjusz próbuje cię pokierować, mażesz zwrócić się do mnie o pomoc.<br/><br/>Ręce Draco zacisnęły się i rozluźniły, a on wciąż nie podnosił wzroku.<br/><br/>- Ojciec jest dość zdeterminowanym człowiekiem ze strasznymi przyjaciółmi, ale zapamiętam, co powiedziałeś. - Podniósł wzrok, jego szare oczy były czujne i ostrożne. - Skończyliśmy na dzisiaj profesorze? Mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia przed jutrem i prawdopodobnie powinienem się tym zająć.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna skinął i westchnął, gdy Draco opuścił pomieszczenie. Żałował, że nie może zrobić więcej, żeby zapewnić chrześniaka, że będzie bezpieczny przed innymi Śmierciożercami, jeśli zdecyduje się odwrócić od Lucjusza. Być może ta asysta w nauczaniu, pomoże coś z tym zrobić. Gdyby Draco przebywał w pobliżu innych, którzy mogliby pokazać mu, że może wywalczyć swoją wolność z brudnych rąk Lucjusza, wciągających go tylko w mrok. Może się uda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*AN - Asystent nauczyciela, w oryginale TA (teacher's assistant)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermiona skończyła właśnie ostatnie zadanie, gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju i pomachała mu.</p><p>– Więc? Co się działo?</p><p>Harry wydał dźwięk, coś między westchnieniem a chichotem i podszedł bliżej do rozentuzjazmowanej przyjaciółki, siadając obok na miękkim fotelu.</p><p>– Niewiele, tak naprawdę, rozmawialiśmy trochę o tym, na czym moja praca będzie polegać. Dostałem nieograniczony dostęp do biblioteki, żeby wyszukiwać użyteczne zaklęcia i klątwy. – Harry prawie zaśmiał się na wyraz twarzy Hermiony, gdy usłyszała o bibliotece i dostępie, jaki uzyskał. Pewnie było to dla niej szczytem marzeń. – Och i AN z Eliksirów jest Malfoy. – Dodał po namyśle. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał rozmawiać o nieudanej miksturze i pomagającym mu Draco, wydawało mu się to niemal prywatne.</p><p>– Ugh, mówisz, że musisz spędzać czas ze Snapem i fretką regularnie? W tym samym czasie? – Ron skrzywił się ze współczuciem.</p><p>Hermiona zdzieliła Rona po głowie.</p><p>– Ron! To jest niesamowita szansa dla Harry'ego! Pomyśl o tych wszystkich rzeczach, jakich może się nauczyć i – Jej głos stał się głębszy – wszyscy będziemy lepiej przygotowani do walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Wiem, że niewiele osób spoza Slytherinu lubi Snape'a, ale musisz przyznać, że wie, co robi. Poszukałam co nieco – zignorowała „oczywiście, że tak", jakie wymalowało się na twarzach chłopców, gdy przewrócili oczami. – Snape jest znany jako jeden z najlepszych pojedynkowiczów w całym czarodziejskim świecie, dodatkowo on wie najlepiej, z czym będziemy musieli się zmierzyć. Chociaż masz moje współczucie Harry, musieć pracować z Malfoyem, co za koszmar! Tylko niebiosa wiedzą, o ile trudniejsze będą Eliksiry dla gryfonów, skoro teraz Malfoy zdobył autorytet.</p><p>– Nie mamy żadnego autorytetu. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Mamy pozwolenie uczyć, ale cały autorytet, jaki moglibyśmy dostać, nadal posiada Snape... Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby Snape pozwolił na takie rażące faworyzowanie. – Harry sam był zaskoczony, że broni Snape'a, ale naprawdę nie uważał, żeby mężczyzna pozwolił na coś takiego. Może i wygląda, jakby Snape faworyzował własny dom, ale Harry nauczył się przez lata, że jeśli naprawdę spojrzy się na klepsydry z punktami domów, jasne jest, że Snape zabrał tyle punktów ślizgonom, co innym domom. Po prostu nie robi tego przed wszystkimi.</p><p>– Kumplu... Żadnego autorytetu, więcej pracy i przymus spędzania czasu w takim towarzystwie... Cieszę się, że nie jestem tobą. – Ron jeszcze bardziej zapadł się w swój fotel, rozstawiając swoje długie kończyny wszędzie wokół.</p><p>Hermiona pokręciła głową na niedorzeczności Rona.</p><p>– Przynajmniej Malfoy nie może nosić się teraz jak nie wiadomo kto... cóż, przynajmniej nie bardziej jak robił to do tej pory i Harry, masz ogromną szansę, żeby się wielu nauczyć. – Przygryzła dolną wargę i spojrzała na niego błagalnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami, wyglądając tak samo żałośnie, jak żebrzący spaniel. – Ym, Harry, nie uważasz, że po znalezieniu zaklęć na lekcje i wszystkiego, co musisz, może udałoby ci się zdobyć dla mnie kilka notatek?</p><p>Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek. Wiedział, wiedział, że o to zapyta.</p><p>– Oczywiście Miona, przecież wiesz. Tak długo, jak będę mieć czas i te kilka notatek nie zamieni się w kopiowanie całych książek, nie widzę problemu. – Jego uśmiech był równie łagodny, jak zadowolony z siebie.</p><p>Wydała z siebie szczęśliwy pisk i mocno go przytuliła.</p><p>– Dziękuję! Nie poprosiłabym cię o skopiowanie całej książki, Harry, nie martw się.</p><p>– Nie na początku. – Dodał Ron z przebiegłym uśmiechem, za który zarobił cios w ramie. Harry zaśmiał się, słuchając, jak jego przyjaciele żartują i po prostu ciesząc się, że był tam z nimi.</p><p><b>~</b> <b>oOo</b> <b>~</b></p><p>Snape uniósł brew, gdy patrzył na plan, jaki Potter stworzył dla roczników od piątego w górę, a jaki wręczył mu na inspekcję i zatwierdzenie. Minęły już trzy tygodnie, odkąd zaczęły się zajęcia z OPCM-u, na których Potter mu asystował i trzy tygodnie, podczas których niechętnie był pod wrażeniem zdolności chłopca do nauczania innych. Potter był zaskakująco cierpliwy i spokojny podczas nauczania i nawet udało mu się z powodzeniem nauczyć czegoś Longbottoma, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Snape'a. Każdy plan na lekcje dla każdej klasy i roku był niewiarygodnie dobrze przemyślany przez nastolatka i dostosowany, by lepiej pasował do tego, kogo nauczał. Ślizgoni nie byli traktowani inaczej, gdy Potter uczył, chociaż poza klasą wciąż zdarzały się spięcia. Przebrnęli przez <em>Patronusa</em> w klasach od piątego wzwyż i większość uczniów mogła przynajmniej stworzyć bezkształtną mgłę, która odstraszy dementorów, a wielu też udało się wyczarować całkowicie cielesnego <em>Patronusa</em>. Teraz, przenieśli się na zaklęcia, jakie Snape najpierw musi nauczyć Pottera, zanim ten będzie uczyć ich innych. Nic, czego profesor nie mógł się doczekać.</p><p>Chociaż nastolatek znacznie się poprawił na lekcjach eliksirów, a żaden inny nauczyciel na niego nie narzekał, Snape nie był pewien, czy będzie tolerowanym uczniem z innych przedmiotów. Potter był zbyt kłótliwy i - w stosunku do uprzedzonych oczu Snape'a - lękliwy i bezczelny, by wynieść coś z lekcji, na której nauczyciel go nie rozpieszcza. Jednak w tej chwili, był ciekawy, gdzie Potter znalazł ostatnie trzy przekleństwa i ich defensywne odpowiedniki z listy, jaką mu wręczył. Były to zaklęcia, które Snape sam stworzył, gdy jeszcze był uczniem, a książka, w której je zapisał, zaginęła, albo raczej myślał przez wiele lat, że zaginęła.</p><p>– Nie najgorszy wybór, ale gdzie je znalazłeś?</p><p>Grzebiąc w torbie, Harry wyciągnął średnią książkę, oprawioną w ciemną skórę. Nie było w niej niczego specjalnego, ale coś jednak przemówiło do Harry'ego, gdy ją znalazł, jak leżała między dwoma innymi książkami w bibliotece.</p><p>– Znalazłem to w dziale siąg zakazanych w bibliotece. – Położył ją na stole. – Wygląda jak coś pomiędzy książką a notatnikiem, zapisanym przez kogoś, kto nazwał się Księciem Półkrwi*. W sumie nie wiem... po prostu czytałem, co tu napisał, o zaklęciach i co powodują i wydaje się to użyteczne. – Harry powstrzymał się przed potarciem czoła. Był strasznie zmęczony, a na dodatek bolała go głowa. Koszmary stawały się coraz gorsze, wypełnione krwią i bólem i grozą i strachem i dotarł do punktu, w którym bał się zasnąć. – Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy tego użyć. – Przeniósł zielone spojrzenie na Snape'a.</p><p>Lekkie zaskoczenie mignęło w czarnych oczach mężczyzny na widok swojej starej książki i podniósł ją, udając, że ją przegląda, chociaż prawie doskonale pamiętał każdą zawartą w niej informację. Czuł się jak przy spotkaniu ze starym, cennym przyjacielem.</p><p>– Hm... Są tu również mikstury, jakie można by dołączyć do planu na zajęcia z Eliksirów. Imponujące znalezisko, panie Potter. Jestem jednak zaskoczony twoim pragnieniem nauczania <em>Sectumsempra</em>, <em>Ignis </em><em>Deglubere</em> i <em>Scabra</em><em>Carnis</em>, a nie tylko ich przeciw-zaklęć. Te czary nie są tym, co większość uważa za „<em>właściwe</em>" zaklęcia do Obrony. – Spojrzał ponownie na nastolatka, ogarnięty momentem nostalgii, gdy zobaczył ciemne cienie pod oczami chłopca i zmęczone, bolesne spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu.</p><p>– Żeby poprawnie nauczyć przeciw-zaklęcia, myślę, że trzeba ich też nauczyć samego zaklęcia, żeby zrozumieli, na czym polega. Poza tym nie uważam, żeby „<em>właściwe</em>" zaklęcia były tutaj wystarczające. – Harry się skrzywił. – Widziałem, jak Voldemort powraca, ludzie zostaną skrzywdzeni, bez względu co zrobimy, ale... Ale przynajmniej chcę, żeby mieli szansę się obronić. – Potarł swoje skronie, starając się odegnać pulsujący, odbijający się echem ból.</p><p>Snape zgodził się, czując lekką, niewytłumaczalną falę dumy z jego odpowiedzi.</p><p>– Masz rację. Przyzwoite zaklęcia nie wystarczą w tej wojnie. Przeciwko śmierciożercom każdy będzie musiał być bezwzględny tak jak nasz wróg. – Znowu zauważył stłumiony spazm bólu, który pojawił się na twarzy chłopca i musiał zwalczyć nieproszoną falę niepokoju, zanim zapytał o to nastolatka. – Coś nie tak, panie Potter?</p><p>– Nie, proszę pana. Wszystko w porządku. – Harry był zaskoczony, że Snape w ogóle spytał, ale mimo wszystko nie chciał brzmieć na słabeusza zaraz przed Mistrzem Eliksirów. Snape już i tak nie za dobrze o nim myślał, nawet bez narzekania o koszmarach i małym bólu głowy.</p><p>Czarna brew uniosła się, nie wierząc chłopcu ani przez sekundę i Snape rozważał użycie Legilimencji, by dowiedzieć się prawdy, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie była to jego sprawa, co Potter ze sobą robi.</p><p>– W takim razie w porządku. Zaczniemy od <em>Sectumsempra</em> i jej przeciwzaklęcia <em>Vulnera</em><em>Sanentur</em>. – Snape zaczął instruować Harry'ego jak poprawnie rzucać zaklęcia z listy, po raz kolejny będąc pod wrażeniem koncentracji Pottera i jego zdolności do szybkiego zapamiętania ważnych ruchów różdżki. Gdy dotarli do ostatniego zaklęcia, znowu zwrócił uwagę na to, jak marnie gryfon wygląda. – No dobra, Potter to jest kontra do <em>Ignis </em><em>Deglubere</em>. Powoduje chwilowe przeziębienie i odrętwienie, dopóki ofiara nie dotrze do uzdrowiciela. Zwróć uwagę. – Snape delikatnie, niemal czule machnął różdżką. – <em>Glacies</em><em> Cutis!</em> – Jasnoniebieska kropla poleciała w kierunku manekina i całkowicie przykryła go cienką warstwą.</p><p>Harry pokiwał głową, że zrozumiał i przygotował się, by samemu rzucić zaklęcie, gdy potworny ból zaatakował jego głowę. Czuł się, jakby jego czaszka rozerwała się i otworzyła, gdy obrazy wypełniły mu myśli. Krzycząc, opadł na kolana, łapiąc się obiema rękami za głowę, gdy obrazy chudego, siwowłosego mężczyzny wijącego się z bólu na podłodze były jedynym, co teraz Harry widział. Jedyne słowo wciąż i wciąż powtarzane w tym koszmarze to uradowane „Crucio". Najstraszniejsze w tym wszystkim było, że Harry czuł, jakby to on rzucał niewybaczalne zaklęcie, rzucał je i lubił to... Czuł zadowolenie i satysfakcję w sprawianiu bólu tej biednej duszy. Harry mocniej ścisnął głowę, próbując odepchnąć obrazy z powrotem tam skąd przyszły, by móc wrócić do siebie, ale utknął. Utknął w koszmarze na jawie.</p><p>Nagły krzyk sprawił, że Snape niemal podskoczył i błyskawicznie był już w pełni świadomy tego, co się dzieje, a gdy tylko Potter uderzył kolanami o ziemię, przywołał skrzata, by natychmiast powiadomił dyrektora. Dopiero wtedy przyklęknął przy nastolatku i pochylił głowę, by spojrzeć w niewidzące, udręczone bólem zielone oczy, tak podobne do jego dawnej przyjaciółki, że poczuł, jak w żołądku uformowała mu się ogromna bryła lodu. Przejechał palcami po zaczerwienionej błyskawicy i zasyczał na niespodziewany parzący żar, jakim emanowała.</p><p>– Potter! – zawołał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Snape pochylił się jeszcze trochę i użył szybkiej Legilimencji, by odkryć, co było nie tak. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ujrzał torturowanego mężczyznę klątwą Cruciatusa, której inkantacja wypowiadana była niepokojąco znajomym głosem. Szybko się wycofał z umysłu chłopca, w obawie przed zauważeniem jego mentalnej ingerencji przez Czarnego Pana.</p><p>Bolało tak bardzo, że Harry mógł tylko szlochać, gdy starał się wdychać powietrze. Każdy oddech wydawał się płynnym ogniem tłoczonym prosto do jego płuc. Torturowanie mężczyzny trwało do czasu, aż dopadł go ostatni spazm, zanim w końcu umarł. Po raz kolejny Harry poczuł tę straszliwą radość i przyjemność z zadawania bólu, z bycia panem życia i śmierci. Poczuł, jak ktoś go dotyka i złapał się tej osoby, kimkolwiek była, przylegając do niej wszystkim, czym mógł, używając jej jako swego rodzaju kotwicy łączącej go z rzeczywistością i ucieczki z piekła, w którym był uwięziony.</p><p>Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się, gdy szesnastolatek nagle złapał go i trzymał, jakby tonął, a Mistrz Eliksirów był jedyną osobą, która może go uratować. Musiał stłumić instynkt, by odtrącić nastolatka i niezgrabnie poklepać młodego bruneta po plecach. Był, mimo że marginalnie, przyzwyczajony do pocieszania swoich ślizgonów, kiedy mieli pewne trudności, ale nawet najbardziej wymagający emocjonalnie ślizgon mający skłonności do dotykania, szukał komfortu wśród swoich rówieśników, a nie głowy Domu, więc Snape nie do końca był przyzwyczajony do wpuszczania kogoś do swojej osobistej strefy komfortu. Jednakże Potter był zbyt zagubiony w jakiejś koszmarnej wizji, a z własnego doświadczenia, Snape wiedział, że równie dobrze co dotyk, pomagało spokojne, miarowe mówienie. Więc poklepał nastolatka po plecach i wymamrotał:</p><p>– Wydostań się z tego Potter. Nie ma cię tam, jesteś w Hogwarcie. Obudź się.</p><p>Harry zacisnął dłonie na ciemnych szatach Snape'a i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy koszmar powoli się rozwiewał. Czuł się pusty i zniesmaczony samym sobą, że podobał mu się zadawany ból. W końcu, gdy myśli dogoniły ciało, uświadomił sobie, do kogo przylgnął i uwolnił Snape'a z zawstydzeniem. Wciąż łomotało mu w głowie i mógł wyczuć łzy spływające mu po policzkach.<em> Świetnie, po prostu świetnie</em>, skrzywił się Harry. Oczywiście, ze wszystkich ludzi, musiał stracić kontrolę akurat przy Snape'ie. Ale mimo wszystko ciężko było zapomnieć jego uspokajający dotyk i kojący głos, który pomógł Harry'emu znaleźć drogę powrotną.</p><p>– Um... Przepraszam. – Jego głos był ochrypły i szorstki po całym tym krzyku.</p><p>– Potter... Co to było?</p><p>– N-Nie jestem pewien. – Potarł czoło, sycząc, kiedy zabolała go blizna. – Ostatnio miałem sporo koszmarów, ale nigdy coś takiego się nie stało, gdy byłem przytomny.</p><p>Snape przymrużył oczy.</p><p>– To, Potter, nie był koszmar, tylko wizja i jeżeli twoje „koszmary" są podobne, prawdopodobnie są nimi również. Jak długo już masz te „koszmary"?</p><p>Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie, zauważając, jak mocno się trzęsą.</p><p>– Odkąd wróciłem z cmentarza... od śmierci Cedrica. Sny z początku były drobne, ale z czasem było coraz gorzej. – Harry zamknął oczy, ale szybko je z powrotem otworzył, gdy obrazy umierającego mężczyzny pojawiły mu się przed oczami.</p><p>– I nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby poprosić kogoś o pomoc w radzeniu sobie z tymi snami? – Snape machnął ręką, zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Nieważne. Powiedziałbym, że mamy teraz problem. Wysłałem skrzata po dyrektora, powinien usłyszeć o tym, zanim zaczniemy cokolwiek z tym robić. – Wskazał na krzesło. – Idź. Usiąść. – Wtedy podszedł do swojej szafki z eliksirami i wyciągnął małą butelkę. Podał ją Harry'emu. – Wypij to. Nie potrzebujemy, żebyś bełkotał niespójnie przez nerwy i ból głowy, podczas gdy będziesz wyjaśniać swoje sny dyrektorowi.</p><p>Harry spojrzał gniewnie na Snape'a, ale wypił całą zawartość butelki, kilkoma dużymi łykami, krzywiąc się na ohydny smak.</p><p>Ciche pukanie oznajmiło przybycie Dumbledore'a, który nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do pomieszczenia, od razu kierując swoje bystre spojrzenie na gryfona.</p><p>– Harry mój chłopcze, miałbyś coś przeciwko, żeby wyjaśnić mi dokładnie, co się stało? – zapytał dyrektor, zanim przywołał sobie krzesło, na którym od razu usiadł.</p><p>Harry nie za bardzo chciał ujawniać co się przed chwilą działo, ale wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wyjaśniać, a gdy dotarł do części, w której miał wyjawić, że podobało mu się to, co widział, nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie żadnego słowa, jakby one same nie chciały opuścić jego gardła.</p><p>Gdy Harry skończył, Dumbledore tylko siedział w ciszy i rozmyślał.</p><p>– To jest bardzo niepokojące... niepokojące owszem, ale nie powinieneś się martwić Harry, coś na to zaradzimy. – Odwrócił się do Snape'a. – Ty Severusie jesteś najlepszy w <em>Oklumencji</em>, myślę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, co należy z tym zrobić.</p><p>Mistrz Eliksirów posłał starcowi gniewne spojrzenie. Po prostu <em>rozkosznie</em>, spędzić jeszcze więcej czasu z Potterem. Zwrócił się ku nastolatkowi i zaczął objaśniać, na czym polega <em>Legilimencja</em> i <em>Oklumencja</em> i dlaczego teraz potrzebuje lekcji, by trzymać swój umysł zamknięty na wpływy Czarnego Pana, nie pozwalając, by wizje nim zmanipulowały.</p><p>– Więc Potter, ty i ja będziemy spędzać o wiele więcej czasu w swoim towarzystwie, zważywszy na fakt, że jestem jedyną osobą, która może nauczyć cię <em>Oklumencji</em>.</p><p>– Super, przecież jesteś osobą, którą bardzo chce mieć w głowie. – Wymamrotał Harry pod nosem, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że profesor eliksirów go usłyszał. Spiął się minimalnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że była to kolejna rzecz, którą musi zrobić. – Kiedy zaczynamy?</p><p>– Zapewniam cię Potter, że nie mam ochoty grzebać w twoim zepsutym umyśle. Zaczniemy jutro. Im szybciej zaczniesz robić postępy w <em>Oklumencji</em>, tym lepiej.</p><p>Harry z przygnębieniem pokiwał głową.</p><p>– Ym... myśli pan, że możemy powiedzieć Malfoy'owi, że mam dodatkowe Eliksiry czy coś? Naprawdę nie muszę słuchać, jakim to jestem dziwakiem. – Harry przygładził grzywkę, żeby zasłonić czoło. Był szczęśliwy, że ślizgoński przygłup zarobił sobie szlaban u McGonagall akurat na dzisiejszy wieczór i nie był świadkiem kompromitacji Harry'ego. Gdyby Malfoy był dzisiaj tutaj, nigdy nie pozwoliłby Harry'emu o tym zapomnieć.</p><p>– Możesz powiedzieć panu Malfoy'owi, co tylko zechcesz, jeżeli spyta, dlaczego zostajesz po dodatkowych lekcjach, ale nie ma powodu, by rozgłaszać te informacje bez wcześniejszego zapytania się o nie. – Snape pokręcił głową. Typowy gryfon, zero sprytu.</p><p>Opierając się chęci, by zawarczeć na Snape'a, Harry złapał za swoją torbę.</p><p>– W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro profesorze, dyrektorze. – skłonił głową w kierunku zarówno Snape'a, jak i Dumbledore'a, chcąc po prostu się stamtąd wydostać i pobyć sam ze swoim nieszczęściem.</p><p>Gdy Harry wyszedł, Dumbledore zwrócił się do Snape'a.</p><p>– Przykro mi, że muszę zrzucić to zadanie na ciebie Severusie, ale chłopiec potrzebuje zabezpieczyć swój umysł. Wszyscy znajdujemy się w niebezpieczeństwie, dopóki <em>on</em> ma bezpośrednie połączenie z myślami Harry'ego. – Nagle Dumbledore wyglądał na swój wiek, zmęczony i zużyty.</p><p>Snape prychnął.</p><p>– Od kiedy jesteś tak szczególnie niechętny wobec obciążania mnie odpowiedzialnością, Albusie? Obciążania kogokolwiek, jeśli przy tym jesteśmy. Nawet teraz zrzuciłeś ciężar ratowania świata na Pottera, ale nie byłeś wystarczająco przyzwoity, żeby mu powiedzieć dlaczego.</p><p>– Współczujesz Harry'emu Severusie? – Brwi Dumbledore'a uniosły się. – Harry nie musi jeszcze wiedzieć, to tylko utrudniłoby mu wszystko.</p><p>– Nie współczuję. Jestem zmęczony ciągłą koniecznością ratowania chłopaka, ponieważ ten nie wie, dlaczego Czarny Pan na niego poluje. Musi kiedyś się dowiedzieć Albusie, nie możesz ukryć przed nim prawdy na zawsze, a wraz z tym nowym problemem będzie już tylko gorzej. Jeśli nadal będziesz trzymać swoją małą broń w niewiedzy, ryzykujesz, że złamie się lub obróci przeciwko tobie. Powinieneś być zaznajomiony z konsekwencjami tego drugiego. – Snape postawił eliksir pieprzowy przed dyrektorem.</p><p>– Jeśli to pozwoli mu być trochę dłużej niewinnym i beztroskim, to mogę żyć z tym brzemieniem, w końcu już długo z tym żyję. – Dumbledore wstał z krzesła i wyprostował plecy z głośnym <em>pop</em>. – Zobaczymy się jutro Severusie, mam nadzieję, że będziesz mieć miłą noc. – Skierował się do drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.</p><p>Mistrz Eliksirów pociągnął nosem z pogardą i postanowił poprawić sobie biurko, zastanawiając się nad głupotą Dumbledore'a. Jeśli Potter straci wiarę w „Jasną" stronę tej wojny z powodu tajemnic starca, będą mieć na sumieniu mrocznego czarodzieja dziesięć razy gorszego niż Voldemort. Szpieg pokręcił głową. Nie, nie pozwoli, by to się stało. Daje Dumbledore'owi czas do świąt, żeby powiedział Potterowi prawdę, a wtedy, jeżeli nastolatek odwróci się w stronę mroku, Snape powie mu wszystko, co sam wie. Przysiągł chronić dziecko Lily za cenę swojego życia i wolności i zrobi to, nawet gdyby musiał chronić go przed idiotyzmem Dumbledore'a.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-To jest zwykły tekst-</p>
<p><em>-To są czyjeś myśli- </em>(czasami też użyte jako podkreślenie danego słowa ORAZ zaznaczenie zaklęć [np. <em>Legilimens, Accio] </em>)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco był niemal przerażony, gdy kierował się do biblioteki. Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie miał problemów z żadnymi lekcjami, a teraz miał najniższe noty z najgorszego przedmiotu. Zadrżał, gdy pomyślał, co ojciec by zrobił, gdyby blondyn wrócił do domu z czymś gorszym niż Wybitny i to był jedyny powód, dla którego w ogóle zgodził się na korepetycje. Oczywiście jego złe szczęście musiało się popisać właśnie teraz i nauczyciel wybrał bobrzycę Wiem-To-Wszystko Granger do tego zaszczytnego zadania. Nie dość, że musi spędzać wieczory z Potterem, to teraz jeszcze uczyć się z Granger, jeżeli nie będzie ostrożny, z pewnością zarazi się czymś od tych gryfońskich imbecyli.</p>
<p>Wkraczając do biblioteki, od razu zauważył burzę dzikich, kręconych włosów i z westchnieniem największego cierpienia podszedł bliżej i rzucił torbę na stół.<br/><br/>- Zacznijmy, żeby mieć to już za sobą.<br/><br/>Hermiona stłumiła groźne spojrzenie, jakim chciała rzucić w chłopaka. Kiedy McGonagall zapytała się jej czy mogłaby pouczyć Malfoya z Mugoloznawstwa, gryfonka prawie się zakrztusiła i oczywiście natychmiast odmówiła. Malfoy, cholerna fretka nadal zachowywał się jak totalny dupek poza klasą Eliksirów i utrzymał swój zwyczaj obrażania jej, jak również Rona i Harry'ego, kiedy mijali się na korytarzach, a szczególnie ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęła, było spędzanie czasu na radzeniu sobie z jego arogancką pogardą. Głowa jej Domu przekonała ją jednak, grając na jej poczuciu sprawiedliwości, mówiąc, że Malfoy nie wykorzystał swojej nowej pozycji do niszczenia stopni gryfonom, a nawet udało mu się poprawić umiejętności Nevilla w warzeniu eliksirów. A więc oto była, wpatrując się w blond włosego durnia i powstrzymując się przed byciem niemiłą.</p>
<p>- Z całą pewnością. Daj mi zobaczyć swoje ostatnie zadania z Mugoloznawstwa. Muszę wiedzieć, z czym masz problem.<br/><br/>Okazywanie słabości przed Granger nie było czymś, co chciał robić, a jego problem z Mugoloznawstwem taką słabością właśnie był, ale skoro chciał podnieść swoje oceny, nie miał wyboru. Otworzył swoją torbę ze smoczej skóry i wyciągnął kilka pergaminów.<br/><br/>- Mugoloznawstwo i tak jest bezużyteczne. Malfoyowie są czystokrwiści, mogę zagwarantować, że nie będę miał z tej wiedzy żadnego pożytku w prawdziwym świecie.<br/><br/>Jej duże brązowe oczy zwęziły się, gdy wzięła od chłopaka zwoje.<br/><br/>- Czy na pewno? Tak myślisz? Co z ustawą o Czarodziejskiej Rejestracji, która jest bliska uchwalenia przez ministerstwo? Jeśli to przejdzie, będziesz musiał chodzić do Mugolskiego Parlamentu za każdym razem, gdy dodany zostanie jakiś członek do twojej rodziny, czy to przez małżeństwo, czy urodzenie i wtedy będziesz musiał wiedzieć jak poruszać się po mugolskim świecie, żeby tam dotrzeć.</p>
<p>- Ustawa nie została jeszcze uchwalona. - Wycedził Draco i zabębnił palcami o blat stołu, gdy Hermiona czytała jego pracę domową. Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się do obaw i zmartwień o jego zdolność do funkcjonowania w mugolskim świecie. Był Malfoyem, ponad wszelkimi obawami i zmartwieniami, tak jak go nauczono.<br/><br/>- Hmn... - Dziewczyna szybko przejrzała zadanie. - W takim razie mecze Quidditcha, wiem, że na nie chodzisz. Namioty są zwykle rozbite na mugolskich ziemiach w bardzo mugolskim, widocznym miejscu, a ty musisz się wtopić w otoczenie, by nie przyciągać uwagi. Jak chcesz to zrobić, skoro nie wiesz <em>jak</em>?<br/><br/>- Dobra, dobra... Podejrzewam, że może to mieć swoje zastosowania. - Draco machnął swoją ręką z długimi palcami przed twarzą, widocznie lekceważąc temat. - To nie tak, że celowo mam zaległości. Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć co mam przeczytać?<br/><br/>Spojrzała na niego, jej oczy niemal przeszywały swoją siłą.<br/><br/>- Słuchaj Malfoy, uczenie to nie zwyczajne mówienie komuś co mają przeczytać, jak jestem pewna, zdajesz sobie sprawę przy swojej pozycji AN z Eliksirów i prędzej pocałuję Kła, niż poniosę klęskę w uczeniu cię. Merlinie, jesteś bardziej niecierpliwy niż Harry i Ron razem wzięci.</p>
<p>- Proszę, nie porównuj mnie do tych dwóch idiotów. - skrzywił się Draco. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, że chcesz tu być ze mną bardziej niż ja, więc starałem się jak najszybciej to skończyć. Powiedz mi co mam zrobić, a to zrobię. Nie jestem takim kretynem jak większość twoich przyjaciół... Tak się składa, że posiadam mózg.</p>
<p>- Przestań ich obrażać Malfoy! Są o wiele lepsi niż ci Neandertalczycy, których trzymasz przy sobie, Crabbe i Goyle są jeden krok od ssania własnych kciuków.</p>
<p>Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w górę w odpowiedzi na ten dość pasujący opis, ale szybko przywołał swoją twarz do znajomego szyderstwa.</p>
<p>- Są użyteczni. Poza tym nasze rodziny od zawsze trzymały się razem, znam ich obu od kołyski.</p>
<p>Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie.</p>
<p>- Trzymały się razem, zastanawiam się więc, która rodzina wciągnęła drugą w mrok? Wiesz Malfoy, nawet gdyby Harry i Ron byli głupsi niż kupa gruzu, nadal byłabym dumna, że jestem uważana za ich przyjaciółkę, ponieważ zawsze będą stać za mną murem bez względu na wszystko. Jakoś wątpię by Goyle albo Crabbe stanęli przy tobie, gdyby pomyśleli, że zdradzenie cię przyniesie im korzyść.<br/><br/>- Nikt tak naprawdę nie stoi za tobą murem Granger, na końcu i tak zawsze jesteś sam. - Szare oczy Draco były poważne, gdy tak patrzył na Hermionę. - Im szybciej to zrozumiesz, tym lepiej, zaoszczędzi ci to mnóstwo rozczarowania i zmarnowanego zaufania. - Poprawił się na krześle. - Teraz powróćmy do rzeczy, chcę wrócić do moich neandertalczyków i podejrzewam, że twoja kupa gruzu czeka na ciebie. Łasica pewnie jest zaraz za drzwiami, upewniając się, że nie rzucam na ciebie żadnych ślizgońskich klątw.<br/><br/>Hermiona spojrzała smutno na Draco. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest nie posiadać przynajmniej jednej osoby, której można zaufać całkowicie i nawet, pomimo że Draco był ogromnym palantem, było jej smutno, że nie ma prawdziwego przyjaciela. Ten krótki moment smutku, szybko zastąpiła rozbawieniem przez jego ostatnie zdanie. Mógł być kretynem, ale nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że dość mądrym.</p>
<p>- Ron by tego nie zrobił. Doskonale wie, że jestem w stanie obronić się przed tobą, gdyby wymagała tego sytuacja, nieważne czy z różdżką, czy gołymi pięściami. - Posłała mu mały uśmieszek, wiedząc, że musiał pamiętać cios, jaki mu podarowała w trzeciej klasie.<br/><br/>Powróciła do zadań i wskazała palcem na jego pracę domową.<br/><br/>- Nie masz żadnego problemu z mugolskim prawem, etykietą czy walutą, co nie jest zbytnio zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś podstępnym wężem. - jej ton był lekki i konwersacyjny, dając do zrozumienia, że nie była to obelga. - Trudność sprawia ci zrozumienie, jak działają mugolskie sprzęty.<br/><br/>- Po prostu nie mogę ich rozgryźć. One wszystkie są takie... gadżeciarskie i skomplikowane. Kto potrzebuje aż tylu przycisków i innych rzeczy? - Draco poruszył przed sobą palcami. - Wszystko, czego ci trzeba to dobra różdżka i jesteś wtedy ustawiona.<br/><br/>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>- Tylko jeżeli masz magię Malfoy. Mugole i charłaki nie mają tego luksusu i muszą tworzyć gadżety, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. - Postukała palcem po wardze, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się nad najlepszym sposobem uczenia Malfoy'a obsługi mugolskich sprzętów. Jej oczy rozjaśniły się i zamknęła książki, zwinęła pergaminy, podała ślizgonowi jego pracę i poleciła mu, żeby za nią podążył.<br/><br/>- Musimy się przenieść do Pokoju Życzeń. Najlepszym sposobem, by nauczyć się, jak to wszystko działa jest metoda prób i błędów, gdy będziesz starać się rozgryźć co nacisnąć. Zaczniemy od małego, podstawowego tostera.<br/><br/>Spojrzał na Hermionę z wielkim sceptycyzmem, ale spakował swoje rzeczy i poszedł za nią.<br/><br/>- Po prostu chcesz mnie samego w ciemnym pokoju, ale spokojnie, nie ma w tym niczego wstydliwego, wiem, że nie da mi się oprzeć. - Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i przeczesał ręką swoje srebrzyste blond włosy, gdy weszli po schodach do Pokoju Życzeń.<br/><br/>Hermiona prychnęła.</p>
<p>- Malfoy, wybacz, że niszczę twoją maleńką bańkę, ale masz nos jak wyjątkowo zadziorny koniec igły, a przez sposób, w jaki lakierujesz sobie włosy, jestem zszokowana, że nikt jeszcze nie pomylił twojej czaszki z kryształową kulą. Nie będę miała problemu z oparciem się twojemu zniewalającemu urokowi. - ciężki sarkazm zagrał na ostatnim słowie, jakby wątpiła, że chłopak może być urokliwy. Dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń i przeszła trzy razy obok ukrytych drzwi, a potem weszła do środka, upewniając się, że Malfoy jest tuż za nią. Był dziwnie rozpromieniony na widok mugolskim sprzętów, rozłożonych w całym pokoju.<br/><br/>- Lepiej mieć nieźle ułożone włosy niż żyć z ptasim gniazdem na głowie. Słyszałaś, o czymś takim jak szczotka do włosów? - Draco pociągnął nosem, który nie był szpiczasty... Raczej szlachetny i arystokratyczny. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, krzywiąc się lekko na widok wszystkich przedmiotów w pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>- To ból, codziennie rano szarpać się z lokami. Dopóki są czyste i nie wchodzą mi do oczu, Malfoy, totalnie mnie nie obchodzi, jak wyglądają, skoro musiałabym poświęcić im mnóstwo czasu. - Pokierowała go do zwykłego tostera, pierwszej rzeczy na długiej liście gadżetów. - Oczywiście nie będę zmuszać cię do użycia ich wszystkich na jednej sesji, ale równie dobrze możemy już zacząć. - Wskazała na toster i używając różdżki, wyczarowała kilka kromek chleba. - Prosty toster, cały sens jego działania to przypiekanie kromek chleba tak mocno, jak użytkownik preferuje. Widzisz to pokrętło pod dźwignią? Używasz tego, by wybrać, jak bardzo chcesz mieć przypieczony chleb.<br/><br/>Draco pochylił się i zerknął na gałkę, nie wiedząc, jak małe pokrętło może decydować o tym, jak przypieczony będzie chleb. Pokręcił kilka razy w jedną i drugą stronę.<br/><br/>- Więc umieszczam chleb tutaj, przekręcam kolbkę i naciskam dźwignię? - Nie brzmiało tak skomplikowanie, ale nadal wydawało się ogromem pracy, kiedy zwyczajnie można zawołać skrzata domowego.</p>
<p>- Podstawowa koncepcja. Widzisz te różne odcienie brązu wokół gałki? Wybierasz kolor, który najbardziej lubisz, by twój tost miał, a następnie przekręcasz pokrętło, by ta mała czerwona linia wskazywała twój kolor. Na przykład, lubię, gdy mój tost jest idealnie przypieczony na przyjemny, jasnobrązowy kolor. - Załapała jego dłoń i pokierowała nią, by przekręcił gałkę na środkowy odcień. - Wtedy wkładasz kromkę do środka i naciskasz dźwignię. Gdy tost będzie gotowy, wyskoczy na zewnątrz.<br/><br/>Jej dłoń była gładka i ciepła, i Draco musiał walczyć z chęcią wyrwania swojej z uścisku, ale nie dlatego, że nie podobało mu się to, tylko możliwe, że podobało za bardzo.<br/><br/>- No dobra, więc spróbuję. - zostawił pokrętło na środkowym stadium i wsunął dwa kawałki chleba do środka, zanim nacisnął dźwignię. - Draco obserwował ze skupioną uwagą. Czekając, aż coś się wydarzy. - Dlaczego te małe druciki zmieniają kolor na czerwony? - Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał ich dotknąć.<br/><br/>Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i złapała ślizgona za nadgarstek, zanim zdążył ich dotknąć.</p>
<p>- Ostrożnie! - Ściszyła głos od tego jednego spanikowanego ostrzeżenia. - To są cewki, nagrzewają się, dzięki czemu mogą opiekać chleb. Jeśli ich dotkniesz, oparzysz się.<br/><br/>- Oparzę? Cóż, to nie ma sensu, dlaczego ktoś miałby się przez to narażać? - Draco zrobił ostrożny krok do tyłu, nagle podskakując przestraszony, gdy wyskoczył chleb. - No spójrz na to, prawdziwy tost.<br/><br/>Hermiona odwróciła głowę, by niechętnie ukryć rozbawiony uśmiech. Draco przypominał jej trochę małe dziecko, pełne ciekawości w tym momencie, ale zapewne jej rozbawienie tylko by go obraziło, a ponieważ mieli w tej chwili rozejm, nie chciała go zrujnować. Złapała tosta i wzięła dużego gryza.<br/><br/>- Tak naprawdę jest to znacznie bezpieczniejsze niż sposób, w jaki ludzie kiedyś robili tosty. Używali małych klatek na patykach i musieli obracać chleb, żeby się przypiekł nad otwartym ogniem. No, ale jeżeli mugol chce tosta, to musi użyć tostera. Chleb wyskakuje, więc nie ma zagrożenia dotknięcia cewki. Im dłużej chleb jest w środku, tym ciemniejszy będzie tost. Znam ludzi, którzy lubią praktycznie zwęglone - pokręciła nosem. - i trzymają dźwignię w dole, by jeszcze bardziej przyciemnić swojego tosta.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby jeść spalony chleb? - Draco się skrzywił, a potem zatrzymał Hermionę, gdy chciał ponownie ugryźć tosta. - Czekaj. - wyczarował słoik dżemu prosto ze swojego pokoju. - Nie jadłaś właściwego tosta, gdy nigdy nie spróbowałaś jednego z wiśniową marmoladą matki. - zaoferował jej słoik i łyżkę. - Spróbuj. - Rozsmarował trochę na drugim toście i ugryzł go. - Myślę, że teraz już rozumiem jak działa toster.<br/><br/>Hermiona zamrugała kilka razy w zdziwieniu na słoik i wzięła trochę marmolady, rozprowadzając ją na swoim toście. Nie martwiła się możliwością zostania otrutą przez Malfoya, logika podpowiadała jej, że nie miałby w tym celu, dodatkowo postawiłoby to ślizgona na czele listy podejrzanych, no i co ważniejsze, gdyby jej zabrakło, chłopak musiałby pobierać korepetycje od Harry'ego, co była pewna, że wolałby zjeść surowe ślimaki niż zrobić. Ugryzła teraz posmarowanego marmoladą tosta i jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przyjemności. Powoli przeżuła i połknęła.<br/><br/>- To jest niesamowite! Czy twoja matka robi tylko marmoladę, czy też często gotuje?</p>
<p>Draco uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na pochwałę i ponownie ugryzł.<br/><br/>- Oh, matka lubi gotować; Myślę, że kuchnia była pierwszym miejscem, w którym nauczyłem się czegoś o eliksirach. Matka zawsze mówi, że gotowanie i mikstury są w zasadzie takie same. Ojciec nie lubi jednak gdy często przebywa w kuchni. - Draco zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie za dużo gadał. - Ym... No dobra Granger, skończyliśmy tę lekcję?<br/><br/>Stłumiła swoją ciekawość i wścibstwo, by wypytać bardziej o jego życie rodzinne i kiwnęła głową przytakując.<br/><br/>- Tak, skończyliśmy, ale chciałabym żebyś coś przeczytał. - sięgnęła i zakopała rękę w swojej torbie, wyciągając mugolską książkę o elektryczności i mugolski słownik. - Ta książka pozwoli ci zdobyć podstawową wiedzę na temat mugolskich źródeł zasilania, bez których te wszystkie sprzęty nie będą działać, a słownik jest w razie, gdybyś trafił na mugolskie określenie, którego nie rozumiesz i na pewno nie znajdziesz w czarodziejskich słownikach. - Podała mu książki.<br/><br/>Przyjął je i wsadził do swojej torby, krótko kiwając głową.</p>
<p>- Przeczytam je przed następnym razem. Dobrej nocy, Granger. - Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybko z pokoju jakby za czymś goniąc.<br/><br/>Patrzyła się za nim przez krótką chwilę. <em>To było dość... interesujące.</em> Chwilę wcześniej widziała moment, gdy Malfoy obywał się bez swojej zwykłej paskudnej, aroganckiej postawy i tak szczerze podobało jej się to co zobaczyła, ciekawy i dziwnie kruchy, a jednak silny duchem. Jeżeli to było prawdziwe zachowanie Malfoya, w takim razie chciała zobaczyć więcej i więcej, i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego chłopak kryje się za paskudną postawą.<br/><br/>Pozbierała swoje rzeczy rozmyślając jak zdobyć więcej informacji o ślizgońskim księciu. Mówił o swojej matce tak lekko i był niemal szczęśliwy, a wtedy wspomniał o ojcu... i całe światło nagle zgasło w chłopcu. <em>Myślę, że muszę porozmawiać ze Zgredkiem na temat rodziny Malfoyów.</em><br/><br/>Myśląc o nowej tajemnicy, którą musiała rozwikłać, wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się do kuchni.<br/><br/><b>~oOo~</b></p>
<p>Pansy Parkinson spojrzała znad swojego zadania z Opieki na Draco, który o mało nie wpadł do pokoju wspólnego, jakby uciekał przed wściekłym hipogryfem. Uniosła brew i wstała, podchodząc do niego.</p>
<p>- Oh Draco, aż tak okropne było radzenie sobie ze szlamą? Wiem, że przebywanie w pobliżu takich brudów powoduje drgawki.</p>
<p>Draco spojrzał na nią gniewnie, nie aprobując tego komentarza o szlamach. Złapał się jednak na tym, zanim skoczył w obronie Granger.</p>
<p>- Wiesz, to nigdy nie jest przyjemne. Połącz to z całą nocą dodatkowej pracy domowej... Niezupełnie mój pomysł na zabawę. - Przebiegł dłońmi przez włosy, przypominając sobie komentarz Granger o kryształowej kuli.... Może jutro nie będzie ich żelować...</p>
<p>Pansy uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu. Nie chodzili ze sobą, nawet żadne z nich nie miało jakichś romantycznych uczuć wobec drugiego, ale odpowiadało to ich celom, aby inni myśleli, że byli razem. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi, dość manipulującymi siebie nawzajem, ale Draco nie chciał, aby ktoś inny, którego motywów nie znał, wieszał się na nim i ciągnął go za szatę, więc za każdym razem, gdy byli na oczach innych uczniów, Pansy grała zaborczą, przywiązaną, ślizgońską dziewczynę.</p>
<p>Jej palce powędrowały po jego szczęce.<br/><br/>- Biedaczysko. Mogę rzucić na nią fajną klątwę, jeśli chcesz Draco, skarbie.<br/><br/>- Nie kłopocz się Pans, z taką twarzą, jaką ma, i tak nikt by nie zauważył różnicy i nie jest to warte byś wpadła w kłopoty. - Figlarnie pociągnął ją za błyszczące, ciemne włosy, zanim odsunął się od jej uścisku. - Mam zamiar odłożyć torbę i zmyć z siebie zapach... pracy domowej.<br/><br/>Potarła policzkiem jego ramię w milczącym współczuciu, co zrobiłaby, nawet gdyby nie udawali, że się umawiają. Większość szkoły zakładała, że ślizgoni byli nieczułymi draniami bez serca ze atyspołecznymi skłonnościami, ale nie mogło to być dalsze od prawdy. Żaden inny dom nie był tak czuły, jak ich. Wielu Ślizgonów pochodziło z domów, które nie zostały po prostu rozbite, ale roztrzaskane i wyssane z prawdziwej czułości, więc w szkole, nawzajem okazywali sobie o wiele więcej. Niepozorne ruchy, niby przypadkowe w oczach innych Domów, w Slytherinie były znajome i wiele znaczyły. Jednak poza lochami, utrzymywali zimną fasadę. Zasada numer jeden polega na tym, aby nigdy nie dać wrogom szansy na zobaczenie siebie, jakim jest bez maski. Jeśli inne domy wiedziałyby, jak głodna atencji jest większość ślizgonów, bez problemu rozerwaliby ich na strzępy.<br/><br/>- W porządku. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, powiedz tylko słowo.<br/><br/>Draco uśmiechnął się i nachylił, by delikatnie pocałować jej policzek.</p>
<p>- Wiesz Pans, jeśli poczuję jakiś impuls, by uwolnić klątwy, ty będziesz wiedzieć pierwsza. - Odszedł do pokoju i gdy już dotarł, rozpakował swoją torbę, przesuwając palcami po książkach, jakie Hermiona dała mu do przeczytania, zanim pokręcił głową i udał się do łazienki prefektów.<br/><br/>Pansy powróciła do swojego zadania, ale w głębi swojego przebiegłego umysłu planowała jak „pomóc" Draco z jego szlamowatym problemem. Może i nie przeklnie krzaczastej gryfonki, ale z pewnością mogłaby wymyślić wiele sposobów na zabawę jej małymi chłopcami, jeśli Draco potrzebować będzie przerwy od Granger.</p>
<p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p>
<p>Hermiona wróciła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, nadal czuła się trochę niepewnie po tym, o czym przypomniał jej Zgredek. Matka Draco jest przecież jedną z kuzynek Syriusza. Przypomniała sobie teraz, że przecież widziała jej podobiznę na gobelinie na Grimmauld Place, ale nie połączyła tego ze sobą od razu, kiedy Malfoy wspomniał o swojej matce.<br/><br/>Tak prawdę mówiąc, Zgredek niezbyt się przydał. Skrzat w większości odmawiał opowiedzenia o relacjach i zachowaniach, jakie panowały w domu jego byłych panów, wspominał coś o kodeksie milczenia skrzatów domowych w odniesieniu do tego, co działo się w domach, w których służyli. Był to niemal ślepy zaułek, ale teraz będzie mogła wysłać sowę do Syriusza by podzielił się z nią kilkoma informacjami, mając nadzieję, że będą tak bezstronne, jak tylko mężczyzna będzie w stanie udzielić.<br/><br/>Zauważyła Harry'ego i Rona siedzących naprzeciw paleniska, grających w szachy, więc podeszła do nich.<br/><br/>Ron spojrzał znad swojego skoczka, który właśnie brutalnie miażdżył gońca Harry'ego, kiedy Hermiona do nich podeszła i zlustrował ją wzrokiem, doszukując się widocznych ran.<br/><br/>- Wszystko w porządku? Ten oślizgły robal niczego ci nie zrobił prawda? Bo jeśli tak, pomaszeruję prosto do nich na dół i rozbije mu ten jego szpiczasty nos na jego bladej twarzy. - Ron naprężył groźnie mięśnie, zerkając kątem oka na Lavender, sprawdzając, czy to zauważyła.</p>
<p>- Co niby miał jej zrobić... poza krzywdzeniem jej swoim totalnym brakiem wiedzy o wszystkim, co mugolskie? - Harry wywrócił oczami na swojego przyjaciela. Ron miał czasami tendencję do przesadzania.<br/><br/>Hermiona pokręciła głową.<br/><br/>- Ron, naprawdę uważasz, że nie mogę poradzić sobie z Malfoyem? On jest tak samo spragniony mojego towarzystwa, jak ja jestem jego, a jeśli spróbuje mnie zaatakować, będzie musiał brać korepetycje od Harry'ego, a to nie jest coś, czego by chciał. - Umościła się na dużym, wygodnym krześle, by zacząć robić zadanie domowe, podczas rozmawiania z jej przyjaciółmi. - I Ron, przestań próbować zrobić wrażenie na Lavender, bo właśnie straciłeś jedną wieżę.<br/><br/>Ron odwrócił się cały czerwony, kolorem przypominając swoje włosy i spojrzał na szachownicę, zauważając, że Hermiona ma rację.<br/><br/>- Jesteś zimnym draniem, skoro wykorzystujesz chwilę mojej słabości, w taki sposób. - Wysyczał do Harry'ego, próbując jeszcze uratować grę.<br/><br/>- To nie mój problem, że robisz maślane oczy do Lavender Brown, zamiast skupiać się na rozgrywce. - Harry podciągnął pod siebie kolana i zakrył duże ziewnięcie dłonią. Jego noce w dalszym ciągu były w większości nieprzespane.<br/><br/>Ron prychnął, ale zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na grę.</p>
<p>Hermiona natomiast spojrzała na bruneta.<br/><br/>- Harry, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na wykończonego.<br/><br/>- Jest okej, Miona. - Harry posłał jej uśmiech, ale efekt zepsuły czarno-fioletowe wory, jakie miał pod oczami. Już poddał wszelkie próby zaśnięcia i teraz przechadza się nocami po zamku, bezpiecznie ukryty pod peleryną niewidką.<br/><br/>Zmarszczyła brwi na jego odpowiedź.<br/><br/>- Harry, mogłabym zmieścić swoje książki w tych worach pod twoimi oczami.<br/><br/>- Taa, dzięki za komplement. Ale naprawdę, wszystko gra. - Brunet starał się uspokoić przyjaciół; nie chciał ich martwić jeszcze bardziej, skoro już i tak byli zaniepokojeni.<br/><br/>- Wiesz... jeśli masz problem ze snem, możesz przecież wciąć eliksir. Jestem pewna, że Pani Pomfrey, mogłaby zlecić Snape'owi zrobienie eliksiru nasennego, bez powiadamiania go dla kogo będzie.<br/><br/>- Nie chcę polegać na eliksirach, a poza tym, na drugi dzień zawsze jestem po nich jakiś otępiały. Strasznie tego nie lubię. - Harry złapał Hermionę za rękę, lekko głaszcząc ją kciukiem. - Obiecuję, że nie musisz się martwić, zaufaj mi.<br/><br/>Chciała się spierać, ale wiedziała po wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego, że byłoby to bezcelowe.<br/><br/>- No dobrze, ale jeżeli coś się stanie, tu i teraz zastrzegam sobie prawo do powiedzenia ci „a nie mówiłam?".</p>
<p>- Czy nie zawsze i tak nam to mówisz? - zaśmiał się Harry, a Ron posłał mu rozbawione parsknięcie. - Ale to w porządku, kochamy cię, nawet jeśli jesteś nieznośną panną-wiem-to-wszystko.<br/><br/>- A ja kocham was, nawet jeżeli ty jesteś twardogłowym, impulsywnym, poświęcającym się kretynem, a Ron zbyt pochopnym durniem. - Oczy Hermiony błyszczały rozbawieniem, zanim przypomniała sobie wcześniejsze słowa Malfoya i prychnęła na to przypomnienie. - Jestem szczęściarą mając waszą dwójkę kryjącą moje plecy, gdy mogę to samo zrobić dla was, jak mnie potrzebujecie.<br/><br/>Harry również spoważniał.<br/><br/>- Tak, my też mamy szczęście. - powiedział, gdy Ron pokiwał wściekle głową. - Wiedza, że mam kogoś, komu mogę zaufać, zawsze i we wszystkim, sprawia, że wszystko staje się prostsze.<br/><br/>Uśmiechnęła się do nich i zrobiła szybki ruch, łapiąc obu chłopców w grupowym uścisku.<br/><br/>- Chciałabym, tylko żeby wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia, co my.<br/><br/>- Jasne, jasne, wystarczy z tą słodyczą, zaraz wam się tu zapadnę. - Ron oddał uścisk, zanim wypuścił swoich kumpli z uśmiechem.</p>
<p>- Ron, nigdy nie zdobędziesz dziewczyny z takim podejściem. - Hermiona powróciła do swojego zadania. - Naprawdę, jeśli chcesz mieć dziewczynę, musisz się przyzwyczaić do „słodyczy" od czasu do czasu.<br/><br/>- Oh, mogę wytrzymać ze słodyczą, jeśli chodzi o ptaszka, słodkiego, miękkiego, prześlicznego ptaszka - Ron westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na Lavender.<br/><br/>- Dlaczego zwyczajnie do niej nie podejdziesz i zagadasz? - Harry powstrzymał się przed przywaleniem przyjacielowi przez jego głupotę.<br/><br/>- Nie mogę tego zrobić! - Rudzielec wyglądał na poważnie przerażonego. - Nie mam co jej powiedzieć. Tak serio nie chcę z nią rozmawiać, tylko się migdalić.<br/><br/>Hermiona przetarła ręką twarz.<br/><br/>- Na Merlina Ron, straszna z ciebie świnia.<br/><br/>Ron wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzejętego komentarzem przyjaciółki, gdy ponownie oparł się na krześle, a „chrum-chrum" było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.<br/><br/>- Mimo że tyle zabawy dostarcza mi słuchanie was, muszę się zbierać. - Powiedział Harry i wstał, łapiąc od razu swoją torbę leżącą pod krzesłem. - Mam przyjemność spędzenia kolejnego wieczoru w lochach, wypełnionego zabawą, której już nie mogę się doczekać. Złapię was później, dobrze?</p>
<p>- Oczywiście. Uważaj na siebie Harry. - Hermiona pokiwała głową.<br/><br/>Harry również jej kiwnął i przewiesił torbę przez ramię, pomachał Ronowi i opuścił Pokój Wspólny. Planowanie lekcji ze Snapem mógł przeboleć, ale szczerze nienawidził każdej sekundy ich lekcji Oklumencji. Nie ważne jak się starał, po prostu nie ogarniał tego i na dodatek musiał cierpieć i znosić atakującego go Snape'a, gdy ten swobodnie buszował w jego głowie. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł też ogromne rozczarowanie samym sobą, przez niemoc wyparcia mężczyzny ze swojego umysłu i totalnie nie lubił tego uczucia.<br/><br/>Przeszedł przez wszystkie schody i korytarze raczej szybko i zapukał dotąd już dobrze mu znanych, drzwi gabinetu Snape'a. Równie dobrze znany ton głosu jego profesora doszedł do niego zza drzwi, przyzwalając na wejście.<br/><br/>Snape spojrzał znad składników, jakie on i Draco przygotowali, widząc Pottera wchodzącego do środka. Celowo powstrzymał się od komentowania widocznych czarnych cieni, jakie nastolatek miał pod oczami. Jeśli chłopiec chciał chodzić i wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść, zagarniając sympatię i budując swoje ego przez masy ludzi, którym wątpliwie „zależy" na nim, nie była to sprawa Snape'a.<br/><br/>- Potter. - Kiwnął mu głową.</p>
<p>- Profesorze Snape, Malfoy. - Harry skinął i podszedł do biurka, wyciągając swój pergamin i pióro, i usiadł na krześle. Zauważył, że coś się zmieniło w Malfoyu i chwilę zajęło mu wskazanie różnicy, gdy w końcu spojrzał na włosy blondyna, zauważając, że nie były całe umazane żelem i zaczesane do tyłu, a całkiem nieźle opadały mu falami na uszy i czoło.</p>
<p>- Na Merlina Potter, nigdy nie byłeś jakoś wyjątkowo urodziwy, ale teraz wyglądasz jak chodząca śmierć. - Draco wyglądał na przerażonego i natychmiast odsunął się od gryfona, przesuwając swoje krzesło z dala od niego, bo co jeśli Potter go czymś zarazi?</p>
<p>- Miły jak zawsze, Malfoy. - burknął Harry. - Po prostu już zacznijmy.</p>
<p>Snape prawie prychnął.</p>
<p>- Możesz być szczególnie zainteresowany tym co Pan Malfoy wybrał na następną lekcję Eliksirów, Potter. Eliksir bezsennego snu.</p>
<p>- Eliksiry nie rozwiążą wszystkiego. - Odpowiedział drażliwie Harry. Miał już dość ciągłego gryzienia się ze Snapem, był tutaj przecież i próbował, ale nic nie było wystarczająco dobre dla potężnego Snape'a, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Draco spojrzał między dwójką stojącą obok niego, nie był głupi, wiedział, że chodziło tu o coś więcej niż zwykłe dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów, ale jeszcze nie rozgryzł o co.<br/><br/>Snape przeszedł obok Harry'ego, zbierając plan na następne lekcje, jaki chłopiec przygotował i odezwał się do niego miękko, wystarczająco cicho by tylko gryfon mógł to usłyszeć.<br/><br/>- I mówi to chłopiec, który nawet nie potrafi ochronić własnego umysłu. - Był ekstremalnie sfrustrowany postępem Pottera; a raczej jego kompletnym brakiem, w Oklumencji. Jak na razie Snape nie zaglądał zbyt głęboko w umysł nastolatka, buszował po najbliższych, dość szczęśliwych wspomnieniach, ale widocznie nie było to wystarczającym wtargnięciem, by zmusić młodzieńca do walki i wyrzucenia Snape'a ze swojego umysłu. Więc dzisiaj ma zamiar splądrować odległe zakamarki jego umysłu, szukając i wyciągając na wierzch najgorsze traumatyczne wspomnienia, w których istnienie mężczyzna szczerze wątpił, jeśli chodziło o Pottera.<br/><br/>Oczy Harry'ego wypełnione były jadem, gdy patrzył na Snape'a.</p>
<p>- Może, gdyby nauczyciel był lepszy, nie byłbym w tym taki beznadziejny - Wysyczał i przeniósł swoją uwagę na pergamin. - No, Malfoy, powiedz nam jak uwarzyć to coś.</p>
<p>Draco wyglądał na zmieszanego i podejrzliwego, ale zaczął wyjaśniać, jakich składników należy użyć i jak zacząć warzenie.</p>
<p>Snape pokręcił głową i ustawił się w idealnej pozycji, jak wielki zły „nietoperz", doszukując się możliwych błędów nastolatków. Jeśli Potter już teraz nienawidził go tak bardzo, to uczucie jedynie zwiększy się jak Draco wyjdzie. Nie specjalnie go to obchodziło tak naprawdę, był przyzwyczajony do nienawiści skierowanej w jego stronę. Był łatwo nienawidzonym człowiekiem, skrytym, tajemniczym, ze sarkastyczną osobowością i w przeciwieństwie do swojego chrześniaka, nie miał atrakcyjnego wyglądu, aby chociaż w pewnym stopniu zrównoważyć wady osobowości. Często był sam i z wielką chęcią utrzymałby ten stan rzeczy aż do swojej śmierci, ponieważ nikt nie był wystarczająco silny ani zdeterminowany, aby przedzierać się przez grubą warstwę kwasu, złośliwego temperamentu i poczucia winy, które ukrywały jego lepsze cechy. Jedyna osoba, która tak naprawdę się o niego troszczyła, już nie żyje z jego powodu i młodzieńczego idiotyzmu, więc jeśli miał być szczery, najprawdopodobniej nie zasługuje na kolejną szansę na taki związek. Tak więc wypełnia swoją powinność chronienia Pottera, dopóki Czarny Pan na zawsze zostanie pokonany, a potem wycofa się do jakiejś odizolowanej posiadłości, by przeżyć swoje życie w samotności.</p>
<p>Obserwował jak oboje Draco z Potterem warzyli eliksir idealnie i musiał przyznać, że brunet poprawił swoje umiejętności dość drastycznie. Prawie był pod wrażeniem. Jak już eliksir został zabutelkowany, a stanowiska uprzątnięte, nowe zaklęcia z Obrony zostały nauczone obu chłopców i kiedy Draco wyszedł, Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo do Pottera.</p>
<p>- Czas na <em>przyjemną </em>zabawę, Potter.</p>
<p>Harry napiął ramiona i spiął się cały. Wiedział już, co go czeka. Posłał Snape'owi w odpowiedzi wyzywające spojrzenie i zamknął oczy starając się skupić. Naprawdę nie chciał by Snape dostał się jeszcze głębiej jego umysłu, to nie było przyjemne miejsce. Starał się z całych sił ustawić mury wokół swoich myśli z nadzieją, że tym razem powstrzymają mężczyznę przed dostaniem się do środka.</p>
<p>- <em>Legilimens! - </em>Tym razem Snape z łatwością przedarł się przez słabe tarcze i bez wahania wtargnął do najgłębszych zakątków umysłu młodzieńca. Znalazł się przy bardzo młodym, boleśnie chudym Potterze, prawdopodobnie w wieku pięciu lat, zmuszonym do szorowania kuchennej podłogi na kolanach, zdzierając sobie skórę na rękach, podczas gdy obrzydliwie znajoma sylwetka Petunii stała nad nim, warcząc coś o dziwakach i mówiąc, że skoro nie może sprawić by Harry był normalny, to przynajmniej może być użyteczny. Wtedy, kolejny chłopiec wielkości dużego kucyka, podszedł i kopnął z całych sił Pottera, głośno szydząc z niego i sprawiając, że wychudzony chłopiec wpadł na wiadro z mydłem, powodując jego przewrócenie i rozlanie brudnej wody na podłogę.</p>
<p>Głośny ryk przerwał Petunii, krzyczącej na Harry'ego, że jest leniwy, gdy zaraz potem pojawił się wielorybi mężczyzna, z rękami w pasie, aby zdjąć pasek. Mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć na maleńkiego chłopca za to, że nie wykonuje swoich obowiązków i brudzi czystą podłogę, a potem zaczął okładać pasem zwiniętego na podłodze chłopca. Nagle, zszokowany profesor został wypchnięty z umysłu, a jego ciało fizyczne odepchnięte na kilka kroków w tył. Stał w swoim gabinecie wpatrując się w Pottera z niedowierzaniem, przez to, co właśnie zobaczył.</p>
<p>- Dosyć! Wystarczy! - Harry patrzył na niego nawiedzonymi oczami, całe jego ciało drżało z szoku i zimnego potu po tym, jak zmuszono go do ponownego oglądania wspomnienia. Tylko jednego z wielu, ale mimo wszystko bolesnego. W tym momencie naprawdę nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów, nienawidził go za zobaczenie jego słabości, nienawidził za sprawienie, że znów czuł się mały i zraniony. - Nie masz prawa... nie masz <em>żadnego </em>prawa, by to oglądać! Nie ma to nic wspólnego z niczym! - Harry poczuł mdłości i starał się nie zwymiotować na cały gabinet Snape'a.<br/><br/>Chłód przeszył kręgosłup Severusa. To, co się działo we wspomnieniu było zbyt bliskie, a jednak jeszcze gorsze niż jego własne dzieciństwo. Zacisnął szczękę. Z doświadczenia wiedział. Że takie dzieci jak on czy Potter nie znoszą litości, zwłaszcza od osoby, którą nienawidzą, więc zamiast tego jedynie uniósł brew.</p>
<p>- W takim razie zablokuj mnie lepiej Potter. Jeśli nie chcesz żebym widział twoje wspomnienia, trzymaj mnie z daleka od swojego umysłu.</p>
<p>- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, ponieważ skończyliśmy. Koniec z tym. - Głos Harry'ego załamał się, gdy zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, by wyjść. Nie obchodziły go wizje i koszmary, ponieważ nic nie może być gorsze niż to. - Możesz się z tego śmiać, ale nawet nie myśl, że zrobisz to znowu. <em>„Żałosny Potter, jeszcze słabszy niż początkowo myślałem</em>". - Zaszydził.</p>
<p>Snape złapał szybko Harry'ego za nadgarstek zatrzymując jego ruchy.</p>
<p>- Nie myśl, że mógłbym się śmiać z czegoś takiego Potter. Możesz mnie nienawidzić i ja mogę nie szczególnie za tobą przepadać, ale zapewniam cię, że pływanie w twoich prywatnych koszmarach nie jest moim pomysłem na rozrywkę. Musisz się nauczyć jak zablokować Czarnego Pana, nie tylko dla własnego dobra.</p>
<p>Ręka Snape'a parzyła jego skórę nadgarstka i Harry był bardziej pochłonięty tym faktem niż samym uściskiem. Jego ramiona opadły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape ma rację, że nie chodzi tu tylko o jego życie. Nagle poczuł jak wszystkie obowiązki i powinności spadły na jego ramiona, wpychając go w ziemię.</p>
<p>- W porządku, ale nie dzisiaj. D-dzisiaj już nie mogę. - wydukał słabo.</p>
<p>Profesor skinął głową i powoli wypuścił nadgarstek nastolatka.</p>
<p>- W takim razie jutro. Chcę żebyś zastanowił się nad tym, jak przed chwilą wyrzuciłeś mnie z umysłu Potter i spróbujesz to powtórzyć jutro.</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął, ale tak szczerze nie miał pojęcia jak wypchał mężczyznę, był wtedy tylko spanikowany i przerażony.</p>
<p>- Spróbuję. - Jego nadgarstek był wyjątkowo zimny po tym, jak Snape go wypuścił, więc chłopak przycisnął go do piersi. - Do zobaczenia jutro. - Harry pochylił głowę i wyślizgnął się przez drzwi.<br/><br/>- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę Potter. - Snape złapał fiolkę eliksiru, który chłopak razem z Draco uwarzyli i podszedł do nastolatka stojącego lękliwie zaraz za drzwiami. Podał butelkę chłopcu. - Dodaj dzisiaj pięć kropel do swojej herbaty. Nie kłóć się. Im mniej snu dostarczysz organizmowi, tym bardziej bezużyteczny będziesz z Oklumencji. - Wtedy odwrócił się i wszedł z powrotem do gabinetu.<br/><br/>- Dziękuję. - powiedział cicho Harry, ale nie wiedział, czy Snape go usłyszał. Ścisnął fiolkę w dłoni i przeszedł tajnym przejściem do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie miał ochoty nikogo teraz spotkać, przez uczucia jakie go zalały. Te drobne chwile zrozumienia i życzliwości całkowicie zaskoczyły Harry'ego. Właśnie kiedy myślał, że rozgryzł Snape'a, ten odkrywał przed nim kolejną warstwę i Harry nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Na szczęście Pokój Wspólny był pusty, więc brunet usiadł na krześle przed kominkiem, opierając głowę o oparcie i tylko na chwilę zamknął oczy.</p>
<p>Po powrocie do swoich kwater Snape nalał sobie szklankę Ognistej Whisky i upił łyk, gdy padł na swój ulubiony fotel. Mocny smak alkoholu przyprawił go o dziwne odczucie w żołądku, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, co zobaczył w umyśle Pottera. Chciał wierzyć, że to był jednorazowy przypadek, ale ze sposobu, w jaki małe dziecko, którym był Potter, skulił się i położył, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku ani protestu, po prostu leżąc tam i próbując znieść karę, wywnioskował, że zdarzyło się to wiele razy przed tym wspomnieniem, a skoro znał zachowanie dziewczyny, którą była Petunia i wiedział, jak zachowują się tacy ludzie, to mógł bezpiecznie założyć, że prawdopodobnie nie był to ostatni raz, kiedy Potter został pobity bez powodu.</p>
<p>Severus zapatrzył się w szklankę i zadumał, czy Dumbledore wiedział, jak wyglądało życie Pottera przed Hogwartem i do czego powracał na całe wakacje? Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby starzec o wszystkim wiedział, w końcu tak bardzo chciał pozbyć się Czarnego Pana, że stracił z oczu dobre samopoczucie młodzieży, na którą zrzucał ten ciężar. Snape był mężczyzna na tyle, by przyznać, że jego postawa też nie pomagała. Był taki pewny, że Potter był rozpuszczonym małym dupkiem, który wygrzewał się w swojej sławie jak wąż na słońcu, mały drań, taki sam jak jego ojciec, że był ślepy na prawdę. Teraz część tej prawdy przywaliła mu w twarz bez ostrzeżenia i zostawiła go zszokowanego tym, jak bardzo się mylił co do rozpieszczenia Pottera.</p>
<p>Zabębnił palcami w ramię fotela. Teraz gdy wiedział, jak powinien się zachowywać? Nie zamierzał nagle zacząć traktować Pottera ulgowo. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie było to w jego stylu, ale młodzieniec z pewnością uznałby to za przejaw litości. No ale nie mógł też traktować go jak dotychczas, winiąc go za grzechy ojca, nie teraz, gdy wiedział jak niesprawiedliwe było jego życie rodzinne. Czuł jak lekko drga mu pod okiem, gdy przyszło mu do głowy najlepsze rozwiązanie. Najlepszym sposobem na złagodzenie swojego podejścia do Pottera, tak aby nastolatek nie wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, było zachowanie uczciwości wobec <em>wszystkich </em>Gryfonów z piątego roku. Ta myśl pozostawiła w jego ustach zły smak, ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie było innego sposobu, aby poprawić życie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Aby-Stać-Się-Jego-Utrapieniem chociaż w małym stopniu.</p>
<p>Westchnął i pozbył się niemal pełnej szklanki Ognistej, po czym udał się do sypialni, żeby trochę odpocząć. Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się testem cierpliwości.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry przemył twarz letnią wodą i spojrzał na niewyraźny kształt odbijający się w lustrze, zanim wysuszył się ręcznikiem i wymacał dookoła w poszukiwaniu swoich starych okularów, zakładając je na nos. Już niemal była godzina, w której ponownie musiał zejść na dół do lochów, więc składał się do kupy, zanim uda się na spotkanie.<br/><br/>Eliksir, który wręczył mu Snape, naprawdę pomógł. Harry zyskał dziesięć godzin, nieprzerwanego, bezsennego snu i czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Teraz tylko musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby powstrzymać Snape'a przed wdarciem się do jego umysłu, nie chciał powtarzać swojego wczorajszego występu. Tym, co sprawiło, że w ogóle chciał tam wrócić, bardziej niż obowiązek i odpowiedzialność, było to, co dostrzegł w oczach Snape'a, gdy go wypchnął. Nie była to litość, dzięki bogom, Harry nie mógłby sobie poradzić z litością Snape'a, ze wszystkich ludzi. Nie, to był szok, zrozumienie i wiedza. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się, że Snape po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, jakie było życie Harry'ego poza Hogwartem, i chociaż było to okropne, Harry tak jakby cieszył się, że nie był w tym sam. Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek był w stanie porozmawiać o tym ze Snapem, nie byli na tyle blisko i nigdy nie będą, ale to, że mężczyzna po prostu wiedział, sprawiało, że wszystko stało się odrobinę prostsze.</p>
<p>Harry ponownie spojrzał w lustro, tym razem widząc wyraźniej, dzięki założonym okularom. Oglądał swoją bladą twarz, prosty nos, rozczochrane włosy oraz lekko szpiczasty podbródek i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił jego ojciec, przez co Snape tak go nienawidzi. Co mogło być takie okropne, że mężczyzna nienawidził samego jego widoku? Harry desperacko chciał wierzyć, że jego ojciec był dobrą osobą i na myśl, że mógł taką nie być, coś ściskało się w jego żołądku. Nie mógł porozmawiać ze Syriuszem o swoich obawach, w oczach jego ojca chrzestnego, James nigdy nie mógł zrobić niczego złego.<br/><br/>No cóż, Harry podejrzewał, że to i tak już nie było ważne. Odwrócił wzrok od lustra, złapał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z łazienki. Szedł dobrze już mu znanym korytarzem do gabinetu Snape'a i gdy dotarł, wyprostował ramiona, zapukał i wszedł do środka.<br/><br/>Profesor czytał coś z pergaminu i robił notatki na drugim. Nie kłopotał się ze spojrzeniem w górę, gdy Harry wszedł, ale odezwał się, udowadniając, że doskonale wiedział, kto przyszedł.</p>
<p>- Ugość się Potter, za moment się tobą zajmę. Draco dzisiaj do nas nie dołączy, bo jak wierzę, jest z twoją panną Granger, ucząc się obsługiwać magnetowid. - Snape miał jedynie nadzieję, że jego chrześniak nie wysadzi urządzenia w powietrze. Draco nigdy nie był zbyt cierpliwy, gdy przychodziło do czegokolwiek innego niż eliksiry, a kiedy jego temperament wkraczał na niebezpieczne pole, miał zwyczaj samozniszczenia. Powrócił myślami z powrotem do formuły, nad którą pracował, zanotował kolejną informację na temat prawdopodobnego wpływu różnych składników na eliksir tojadowy. Było to coś, nad czym pracował już od jakiegoś czasu, a dokładnie odkąd skończył siedemnaście lat, jak sprawić by mikstura była bardziej efektywna, może trochę lepsza w smaku, choć był to pobieżny cel. Może pewnego dnia, gdy zdobędzie wystarczającą ilość informacji, znajdzie lekarstwo.<br/><br/>Zapisał szybko, by pójść do Hagrida po włosy jednorożca, a może dostanie nawet trochę wiórów rogowych.<br/><br/>- Magnetowid huh, chciałbym to zobaczyć. - Harry uśmiechnął się i starał się z całych sił nie spinać, gdy pomyślał, co go zaraz czeka. Odłożył torbę na ziemię i usadowił się na jednym z krzeseł po drugiej stronie biurka Snape'a.</p>
<p>- Szczerzę wątpię, by podobało ci się to doświadczenie. Twoja przyjaciółka w najlepszym wypadku właśnie unika latających wszędzie kawałków plastiku. - Snape spojrzał na nastolatka i uniósł palce poplamione atramentem i miksturami, aby połączyć je w most, opierając łokcie na blacie. - Znalazłeś jakiś czas, by pomedytować, i przemyśleć jak udało ci się wypchnąć mnie ostatniego wieczora?<br/><br/>- Starałem się, proszę pana, ale głównie to po prostu spałem. - Harry wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego. - Tak naprawdę to wczoraj nie czułem niczego poza desperacją, by wyrzucić pana ze swojej głowy... naprawdę nie chcę przeżywać tego ponownie. - Poprawił okulary na nosie. - Musi być na to jakiś sposób i jestem dość sfrustrowany, bo nie mogę tego ogarnąć.<br/><br/>- Hmn... - Snape obserwował młodzieńca siedzącego przed nim. - Desperacja albo złość są tym, co powoduje wybuchy przypadkowej magii, ty przychodzisz tutaj by nauczyć się jak lepiej kierować całą tą przepływającą przez ciebie energią. Z tego, co usłyszałem od innych nauczycieli, radzisz sobie naprawdę dobrze, kiedy musisz skupić swoją magię i ją wypuścić. - Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na różdżkę Harry'ego. - Ale wewnątrz twojego umysłu nie ma niczego fizycznego, dzięki czemu mógłbyś to zrobić. Zaklęcia działają dzięki zamiarze i wizualizacji, to dlatego czarodzieje mogą używać bezróżdżkowej magii. Kiedy byłeś zdesperowany, żeby wyrzucić mnie ze swojej głowy, o czym pomyślałeś?</p>
<p>Harry chwilę nad tym pomyślał, co czuł w całym tym chaosie i pogmatwanych emocjach.<br/><br/>- Em... Trochę ciężko to wyjaśnić, ale kiedy moje ściany nie mogły pana powstrzymać, pomyślałem, że muszę podnieść pana i wywalić... moim umysłem. To nie ma sensu, wiem. - Harry zamilkł i czekał, aż Snape powie jakiś zjadliwy komentarz, że nawet nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić najprostszej rzeczy.<br/><br/>Bardzo bliski zadowolenia uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach ust Snape'a.<br/><br/>- Dobrze. Dzisiaj więc chcę, żebyś zrobił to samo. Wyobraź sobie, jak mnie wyrzucasz i włóż w to moc oraz zamiar.<br/><br/>Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się za okularami, widząc uśmiech Snape'a; To nie był nawet jeden z tych złych. Pokiwał głową, że zrozumiał, co mężczyzna chciał, by zrobił i spróbował się przygotować na to, co zaraz nastąpi. Naprawdę chciał, by tym razem się udało; nie chciał być rozczarowujący.<br/><br/>- Postaram się, proszę pana.<br/><br/>Snape skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Będę przechodził powoli przez „warstwy" w twojej głowie. Nie chcę zbyt głęboko myszkować ci w umyśle, ale jeśli mnie nie wypchniesz, zrobię to. W całej swojej karierze nie udało mi się jeszcze kogoś nie nauczyć, nawet najbardziej niemożliwych uczniów i na pewno nie zacznę od ciebie, Potter.<br/><br/>Przygotowując się, Harry ponownie pokiwał głową. Zamiast ściany wyobraził sobie luźną sieć, coś jak pajęczynę. Miał nadzieję, że sieć pozwoli mu odkryć, gdzie Snape stara się wtargnąć do umysłu i wtedy go wyrzuci. Wiedział, że Snape nie ostrzeże go przed wtargnięciem, dlatego Harry tylko siedział i starał się być przygotowanym.<br/><br/>Profesor kontynuował przyglądanie się młodzieńcowi dość intensywnie przez kolejne kilka chwil, a potem wszedł do umysłu Harry'ego. Jego zaintrygowana mentalna brew uniosła się, gdy dostrzegł pajęczynę, niczym welon, zanim zaczął powoli przepychać się przez umysł młodzieńca. Przeszedł przez najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia do tych gorszych, ale jeszcze nietraumatycznych. To tutaj czaiły się wspomnienia o rzeczach, które rozgniewały Harry'ego. Poczuł lekkie pchnięcie, które rozpoznał jako Pottera, ale to nie wystarczyło, by wyrwać go z umysłu chłopca. Przeglądał obrazy, wspomnienia zdarzeń, które doprowadziły nastolatka do szału; ku rozbawieniu mężczyzny, wiele z nich było spowodowane zachowaniem Snape'a. Severus był zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że niektóre z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych sytuacji dla Złotego Chłopca imały miejsce, gdy jego sława gromadziła wokół niego złaknionych uwagi ludzi niczym hieny, czym jak Snape wiedział byli, głodni by skorzystać z przywilejów „wybawiciela" i ukraść od niego wszystko, co mogą. To rozwiało kolejne nieporozumienie, które zawsze miał o Potterze. Chłopiec nie był poszukiwaczem chwały, opalającym się w uwadze, którą otrzymuje, a raczej bardzo jej nienawidził.</p>
<p>Sieć działała, przynajmniej w jednym aspekcie. Harry wyraźnie mógł wskazać, gdzie Snape wtargnął do jego umysłu i czuł, jak mężczyzna wchodzi głębiej, ale nastolatek nie potrafił znaleźć siły, by go wypchnąć. Próbował już kilkukrotnie, ale jak na razie udało mu się jedynie szturchnąć Snape'a, nic więcej. Harry wiercił się na krześle, do tej pory wspomnienia były bardziej niewygodne niż okropne, ale nie chciał, by Snape wszedł jeszcze głębiej. Już doświadczył więcej niż wystarczającej traumy z ręki mężczyzny.<br/><br/>Pozwalając, by sieć zacieśniła się wokół intruza, Harry miał nadzieję, że spowolni to Snape'a, a następnie podjął kolejną próbę wypchnięcia Mistrza Eliksirów.<br/><br/>Umysłowe ciało Snape'a zaplątało się w cienkie, ale mocne nici siatki, którą stworzył Harry i skupił się na nich, starając się uwolnić, gdy mocniejsze pchnięcie wypchnęło go z powrotem do szczęśliwych wspomnień. Uśmiechnął się i szturchnął, mocniej opierając się wyrzuceniu, próbując zachęcić chłopca do silniejszego pchnięcia.</p>
<p>Wzmocniony i zachęcony faktem, że sieć zdawała się działać, Harry skoncentrował się i mocniej pchnął Snape'a, wkładając w to cały swój psychiczny ciężar. Pot ściekał mu po czole, ale się nie poddawał. Harry nie chciał dać Snape'owi szansy na uwolnienie się z nici go wiążących i dać mu szansę na powrót do mroczniejszych wspomnień.</p>
<p>Profesor lekko odepchnął się od siły mentalnej Harry'ego, próbując wzmocnić umysł nastolatka i zahartować go, tak jak zazwyczaj robi się z mięśniami, z wyjątkiem tego, że umysł zwykle wzmacnia się szybciej niż ciało. Nie stawiał zbyt dużego oporu i został wypchnięty z umysłu młodzieńca, gdy tylko sieć go wypuściła. Spojrzał na Harry'ego; twarz nastolatka była napięta z wysiłku i lśniąca od potu, podczas gdy Snape w ogóle nie wyglądał na zmęczonego.</p>
<p>- To nie było takie żałosne, panie Potter.</p>
<p>Zielone oczy otworzyły się, by spojrzeć uważnie na Snape'a, zanim mały uśmiech wykrzywił kąciki jego ust.</p>
<p>- Od ciebie to naprawdę wielka pochwała... proszę pana. - Harry przeczesał palcami swoje ciemne włosy, sprawiając, że pokręciły się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Nie oszukiwał się, wiedział, że Snape mógłby napierać na jego umysł jeszcze mocniej i przedrzeć się przez warstwy, ale w dalszym ciągu to było małe zwycięstwo. Pozwoliło Harry'emu wierzyć, że może ma szansę się tego nauczyć.<br/><br/>- Muszę przyznać, że twoja „sieć" była dość unikalnym podejściem. - Snape przeniósł kilka piór z jednego pojemnika na biurku do drugiego.<br/><br/>Uśmiech nastolatka się poszerzył.<br/><br/>- Cóż, skoro ściany nie działały, pomyślałem żeby spróbować czegoś innego. - Gryfon doznał olśnienia z tą siecią, gdy wspominał, jak z Ronem szli śladem pająków na drugim roku. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej coś przydatnego przyszło mu ze spotkania Aragoga i jego dzieci. - Mogę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle zadziałało.</p>
<p>- Z pewnością to początek. Ktoś w dalszym ciągu może wedrzeć się do środka, ale będziesz wiedzieć, kiedy i mógł zareagować. Twoja sieć również może pomóc wykryć czy intruz przypadkiem nie zamieszcza jakichś informacji. - Głowa Domu Slytherina zastanawiała się nad możliwymi zastosowaniami małej mentalnej innowacji Pottera. - Tak czy inaczej jest to więcej, niż udało nam się uzyskać od początku naszych lekcji.<br/><br/>- Dzięki Merlinowi za to. - Odetchnął z ulgą. - Zaczynałem rozpaczać, że utknę tu z panem, dopóki nie będę stary i siwy. - Uśmiechnął się by złagodzić ostre słowa; to był pierwszy raz, kiedy czuł się nawet swobodnie, będąc w tym samym pokoju co Snape.<br/><br/>- Los gorszy niż śmierć, to na pewno. - Sarkazm w głosie profesora można by ciąć nożem. - Chcę, żebyś kontynuował medytowanie przynajmniej raz dziennie, nawet jeżeli miałoby to być tylko przez kilka minut. Wyciszanie umysłu chociaż raz dziennie powinno dać mu okazję do „zorganizowania się" i ułatwi ci to koncentrację energii i myśli tam, gdzie ich potrzebujesz, zamiast rozpatrzenia dwudziestu różnych rzeczy na raz. Im bardziej skupisz się na swoim „pchnięciu", tym silniejsze będzie. - Snape podniósł małą książkę i rzucił ją do Harry'ego. - Nie jest to dziennik Salazara Slytherina o Oklumencji i Legilimencji, ale przekonałem znajomego żeby mi to przysłał. Przeczytaj to.</p>
<p>Nastolatek złapał książkę tuż, zanim mogłaby uderzyć go w twarz i spojrzał na nią. Ta książka mogła pomóc mu zrozumieć Oklumencję i Legilimencję trochę bardziej i był za to wdzięczny.<br/><br/>- Dziękuję, przeczytam ją. - Umieścił książkę w swojej torbie. Chciałby zdobyć szansę by ją przeczytać, zanim Hermiona się do niej dorwie. Dziewczyna nigdy nie przepuszczała okazji by nauczyć się czegoś nowego. - Wiem... wiem, że nie okazuję tego za bardzo, ale jestem wdzięczny za pomoc. Snów nie ma już tak wiele, jak wcześniej.<br/><br/>Oczy Harry'ego spotkały się z czarnymi, a Snape poczuł znajome uderzenie, które zawsze przychodziło na widok oczu Lily na tej męskiej twarzy, ale tym razem było w tym coś dziwnie innego, coś, co nie miało niczego wspólnego z matką Harry'ego. Coś było w tych oczach, o kształcie identycznym co oczy Lily, ale za nimi kryło się coś głębszego, posiadającego więcej doświadczenia i starego bólu niż jego dawna przyjaciółka kiedykolwiek miała i Snape wiedział, był pewien, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Lily w oczach Harry'ego. Nie był pewien jednak, jak się z tym czuje, więc tylko skinął aprobująco głową nastolatkowi.<br/><br/>- Dobrze. - Postukał palcem w biurko. - Panie Potter, mogę zapytać, dlaczego ciągle nosisz te mugolskie okulary?<br/><br/>Mrugając z zaskoczenia, Harry ściągnął swoje zużyte, okrągłe okulary w drucianych oprawkach i popatrzył się na nie rozmytym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>- Tak naprawdę nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie z przyzwyczajenia. Po tym, jak Miona je naprawiła, działają, więc chyba nie widziałem większego powodu, żeby je zmienić.- Spojrzał na zacieniony kleks, który jak wiedział był Snapem, zanim z powrotem założył okulary na nos.<br/><br/>- Lepiej ci będzie, gdy zamienisz je na czarodziejskie okulary. Wiele zaklęć można na nie nałożyć i większość czarodziei i wiedźm się na to decyduje, nakładając czary w zależności od ich potrzeb. Na przykład, okulary Profesor McGonagall są zaczarowane w ten sposób, żeby mogła dostrzec różne oszustwa, jakie uczniowie mogliby stosować, a te dyrektora umożliwiają mu spoglądanie za siebie na wypadek, jakby ktoś próbował się do niego podkraść.<br/><br/>Harry ożywił się z zainteresowaniem, wszystko to brzmiało świetnie, choć pomyślał, że oszalałby, widząc w tym samym czasie to, co się dzieje przed nim, jak i za.<br/><br/>- Brzmi świetnie; Nie wiedziałem, że czarodziejskie okulary mogą to robić. - Byłoby fajnie posiadać takie czarodziejskie okulary, zaczarować je żeby ukazywały coś użytecznego. Czasami Harry był zażenowany swoim brakiem wiedzy i tym jak mało się jeszcze nauczył o czarodziejskim świecie, nawet jeżeli spędził już tu kilka lat.<br/><br/>Snape pokręcił głową z grymasem.</p>
<p>- Cały czas powtarzam dyrektorowi, że potrzebujemy wprowadzić lekcje z czarodziejskiej kultury dla mugolaków i tych rzadkich przypadków sierot wychowywanych przez mugoli, nie każde dziecko jest takie łakome historii jak panna Granger. - Zabębnił palcami o stół ponownie. - Pani Pomfrey i Profesor Flitwick mogliby z łatwością zorganizować nowe okulary, jeżeli postanowisz pozbyć się tych obecnych. - Wskazał drwiąco palcem na odrapane okrągłe ramki, które znajdowały się na twarzy Harry'ego. Naprawdę były ohydne.<br/><br/>- Porozmawiam z którymś z nich... i myślę, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł, takie lekcje z czarodziejskiej kultury. Myślę, że byłoby to tak potrzebne, jak mugoloznawstwo. Liczba mugolaków z roku na rok wzrasta wraz ze spadkiem czarodziei czystej krwi. Może szkoła też potrzebuje kilku zmian. - Chociaż Harry był skrajnym przypadkiem trzymania się z dala od wszystkiego, co magiczne, wielu nowych uczniów było tak samo zagubionych, jak on, kiedy pierwszy raz przybył do Hogwartu. - Dlaczego Profesor Dumbledore jest taki niechętny by umieścić to w naszych planach lekcji? - Harry uważał, że to był genialny pomysł i nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore nie skorzystał z okazji by ułatwić nowym uczniom dostosowanie się do całkiem obcej, czarodziejskiej codzienności.<br/><br/>Kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się odrobinę.</p>
<p>- Ponieważ jest stary. - Gdy zobaczył niezrozumienie na twarzy Harry'ego, wyjaśnił. - Potter, czarodziejska kultura to jedna z najbardziej upartych, niezmiennych i trudnych istniejących kultur. Stare pokolenie, takie jak Dumbledore uważa, że nie ma potrzeby do zmian, ponieważ istnieliśmy i radziliśmy sobie tak samo od czasu założycieli, a oprócz kilku nowych przepisów zabraniających tego czy tamtego, praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Oni myślą, że skoro nic się nie zepsuło, to nie ma potrzeby tego naprawiać. Nie rozumieją jednak, że to już jest zepsute. Zupełnie jak z szybą samochodową, pęknięcia przesłaniają i oszpecają świat czarodziejów, a wszystko rozleci się na kawałki przez jeden dobrze wycelowany kamyk.<br/><br/>Harry skinął, uważając, że Snape uchwycił i doskonale podsumował problem.<br/><br/>- Więc może to czas by zmienić całą szybę, zanim ktoś dojrzy okazję by rzucić ten przeklęty kamyk. W obecnych czasach myślę, że im bliżej siebie społeczeństwo czarodziejów będzie, tym lepiej. Voldemort dąży do rozerwania tego społeczeństwa... tego świata na kawałki. Jeśli mugolaki i czystokrwiści wiedzieliby o sobie trochę więcej, myślę, że miałby utrudnione zadanie. - Harry odkaszlnął i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, do kogo mówił. Z jakiegoś powodu był pewny, że Snape nie był szpiegiem gadziny, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale był przekonany o swojej racji.</p>
<p>- To byłoby znacznie trudniejsze. - Stary smutek zagościł w głębokich czarnych oczach. - Nieporozumienia sprawiają, że przyjaciele stają się wrogami, sprawiają, że nawet najlepsi mężczyźni i kobiety pomagali „temu złemu". Obietnica lepszego świata jest tym, czego Czarny Pani używa by przyciągnąć do siebie innych, wielu Śmierciożerców dołączyło do niego tylko dlatego, że świat okazał się zbyt zimny i nieprzyjazny, a on oferował „rodzinę" pewnego rodzaju, tylko że taką ze śmiertelnymi obowiązkami.<br/><br/>Przełykając, Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć.<br/><br/>- W takim razie musimy zaoferować im lepszą rodzinę, akceptującą bez żadnych zobowiązań. Profesor Dumbledore może i jest potężny i bardzo dużo wie, ale nie jest nieomylny. - Harry spuścił wzrok, nie mógł nic poradzić, że nadal czuł gorycz za zmuszanie go do powrotu na Privet Drive na każde wakacje. Rozumiał tego uzasadnienie, ale to nie sprawiało, że mniej bolało. Było nawet jeszcze cięższe, wiedząc, że Syriusz jest gdzieś tam, chętny by wziąć go do siebie.<br/><br/>Snape uniósł brew, część niego była zadowolona, widząc, iż Potter zdaje sobie sprawę, że Albus jest zdolny do pomyłek, ale zastanawiał się, czy Harry naprawdę wiedział, co znaczy oferowanie rodziny wyrzutkom.<br/><br/>- Powiedz mi Potter, jeśli to ślizgoni zbliżyliby się do ciebie i pozostałych członków twojego trio w poszukiwaniu przyjaźni, czy zaakceptowałbyś ich?</p>
<p>Harry zastanawiał się nad tym długo i ciężko. Nie miał złudzeń, że to nie byłoby łatwe, nie wszyscy byliby uczciwi i mili, ale każda szansa była warta skorzystania.<br/><br/>- Tak... Tak, myślę, że tak. Nie jestem w żaden sposób idealny i wyobrażam sobie, że będą zgrzyty po obu stronach, ale tak, zaakceptowałbym ich. Wiem, jak to jest nie mieć nikogo i być samotnym i nie życzę tego nikomu.<br/><br/>Mężczyzna przytaknął, usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, chociaż mały złośliwiec wewnątrz niego skłonił go do kolejnego pytania.<br/><br/>- Nawet jeśli to byłby Draco, szczerze poszukujący przyjaźni?<br/><br/>- Tak, nawet Draco. - Harry uśmiechnął się, ale szybko spoważniał. - Żałuję odtrącenia jego przyjaźni, gdy byliśmy na pierwszym roku... ja po prostu nie znoszę zbyt dobrze ultimatum i odmówiłem, wybrania między jednym przyjacielem a drugim. Jeśli spytałby się mnie dla siebie samego, a nie dla aprobaty jego ojca, który chciał coś na tej przyjaźni zyskać, nigdy bym nie odmówił. - Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w kierunku Snape'a. - Nie jestem tak głupi, jak niektórzy myślą.<br/><br/>Snape skłonił głową.</p>
<p>- Przyznaję, że się myliłem. - Było to najbardziej bliskie przeprosin, jakie Harry mógł od niego otrzymać. Rozmyślał przez chwilę, a potem napotkał spojrzenie Pottera. - Jeśli okaże się, że masz taką możliwość panie Potter, byłbym... wdzięczny, gdybyś ty lub jeden z twoich przyjaciół - jeśli sądzisz, że mogliby mieć więcej szczęścia - spróbowali przekonać Draco, że nie musi podążać za Lucjuszem. - Snape normalnie nigdy nie prosiłby nikogo o coś takiego, a w szczególności nie osobę, w stosunku do której wcześniej pałał niczym poza wrogością, ale Potter był na froncie tych, którzy przeciwstawiali się mrokowi i był najlepszym wyborem, by przekonać Draco, by zboczył z tej ścieżki.<br/><br/>- Obiecuję, że się postaram sir. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy i porozmawiam też z Hermioną, jako że to ona jest teraz najbliżej niego. - Harry przetrzymał spojrzenie Snape'a, żeby mężczyzna wiedział, że mówił poważnie. - Teraz najprawdopodobniej powinienem już iść, zanim Ron wparuje tutaj, zastanawiając się, co mi się stało... jest trochę nadopiekuńczy, jeśli o to chodzi. - Harry podniósł swoją torbę i przewiesił ją przez ramię. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za dzisiaj profesorze.<br/><br/>Mężczyzna skinął głową z uznaniem.<br/><br/>- Nie ma za co. Idź już, teraz nie potrzebuję nieporadnego Weasleya, który tu wtargnie i coś zrzuci.</p>
<p>Harry skłonił się i pożegnał z uśmiechem, czując się lepiej niż przez ostatnie dni. Szło mu się dość lekko do Wieży, nawet przystanął, by pogłaskać Panią Norris, zanim zasyczała na niego i odeszła z kiwającym się za nią ogonem.</p>
<p><b>~oOo~</b><br/><br/>W pokoju wspólnym Hermiona siedziała w fotelu i słuchała, jak Ron złorzeczył na Malfoya, gdy ona wciąż wyciągała z włosów kawałki plastiku. Nadal nie wiedziała, jak Draco udało się wysadzić magnetowid, ale była to dość imponująca eksplozja, która spowodowała, że wszędzie latały kawałki plastiku i metalu. Chłopak zszokował ją, aż zaniemówiła, chwytając ją, gdy wszystko wybuchło i osłonił ją swoim ciałem przed ostrymi lecącymi kawałkami. Wiele w dalszym ciągu wylądowało jej we włosach, ale żaden kawałek plastiku czy metalu nawet jej nie drasnął. Draco nie miał tyle szczęścia. Metal przeciął jego skroń i kiedy Hermiona otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia i dziwnego mrowienia, które poczuła, gdy był tak blisko niej, zaczęła mu matkować i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by wyczarować mały zestaw pierwszej pomocy by zadbać o jego ranę.<br/><br/>Po wszystkim zaproponowała, by skończyli na dzisiaj lekcję i wrócili do swoich pokoi by odpocząć. Naprawdę nie obwiniała Draco za frustrację z powodu magnetowidu, jej tata nadal nie potrafił sprawić, by ten w ich domu zaczął sprawnie działać, a przecież nic jej się nie stało. Oczywiście Ron miał nieco inne zdanie na ten temat.</p>
<p>- Mówię ci Miona, myślę, że zrobił to specjalnie. To był jakiś ślizgoński sposób, by się ciebie pozbyć, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń... Nie możesz mu ufać, jest czystym złem, wiesz to! - Ron wstał, a jego twarz była niemal tak czerwona, jak jego włosy, żadne z jego piegów nie było widocznych.<br/><br/>Harry wywrócił oczami, podchodząc do nich, kopnął nogi Rona by zrobić sobie miejsce na kanapie, na której siedział.<br/><br/>- Co znowu ci wlazło w gacie, że tak to przeżywasz? - Zapytał, wzdychając.<br/><br/>- Zapytaj Hermiony, ona jest tą, która niemal została <em>zamordowana </em>podczas uczenia. - Wysyczał Ron, nadal starając się uzmysłowić Hermionie, jak poważne jest to wszystko, jej całe uczenie fretki. Nie ważne, że praktycznie dostała rozkaz od McGonagall by pomóc ślizgonowi.<br/><br/>Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i wyciągnęła kolejny plastikowy kawałek z włosów.<br/><br/>- No na prawdę, Ron. To był tylko magnetowid. Przecież nie kazał mi stanąć na minie lądowej, a poza tym on został ranny, żebym ja nie została. Gdyby chciał mnie przebić taśmą VHS, to z łatwością mógłby się po prostu osłonić i zostawić mnie na pastwę moich własnych urządzeń. To był wypadek, nic więcej, więc mógłbyś w końcu przestać zachowywać się jakby Malfoy był ucieleśnieniem diabła.<br/><br/>- Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby się nim jednak okazał. - Wymamrotał Ron.</p>
<p>Harry był zaskoczony postawą Draco, że zakrył Hermionę własnym ciałem. Gryfon pomyślał o prośbie Snape'a.<br/><br/>- Posłuchaj Ron, mam kilka butelek kremowego piwa ukryte w moim kufrze, może pójdziesz po nie... myślę, że moglibyśmy je dzisiaj wypić, co?<br/><br/>Niebieskie oczy Rona zabłysły i chłopak podniósł się, idąc schodami do ich dormitorium tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.<br/><br/>- Więc Miona, miałem dzisiaj interesującą rozmowę ze Snapem. Zapytał się nas czy moglibyśmy spróbować przekonać Malfoya, że droga, którą podążą jego ojciec, nie jest jedyną dla niego dostępną. Myślisz, że jest dla niego nadzieja? - Harry musiał przyznać, że choć wciąż ponury i przepełniony pychą, Draco nie zachowywał się jak kompletny dupek podczas wieczorów, które spędzili razem, ucząc się i opracowując plany lekcji.<br/><br/>Hermiona zamrugała powoli, zanim jej usta ułożyły się w promiennym uśmiechu.<br/><br/>- Myślę, że jest, szczerze mówiąc. On jest... cóż, jest ślizgonem do kości, ale nie uważam żeby był taki <em>zły</em>, niezupełnie. Myślę, że bardziej stara się zranić innych, zanim to oni zaatakują go pierwsi. Jak dotąd nie rzucił ani jednym żartem o mugolakach, ani nie powiedział niczego złego o mugolach od naszej pierwszej lekcji i cóż... Jest zafascynowany urządzeniami i tym jak działają, dlaczego i po co. Myślę, że po prostu całe życie żył pod oczekiwaniami swojego ojca w strachu, ale nie sądzę, że w strachu o siebie samego. Parę dni temu wysłałam list do Syriusza, pytając go o matkę Malfoya i czy coś wiedział o jej związku z mężem. Nadal czekam na odpowiedź.</p>
<p>- Wiesz, jaki jest Syriusz, odpowie, kiedy będzie mógł. Więc posłuchaj, pogadaj z Draco, nie naciskaj, ale daj mu znać, że ma miejsce u nas, on i jego matka. - Zamilkł, kiedy usłyszał kroki Rona dobiegające ze schodów. Mimo że kochał swojego pseudo brata, wiedział, że Ron nie był gotowy na przyjęcie Draco ani żadnego innego ślizgona do ich grupy.<br/><br/>Dziewczyna kiwnęła w akceptacji i wyszeptała jeszcze zanim Ron się do nich zbliżył.<br/><br/>- To właśnie planuję. - Spojrzała na nadchodzącego Rona i westchnęła. Uwielbiała rudzielca jak własną rodzinę i tylko rodzinę, mógł ją zirytować, jak niewielu innych swoją wrogością i tym jak bardzo uprzedzony był. Posłała mu siostrzany uśmiech i przyjęła butelkę piwa kremowego, którą jej podał. - Powiedz mi Ron, skończyłeś swoje zadanie z transfiguracji?<br/><br/>- Um, nie, nie do końca. - Ron zaczerwienił się ponownie, tyle że tym razem z zakłopotania. - Myślałem, że może ty mogłabyś mi trochę pomóc. - Spojrzał na nią z czymś przypominającym oczy szczeniaczka.<br/><br/>Harry zaśmiał się i wziął łyk swojego piwa, ciesząc się, że choć raz odrobił pracę domową na czas.<br/><br/>Gryfonka zbeształa Rona krótko, zanim kazała mu przynieść swoją książkę i materiały.</p>
<p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p>
<p>W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu Pansy przyglądała się uważnie skaleczeniu, które Hermiona opatrzyła i nienawidziła myśli, że szlama poradziła sobie lepiej bez magii niż z nią.<br/><br/>- Powinieneś pozwolić jej martwić się o siebie.<br/><br/>Draco odciągną swoją głowę z daleka od Pansy, czując się zirytowanym jej obmacywaniem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to instynkt przyczynił się do zasłonięcia Granger, zrobił to bez myślenia, nie chciał żeby stała jej się krzywda i sama myśl o tym była bardziej niż niepokojąca. Kiedy zaczął zauważać, jak lśniące są jej włosy i jak miękka była w jego ramionach? Był przecież Draco Malfoy, dziedzic Lucjusza, nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób o Hermionie Granger ze wszystkich ludzi.<br/><br/>- To nic wielkiego Pans, tylko zadrapanie. No i zdajesz sobie przecież sprawę, że w tym momencie lepiej grać dobrze i być miłym, niż wzbudzać podejrzenia. - Draco żałował, że nie może sam uwierzyć w te słowa.<br/><br/>Skinęła głową, nadal marszcząc brwi.<br/><br/>- Racja, racja... prawda Draco?</p>
<p>- To jest to, co powinniśmy robić Pansy. - Zgodził się, ale brzmiał pusto. Ostatnio coraz częściej wątpił w drogę, którą podążał jego ojciec, coraz więcej z czasem, ale nie wiedział jak się z tego wydostać, a nie chciał narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. W końcu ktoś taki jak Pansy, na której mu tak naprawdę zależało mimo jej licznych wad, miała na głowie swoje własne problemy.<br/><br/>Rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym, zanim, przygryzając dolną wargę, położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i wyszeptała.<br/><br/>- Ale... To jest coś, co<em> chcesz</em> robić? - Ostatnio zaczynała wątpić w słuszność mrocznej ścieżki śmierciożerców. Ale nie dlatego, że nagle przekonała się o „dobroci" po jasnej stronie wojny, z tego, co widziała, jasna strona była tak samo pokręcona co ciemna, z tą różnicą, że ona była karalna. Nie, to wszystko z powodu Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy zaczęli ją straszyć swoimi spojrzeniami, które rzucali ślizgonkom z pierwszego roku oraz tym, jak okrutnie znęcali się nad zwierzętami, które zbłądziły spod czujnych oczu ich właścicieli. Przerażało ją to, ponieważ skoro byli w stanie znęcać się nad młodszymi ślizgonami i ich bezbronnymi zwierzakami, równie dobrze z łatwością mogliby odwrócić się od niej i Draco.<br/><br/>- Nie Pansy... To nie jest coś, czego chcę. - Draco zacisnął pięści i oparł swoją głowę na tej dziewczyny, żeby wyglądało to, jak zwykłe przytulanie. - Nie wierzę, że droga, którą kroczą nasi ojcowie zaprowadzi do chwały i potęgi. Wierzę, że pozbawi nas naszej wolnej woli. Nie będziemy niczym więcej jak lalkami do zabawy, które można wywalić, gdy się znudzą. - Złączył z nią swoją dłoń. - Ten, któremu służą, nie dzieli się władzą.</p>
<p>Przytaknęła.</p>
<p>- Więc... Nie służmy mu. - Uniosła głowę i potarła nosem jego policzek. - <em>Jesteśmy </em>przecież ślizgonami. Użyjemy wszelkich środków, aby osiągnąć nasze cele, a osobiście moje własne cele nie są takie małe, by oddać to wszystko. Mam większe idee niż to i wiem, że ty również.<br/><br/>- To bardzo, bardzo prawdziwe Pansy. Nie będę niczyją zabawką, a jeśli, to ja będę pociągać za sznurki. - Pocałował ją w czoło. - Czy ktokolwiek mówił ci Pans, że jesteś znakomita? Sprawiasz, że wszystko brzmi tak prosto.<br/><br/>Uniosła wyżej głowę i posłała mu uśmieszek.<br/><br/>- Oczywiście, że jestem znakomita. To idzie z parą z naszym Domem. Nie będzie łatwo, ale musimy jedynie robić co w naszej mocy by wymykać się i przekradać przez niebezpieczeństwa. - Podniosła rękę by odgonić przydługie kosmyki jasnych włosów z oczu chłopaka. - Mówiłam ci, że podoba mi się to, co zrobiłeś ze swoimi włosami? W ten sposób jesteś jeszcze bardziej urzekający.</p>
<p>-Hmn, powiedziano mi, że wyglądam jak kryształowa kula z nimi zaczesanymi do tyłu... Może to był czas na zmianę. - Draco pozwolił sobie zrelaksować się pod dotykiem Pansy. Rozmowa z nią i świadomość, że nie jest samotny w swoich wątpliwościach, sprawiła, iż poczuł się lepiej, zaczął wierzyć, że może jest jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. - Może powinienem spróbować zbliżyć się do Granger. - Starał się brzmieć nonszalancko. - Jest w sumie częścią złotego trio. Jeżeli ktokolwiek wie jak wydostać się z tego bagna, to z pewnością oni.<br/><br/>Śmiesznie zmarszczyła nos.<br/><br/>- Ugh gryfoni. No ale podejrzewam, że masz rację, zważając na fakt, że Potterowi udało się już wielokrotnie wyślizgnąć z <em>jego </em>rąk. Poszukam innych dróg ucieczki i... - Rzuciła spojrzeniem na trójkę pierwszorocznych wchodzących do pokoju wspólnego. - zaopiekuję się wężykami. - Nie mogła pozwolić, aby najmłodsi zostali zranieni, na dodatek z ręki członków ich własnego Domu, mieli już wystarczająco problemów.<br/><br/>- Okej. - Draco podążył wzrokiem za Pansy do pierwszaków. - Bądź jednak ostrożna, zachodzą zmiany, dość szybko i nie na lepsze... Nie chcę, by coś ci się stało Pans. - Uniósł ich złączone dłonie i pocałował jej, zanim wyplątał się z uścisku i wstał. - Muszę napisać list do matki, żeby ją przygotować.</p>
<p>Pokiwała głową.</p>
<p>- Przekaż Lady Narcyzie moje pozdrowienia i zapewnij ją, że jeżeli będzie potrzebować, wspomogę ją czym będę mogła. - Ślizgonka również wstała i skierowała się do pierwszorocznych, miała zamiar z nimi porozmawiać i powiedzieć żeby nie chodzili nigdzie samotnie w mniej niż czteroosobowej grupie. Nie była miękkim, słodkim puchonem ani gryfonem, była twardym jak skała, przebiegłym i podstępnym ślizgonem i niech ją cholera weźmie, jeśli pozwoli Gayle'owi albo Crabbe'owi skrzywdzić którekolwiek z jej współlokatorów na jej warcie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-to jest zwykły tekst-</p>
<p>-<em>to są czyjeś myśli</em>- (Czasami również użyte jako podkreślenie danego słowa oraz zaznaczenie zaklęć)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neville Longbottom przysiadł pod dębowym drzewem, czytając swoją napisaną przez weekend pracę domową z eliksirów. Odkąd Malfoy został AN, wiele rzeczy stało się dla gryfona prostszymi, ale to nie tak, że lekcje eliksirów nagle stały się mniej skomplikowane ani nic podobnego. Chodziło o to, że Profesor Snape już się tak nie unosił w stosunku do niego. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, Neville wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie skrzywdziłby go, bez poważnych konsekwencji, ale logika wiele nie pomagała, gdy przychodziło do fobii, a to, czym właśnie było. W pełni rozwiniętą fobią. Zamknął oczy i wzdychnął. Naprawdę był zbyt wielkim tchórzem jak na Gryffindor; często się zastanawiał, dlaczego został przydzielony do Domu, w którym był obecnie, zamiast do Hufflepuffu. No i przynajmniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.</p>
<p>Nie wyróżniał się w niczym poza zielarstwem, nie był ani przebiegły, ani ambitny, ale za to był tchórzem, według niego, najlepszym Domem, do którego powinien był trafić to Hufflepuff, ale Tiara umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Dlaczego? Nie miałby nic przeciwko umieszczeniu go w Hufflepuffie. Wiedział, że większość ludzi uważa, że to najgorszy Dom, do którego można trafić, ale nie on. Pracowitość i lojalność według niego to dwie cechy, które były równie ważne co odwaga, inteligencja czy ambicja. Tym bardziej że pracowici i lojalni mieli więcej przyjaciół niż leniwi, ale odważni, sprytni, ale kapryśni lub ambitni, ale bezduszni. Nie, żeby uważał swoich współlokatorów za leniwych ani krukonów za kapryśnych, nie o to chodzi, ale kiedy myślał o sobie, naprawdę uważał, że jest bardziej typem, który znika w tle i jest szczęśliwy, że może pracować w kącie, zamiast wychodzić na światła reflektorów. Dodatkowo lubi borsuki oraz uważa je za jedne z najbardziej fascynujących zwierząt. Z tego co widział, bardziej pasował do Hufflepuffu niż Gryffindoru i wciąż zaskakuje go, że został gryfonem. Co takiego Tiara Przydziału w nim widziała, że uczyniła z niego gryfona?</p>
<p>Został wyrwany z rozmyślań, kiedy zobaczył parę pierwszorocznych krukonek uciekających przed potężnymi Crabbem i Goylem. Rozejrzał się, szukając kogoś innego, profesora, innego ucznia, kogokolwiek i przełknął ciężko, gdy nie dostrzegł nikogo. Rozważył ucieczkę, by znaleźć pomoc, ale gdy usłyszał, jak jedna z dziewczyn wydaje krótki, przerażony pisk, kiedy Goyle sięgnął po nią, wiedział, że nie znajdzie nikogo na czas. Wstał, wyciągnął różdżkę, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę, gdy podchodził do ślizgonów i myślał o zaklęciach, których Harry nauczył ich na Obronie. Kiedy nareszcie znalazł się w zasięgu dwóch dręczycieli, rzucił Petrificus Totalus tak szybko, jak potrafił i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Crabbe i Goyle zamarli w miejscu. Spojrzał wtedy na dwie dziewczyny i posłał im nieśmiały uśmiech.</p>
<p>– Jesteście całe? – Zapytał.</p>
<p>Krukonki w odpowiedzi skinęły głowami, a Neville chrząknął nieco niepewnie.</p>
<p>– Er, chcecie, żebym poszedł z wami do gabinetu Profesora Flitwicka, żebyście mogły zgłosić Goyle'a i Crabbe'a?</p>
<p>Dziewczęta rzuciły się do przodu i przylgnęły do niego w uścisku z okrzykiem zgody pełnej ulgi, ku jego zawstydzeniu i czerwonym policzkom.</p>
<p>– W porządku. – Poklepał je po ramionach i ruszył w stronę zamku, z dala od zamrożonych ślizgonów. Przeszukiwał swoje myśli w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć podczas spaceru do gabinetu nauczyciela i zorientował się, że dziewczyny były w tym samym Domu co niedawno przedstawiona przez Ginny Weasley, delikatna blondynka. – Er... Znacie może Lunę Lovegood?</p>
<p>Wydawać by się mogło, że było to wszystko, czego dziewczęta potrzebowały, żeby zagadać mu uszy aż na śmierć, kiedy prowadził je do biura Flitwicka.</p>
<p>Dziewczyny zdawały się mieć podzielone zdanie, jeśli chodzi o zdrowie psychiczne Luny i Neville zmarszczył brwi, gdy jedna z nich użyła przezwiska „Pomyluna" i nazwała ją szaloną i głupią.</p>
<p>– Nie uważam, żeby Luna była szalona ani pomylona, jak lubicie ją nazywać. Widzi rzeczy z innego punktu widzenia, nie zawsze tego popularnego i tańczy do swojej własnej muzyki, a to jest o wiele piękniejsze niż Wila w swoim czarującym trybie każdego dnia. I z całą pewnością nie jest głupia, jest mądrzejsza niż za jaką ludzie ją uważają.</p>
<p>Skończył mówić, gdy dotarli do gabinetu profesora, dziewczyny zaniemówiły, zszokowane jego obroną Luny i krótko wyjaśnił sytuację Flitwickowi, zanim został odesłany w powrotną drogę z zapewnieniami, że nie będzie mieć żadnych kłopotów z powodu przeklęcia dwóch uczniów.</p>
<p>Blisko sufitu, rozciągnięta na drewnianej belce, Luna Lovegood patrzyła, jak Neville idzie korytarzem. Jej policzki były zarumienione, gdy swoimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami obserwowała, jak gryfon odchodzi. Szukała akurat wiggletyków*, bo tylko Pan wie, jaki chaos nastałby, gdyby Hogwart został zainfekowany tymi małymi robalami, kiedy usłyszała dziewczyny. Dwie krukonki nie powiedziały niczego, czego wcześniej już by nie słyszała i szczerze nie kłopotało jej już nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, gdy nazywano ją szaloną, a przynajmniej tak lubiła sobie powtarzać, gdy jej rzeczy w tajemniczy sposób znikały z jej pokoju albo gdy strony jej książek zostawały zaczarowane przylepcem. A potem, usłyszeć jak ktoś jej tak po prostu broni... To było coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyła i sprawiło, że zakwitło w niej coś ciepłego i delikatnego.</p>
<p>Może najwyższy czas poznać Neville'a Longbottoma lepiej?</p>
<p>Cichymi ruchami Luna zeszła z belki, schodząc ukradkiem, aż jej bose stopy dotknęły kamiennej podłogi zamku. Wiggletyki będą musiały zaczekać.</p>
<p>Neville wrócił na dziedziniec, zatrzymując się przy jednym z łuków, ukradkiem rozglądając się, by sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu jest Crabbe lub Goyle. Na szczęście, wyglądało na to, że zabrano ich z błoni. Odszedł z powrotem pod drzewo i podniósł książkę, odłożoną wcześniej na ziemię, gdy zobaczył dwóch znęcających się chłopców i odetchnął z ulgą, że nie uległa uszkodzeniu ani niefortunnie nie wpadła do pobliskiej kałuży błota. Wyprostował się i odwrócił z zamiarem udania się teraz do biblioteki, żeby dokończyć naukę, ale także, żeby nie być na błoniach, gdy dwóch ślizgonów wróci po zemstę i zamarł, gdy zobaczył Lunę Lovegood stojącą kilka kroków za nim. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się trochę z zaskoczenia. Jak i kiedy dostała się tu tak cicho? Uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało i przywitał.</p>
<p>– Um hej.</p>
<p>– Cześć. – Obserwowała go przez chwilę wielkimi oczami, zdawać by się mogło, że nawet nie mrugała, zanim zaoferowała gryfonowi własny, prawdziwy uśmiech. Luna podeszła bliżej i przyglądała się drzewu dokładnie, z podejrzeniem, że było to miejsce perfekcyjne dla Nargli, a nie chciała być tak wystawiona na nie... nie znowu. Kiedy jednak uznała, że drzewo jest najprawdopodobniej wolne od Nargli, usiadła przy Neville'u, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie i poruszając swoimi pomalowanymi na zielono paznokciami. – Dziękuję.</p>
<p>Lekko przechylił głowę zmieszany, zanim usiadł na ziemi, domyślając się, że stanie, gdy wyglądało na to, że blond włosa dziewczyna najwidoczniej chciała porozmawiać, byłoby niegrzeczne.</p>
<p>– Za co? – Zapytał.</p>
<p>– Za rozmowę z Emmeline i Norą przed chwilą... za bronienie mnie. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego dla mnie, oczywiście oprócz papy. – Posłała mu kolejny rozmarzony uśmiech. – Jesteś również bardzo odważny, pomagając im, tak jak to zrobiłeś.</p>
<p>Lekki rumieniec zakradł się na policzki Neville'a.</p>
<p>– C-cóż nie wiem za wiele o odwadze, nie było nikogo innego w pobliżu, kto mógłby pomóc i to nie byłoby w porządku nie zrobić nic. Ron albo Harry prawdopodobnie zaczęliby krzyczeć na nich, by się odsunęli, różdżki mieliby wyciągnięte i daliby się ponieść swojemu temperamentowi. Ja po prostu zakradłem się i posłałem klątwę. – Odsunął kilka kosmyków ze swojej twarzy. – No i powiedziałem dziewczynom tylko prawdę. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie nazywają cię szaloną tylko dlatego, że wierzysz w rzeczy, w które oni nie. Tylko dlatego, że nigdy czegoś nie widzieli, nie oznacza, że to nie istnieje.</p>
<p>– Ale widzisz Neville, to o to właśnie chodzi, to było odważne i nie ma wielu w tej szkole, którzy zrobiliby to samo. – Luna zaczesała ręką włosy do tyłu, sprawdzając, czy Wiggletyki nie przeniosły się z drewna w jej włosy. – Jesteś też bardzo spostrzegawczy i nadal jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczna. – Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i zaczęła radośnie nucić.</p>
<p>Policzki Neville'a nabrały nowego odcieniu czerwieni i żeby jakoś ukryć swoje onieśmielenie, wyszeptał:</p>
<p>– Nie ma za co. – Naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, miał bardzo niewiele doświadczenia z radzeniem sobie z płcią przeciwną, ale było mu całkiem przyjemnie, mając Lunę tak blisko. Mógł poczuć delikatny zapach unoszący się z jej włosów i zastanawiał się, co to jest. Z pewnością zapach był znajomy, już gdzieś to czuł, to musiał być...– Ciemiernik biały, inaczej nazywany różą Bożego Narodzenia.</p>
<p>Luna obróciła głowę, by móc spoglądać na niego, ale nie odsunęła głowy z jego ramienia.</p>
<p>– Poznałeś to dzięki zapachowi? Imponujące. Wiedziałeś, że odstrasza gumochy**? I że jak zmieszasz je z wiciokrzewem, to przyciągniesz uczciwych ludzi?</p>
<p>Na początku Neville był zażenowany, że pozwolił swoim ustom cokolwiek powiedzieć, zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć, nie wiele ludzi podziela jego zainteresowanie roślinami w takim stopniu jak on, prawdę mówiąc, wiele z nich robi wszystko by tylko powstrzymać go przed rozmawianiem o roślinach i ich właściwościach. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie podawał żadnych informacji o roślinach, jeżeli gryfon był w pobliżu w obawie, że zostanie złapany w pułapkę na wiele godzin.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się promiennie do niej.</p>
<p>– Jak dobrze sobie przypominam, czytałem o przyciąganiu ludzi, ale obawiam się, że nie wiem, czym są gumochy, chyba że mają coś wspólnego z gumochłonami. Wiem również, że ma zaklęcie ochronne i coś z nekromancji. Jest niezwykle trudny w uprawie, więc większość ludzi woli znajdować dla niego alternatywy. Jest jednak tak piękny, że naprawdę powinni się postarać. To często niedoceniany kwiat.</p>
<p>– Jest tak, jak mówisz. Moja matka używała go w wielu eliksirach, zwłaszcza w leczniczych. Nadal rośnie w naszym ogrodzie w domu i bardzo lubię jego zapach. Przypomina mi o niej. – Głos Luny stał się nieco smutny na wzmiankę o jej matce. – Powiedz mi, gdy będziesz go potrzebować do czegokolwiek, bo mogę poprosić papę, żeby wysłał ci kilka sadzonek.</p>
<p>Neville miał całe łóżko roślin w zaczarowanej szklarni w domu. Mógłby wysłać instrukcje do szklarni dotyczące pielęgnacji roślin w jej wnętrzu, a ona wykonałaby je z dokładnością do kropli wody lub mieszanki gleby. Był to prezent od babci, żeby jego ogród pozostał zdrowy, podczas gdy Neville jest w Hogwarcie. Więc ma mnóstwo tych kwiatów, ale podarowany Ciemiernik miał szczególne cechy i właściwości, zwłaszcza w ochronie przed negatywnymi energiami.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się do Luny.</p>
<p>– Podoba mi się ten pomysł. – Przechylił głowę. – Więc twoja matka tworzyła mikstury? – Odłożył książkę z zadaniem domowym dawno zapomniane za zasługą dyskusji o roślinach, eliksirach i wielu nieznanych stworzeń z Luną.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Narcyza Malfoy z domu Black właśnie kroiła kilka ingrediencji do eliksirów, gdy delikatne stukanie doszło do niej z okna i uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć puchacza jej syna, cierpliwie czekającego, by wpuścić go do środka. Wskazała okno palcem, otwierając je bezróżdżkowo.</p>
<p>– Witaj Cadeau. – Wystawiła ramię, pozwalając sowie usiąść na nim wygodnie, gdy odbierała przyczepiony do jej nóżki list. Zaniosła doręczyciela do kuchni, oferując mu nagrodę. – Cóż też dostarczyłaś mi od mojego małego smoka. – Otworzyła list i wraz z czytaniem, jej brwi powoli unosiły się do góry. Gdy skończyła, dotknęła palcem małej pieczęci na dole listu, sprawiając, że ten natychmiast spłonął. Jej wzrok spoczął na sowie. <em>Więc moje dziecko wyłamuje się z mroku i staje się wolnym mężczyzną</em>. Była dumna ze swojego syna, że podejmował decyzje o wybraniu własnej ścieżki, ale również zmartwiona. Gdyby Lucius odkrył to, zanim Draco zapewni sobie bezpieczny odwrót, zabiłby ich syna bez mrugnięcia. A ta dwójka, którą trzymał Draco przy sobie, może i byli przyjaciółmi rodziny, ale bez namysłu rzuciliby jej dziecko wilkom.</p>
<p>Już dawno temu żałowała wyboru Lucjusza na swojego męża, ale magiczne małżeństwa naprawdę były „aż śmierć nas nie rozłączy". Nie było tu rozwodów. Jeśli współmałżonek był maltretowany, mogli się rozstać i wynieść petycję o bezpieczeństwo, ale nadal pozostawali małżeństwem. Narcyza była teraz wystarczająco silna, by powstrzymać Lucjusza od poważnego zranienia jej, ale z radością wykorzystałby każde potknięcie i pomyłkę, by posłać ją prosto do Świętego Munga.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na swoje stanowisko do eliksirów i zamyśliła się. To prawda, że małżeństwa czarodziejów były „aż do śmierci", ale nic nie wskazywało na niemożność udzielenie małej pomocy śmierci, gdyby to było konieczne. Jeśli Lucjusz stanie się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla jej syna, wtedy Narcyza zrobi wszystko, co konieczne, by go chronić, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zabicie jej męża i spędzenie reszty życia w Azkabanie.</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła czysty pergamin i zaczęła układać treść listu do jej syna, zawierając w nim jak najwięcej subtelnych ostrzeżeń sformułowanych jako pytania o samopoczucie przyjaciół Draco i kilka sprytnych komentarzy na temat jego ojca. Również postarała się o to, by wiedział, że była z niego niesamowicie dumna. Podpisała list z zawijasem i podała go Cadeau.</p>
<p>– Leć szybko.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w list przysłany jej przez Syriusza. Był dość przerażający i otwierający oczy. Według niego pierwszy rok małżeństwa Narcyzy był przepełniony magicznymi „wypadkami" i wizytami u uzdrowicieli z powodu ran, o których wszyscy wiedzieli, że zostały spowodowane przez Lucjusza. Syriusz wymalował obraz chłodnej, eleganckiej i pewnej siebie kobiety zredukowanej do przerażonego królika w rękach jej męża. Syriusz napisał, że odzyskała kręgosłup, kiedy zaszła w ciążę z Draco i przyszła do niego po pomoc z kilkoma zaklęciami, które wymusiłyby pełen szacunku dystans od Lucjusza.</p>
<p>Czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia wrzuciła list do ognia i wstała z zamiarem udania się na spacer przez błonia, by lepiej przetrawić uzyskane informacje.</p>
<p>Draco przysiadł na kłodzie przy jeziorze, czytając list od matki. Cieszył się, że wyraziła swoje poparcie dla niego, ale również wziął sobie jej ostrzeżenia na poważnie do serca. Wiedział, że jego ojciec był niebezpiecznym człowiekiem i nastolatek wiedział, że nie może niczego zrobić, zanim nie upewni się, że jego matka jest bezpieczna. Draco oczywiście nie zamierza wyskoczyć z tej dziurawej łodzi bez niej, pozostawiając ją na pastwę obłąkanej podróby czarodzieja, jakim był jego ojciec. Spojrzał na jezioro, zastanawiając się, jak zamierzał podejść do Granger z życzeniem zmienienia stron. Wiedział, że Pansy podążyłaby za nim, ale nie był pewien, do którego obozu należał Blaise, a nie było opcji, żeby zapytał go, zanim nie będzie pewny.</p>
<p>Hermiona kopnęła szyszkę leżącą przed nią, kompletnie zagubiona w myślach. Była zaniepokojona listem Syriusza na dwóch poziomach. Jednym z nich była sprawiedliwość i walka o równość, ta strona jej osobowości, która popchnęła ją do stworzenia W.E.S.Z. Drugim natomiast była pewna siebie, silna czarownica. Lubiła myśleć, że nigdy nie pozwoliłaby komuś znęcać się nad sobą, a jednak Narcyza również była silna i pewna siebie, a jednak była powoli niszczona przez swojego męża, chociaż odbudowała się z gruzów dla swojego syna. Gryfonkę męczyła świadomość, że nawet silna, pewna siebie czarownica była narażona na przemoc w rodzinie.</p>
<p>Coś małego i twardego uderzyło Draco, więc spojrzał w górę z gniewnym spojrzeniem, gotowy, by słownie zniszczyć atakującego, kiedy dostrzegł znajomą głowę bujnych włosów. Podniósł mały obiekt i spojrzał na niego, zanim rzucił go w jezioro, obserwując, jak się unosi na wodzie.</p>
<p>– Uważaj Granger, co niby próbujesz zrobić? Zabić mnie szyszką? – Ton Draco był suchy, ale jednak nieco rozbawiony.</p>
<p>Głowa dziewczyny poszybowała w górę, jej oczy na chwilę rozszerzyły się, gdy drobny rumieniec zawstydzenia przekradł się na jej twarz.</p>
<p>– Wybacz. Nie widziałam cię Malfoy, byłam trochę zaabsorbowana myślami. – Przyglądała się chłopcu stojącemu przed nią. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądał teraz o wiele lepiej, gdy nie nakładał żelu na swoje włosy, a nawet jego nos nie wydawał się już taki ostry jak wcześniej, ze srebrzystymi kosmykami opadającymi czarująco na jego twarz. Lekko drgnęła. <em>O czym ja do licha myślę? To przecież Malfoy, nieważne, że nie jest tak całkiem dupkiem, za którego go zawsze miałam, ale nadal to Malfoy.</em></p>
<p>– Powinnaś być bardziej czujna, mogłaś trafić kogoś innego niż taki nieszkodliwy ja. – Draco spojrzał na nią, spektakularnie ponosząc porażkę w wyglądaniu na nieszkodliwego i niewinnego. Nie za bardzo wiedząc, co robi, rozłożył swoją pelerynę na kłodzie i zaoferował jej miejsce. Z jakiegoś pokręconego powodu, tak właściwie czuł się w towarzystwie wścibskiej gryfonki całkiem dobrze... Świat musi się kończyć. – Więc o czym myślałaś tak ciężko, że aż zapomniałaś o otaczającym cię świecie?</p>
<p>Spojrzała na chwilę na pelerynę, jakby oczekiwała, że zamieni się zaraz w kobrę, ale potem poprawiła spódnicę i usiadła zaraz obok ślizgona. Jego obecność była zaskakująco ciepła. Jak na tak opanowanego chłopca, myślała, że będzie zimny, ale tak nie było, emitował imponującą ilość ciepła. Było to raczej przyjemne, bo zwalczyło mroźne szczypanie w jesiennym powietrzu. Pochyliła się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i podpierając na dłoniach podbródek, gdy zastanawiała się nad najlepszą możliwą odpowiedzią.</p>
<p>– Prawa w związku jak przypuszczam.</p>
<p>– Prawa w związku? – Draco wyglądał na zdumionego. – Czy to coś pokroju organizacji wspierania skrzatów domowych, jaką stworzyłaś? Jak to było... PIERD? – Draco nie spędzał wielu czasu, zastanawiając się nad związkami, wszystko, co wiedział, to że nie chciał się żenić, był przerażony możliwością utknięcia w małżeństwie podobnym do tego, jakie mieli jego rodzice. Co, jeśli był taki jak jego ojciec? Co, jeśli się ożeni tylko po to, by zmienić się w kopię Lucjusza? Draco nigdy nie byłby w stanie żyć z tym, lepiej było być samemu, przynajmniej wtedy nie można zostać skrzywdzonym ani też skrzywdzić kogoś innego.</p>
<p>Rzuciła mu lekko urażone spojrzenie.</p>
<p>– To W.E.S.Z. i nie. Myślałam bardziej o... cóż, jak to się dzieje, że czarownice i czarodzieje mogą zostać uwięzieni w niezdrowych związkach. – Przeniosła spojrzenie na jezioro. – Moja mama pomaga mugolskim kobietom i ich dzieciom, które były ofiarami przemocy domowej, więc oczywiście wiem, że takie sytuacje się zdarzają, ale... Podejrzewam, że myślałam, że czarownica, mądra, silna czarownica, nie znalazłaby się w takiej pozycji, ale to nie jest prawda, mam rację?</p>
<p>Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści, jego myśli ponownie poszybowały w stronę matki. Wiedział, jak wyglądało jej życie, zanim się urodził, jeśli wiedziało się jak zapytać, skrzaty i obrazy okazywały się zaskakująco gadatliwe.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, jak to wygląda w mugolskim świecie, ale tutaj to prawdziwe piekło. Kiedy chodzi o więzi, czarodziejski świat nadal tkwi w ciemnych latach. Związanie naprawdę jest na życie, nic nie może go rozerwać z wyjątkiem samej śmierci i nie możesz nagle się wycofać, jeżeli pożałowałaś swojej decyzji. Dodatkowo nie uważam, żeby to jak silna jesteś, miało znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o zniszczenie człowieka, znęcanie się wystarczy, aby każdy się rozpadł.</p>
<p>Hermiona skrzywiła się i mruknęła:</p>
<p>– Powinno być jakieś zaklęcie, by rozerwać związanie, coś przeciwnego do zaklęcia tworzenia więzi. – Wyciągnęła kosmyk z oczu i spojrzała na siedzącego obok chłopaka. – Naprawdę nie ma niczego co czarownica bądź czarodziej mogliby zrobić, jeżeli ich małżonek krzywdzi ich?</p>
<p>– Cóż, w ekstremalnych przypadkach mogą zgłosić podanie o zgodę na życie z dala od małżonka, mieszkają sami i są chronieni, ale nadal związani, ich magia w dalszym ciągu jest spleciona. – Ślizgon wzdychnął. – Jedyna nadzieja to jak sądzę odwet, bycie jeszcze bardziej okrutnym niż ten, który cię rani... Właśnie dlatego nigdy się nie ożenię.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego w zaskoczeniu.</p>
<p>– Nie chcesz swojej własnej rodziny?</p>
<p>– Szczerze? Nie, nie jeżeli miałaby być taka jak moja. – Draco rozluźnił dłonie i przyglądał się swoim nieskazitelnie przyciętym paznokciom. Co było w tej dziewczynie, że rozluźniało mu przy niej język? Draco powinien być upokorzony swoją gadatliwością, ale to było... Pocieszające, to, że może z kimś porozmawiać, kimś, kto nie osądziłby go zbyt surowo.</p>
<p>– Twój ojciec...– Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – jest okrutnym, pozbawionym serca, sumienia i godności nikczemnym draniem. Co do twojej matki... Nigdy jej nie spotkałam, ale sądząc po sposobie, w jaki o niej mówiłeś na pierwszej lekcji i po wyrazie twojej twarzy, myślę, że musi być bardzo dobrą matką. Nie powinieneś pozwolić ciemności swojego ojca zabrać żadnej szansy na swoje szczęście. – Lekko szturchnęła go w bok. – Nie jesteś w końcu kompletnym dupkiem. Znajdź kogoś, kogo będziesz uwielbiać i mogę się założyć, że staniesz się bardzo dobrym mężem i ojcem, pewnego dnia, jeśli to wybierzesz.</p>
<p>Draco zarumienił się stosownie i pochylił głowę, gdy dziwne ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po jego ciele wraz z dotykiem Hermiony.</p>
<p>– Moja matka owszem jest cudowną i silną kobietą, ale przecież nadal jest uwięziona w małżeństwie z nim. Nie, myślę, że pozostawię to rozklejone uwielbienie tobie i twoim kretynom, których nazywasz przyjaciółmi.</p>
<p>– Malfoy... Draco, może nie być w stanie się z nim rozwieść, ale jeśli by chciała, jestem przekonana, że bylibyśmy w stanie znaleźć wyjście, by zabrać twoją matkę z dala od niego. Harry, Ron i ja już niejednokrotnie robiliśmy coś niemożliwego, jak zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę, a zabranie twojej matki w bezpieczne miejsce nie jest niemożliwe.</p>
<p>Skierował na nią swoje ostre spojrzenie, to właśnie było coś, na co liczył.</p>
<p>– Przysięgasz Granger? Możesz przysiąc, że moja matka będzie bezpieczna, poza zasięgiem wpływów mojego ojca? Ma dość sporo kontaktów, wiesz.</p>
<p>Przytaknęła, napotykając jego spojrzenie ze spokojem.</p>
<p>– Masz moje słowo honoru, na moją magię obiecuję, że twoja matka może i zostanie umieszczona w bezpiecznym miejscu, z dala od Lucjusza Malfoya.</p>
<p>Biorąc urywany, głęboki oddech Draco nadal wpatrywał się w dziewczynę.</p>
<p>– W takim razie, Hermiono Granger, myślę, że mamy wiele do omówienia. – No i tyle, serce Draco dudniło, jakby przebiegł milę w minutę, właśnie miał odwrócić się od wszystkiego, czego został nauczony. Właśnie miał zdradzić swojego ojca.</p>
<p>– Owszem. – Podniosła się, oferując mu dłoń. – Chodź, złapiemy Harry'ego. Jest bezpośrednim dojściem do właściciela bezpiecznej kryjówki.</p>
<p>Robiąc minę, Draco przyjął oferowaną mu dłoń i podniósł się z kłody.</p>
<p>– No cóż, podejrzewam, że nie obejdziemy się bez pomocy małego cudownego chłopca. – Dodał z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem.</p>
<p>Pokręciła głową i pokierowała go, by za nią podążył do biblioteki, gdzie wiedziała, że Harry jest teraz.</p>
<p>– Wiem, że ty i większość ludzi lubi myśleć o Harrym jak o szczęśliwym małym słoneczku Czarodziejskiego Świata, ale przemysł proszę to, co teraz ci powiem. Stracił swoich rodziców, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, podrzucili go do mugoli, którzy pogardzają wszystkim, co według nich nie wpasuje się w ich pokręcone standardy normalności, stawiał czoła wielu śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym sytuacjom, odkąd tylko postawił stopę w Hogwarcie, a jeszcze ostatniego roku, ktoś, kogo szanował i podziwiał, został zabity na jego oczach. Prasa non stop szuka sposobu, by oczernić jego imię, a w tym roku jest jeszcze gorzej, dodatkowo, kiedy zrobi coś, co nie pasuje do wizerunku perfekcyjnego "bohatera" masa ludzi, która uważała się za jego "przyjaciół" odwraca się od niego. Nie jest cudownym chłopcem, tylko chłopcem pokrzywdzonym przez los od pierwszego roku życia.</p>
<p>Przygryzając wargę, Draco rozważył słowa Hermiony, wiedział, że to, co powiedziała, było prawdą i poczuł nagłą falę sympatii wobec Pottera. Nie było łatwe jednak porzucenie lat rywalizacji i animozji.</p>
<p>– Granger błagam... Małe kroczki. Już i tak działam kompletnie wbrew swoim ślizgońskim instynktom... Przynajmniej zostaw mi moje prawo do bycia złośliwym. – Powiedział z jękiem, a dziewczyna zachichotała.</p>
<p>– Oh bez obaw. Nie mam wątpliwości, że ty i Harry, nawet gdy będziecie starzy i siwi nadal będziecie na siebie warczeć. Po prostu pomiń temat "sławy" dodatkowo, że możesz znaleźć wiele innych rzeczy, by z nich się naśmiewać. – Spojrzała na niego i uniosła brew. – A co niby jest bardziej ślizgońskiego niż używanie zasobów swoich rywali, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele hm? Tiara nigdy nie twierdziła, że ślizgoni są mroczni i źli, tylko ambitni i przebiegli.</p>
<p>– Sama prawda. – Zgodził się Draco, nadal starając się wymyślić jakieś nieopierające się na sławie obelgi, którymi mógłby wkrótce rzucić w Pottera. – Ale co to za zabawa, jeśli nie możesz być choć trochę mroczny bądź zły? – Popchnął ją lekko z uśmieszkiem, gdy weszli w cienie Hogwartu.</p>
<p>Podkręciła z rozbawieniem głową.</p>
<p>– Skup ten swój przebiegły umysł na zadaniu, które masz do wykonania.– Przeszli przez korytarze zamku aż znaleźli się w bibliotece. Gryfonka posłała Madam Pince promienny uśmiech, zanim podeszła do stolika, przy którym Harry siedział i robił jakieś notatki. – Harry.</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał znad swojej pracy domowej, tusz pokrywał jego palce i policzek, w wyniku wybuchu pióra, które bliźniaki podrzucili do jego torby. Uniósł brwi na widok Hermiony i jej towarzysza. Hermiona wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie, podczas gdy Malfoy był cały spięty i jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj.</p>
<p>– Miona?</p>
<p>Na Boga, czy to była nadzieja Czarodziejskiego Świata? Draco spojrzał na pokrytego tuszem kreatyna i prawie odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, chcąc samemu zadbać o swoje sprawy. Jednak ciepło ciała stojącej obok niego Hermiony skutecznie go powstrzymało.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna rzuciła szybki czyszczący czar na Harry'ego, zanim wymamrotała, wystarczająco cicho by nikt niepożądany nie usłyszał.</p>
<p>– Musimy porozmawiać Harry, gdzieś gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha. To ważne.</p>
<p>Harry znieruchomiał.</p>
<p>– Okej. Spotkajmy się w Pokoju Życzeń za dziesięć minut. Pozbieram swoje rzeczy i spotkam was tam.</p>
<p>Pokiwała głową i opuściła bibliotekę, ciągnąc za sobą Malfoya na siódme piętro do Pokoju. Zamiast standardowego pomieszczenia z mugolskimi sprzętami, poprosiła o wygodny pokój z rozpalonym kominkiem i głębokimi fotelami. Zasiadła w jednym z nich i wyciągnęła pergamin oraz pióro, zaczynając tworzyć listę, podczas czekania na Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Draco chodził po pokoju nerwowo, niezdolny do relaksu. W grę wchodziły bardzo poważne decyzje i nawet kiedy wiedział, że robi właściwą rzecz oraz że ma błogosławieństwo swojej matki, nadal czuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się z obawy. Nie ważne co się teraz stanie, jego życie diametralnie się zmieni.</p>
<p>Harry dotarł do Pokoju trochę później i odkładając swoją torbę na stolik, usiadł w wyglądającym na wygodne krześle.</p>
<p>– No dobra, o czym chcieliście porozmawiać?</p>
<p>Czarownica nie traciła czasu na podchody i od razu przeszła do tematu.</p>
<p>– Musimy zabrać Lady Malfoy z dala od jej męża, Harry. Mógłbyś przekonać Wąchacza, by udzielił jej schronienia?</p>
<p>– Jasne, Wąchacz ma u siebie mnóstwo pokoi, nie sądzę, żeby problemem było miejsce. – Harry pomyślał o rozmowie, jaką miał ze Snapem a później z Hermioną i z jakiegoś powodu miał ogromną nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Gryfon zwrócił się do Draco. – Twoja matka będzie całkowicie bezpieczna z Wąchaczem, mieszka w nie do namierzenia kryjówce.</p>
<p>Draco jedynie pokiwał powoli głową. Kim był Wąchacz i co za kretyńskie imię to było, nie wiedział.</p>
<p>– Skaczę ze statku Potter, zanim zatonie i nas wszystkich utopi, ale niczego nie zrobię, dopóki nie dowiem się, że matka jest bezpieczna.</p>
<p>– Wyślę wieczorem list do Wąchacza; z odrobiną szczęścia może odpisze szybko. – Powiedział z powagą.</p>
<p>Hermiona przetarła ręką twarz.</p>
<p>– No naprawdę, Harry, po prostu fiuknij teraz do niego. – Wskazała na kominek i mały słój z proszkiem fiuu stojącym na ziemi.</p>
<p>– Err, no tak, racja... wybacz. – Potter uśmiechnął się lekko z zażenowaniem i pośpieszył do kominka, gdzie zagarnął garść proszku, wrzucił go w płomienie i wywołał Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p>Syriusz postukał palcami o stół, krzywiąc się na Stworka, gdy zgrzybiały skrzat zajął się „sprzątaniem" pokoju i aż podskoczył, usłyszawszy głos Harry'ego. Odwrócił się z uśmiechem w stronę kominka i podszedł, by porozmawiać ze swoim chrześniakiem.</p>
<p>– Harry! Czemu zawdzięczam tę wielką niespodziankę?</p>
<p>Jak zawsze, kiedy Harry widział Syriusza, jego serce zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie, to było takie niesprawiedliwe, że mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu był poszukiwany i oskarżony o morderstwo i było to tak niesprawiedliwe, że Harry nie mógł z nim mieszkać, kiedy na świecie nie było niczego, co pragnąłby mocniej.</p>
<p>– Hej Wąchaczu, mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku. – Chłopak posłał mu rozpromienione spojrzenie. – Mamy tu pewną sytuację i chciałbym cię o coś poprosić.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i skoncentrował się na tym, co Harry miał mu powiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Sytuację? Coś się stało? Mam nadzieję, że Snape nie jest większym dupkiem niż zwykle.</p>
<p>– Nie, nie, nic w tym stylu. Po prawdzie Snape ostatnio był dość... w porządku. – Harry zignorował poruszenie w jego wnętrzu na myśl o Snape'ie i próbował skoncentrować się na zadaniu. – Musimy wyciągnąć Lady Malfoy z Malfoy Manor i ukryć ją przed Lucjuszem. Zastanawiałem się... czy byłoby w porządku, gdyby została z tobą?</p>
<p>Syriusz zesztywniał, a jego oczy pociemniały, gdy warknięcie wydostało się z jego gardła.</p>
<p>– Czy ten drań znowu krzywdzi Cyzię?</p>
<p>Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale okazało się, że nie musiał nic mówić, ponieważ nagle przy nim pojawił się Draco, klęcząc przed kominkiem.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze nie skrzywdził matki, na tyle ile wiem, ale obawiam się, że to zrobi, kiedy dowie się, co zrobiłem. – Draco nie był głupi, rozpoznał mężczyznę z listów gończych wciąż przyklejonych na prawie każdej ścianie na Pokątnej. – Proszę, pomóż jej Lordzie Black.</p>
<p>Animag krytycznie przyjrzał się nastolatkowi. Bardzo przypominał Lucjusza, ale kształt oczu chłopca i jego kości policzkowe były dokładnie jak Narcyzy, podobnie jak silne emocje odbijające się w jego szarych oczach.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz mnie błagać chłopcze. Cyzia jest rodziną i jest tu mile widziana, dopóki potrzebuje schronienia. Harry – Odwrócił się do swojego chrześniaka – Wyślę sowę ze świstoklikiem jednorazowego użytku do Draco, żeby mógł on wysłać ją do matki, w ten sposób, nie wzbudzi podejrzeń Lucjusza. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Narcyza lubi szmaragdy, więc Draco, wysłanie jej szmaragdowego wisiorka nie zaszkodzi.</p>
<p>– Bardzo ci dziękuję Syriuszu, naprawdę to doceniam. – Powiedział miękko Harry, a Draco obok niego pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>– Tak, dziękuję ci Lordzie Black. Dopilnuję, by matka spakowała najważniejsze rzeczy i była gotowa do odejścia, gdy dojdzie świstoklik. Ojciec... on nie znosi zbyt dobrze sprzeciwu ani oszustw.</p>
<p>Zbieg pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>– Doskonale wiem, jak Lucjusz znosi, coś, co nie idzie po jego myśli. Wkrótce jego gardło może po prostu znaleźć się w szczękach ponuraka. To, albo poproszę, by Lunatyk złożył mu wizytę. – Temu komentarzowi towarzyszyło dzikie wyszczerzenie zębów.</p>
<p>Hermiona oburzyła się nagle i zaczęła karcić mężczyznę.</p>
<p>– Syriuszu Black, masz już wystarczająco dużo oskarżeń przeciw sobie i nie waż się nawet tego sugerować Profesorowi Lupinowi, wiesz, doskonale jak on się czuje.</p>
<p>Syriusz o dziwo faktycznie pochylił głowę, słysząc besztanie dziewczyny.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam panno Granger.</p>
<p>– Hrumph!</p>
<p>Mężczyzna jednak szybko pozbierał się w sobie i ponownie uśmiechnął do Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– Lepiej już pójdę. Im szybciej skombinuję świstoklik, tym szybciej ten dotrze do Cyzi.</p>
<p>Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale ten był przepełniony smutkiem i tęsknotą.</p>
<p>– Okej Siri, ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożny, zero niepotrzebnego ryzyka. – Harry żałował, że nie może sięgnąć przez płomienie i uściskać swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale podejrzewał, że gdyby mieli taką szansę, obaj skwapliwie by z niej skorzystali. – Powiedz Lunatykowi cześć, jeśli go zobaczysz.</p>
<p>– Jasne, przekażę i będę się zachowywać. Luniek odgryzie mi ogon, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Uważaj na siebie Harry i nie pozwól tłustemu dupkowi rozstawiać się po kątach. – Z tymi słowami zniknął z kominka.</p>
<p>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>– Przysięgam, że za każdym razem, gdy go widzimy, coraz bardziej zaczyna przypominać psa.</p>
<p>Harry zachichotał.</p>
<p>– To prawda, ale rozumiem go, czuje się uwięziony i bezradny, będąc zmuszonym do pozostania w środku, tam gdzie jest. Wąchacz to jego jedyna ucieczka i naprawdę rozumiem, dlaczego przechyla się na tą stronę.</p>
<p>Draco zmrużył oczy, niezbyt podoba mu się fakt, że nie miał pojęcia, o czym rozmawiają Hermiona i Harry.</p>
<p>– W takim razie prawdopodobnie powinienem wysłać wiadomość do matki.</p>
<p>Wzrok Hermiony powędrował z powrotem do niego i skinęła głową.</p>
<p>– Znając Wąchacza, wybierze sowę, która będzie tu w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin, więc tak będzie najlepiej. – Dostrzegła błysk zmieszania na twarzy Draco, słysząc przezwisko dla Syriusza. – My – Machnęła ręką, by wskazać siebie, Harry'ego i nieobecnego Rona – nie możemy nazwać go jego imieniem poza kryjówką, więc używamy przezwiska, Wąchacz dla jego postaci animagicznej.</p>
<p>– Forma animagiczna? – Smukła srebrna brew uniosła się. Draco nie słyszał nic o Syriuszu Blacku jako animagu, ale przypuszczał, że nie było to niemożliwe. Wielu czarodziejów utrzymywało swoje inne formy w tajemnicy, a przynajmniej wielu Ślizgonów; po prostu nie spodziewał się tego po Gryfonie. Czy nie chodziło im wyłącznie o honor i prawdę? – W liście do matki nie będę wymieniał go pod żadnym imieniem, napiszę tylko, że musi się przygotować.</p>
<p>– Dobrze, wyślij jej więc list. – Harry wyszczerzył się i poklepał Draco po plecach. – Witaj po naszej stronie, <em>zwycięskiej </em>stronie. – Dodał tylko dla przyjemności zobaczenia, jak Draco krztusi się powietrzem.</p>
<p>Kiedy już złapał oddech, Draco przewrócił oczami z wyniosłym wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że wygramy. Nie lubię przegrywać. – Skinął głową do Hermiony i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń, aby udać się do sowiarni, by napisać list do matki.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Narcyza czytała spokojnie w bibliotece, niezakłóconej obecnością jej męża, który starał się znaleźć coś, co pomoże mu pochwycić chłopca Potterów. Lucjusz desperacko chciał być tym, który dostarczy chłopca Czarnemu Panu, myśląc, że to postawiłoby go wyżej nad innymi Śmierciożercami. Narcyza nie wiedziała, czy tak się rzeczywiście stanie, ale też nie specjalnie ją to obchodziło. Nic nie wiedziała o chłopcu, poza oczywiście narzekaniem jej syna, że „bliznowaty" zawsze się wywinie i był od niego lepszy, gdy „rozczochrany drań" nawet się nie starał. Choć bardzo kochała swojego synka, była zadowolona, że ktoś w szkole był w niektórych sprawach bez wysiłku lepszy niż jej syn. Utrzyma to Draco na ziemi, a także sprawi, że będzie dążył do poprawy siebie.</p>
<p>Chciała, żeby jej syn wyrósł na mężczyznę, który potrafiłby trzymać głowę wysoko, chciała, żeby Draco wiedział, że ma wady tak jak każda inna osoba na planecie. Nie pozwoli, by jej dziecko wyrosło na innego Lucjusza Malfoya, a jeśli Potter, prześcigając jej dziecko, pomógłby Draco utrzymywać się na ziemi, to byłoby dobrze.</p>
<p>Odwróciła stronę w swojej książce w chwili, gdy sowa wleciała do pokoju. Delikatna blond brew uniosła się na widok szkolnej sowy i zastanawiała się, w co Draco wpakował się, teraz gdy na jej kolana spadł list, a szkolna sowa usiadła na oparciu krzesła. Otworzyła list i jej usta rozchyliły się w miękkim szoku. Wiedziała, że jej syn nie żartowałby ani nie lekceważył możliwości ucieczki, ani nie powiedziałby jej, żeby upewniła się, że jej rzeczy są spakowane, chyba że byłby <em>absolutnie </em>przekonany, że ma bezpieczne, nieodkryte miejsce, do którego może się udać, ale nadal było to trudne. Przyznać, że Draco znalazł dla niej ucieczkę. Z niepokojem przeciągnęła palcami po ustach, gdy ogarnął ją strach i uniesienie. Wolność od Lucjusza. Już sama myśl, sam jej smak przyprawił ją o zawrót głowy, ale powstrzymała reakcję i upewniła się, że zniszczyła list, zanim wstała z krzesła.</p>
<p>Wyszła do ogrodu, pozwalając sowie wskoczyć sobie na ramię, i zaczęła robić mały bukiet z ukwiałów, goździków, żonkili, tygrysich lilii i jednej strelicji królewskiej, aby przekazać mu jej oczekiwanie, radość i dumę z jej syna. Wiedziała, że Draco zrozumie przesłanie i jej gotowość. Dała bukiet sowie i wysłała ją, zanim weszła do środka, alby rozpocząć zaklęcie pakowania. Gdy tylko będzie w stanie odejść, zwykłe machnięcie różdżką spowoduje, że wszystkie rzeczy oznaczone zaklęciem, skurczą się i upchną w jej torebce. Wykrzywiła usta w nieco złośliwym uśmiechu. Nie wszystkie rzeczy, które oznaczała, należały do niej. Lucjusz wkrótce odkryje, że brakuje mu kilku artefaktów, do których przywiązywał dużą wartość.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Snape wkroczył do klasy OPCM-u, jego szaty falowały za nim jak zwykle i rzucił złowrogie spojrzenie na stado krukonów i puchonów z czwartego roku.</p>
<p>– Dzisiejsza lekcja dotyczy rzucania zaklęcia Patronusa. Patronus jest fizyczną manifestacją radosnych wspomnień rzuconych w celu ochrony przed dementorami. Siła Patronusa zależy od siły wspomnienia użytego do jego rzucenia. Forma w pełni cielesnego Patronusa jest unikalna dla każdej czarownicy lub czarodzieja, który go rzuca, ale zazwyczaj jest to zwierzę, które często reprezentuje to, co lub kto sprawia, że czujesz się bezpiecznie. Większości z was, którym rzeczywiście uda się rzucić ten czar, nie będzie w stanie jednak stworzyć w pełni ukształtowanego cielesnego Patronusa. Jestem zdania, że jesteście zbyt pochłonięci nastoletnimi dramatami, by wystarczająco mocno skupić się na „szczęśliwych" wspomnieniach niezbędnych do odniesienia sukcesu. – Podszedł do tablicy, przy której na stołku siedział Harry i napisał na niej kilka podstawowych informacji. – Pan Potter zademonstruje wam Patronusa i sugeruję, abyście poświęcili na to uwagę.</p>
<p>Starając się jak najlepiej ukryć swoje rozbawienie z powodu komentarzy Snape'a o nastoletnich dramatach, Harry wstał ze stołka i przeszedł kilka kroków na środek klasy.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję profesorze. – Pochylił głowę i zwrócił się do reszty klasy. – Dobrze... Um naprawdę nie ma tutaj żadnej sztuczki ani skrótu do rzucenia zaklęcia Patronusa, po prostu trzeba sięgnąć do siebie, pomyśleć o rzeczach, które nas uszczęśliwiają i pozwolić temu wypłynąć z siebie, gdy rzucamy zaklęcie. – Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy, skupiając się, a potem ponownie je otworzył. – W ten sposób. – Machnął różdżką. – <em>Expecto Patronum! </em>– Znajoma srebrna mgiełka wystrzeliła z jego różdżki, tworząc kształt wielkiego jelenia. Harry pozwolił mu przebiec się po klasie między uczniami, zanim powoli zniknął.</p>
<p>Luna uważnie obserwowała, równocześnie próbując uporządkować swoje wspomnienia, myśląc o tym, co byłoby na tyle szczęśliwą myślą, by udało jej się rzucić zaklęcie.</p>
<p>Snape prawie przewrócił oczami, słysząc pełne wrażenia westchnienia, po których nastąpiło niestety znajome chichotanie studentów płci żeńskiej nad pięknem jelenia. Jeśli miałby być szczery, sam uważał, że jeleń robi wrażenie, ale jednocześnie zacisnął mu żołądek, przypominając mu o Lily i Jamesie oraz o jego własnym idiotyzmie. Stłumił swoją reakcję i uniósł władczo brew, zanim powiedział:</p>
<p>– Więc? Zabierzcie się do pracy! – Pozwolił, by uśmiech przemknął po jego ustach, obserwując klasę i zwykłe, otępiająco żałosne pierwsze próby, które większość z nich wykonywała. Jego spojrzenie padło na dziewczynę Lovegood i uniósł brew na małą dymną smużkę światła, która wydobywała się z jej różdżki. Chociaż nie było to nic, co mogłoby odstraszyć dementora, była to najlepsza pierwsza próba, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.</p>
<p>Harry chodził wśród uczniów, poprawiając sposoby, w jaki trzymali różdżki i zachęcając ich, przekonując, że są w stanie to zrobić. Powietrze przesycone było falującymi różdżkami i wykrzykiwanymi inkantacjami, aż Harry prawie się martwił, że ktoś może stracić oko lub znaleźć się z różdżką umieszczoną w bardzo niewygodnym miejscu. Odsunął się od entuzjastycznej puchonki i pośpieszył do Luny.</p>
<p>– Doskonale Luna, jeszcze trochę i będziesz to mieć! – Uśmiechnął się do bladej dziewczyny.</p>
<p>Kiwając głową, Luna mocno zamknęła oczy, wracając myślami do wspomnień matki i ojca uśmiechających się do niej promiennie między kwiatami i ziołami, a także wśród dziwnych stworzeń, w które nikt inny nie wierzy.</p>
<p>– <em>Expecto Patronum!</em> – Srebrna mgła była tym razem gęstsza i silniejsza, ale to nadal nie była cielesna forma.</p>
<p>– Idzie ci świetnie widzisz! – Harry znowu się uśmiechnął.</p>
<p>Snape pokiwał głową w zgodzie, nawet gdy przechylał głowę na bok, będąc zmuszonym do złapania różdżki, która została wyrzucona z czyjejś dłoni przez entuzjastyczne machanie. Ciemnym spojrzeniem przyszpilił Krukońskiego winowajcę do miejsca.</p>
<p>– Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie nauczyłeś się prawidłowo poruszać różdżką na zajęciach z Zaklęć na <em>pierwszym </em>roku? Nie chciałbym informować profesora Flitwicka, że jeden z jego Krukonów nie zastosował się do instrukcji.</p>
<p>Szczupły brunet zapiszczał i wyglądał, jakby chciał, by ziemia się otworzyła i połknęła go. Jego skóra lekko pozieleniała, a oczy wytrzeszczył ze strachu, gdy drżał pod spojrzeniem Snape'a.</p>
<p>– N-nie profesorze, po-postara-a-m się le-lepiej. – Chłopiec zawiesił głowę.</p>
<p>Harry zlitował się nad przerażonym Krukonem i poklepał go po ramieniu.</p>
<p>– Po prostu spróbuj być trochę bardziej ostrożny dobrze? Nic ci nie będzie.</p>
<p>Snape prychnął i podał różdżkę z powrotem drżącemu głupkowi, zanim przeszedł przez tłum, udzielając kilku wskazówek, inni otrzymywali niecierpliwe reprymendy za głupie zachowanie, na przykład taki krukon i puchon, którzy szturchali się nawzajem różdżkami. No naprawdę! Czwarte roczniki mają zwykle piętnaście lat, można by pomyśleć, że zyskali już niewielką miarę dojrzałości, ale najwyraźniej jednak nie. Dotarł do Luny Lovegood, której do tego czasu udało się stworzyć dość dużą chmurę, która zaczynała grupować się w małe kępy, próbując zlepić się w jakąś formę.</p>
<p>– Panno Lovegood, dobrze ci idzie, ale mam sugestię, użyj swojego najszczęśliwszego wspomnienia. Takiego, który sprawia, że czujesz się, jakbyś mogła rozłożyć skrzydła i polecieć.</p>
<p>Ponownie Luna pokiwała głową i postarała się bardziej skupić na wspomnieniach, które najbardziej sobie ceniła, dzięki którym była najszczęśliwsza. Z jakiegoś powodu twarz Neville'a zamigotała przed jej oczami i wtedy przypomniała sobie, jak się czuła, kiedy jej bronił, i czas, jaki spędzili razem na rozmowie.</p>
<p>– <em>Expecto Patronum</em>. – Wypowiedziała ponownie i prawie cofnęła się w szoku, kiedy jej chmura przybrała kształt srebrnego zająca, radośnie skaczącego po klasie.</p>
<p>Profesor skinął głową z satysfakcją.</p>
<p>– Dobra robota panno Lovegood, dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu. – Następnie wrócił do swojego punktu obserwacyjnego. – Cielesny Patronus, taki jak ten, którego właśnie rzuciła panna Lovegood, może zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, poza ochroną przed dementorami. Mogą one dostarczać wiadomości, sposób, który są o wiele bardziej bezpieczny i weryfikowalny niż jakakolwiek inna metoda. Patronus identyfikuje rzucającego i jest całkowicie odporny na ciemność. Jednak powinien być używany tylko do dostarczania wiadomości w ekstremalnych okolicznościach. – rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Jeśli dostrzegę jakiegokolwiek Patronusa szalejącego po szkole bez ekstremalnie ważnej przyczyny, takiej, że inna metoda komunikacji nie przyniosłaby takich samych rezultatów, będą <em>poważne </em>konsekwencje.</p>
<p>Podekscytowane szepty, które wybuchły wraz z wiadomością o dodatkowym użytku Patronusa, ucichły nagle, a uczniowie cofnęli się nieco. Nikt nie chciał znaleźć się po złej stronie Snape'a, a myśl o byciu przez niego ukaranym wystarczyła, by wywołać koszmary. Nadal ćwiczyli pod czujnym okiem Snape'a i Harry'ego, ale pod koniec lekcji Luna nadal była jedyną, której udało się wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa, ale przynajmniej po pokoju fruwało dużo srebrnej mgły.</p>
<p>Snape odprawił klasę, nie za bardzo przykładając do tego uwagę, poza Lovegood, reszta małych kretynów była dokładnie taka, jak się spodziewał, i machnął różdżką w kierunku tablicy, aby zmazać zapisane na niej informacje, a następnie nabazgrał kilka instrukcji na trzeci rok, obejmujących kilka klątw i sposobów jak pozbyć się bogina. Nie przepadał za Lupinem, ale musiał przyznać, że był raczej dobrym nauczycielem. Nie, żeby się do tego kiedykolwiek przyznał, nawet podczas tortur.</p>
<p>– Potter, przygotuj skrzynię.</p>
<p>– Dobrze sir. – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a ponad swoimi nowymi, eleganckimi, kwadratowymi ramkami okularów, po czym przeniósł duży, ciężki kufer na przód klasy, ustawiając ją pod czarną tablicą. Bogin poruszył się w skrzyni, najwyraźniej niezbyt zadowolony z ruchu. – Um... Profesorze... Czy pamięta pan rozmowę, którą odbyliśmy kilka dni temu?</p>
<p>Czarna brew uniosła się, jak tylko kończył mówić.</p>
<p>– Uszczegółów.</p>
<p>– Ee, po naszej ostatniej lekcji Oklumencji. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, że nie trzeba podążać za pewnymi rzeczami, tylko dlatego, że się tego oczekuje. – Harry prawie się wzdrygnął, widząc, jak mało sensu przejawiał. Po prostu nie wiedział, czy Snape czuje się swobodnie, rozmawiając o tym tutaj w klasie Obrony.</p>
<p>Profesor znieruchomiał i odwrócił się twarzą do nastolatka, skinąwszy głową.</p>
<p>– Co z tym? – Zapytał.</p>
<p>Bawiąc się szatami, Harry spojrzał na Snape'a poważnie.</p>
<p>– Cóż, myślę, że podążanie zostało zatrzymane. W rzeczywistości myślę, że to będzie bezpośrednie przeciwieństwo podążania.</p>
<p>Ramiona Snape'a rozluźniły się nieco, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk rozbawienia.</p>
<p>– Potter, jesteś beznadziejny w subtelnych informacjach, nigdy nie staraj się zostać szpiegiem. – Poruszył się, aby ustawić kilka słoików dużych pająków i rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. – Czy potrzebuje pomocy dla swojej matki?</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się.</p>
<p>– Nah, myślę, że zostawię szpiegostwo profesjonalistom... jestem raczej bardziej porywczym i wygrywającym dzięki głupiemu szczęściu facetem. Oraz nie, myślę, że zadbaliśmy o Lady Malfoy. Wąchacz wyśle świstoklik, a Malfoy dostarczy go swojej matce. Wąchacz obiecał, że pani Malfoy może z nim zostać, będzie tam ukryta i bezpieczna.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna drgnął.</p>
<p>– W pewien sposób worek pcheł nie budzi zaufania. Jest jeszcze bardziej impulsywny niż ty. Jednak Narcyza dobrze wie jak się ukryć i o siebie zadbać i mogę sobie wyobrazić, że będzie w stanie na smyczy utrzymać <em>Wąchacza</em>w ryzach. – Pominął, że Syriusz był również małostkowy, okrutny i bardziej przypominał swoją rodzinę, niż większość ludzi sądzi. Pozwolił chłopcu zachować złudzenie co do wrodzonej dobroci swojego ojca chrzestnego.</p>
<p>Harry usłyszał w tonie głosu Snape'a coś, co sprawiło, że zmrużył oczy i zastanawiał się, co to było, ale postanowił odpuścić. Tym razem on i Snape w pewnym sensie się dogadywali, a Harry nie był zbyt chętny do narażania tego na niebezpieczeństwo.</p>
<p>– No cóż, chciałem tylko dać znać, żeby być przygotowanym, jak wszystko nagle się zacznie... Hej, jeśli nam się uda, może Lucjusz tak się wkurzy, że eksploduje i padnie martwy... Er, przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego powiedzieć.</p>
<p>– A czemuż nie? To z pewnością rozwiązałoby szereg problemów. – Snape usiadł na biurku.</p>
<p>– Wciąż nie jest to coś, co należy mówić, Miona rozszarpałaby mnie, gdyby usłyszała, jak to mówię. – Harry zamilkł i opadł na jedną z opuszczonych ławek. – Będzie tu bezpieczny? Mam na myśli Malfoya. Będzie mógł pozostać w szkole, czy też będzie musiał się ukrywać? Jest wrednym, pompatycznym dupkiem, ale nie chcę, by coś mu się stało, to co teraz robi, wymaga ogromnej odwagi.</p>
<p>Snape prawie parsknął. To właśnie przez takie gryfońskie sentymenty, wielu złych czarodziei wzniosło się tak wysoko. Dlatego Severus zignorował sentymenty pierwszego zdania i skoncentrował się na ostatnim komentarzu.</p>
<p>– Jest ślizgonem, będzie miał co najmniej cztery różne plany awaryjne, na wypadek, gdyby znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. W dodatku ma przyjaciół w swoim domu i wątpię, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że będą go wspierać, zwłaszcza gdy okaże się, że nie popiera już ścieżki, na którą popychano go od dzieciństwa. Dzieci Śmierciożerców stanowią w moim Domu głównie mniejszość, Potter, mamy tyle samo mugolaków i półkrwi, co inne Domy, a może nawet więcej. Chodzi po prostu o to, że dzieci Śmierciożerców są szkolone od kołyski do przejmowania władzy, gdzie i kiedy mogą, aby miała jak najwięcej... wpływów na umysły członków innych Domów.</p>
<p>– W takim razie dobrze. – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. – Może nawet kilka osób znajdzie odwagę, by podążyć za Malfoyem... nie chcę być chciwy, ale nadzieja na to nie zaszkodzi. Mam przeczucie, że będziemy potrzebować wszelkiej pomocy i wsparcia, jakie możemy uzyskać.</p>
<p>Kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się w pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu.</p>
<p>– Och, nie masz pojęcia, Potter. Szukaj przyjaciół w każdym domu i stwórz mocne i szybkie więzi, bo kiedy zacznie się prawdziwa walka, będziesz potrzebować każdego.</p>
<p>Harry skinął głową, wyglądając na bardzo nieszczęśliwego.</p>
<p>– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale ... Ale nie łatwo mi jest się zaprzyjaźnić. Większość ludzi nawet nie widzi prawdziwego mnie. Nie chcę nakłaniać ludzi do podążania za jakimś bohaterem z plakatu, który nie istnieje.</p>
<p>– W takim razie spraw, by zaistniał w oczach innych. Ludzie pójdą za bohaterem, do samych bram piekielnych. Spójrz na ogromną liczbę tych, którzy podążają za dyrektorem bez pytania. Czy myślisz, że ktokolwiek z nich mógłby wymienić choćby jeden z jego błędów? Jego ulubiony kolor? Ulubiony słodycz z dziesiątek, które zjada? Jego największy koszmar? Bardzo w to wątpię. Podążają za nim, ponieważ jest dla nich bohaterem i chcą mieć udział w każdej chwale, jaką znajdzie. Aby wygrać tę wojnę, będziesz musiał dokonać oszustwa o charakterze raczej globalnym i sprawić, że ludzie będą postrzegać cię jako bohatera. Odłóż na bok swoją irytującą gryfońską szczerość i naucz się oszukiwać tych, którzy nie zadają sobie trudu, aby naprawdę dowiedzieć się, kim jesteś Potter. Ci, którzy zbliżą się na tyle blisko, żeby tylko wytykać ci twoje błędy, nie zasługują na prawdę, jednak ci, którzy będą wystarczająco blisko, aby dowiedzieć się, jaki jesteś na prawdę, staną się bezcennymi towarzyszami i przyjaciółmi, których powinieneś trzymać się każdej uncji swojej woli.</p>
<p>Snape machnął różdżką i pojawiła się przed nim seria artykułów, wszystkie skupione na Harrym.</p>
<p>– Te wydrukowane bzdury mogą być narzędziem we właściwych rękach. To jest zwykła propaganda. Te – Wskazał na artykuły, które przedstawiały potężnego czarodzieja, pokonującego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, jeszcze zanim mógł chodzić, i wielkiego człowieka w trakcie nauki. – były podstępem Ministerstwa, by związać się ze słynnym bohaterem. Inne były również podstępem tych samych ludzi, aby odciąć się od niekorzystnego światła, w jakim się znaleźli, ponieważ mówiłeś prawdę, prawdę, którą świat musiał usłyszeć, ale Ministerstwo nie życzyło sobie, aby to się wydostało, ponieważ gdyby tak się stało, świat czarodziejów straciłby wiarę w Knota. Więc zaaranżował coś, by cię oczernić i nadal próbuje to zrobić, aby podnieść się po pożarze, jaki rozpętała Umbridge.</p>
<p>Snape pozbył się artykułów.</p>
<p>– Musisz wziąć w garść swój rozgłos, Potter, powiedzieć światu prawdę, swoją prawdę i pozwolić im podjąć decyzję. Niektórzy nadal będą wierzyć w piękne kłamstwa, które kręci Ministerstwo, podczas gdy wielu innych zaakceptuje rzeczywistość i przygotuje się na to. Mugolski autor nazwiskiem Terry Goodkind dokonał bardzo wnikliwej obserwacji na temat ludzkiej natury: „Ludzie są głupi, uwierzą w kłamstwo, albo dlatego, że chcą, by to była prawda, albo też dlatego, że boją się, iż to może być prawda." Po prostu musisz popłynąć z prądem.</p>
<p>To było sprzeczne z wszystkim, w co Harry wierzył i na samą myśl o tym, żeby się wygłupiać przed prasą, udając, że jest bohaterem, zaczęło przewracać mu się w żołądku, tylko że Harry wiedział, że to, co powiedział Snape, miało sens. Jeśli robiąc to, nakłoni więcej ludzi do odwrócenia się od kłamstw ministerstwa i jeśli mogłoby to w jakiś sposób pomóc, uchronić ludzi przed zranieniem, to Harry wiedział, że musi to zrobić.</p>
<p>– Do cholery, zróbmy to. Jeśli ma się to przydać, to nawet będę tulić się miło do samej Rity Skeeter. Proszę, obiecaj mi tylko, że trzaśniesz mnie, jeśli zacznę zachowywać się jak buc. – Harry skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.</p>
<p>Profesor uśmiechnął się.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że chciałbym, abyś złożył to pozwolenie na uderzenie cię na piśmie. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że z radością skorzystałbym z okazji, jeśli woda sodowa dostanie ci się do głowy. – Ta chwila lekkości, ulotniła się, a mężczyzna ponownie wyprostował się i spoważniał. – Sugerowałbym, żebyś zwrócił się o pomoc do panny Granger w umówieniu wywiadu. W twoim kręgu przyjaciół jest najbardziej zrównoważona i najprawdopodobniej zna najlepszy sposób działania, aby manipulować słabymi umysłami.</p>
<p>Uśmiech, który rozjaśnił twarz Harry'ego na wcześniejszy komentarz, przygasł.</p>
<p>– Tak, myślę, że masz rację, Miona zdecydowanie jest osobą, z którą muszę porozmawiać, będzie wiedziała, do których reporterów się zwrócić i powie mi, co mam robić i mówić. – Z frustracji przeczesał ręką włosy. – Czy mogę jeszcze raz powiedzieć, że absolutnie nienawidzę tego pomysłu? – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a i zastanowił się, kiedy właśnie zaczął liczyć na starszego mężczyznę, jako jedynego, z którym mógł porozmawiać, tego, na którego mógł liczyć, że utrzyma go w zdrowych zmysłach.</p>
<p>– Możesz mówić tyle, ile chcesz Potter. Z pewnością nie chciałbym być na twoim miejscu. – Snape zagarnął nauczycielską książkę do Obrony i przejrzał ją, aby znaleźć odpowiednie strony do następnej lekcji. Raczej... podobał mu się ten rozejm, jaki miał z Potterem, jeśli miał być szczerym. Było to raczej przyjemne, że nie musiał na siłę podtrzymywać starej nienawiści.</p>
<p>– Um, ale jest pan przecież prawda? Na moim miejscu, mam na myśli. Musi pan udawać na co dzień kogoś, kim nie jest... – Harry był trochę smutny, że prawie pięć lat zajęło mu zrozumienie, na czym polegało podwójne życie Snape'a. Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jaki był prawdziwy Snape, jeżeli taki jeszcze istniał.</p>
<p>Wszystko w Snape'ie zamarło całkowicie, instynkt szpiega był gotowy do ucieczki, a reszta była niesamowicie zadowolona, że szesnastolatek w końcu zrozumiał jego sytuację. Chociaż zmaltretowana młodzieńcza dusza ukryta pod wszystkimi żalami i błędami z przeszłości również była przerażona swoim rozumem i martwiła się, że nastolatek przed nim znienawidzi go, gdy powie mu o swoim udziale w śmierci rodziców Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– Nie szczególnie Potter, nie muszę mieć do czynienia z sępami, które nazywają siebie prasą. A kluczem do odniesienia sukcesu jako szpiega jest stawianie się w postaci nie zbyt odmiennej i wykraczającej poza to, kim się jest naprawdę.</p>
<p>Napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– Musisz to zrozumieć. Naprawdę <em>byłem </em>Śmierciożercą, Potter. Od samego początku nie byłem tylko drobnym szpiegiem, który dołączył do Czarnego Pana tylko po to, by pomóc Dumbledore'owi; Wierzyłem w tę sprawę i podążałem za Lordem jako jego ulubiony Śmierciożerca. Byłem jednym z najgorszych i najbardziej lojalnych, dopóki ta lojalność nie kosztowała mnie czegoś cennego i nie otworzyła mi oczu na prawdę o tym, co się dzieje. Jestem naturalnie tak samo zły i zjadliwy, jak widzisz, po prostu nie pozwalam pokazać światu moich lepszych cech.</p>
<p>Harry przez chwilę utrzymywał wzrok Snape'a, zanim pozwolił swojemu się ześlizgnąć. Było coś w tych ciemnych, niezgłębionych oczach, co sprawiało, że coś w nim wiło się z bólu.</p>
<p>– Ale otworzyłeś oczy, to się liczy i myślę, że powinieneś dać sam sobie szansę. – Brzmiało to trochę kiepsko nawet dla własnych uszu Harry'ego, ale nie był pewien, co powinien powiedzieć. Snape był częścią tej wojny jeszcze zanim Harry się urodził, nawet pomimo całej swojej straty, jakiej doświadczył Harry, nie mógł zacząć rozumieć, przez co musiał przejść Snape.</p>
<p>– Hm, to się jeszcze okaże. – Rzut oka na tarczę zegara w pokoju powiedział Snape'owi, że wkrótce nadejdzie następna lekcja i wycofał zaklęcie wyciszające, skutecznie kończąc rozmowę. Wątpił, że młodzieniec podtrzyma taką opinię, kiedy pozna prawdę, i jakimś cudem, Severus wiedział, że jeżeli pozwoli sobie poczuć się wartym więcej niż obecnie, bardziej zrani go nienawiść, jaką Potter z pewnością skieruje w jego stronę. <em>Kiedy ta przeklęta wojna się skończy, znajdę sobie odosobnioną chatę i zajmę się warzeniem eliksirów w spokoju i w samotności. Jestem już tak zmęczony całym tym bałaganem.</em></p>
<p>Harry próbował skoncentrować się na lekcji, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli napływać, ale jego oczy wędrowały co chwilę do Snape'a. Ten mężczyzna był zagadką i Harry chciał dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, chociaż nie był pewien, czy spodoba mu się wszystko, co zobaczy. Żałował, że nie ma kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o Snape'ie, kogoś, kto znał go za dawnych czasów. Syriusz odpadał, ich wzajemna nienawiść świeciła w ciemnościach i była wyraźna jak kryształ. Harry nadal był rozproszony, dopóki Snape nie posłał mu wzburzonego spojrzenia i otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, podchodząc do chłopca, aby pomóc mu z boginem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Wiggletyki ( Eng. Wiggleticks ) - za cholerę nie mam pojęcia co to jest no ale to przecież Luna. Ona po prostu jest.</p>
<p>** Gumochy - z ręką na sercu mówię wam, że siedziałam nad tym dobre pół godziny. Luna użyła słowa „Flobber" a oficjalnie nie ma czegoś takiego, natomiast później Neville zapytał czy ma to coś wspólnego z gumochłonami (Flobberworms). Trochę głupio tłumaczyć np. „Słyszałeś o gumochłonach?", „Nie, wybacz. Chyba że mają coś wspólnego z robakami gumochłonami.". Mówię wam, TRAGEDIA. Po wielu naradach i niespodziewanych pobudkach moich zaufanych źródeł, doszłam do wniosku, że nie będę się nad tym dwoić i troić i zwyczajnie utnę „gumochłon" w pół. Tak oto przedstawiam wam Gumocha :) </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usta Hermiony drgnęły w rozbawieniu, gdy obserwowała, jak Draco stara się zapanować nad swoimi nerwami i nie dopuścić do ponownego wybuchu magnetowidu. Zastanawiała się, co jest takiego w tych urządzeniach, że tak trudno sobie z nimi poradzić. Były starszą technologią i normalnie powinny być łatwiejsze w obsłudze, ale w porównaniu z odtwarzaczem DVD, magnetowid był horrendalnie trudny do ustawienia i wydawałoby się, że to mężczyźni mają najwięcej z nimi kłopotów. Malfoyowi udało się ustawić godzinę i datę w urządzeniu, a teraz próbował ustawić godzinę i datę nagrywania. Zazwyczaj właśnie w tym miejscu tata Hermiony tracił panowanie nad sobą i wyklinał magnetowid w diabły.<br/><br/>- Prawie gotowe, po prostu skoryguj minuty o pięć i możemy przejść do mniej... skomplikowanego urządzenia.<br/><br/>Draco posłał jej wrzące spojrzenie szarych oczu i ostrożnie nacisnął przyciski na pilocie, które ustawiały minuty, kiedy magnetowid powinien rozpocząć nagrywanie.</p>
<p>- Na cholerne brodawy z owłosionego tyłka wiedźmy... to jest tortura, jasna i prosta. Dlaczego ktoś miałby dobrowolnie przez to przechodzić tylko po to, by nagrać jakiś obraz? Co może być tak ważnego do zobaczenia? - Draco odrzucił włosy z oczu i właśnie teraz, w tym momencie chciał, by wróciły one do swojej wyżelowanej wersji. Wybuchowe westchnienie opuściło go, gdy w końcu wcisnął przycisk, aby wskazać, że skończył i że ustawiono czas nagrywania. - No... Proszę, powiedz mi, że tym razem zrobiłem to dobrze.<br/><br/>Pochyliła się nad jego ramieniem i przez kilka chwil patrzyła na wyświetlacz, po czym skinęła głową.<br/><br/>- Tak, jest ustawiony prawidłowo i tak naprawdę ja też nigdy nie widziałam w tym sensu. Wolę lekturę od programów telewizyjnych, a wszystko, czego potrzebuje dobra książka, to ktoś, kto potrafi czytać i przewracać strony i na tym koniec. Zero przycisków czy ustawień.<br/><br/>Była tak blisko, że Draco musiał powstrzymywać się od odwrócenia głowy i wtulenia w zgięcie jej szyi, pachniała zarówno ostro, jak i słodko, co sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ślizgon odsunął się, tylko na tyle, by znów mógł myśleć.</p>
<p>- Uwielbiam dobrą książkę, coś, co pozwala mi uciec i namalować własne obrazy. - Pociągnął swoją grzywkę trochę zawstydzony. - Ale teraz możemy odejść od tej diabelskiej maszyny. Myślę, że chce mnie dopaść.<br/><br/>Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, zarówno dlatego, że powiedział dokładnie, dlaczego kocha książki, jak i dlatego, że jego komentarz powtórzył to, co jej ojciec tak często mówił o gadżetach.<br/><br/>- Oczywiście. Dalej mamy zwykły przenośny zestaw stereo. - Poprowadziła go w kierunku długiego urządzenia w kształcie pudełka z taką samą liczbą przycisków jak magnetowid. - Jest to o wiele prostsze, ponieważ nie musisz niczego programować w celu nagrywania. Jeśli chcesz nagrać piosenkę, poczekaj, aż pojawi się w radiu i naciśnij przycisk nagrywania. To urządzenie odtwarza również płyty CD. - Podniosła płaski dysk, który miał jedną brązową stronę z zakręconymi słowami „Jan Sebastian Bach", a drugą błyszczącą i odblaskową. - Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to... - Przerwała, gdy do pokoju wleciała sowa i ruszyła w stronę Draco, trzymając w szponach małą paczuszkę.</p>
<p>Żołądek Draco podskoczył, miał bardzo dobre pojęcie o tym, co było w paczce. Podziękował sowie i przywołał garść swoich smakołyków z szuflady komody i wręczył je ptakowi. Otworzył paczkę i mały, owalny, szmaragdowy wisiorek wysunął się na jego dłoń.</p>
<p>- Taki mały... To dziwne, że coś tak małego będzie miało tak duży wpływ na to, co się stanie. - Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli kontynuujemy to później? Powinienem... Powinienem prawdopodobnie wysłać to matce. - Przez chwilę wyglądał na bardzo zagubionego.</p>
<p>Schowała płytę i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, nie mam nic przeciwko, Draco. Bezpieczeństwo twojej matki jest najważniejsze i dokładnie w ten sposób powinno być.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję. - Szarość jego oczu stopiła się w srebro. - Czy poszłabyś ze mną, kiedy będę chciał to wysłać, aby upewnić się, że nie stchórzę? - Dłoń Draco zacisnęła się wokół wisiorka.</p>
<p>Miły uśmiech wykrzywił wargi gryfonki.</p>
<p>- Wątpię, żebyś stchórzył, wolność twojej matki jest dla ciebie zbyt ważna, ale z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą, by dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Czy Wąchacz zawarł słowo aktywujące? - Spojrzała w dół na opakowanie i odsunęła małą klapkę, która ukrywała słowo „Powojnik" - To jest kwiat, prawda?<br/><br/>Draco skinął głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.<br/><br/>- Oznacza bezpieczeństwo... Raczej pasuje do sytuacji, nie sądzisz? - Szli powoli w stronę sowiarni. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie gotowa, że wszystko będzie dobrze.<br/><br/>- Jestem pewna, że ma już jeden bądź nawet dwa plany i wszystko jest załatwione. Jest twoją matką i chociaż czasami możesz być... mniej czarujący, nikt nigdy nie pomyliłby się, uważając cię, za jakkolwiek innego niż sprytnego. Wyobrażam sobie, że odziedziczyłeś to po swojej matce, ponieważ twój ojciec ma zły nawyk podejmowania bardzo złych decyzji. - Hermiona machnęła różdżką i przywołała pojedynczy kwiat powojnika, wręczając go Draco. - Dzięki temu nawet słowo aktywacyjne może wydawać się prezentem.</p>
<p>- Och, nie wiem, sam podjąłem kilka wątpliwych decyzji ... i prawdopodobnie podejmę ich jeszcze o wiele więcej. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i umieścił zarówno wisiorek, jak i kwiat uwięziony w zaklęciu zastoju, aby nie zwiądł w paczce, i wezwał własnego puchacza. - No i tyle, od tego momentu nie będę już dziedzicem Malfoyów, naprawdę nie wiem, kim będę.</p>
<p>- Będziesz Draco. Wrednym, sprytnym, przebiegłym i czasami nieznośnym małym dupkiem, ale to w porządku. Jestem nieznośną wszechwiedzącą, a Harry i Ron jeszcze nie wywalili mnie z paczki i nie zepchnęli ze szczytu wieży. Prawdziwi przyjaciele staną obok ciebie, a fałszywi... cóż, jestem tak samo biegła w klątwach jak ty czy którykolwiek ze ślizgonów.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę jesteś nieznośną wszechwiedzącą... a my wszyscy stoimy na tej samej wieży... Dobrze, że rezygnuję ze swoich morderczych pociągów. - Draco próbował brzmieć wyniośle, ale wyszedł z tego bardziej chichot. Skończył przywiązywać paczkę do swojej sowy i wysłał go w drogę, a jego oddech prawie go opuścił, gdy sowa odleciała. - Cóż... myślę, że teraz ze mną utknęłaś.</p>
<p>Uniosła brew i zamruczała w napięciu.</p>
<p>- O zgrozo. Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, że to kompletnie niepożądane, wiesz. Fajnie będzie częściej przebywać w pobliżu kogoś, kto zniweluje szalone oskarżenia Rona i szlachetne głupoty Harry'ego z jego ciągotami do poświęceń.</p>
<p>- O bogowie, masz na myśli, że naprawdę muszę się z wami spotykać? - Draco zadrżał, ale dźgnął dziewczynę w bok łokciem. - Ochronisz mnie przed łasi... Er, rudzielcem?</p>
<p>- Cóż, nie pozwolimy mu cię zaatakować, jeśli o to chodzi. Trochę się poboczy, nie unikniemy tego, rudowłosy temperament i inne takie i przede wszystkim będzie to narzekanie, trochę dąsania się i okazjonalne zniewagi, jeśli jakaś dobra przyjdzie mu do głowy. Biorąc pod uwagę zniewagi, które przez lata obrzucałaś go i jego rodzinę, to zrozumiałe. - Przerwała, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Co ma się skończyć i dokładnie to mam na myśli. Koniec z wyśmiewaniem się z kłopotów finansowych Weasleyów, jeśli musisz się czepiać Rona, to jest tam mnóstwo materiałów, bez potrzeby angażowania w to rodziny.</p>
<p>- Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację mojej rodziny, od teraz nie będę miał ochoty podążać tą ścieżką. Poza tym tak łatwo jest się śmiać z niego samego... Będę miał pożywienie, które wystarczy mi do ukończenia szkoły... co najmniej. - Draco posłał jej uśmiech. - Czy powinniśmy wrócić do diabelskich urządzeń? Teraz możemy tylko czekać, a ja nie radzę sobie z czekaniem aż tak dobrze .</p>
<p>Potrząsnęła głową z rozbawionym uśmiechem.<br/><br/>- Nie ma sprawy. Z tego, co pamiętam, twój następny test z mugoloznawstwa jest za dwa dni i masz mi go zdać śpiewająco. - Wrócili do Pokoju Życzeń, by kontynuować lekcję.<br/><br/>~oOo~<br/><br/>Syriusz siedział w kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12, czekając na pojawienie się Narcyzy. Postukał palcem w stół i jeszcze raz przemyślał wszystko, co mogłoby pójść nie tak. Nigdy nie był szczególnie blisko ze swoją kuzynką, ale to wciąż kuzynka i z bardziej „rozpoznawalnych" sióstr Black z pewnością była najbardziej znośna. Andromenda nie uważała się już za Blacka, więc łatwo było wpasować się w „bardziej znośną" niż Bellatriks.<br/><br/>Ciche pyknięcie odbiło się echem w pokoju, a on patrzył właśnie na swoją kuzynkę, trzymającą głowę wysoko z małym kuferkiem w ręce, a wisiorem z świstoklikiem wokół szyi i świeżym siniakiem, dopiero pojawiającym się wysoko na jej policzku.</p>
<p>- Syriusz?<br/><br/>- Narcyza, co się stało? - Wstał i przesunął palcami po własnym policzku, aby wskazać na siniak.<br/><br/>Narcyza nie mogła uwierzyć, że to jej kuzyn, którego raczej publicznie potępiała, oferujący jej schronienie i litość, że wyglądał okropnie. Jego pytanie wyrwało ją z zaskoczenia i uniosła swobodne ramię.<br/><br/>- Lucjusz był w paskudnym nastroju, zdaje się, że nie może wykonać zadania, które postawił mu Czarny Pan. Weszłam mu w drogę, jak wychodził z rezydencji.<br/><br/>Animag zawarczał i naskoczył w stronę drzwi, jakby chciał natychmiast złożyć Malfoyowi wizytę.<br/><br/>- Cholerny kretyn!<br/><br/>- Syriusz! - Kuzynka złapała go silnie za ramię, niszcząc swoją delikatną prezentację. - Jestem poza rezydencją i z dala od Lucjusza. Nie ma potrzeby, by na niego ruszać i bez powodu narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. Przyjdzie na niego pora w odpowiednim czasie.</p>
<p>Na wpół zdziczały mężczyzna spojrzał na kobietę i skinął głową.</p>
<p>- W porządku Cyzia. Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój i może też będziesz w stanie zrobić coś z ciągłym wrzaskiem mojej matki i tym przeklętym Stworkiem.</p>
<p>Narcyza pokręciła głową. Wydawało się, że Syriusz nigdy się nie zmieni.</p>
<p>- Dobrze. Miałbyś coś przeciwko wysłaniu sowy do mojego syna, by zaaranżować rozmowę przez Fiuu na następny weekend w Hogsmeade? Wiem, że będzie się martwić, dopóki ze mną nie porozmawia.</p>
<p>- Napiszę do Harry'ego, bezpieczniej będzie fiuknąć do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, bez żądnych podstępnych sługusów mrocznego pana do podsłuchiwania.</p>
<p>Ugryzła się w język na czas, by nie wygłosić komentarza, że przecież Pettigrew był gryfonem i tylko skinęła.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję.</p>
<p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p>
<p>Hermiona przytrzymała dziurę za portretem otwartą dla Harry'ego i Draco. Młodsze roczniki były obecnie w Wielkiej Sali na lunchu, a starsze wybyły do Hogsmeade, zostawiając im wolną chwilę, by użyć kominka do połączenia przez Fiuu z Grimmauld Place.<br/><br/>- Pośpieszcie się! Ron został z tyłu, ale nie wiem, na jak długo posiłek przyciągnie jego uwagę.<br/><br/>Harry skinął w zgodzie i pociągnął Draco do pokoju, ignorując jego narzekania na wszechobecną czerwień. Obaj chłopcy opadli na kolana przed ogromnym kominkiem, a Harry wrzucił trochę proszku Fiuu do ognia, wywołując Grimmauld Place.<br/><br/>Ron leniwie zbliżał się do wieży, zjadł miły lunch i dzielił z Padmą Patil niezbyt przyjemny pocałunek i teraz bardzo chciał wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, może mógłby zachęcić Harry'ego do gry w szachy. Miał wrażenie, jakby trochę oddalał się od swoich kolegów. Ostatnio zawsze o czymś szeptali i Ronowi się to nie podobało. Myślał, że zawsze to była ich trójka, nie dwójka i dodatek i Ron nie rozumiał, co się zmieniło. Tęsknił za nimi, zarówno Hermioną, jak i Harrym.<br/><br/>Wypowiedział hasło Marcepanowa świnia do Grubej Damy i wślizgnął się do środka przez dziurę za portretem. Zatrzymał się z poślizgiem, kiedy zobaczył jasnowłosą głowę obok swoich kumpli przy ognisku.<br/><br/>- Do diabła, co się dzieje? Co tu robi ten dupek?</p>
<p>Szybko jak machnięcie biczem, Hermiona znalazła się tuż obok rudzielca, zakrywając dłonią jego usta i sycząc na niego.</p>
<p>- Bądź cicho Ron. Za chwilę ci wszystko wyjaśnimy. - Skierowała swoją uwagę z powrotem na kominek, gdzie można było zobaczyć twarz Narcyzy Malfoy i siniak na jej policzku.</p>
<p>Kobieta cicho odezwała się do swojego syna.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę, mój mały smoku, nic mi nie jest. To tylko siniak i to ostatni.</p>
<p>- Ale w ogóle nie powinnaś zostać posiniaczona, matko, temu draniu nie powinno ujść na sucho bicie cię. - Draco syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, wyglądając, jakby chciał włożyć rękę do ognia i ująć policzek matki. - Znajdę sposób by mu za to zapłacić.</p>
<p>Niebieskie oczy Rona rozszerzyły się i odsunął dłoń Hermiony od ust, ale pozostał cicho. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Malfoy brzmiał w ten sposób, brzmiał niemal jak człowiek. Co robili Harry z Hermioną i dlaczego zrobili to bez niego? Nie ufali mu?</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał znad ognia na Rona i musiał z powrotem odwrócić wzrok przez ból, jaki znalazł w oczach jego najlepszego przyjaciela i nienawidził tego, że był po części odpowiedzialny za pojawienie się tych emocji.</p>
<p>Narcyza potrząsnęła mocno głową.</p>
<p>- Nie. Lucjusz dostanie to, na co zasługuje w odpowiednim czasie. Chcę, żebyś skoncentrował się na nauce, pomógł Pansy i starał się unikać niebezpieczeństw. Poza tym... - W jej oczach pojawił się zdecydowanie ślizgoński błysk. - Twojemu ojcu brakuje teraz wielu swoich najcenniejszych tomów i artefaktów, z których wiele planował przedstawić Czarnemu Panu. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak... niezadowolony Sam-Wiesz-Kogo będzie, gdy nie dostanie żadnych ksiąg ani czarów Abraxasa?</p>
<p>Srebrna brew uniosła się ironicznie.</p>
<p>- Och, wyobrażam sobie, że naprawdę będzie bardzo niezadowolony, jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju matko... jedyna w swoim rodzaju. - Draco uśmiechnął się do niej. - Ale poza tym jednym siniakiem nic ci nie jest? Zadomowiłaś się już? Dbają o ciebie?</p>
<p>- Tak, kochanie, czuję się doskonale. Stary skrzat domowy, Stworek, cudownie się mną opiekuje, a mój kuzyn troszczy się o mnie. Dom wymaga jednak trochę pracy. - Zmarszczyła nos. - Biedny Stworek nie był w stanie nadążyć ze wszystkim po śmierci ciotki Walburgi, ale mam zamiar zwerbować Syriusza i wkrótce doprowadzę to miejsce do porządku.</p>
<p>Hermiona zamrugała, słysząc życzliwy ton w głosie Lady Malfoy, kiedy mówiła o raczej zgrzybiałym elfie Stworku. Być może było więcej czarodziejów, niż sądziła, którzy nie traktowali skrzatów domowych jak niewolników, jeśli Narcyza martwiła się o Stworka.</p>
<p>- Jestem pewien, matko, że ci się uda. Uważaj na siebie i daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. - Draco nadal się uśmiechał, czując się szczęśliwy, że jego matka jest bezpieczna.</p>
<p>Harry też się uśmiechał, zastanawiając się, jak Syriusz zostanie zmuszony do pomocy w sprzątaniu domu. Poczuł ulgę, że jego ojciec chrzestny będzie miał jakieś towarzystwo, kogoś, kto wydostanie go z zamyśleń i zmusi do interakcji.</p>
<p>- No dobra, wszystko miłe i słodkie, ale czy mógłby ktoś w końcu, proszę, wyjaśnić mi, co się dzieje? - Ton Rona był twardy i stał sztywno z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.</p>
<p>Narcyza spojrzała w kierunku poirytowanego głosu, ale kiedy jej syn nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy poza przewróceniem oczu, nie powiedziała nic o niegrzeczności Rona i odpowiedziała synowi.</p>
<p>- Dobrze. Zajmij się sobą, Draco. Je t'aime mon fils. Au revoir. - Po tych słowach zniknęła i pozostawiła Złote Trio oraz Draco samych.</p>
<p>Hermiona uderzyła Rona krótko w tył głowy.</p>
<p>- Cierpliwość jest cnotą, zdobądź ją.</p>
<p>- Łatwo ci powiedzieć, to nie ty zostałaś pominięta. - Ron burknął i potarł głowę w miejscu, gdzie uderzyła go Hermiona. Naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że zobaczył tam Malfoya... Cóż, nie aż tak bardzo. Wkurzyło go to, że ani Harry, ani Hermiona nawet nie powiedzieli mu o tym ani słowa; Po prostu go zignorowali.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna westchnęła i zaciągnęła go do jednego z miękkich miejsc do siedzenia.</p>
<p>- Chcieliśmy poczekać, aż Lady Malfoy będzie bezpieczna, zanim ci powiemy. To wszystko jest jeszcze świeże i dość delikatne, a twój niewątpliwy wybuch nie pomógłby i nie waż się mówić, że nie zacząłbyś się wydzierać. - Wskazała na niego palcem. - Wybuchłeś w sprawie magnetowidu, a tutaj rozpętałbyś prawdziwą wojnę nuklearną z podejrzeniami.</p>
<p>- Więc ponieważ ośmielam się o ciebie martwić, to nie zasługuję na to, żeby mi o czymś powiedziano? - Oczy Rona zwęziły się i poczuł, jak gniew gotuje się pod powierzchnią.</p>
<p>- Ron, daj spokój kumplu, to nie tak jak myślisz. Planowaliśmy ci powiedzieć. - Harry wstał z kolan i podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał Ron.</p>
<p>- Przestań... po prostu przestań. Nie nazywaj mnie kumplem, kiedy stoisz tak po prostu i ukrywasz przede mną takie rzeczy. - Ron odsunął się od nich obojga. - Posłuchajcie, będzie dobrze, uspokoję się, ale nie mogę tego zrobić w tej chwili... Muszę iść. - Ron odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł przez dziurę za portretem.</p>
<p>Hermiona skrzywiła się i spojrzała na Harry'ego.</p>
<p>- Czy zauważyłeś, że mam absolutny talent do mówienia mu kompletnie nieodpowiednich rzeczy?</p>
<p>- No tak, ponieważ mi poszło o wiele lepiej. - Harry westchnął i zdjął okulary, żeby potrzeć grzbiet nosa. - Źle się za to zabraliśmy, powinniśmy byli powiedzieć mu od razu. Teraz trzeba poczekać, aż ochłonie i pójdziemy go przeprosić. To Ron, wiesz, że się uspokoi.</p>
<p>- Hm, myślę, że powinienem iść. Dziękuję, że pozwoliliście mi porozmawiać z matką. - Draco wyglądał na trochę nieswojego, ponieważ stanął między Złotą Trójcą, zawsze myślał, że są praktycznie złączeni ze sobą biodrami i nigdy nie walczą między sobą. - Do zobaczenia później.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.<br/><br/>- W porządku. Obyś lepiej zdziesiątkował swoich kolegów z klasy na teście z Mugoloznawstwa, który masz pojutrze Malfoy.<br/><br/>- Wywalę ich w kosmos, Granger. - Draco uśmiechnął się do niej, zanim opuścił pokój wspólny, pospiesznie wracając na znajome terytorium Ślizgonów.<br/><br/>- Wygląda na to, że dobrze się dogadujecie. - Drażnił się Harry, kiedy patrzył na Hermionę, gdy ta nadal spoglądała na miejsce, z którego dopiero zniknął Draco.<br/><br/>Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.<br/><br/>- Hm? No cóż, nie jest takim totalnym dupkiem, o jakim zawsze myśleliśmy, prawda? Kiedy nie próbuje sprostać oczekiwaniom swojego ojca, to raczej przyjemnie jest w jego towarzystwie, wiesz?<br/><br/>- Hmm, myślę, że wierzę ci na słowo o tej przyjemności, ale masz rację, on nie jest tak całkowicie nieznośny. - Harry posłał jej kolejny uśmiech.<br/><br/>Odwzajemniła uśmiech, zanim uniosła kolana i oparła na nich brodę.<br/><br/>- Myślę, że jak już nie będzie taki zły, to powinniśmy spędzić dzień z Ronem. Oboje byliśmy zajęci tym wszystkim, że tak naprawdę nie dziwię się mu, że poczuł się pominięty. Wylądował w tej dziwacznej szczelinie, którą stworzyliśmy i ciągle obijał się o jej boki. Nie powinniśmy byli trzymać go w niewiedzy, nawet gdyby miał wybuchnąć i pociągnąć nas ze sobą.<br/><br/>Harry usiadł, objął ją ramieniem i oparł brodę na czubku jej głowy.</p>
<p>- Masz rację, może być porywczy, ale nie zasługiwał na to, by go pominąć. O panie... Musimy mu też opowiedzieć o wywiadach, zanim o tym przeczyta. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak źle mogłoby być. - Harry zadrżał i przypomniał sobie wcześniejszy rok, kiedy Ron pomyślał, że umieścił swoje imię w Czarze Ognia.<br/><br/>Skrzywiła się.<br/><br/>- Uh, dąsałby się przez tygodnie zamiast dni. Ostatnim razem omal cię nie usmażył smok, zanim znalazł rozsądek. - Potrząsnęła głową. - Cóż, myślę, że dziś wieczorem przygotowujemy zasadzkę na Rona? I jutro wybieramy się do Hogsmeade na drugi dzień weekendu?<br/><br/>- Jak najbardziej. - Przytaknął Harry. - Później złożę wizytę w kuchni, droga do serca Rona i przebaczenia na pewno przechodzi przez jego żołądek... to bezdenna otchłań. Zmusimy go do słuchania i mam nadzieję, że jutro pójdzie z nami. - Rozciągnął nogi i położył stopy na niskim stoliku przed nimi. - Kiedy to ja będę mieć ten wywiad? Nie szczególnie mi się to podoba, ale bynajmniej mogę opowiedzieć swoją wersję wydarzeń. I przy okazji bardzo ci dziękuję, za pomoc, wiesz, że nie mógłbym tego zrobić bez ciebie.<br/><br/>- To żaden kłopot. Luna Lovegood też tam będzie, tak w ogóle, razem ze Skeeter, z powodu publikacji jej ojca, jutro w południe w Trzech miotłach. Wiem, że nienawidzisz rozgłosu, ale Snape miał rację, musisz się tam pojawić, żeby zmusić ludzi do walki. - Potrząsnęła głową. - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zgadzam się z czymś innym niż z eliksirami ze Snapem.<br/><br/>Harry uśmiechnął się.<br/><br/>- Wiem, przyjemny Malfoy oraz zgadzanie się ze Snapem... Świat wywraca się do góry nogami.</p>
<p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p>
<p>Poprawiając swoje szaty, Harry szedł ulicą Hogsmeade, czując nerwowy uścisk w żołądku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje na dziennikarzy, nie sądził, by zrobiło to na kimkolwiek wielkiego wrażenia. Hermiona szła obok niego, uspokajając go i udzielając mu kilku ostatnich wskazówek. Ron był tuż za nimi, kilka kroków z tyłu, wciąż się dąsając, ale przynajmniej był tu, a to wiele dla Harry'ego znaczyło.<br/><br/>- Co, jeśli zemdleję? Co, jeśli nie będę w stanie wykrzesać z siebie żadnego słowa? - Panikował Harry.<br/><br/>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.<br/><br/>- Harry, jeśli Neville jest w stanie przeżyć lekcję ze Snapem, a przecież wiesz, jak bardzo jest nim przerażony i przygotować udany eliksir, co już wielokrotnie ostatnio robił, wtedy ty, możesz znieść opowiedzenie swojej historii kilku reporterom. Pamiętaj tylko, że jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata, który jest niesłusznie oczerniany przez Ministerstwo, ponieważ głupcy bawią się w politykę, a nie chronią ludzi. - Jej głos był sarkastyczny, ujawniając jej opinię o idiotach, którzy widzieli to wszystko w Harrym, kiedy on był tylko... Harrym. - Wskocz w dorosłe spodnie, wyciągnij całe swoje aktorstwo z kapelusza bądź skromny i lekko wkurzony, jeśli będziesz mówić o Knocie i Umbridge, zachowuj się jak ty i może skończymy z tym szybko i będziemy mogli wcisnąć trochę zabawy w ten dzień.</p>
<p>- Racja... dorosłe spodnie, mogę do zrobić. - Harry nadal wyglądał raczej blado, gdy szli w kierunku Trzech Mioteł. Już kilkanaście razy omawiał to z Hermioną, wiedział, co robić, ale w przypadku reporterów jego wnętrzności po prostu zamarzały.</p>
<p>Ron przewrócił oczami, rozbawiony zachowaniem Harry'ego, kiedy jego przyjaciel zachowywał się typowo jak on, ale tym razem było to bardziej żałosne.</p>
<p>- Och, do cholery weź się w garść palancie, idź tam i potrząśnij na nich rzęsami, a będziesz mieć wszystkich w garści. - Odwrócił się do nich. - Pójdę do Miodowego Królestwa, do zobaczenia później.</p>
<p>Hermiona odwróciła się i zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na wycofującego się Rona.</p>
<p>- To zbyt dziwne, gdy Ron nas tak spławia, zwykle my to robimy.</p>
<p>- To... niepokojące. - Zgodził się Harry. - Miejmy nadzieję, że kiedy ten przeklęty wywiad zostanie wykonany, będziemy mieli trochę czasu, żeby naprawdę z nim porozmawiać. - Zatrzymali się przed Trzema Miotłami i Harry próbował przygładzić sobie włosy, co tylko sprawiło, że stały się bardziej rozczochrane. - Dobra Miona, życz mi szczęścia.</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła ręce i przeczesała jego włosy, sprawiając, że wyglądały mniej dziko.<br/><br/>- Zachowuj się jak zazwyczaj i nie będziesz potrzebować szczęścia, a poza tym będę zaraz przy tobie na wypadek, gdyby zaczęli być uciążliwi. - Przytuliła go. - No, miejmy to już za sobą, co?<br/><br/>- Tak, idźmy. - Potwierdził Harry, kiwając głową i ciężko przełykając. Przytrzymał Hermionie drzwi, by mogła wejść pierwsza i podążył za nią do środka budynku, podchodząc od razu do rzędu stołów przygotowanych na dzisiejszy wywiad. Kątem oka zauważył Lunę i posłał jej uśmiech, ale na widok Skeeter trochę się spiął. - Witajcie i dziękuję za przybycie. Wybaczcie mi spóźnienie. - Wślizgnął się na krzesło, przodem do reporterów.<br/><br/>Rita potrząsnęła głową, wyglądając na nieco bardziej napiętą niż podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, choć jej oczy lśniły oczekiwaniem na dobrą historię.<br/><br/>- Jesteś idealnie na czas. - Powiedziała. - Więc, po co Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nas tu wszystkich zwołał?<br/><br/>- Pojawiło się mnóstwo plotek o mnie przez ostatnie miesiące, pomyślałem, że może chcielibyście usłyszeć prawdę. - Przyszpilił Skeeter szmaragdowym spojrzeniem. - Prawdziwą historię, prosto ode mnie... na wyłączność.</p>
<p>Reporterzy zdawali się przeżyć masowy orgazm na ten pomysł i szybko wyciągnęli swoje samopiszące pióra. Młody mężczyzna przeszedł ze strony baru i usiadł na miejscu obok Luny, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Hermiony, i wręczył jej, Lunie i Harry'emu kufle z piwem kremowym. Neville wysłał Harry'emu zachęcający uśmiech, a następnie wskazał na samopiszące pióro i pergamin obok krukonki.<br/><br/>- Dla waszej informacji, a mówię do wszystkich, to pióro zostało zaczarowane, by pisać tylko to, co zostanie powiedziane i zrobione, a nie jakąś sensacyjną wersję, więc jeśli chociaż jedno kłamstwo znajdzie się w waszych kopiach, będziemy o tym wiedzieć i nie będziemy zadowoleni. Jako że moja babcia raczej lubi Harry'ego i kieruje polityką Longbottomów, dopóki nie zdobędę pełnoletności, będzie bardziej niż skłonna podjąć się jego sprawy przeciwko wszelkim kłamstwom i zbombardować tych, którzy je rozpowszechniają.<br/><br/>Odkąd Neville zaczął spędzać czas z Luną, jego pewność siebie wzrosła, choć nadal był raczej nieśmiały i powoli przekonywał się do swojej gryfońskiej ochrony wobec jego przyjaciół. Gdy Luna powiedział mu o wywiadzie, zdecydował, by przyjść na wypadek, gdyby reporterzy potrzebowali przypomnienia o uczciwości.</p>
<p>Harry rzucił Neville'owi zaskoczone i pełne podziwu spojrzenie, naprawdę był szczęśliwy z posiadania takiego przyjaciela.</p>
<p>- Dobrze więc, myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć. - Harry odetchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić praktycznie o wszystkim, o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, śmierci Cedrica oraz odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Mówił również o Knocie i Umbridge, niczego nie ukrywając odnośnie tamtych wydarzeń.</p>
<p>Neville przygryzał wnętrze policzka w momencie, kiedy Harry skończył i patrzył na niego w zaniepokojeniu. Zawsze wiedział, że Potter był pod presją i stale w niebezpieczeństwie ale słuchać jak okropne to wszystko było i słyszeć o prześladowaniach za mówienie prawdy, to był cud, że jego przyjaciel wciąż był przy zdrowych zmysłach.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony zeszkliły się. Bolało ją słuchanie bardziej szczegółowego przebiegu ostatniego roku, a zwłaszcza te pierwsze miesiące roku szkolnego, gdy jej przyjaciel cierpiał, a ona nie zrobiła niczego, aby mu pomóc. Położyła pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu, gdy gryfon skończył mówić, patrząc w dół na stół.</p>
<p>- Więc... to właśnie to. - Harry czuł się zmęczony, zużyty i trochę chory. Nie były to przyjemne wspomnienia, a odkrywanie ich na nowo na dodatek przed reporterami sprawiało tylko, że wszystko stawało się gorsze. Nadal mógł zobaczyć martwe oczy Cedrica, wpatrujące się prosto w niego oraz jego duszę, proszącą Harry'ego, by zabrać ciało chłopca do jego ojca. Znajomy ciężar dłoni Hermiony był mile widziany, chronił go przed zgubieniem się we własnej opowieści, którą przed momentem się podzielił. - Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchaliście.</p>
<p>Reporterzy, nawet Rita, patrzyli na niego z dziwną mieszanką współczucia i ciekawości. Rita wydęła usta i zapytała:</p>
<p>- Dlaczego teraz nam to mówisz? Czemu nie, kiedy te plotki się pojawiły?</p>
<p>- Ponieważ... przypuszczam, że wtedy jeszcze miałem wiarę. Wiarę, że Ministerstwo postąpi słusznie, wyzna prawdę i ochroni ludzi, na którym im zależy, dając im znać, co się dzieje i pozwalając im się przygotować. - Złapał jej spojrzenie. - Nareszcie zrozumiałem, że niczego takiego nie zrobią i jeśli coś ma zostać zrobione, muszę się własnoręcznie za to zabrać. Muszę wydobyć tę prawdę na zewnątrz.</p>
<p>Pozostali reporterzy niemalże wili się w spazmach radości, nawet gdy Skeeter skinęła głową. Jeśli było coś, co publika kochała bardziej niż skandal, to był to niesłusznie zniesławiony bohater, który jednak pozostał ulubieńcem ludzi. Ta historia sprawiłaby, że prasa drukowałaby non-stop materiał, by nadążyć za popytem na nią.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na zegar wiszący na jednej ze ścian pubu i odwróciła się do reporterów.</p>
<p>- Jeśli nikt nie ma więcej pytań - Przerwała, wzrokiem wyzywając kogokolwiek, by ośmielił się prosić o więcej i uprzedzając o tego konsekwencjach. - Wszyscy musimy się zbierać. My, uczniowie, musimy zakupić trochę szkolnych materiałów.</p>
<p>Choć wydawali się niechętni, reporterzy spakowali się i odeszli słysząc wyraźne odprawienie i wiedząc, że gdyby nie wyszli, właściciel Trzech Mioteł wyrzuciłby ich i zakazał wracać, a nikt tego nie chciał, bo nikt nie robił lepszego piwa.</p>
<p>Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na krześle i westchnęła.</p>
<p>- Podejrzewam, że skończyliśmy. Jedyne co teraz możemy zrobić to czekać i mieć nadzieję, że coś się zmieni.</p>
<p>- Na Merlina, tak, nie zniósłbym zrobienia tego na darmo. - Harry przejechał dłońmi po swoich włosach, ciesząc się i dziękując, że to nareszcie koniec.<br/><br/>- Zmieni się. - Powiedziała Luna. - Sprawi, że ludzie otworzą oczy i zaczną kwestionować różne sprawy. Nawet ci, którzy nie uwierzą, nadal będą to czytać i zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno nie masz racji. To zmusi Ministerstwo do zrobienia czegoś. - Uśmiechnęła się do nich i na chwilę pochyliła nad Nevillem. - Ja też muszę już iść, tatuś by nie chciał, by go to ominęło.<br/><br/>Neville odwzajemnił uśmiech, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając w stronę krukonki stokrotkę afrykańską.<br/><br/>- Bądź ostrożna w takim razie.<br/><br/>Luna uśmiechnęła się szerzej, patrząc na czarnowłosego gryfona.<br/><br/>- Dziękuję, też bądź ostrożny. - Wzięła kwiatek i umieściła je sobie we włosach, gdzie opierał się o spinki w kształcie biedronek. Zebrała swoje rzeczy i wstała od stołu. - Do zobaczenia w szkole.<br/><br/>Harry pomachał jej, jak odchodziła i wziął kolejny łyk swojego piwa.<br/><br/>- Więc Neville, ty i Luna?<br/><br/>Drugi chłopak zarumienił się, ale przytaknął.</p>
<p>- Jest świetna prawda?<br/><br/>Hermiona zagapiła się na chwilę.<br/><br/>- Ale... ty... ty jesteś taki <em>przyziemny </em>a ona... ona taka... no <em>Luna!</em><br/><br/>Neville przechylił głowę.<br/><br/>- Lubię Lunę. Może i jestem „przyziemny", zanikam w warstwie ziemi. Luna natomiast błyszczy, zupełnie jak jej imię i sprawia, że czuję się w porządku, kiełkując i ukazując swoje własne kolory.<br/><br/>- Myślę, że to fantastyczne! - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Harry. - Pomaga ci nieco odlecieć, a ty powstrzymujesz ją przed wyfrunięciem zbyt daleko w kosmos, idealna para. Cieszę cię twoim szczęściem. - Był szczęśliwy i może również nieco zazdrosny. Harry bardzo chciał znaleźć kogoś takiego tylko dla siebie, kogoś, kto sprawi, że poczuje się tak jak Neville teraz.<br/><br/>Hermiona nadal była trochę zdezorientowana, ale wymamrotała coś o zasadach dynamiki Newtona i wzruszyła ramionami.</p>
<p>- Cóż, tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy, to jedyne co ma znaczenie, jak podejrzewam. - Jej obwody logiczne nadal były trochę rozmyte, gdy wstała. - Może powinniśmy w końcu pójść do Miodowego Królestwa, zanim Ron wyda wszystkie swoje oszczędności?<br/><br/>Harry również się podniósł.<br/><br/>- Taa, mam nadzieję, że nadal tam jest. - Nie był pewny czy Ron na nich zaczekał, nie po ich ostatnim nieporozumieniu. - Chcesz do nas dołączyć Neville? Wypad do Miodowego i Zonka, zanim wrócimy do Hogwartu?<br/><br/>- Jasne, chciałem kupić trochę cukrowych piór i fasolek wszystkich smaków. - Zgodził się i podążył za nimi.<br/><br/>Uśmiechając się, Harry wyprowadził ich z Trzech Mioteł.<br/><br/>Ron nadal przebywał w Miodowym Królestwie i zdążył już okrążyć wszystkie półki trzy razy, trzymając nie tak mały worek słodkości. Jak długo mógł potrwać wywiad? Zaczynał się nudzić i rozważał poszukanie swoich braci, którzy najprawdopodobniej sprzedawali swoje towary u Zonka.</p>
<p>- Dobrze, że wciąż tu jesteś. - Pojawiła się Hermiona i wskazała na jego torbę. - Jak wiele ze swoich oszczędności zaprzepaściłeś?<br/><br/>- Niczego nie żałuję, to były dobrze wydane Knuty. - Odpowiedział Ron, ściskając swoją torbę, te łakocie wystarczą, by zaspokoić na kilka godzin jego nałóg cukrowy. - Więc nareszcie skończyliście? - Odsunął się od ściany, którą przed sekundą podpierał. - Cześć Nev jak tam?<br/><br/>Harry zdusił westchnienie. Wyglądało na to, że Ron nadal się gniewał.<br/><br/>Neville zamrugał skonsternowany, zauważając napięcie panujące między trójką przyjaciół, ale nie skomentował tego.<br/><br/>- Dobrze. A jak u ciebie Ron?<br/><br/>- Świetnie. - Odpowiedział rudzielec, rzucając spojrzenie swoim dwóm najlepszym przyjaciołom. - Więc, co ostatnio robiłeś? Nie widziałem cię za bardzo w pokoju wspólnym... Nadal wisisz mi jedną rundkę w szachy, wiesz. - Owiną swoje długie ramie wokół ramion Neville'a.</p>
<p>- No dobra, masz Miona jakieś pomysły jak poradzić sobie z wysokim, rudym i wkurzonym? - Wyszeptał Harry, przysuwając się do przyjaciółki.<br/><br/>Uniosła ramię.<br/><br/>- Myślę, że czas pomoże i... cóż, Neville jest dobry w łagodzeniu szalonych temperamentów.<br/><br/>Neville uśmiechnął się lekko do Rona.<br/><br/>- Dużo czasu spędzałem na błoniach i w szklarniach razem z Luną, więc nie kręciłem się po pokojach zbyt często, ale podaj czas i miejsce na grę, a się pokarzę.<br/><br/>- Luna, huh? W takim razie rozumiem twój brak czasu. - Zaśmiał się Ron. - Pogramy w szachy, jak już zaliczysz, kolego.<br/><br/>- Uh, jest takim psem. - Hermiona wydała zniesmaczony odgłos.</p>
<p>- Owszem, jest. - Zgodził się Harry z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nigdy nie zachowywał się w inny sposób i przynajmniej się uśmiecha. - Złapał kilka cukrowych piór i czekoladowych żab, musiał uzupełnić swoje słodkie zapasy, skoro nigdy nie potrafił ukryć ich dobrze przed Ronem.<br/><br/>- To prawda. No ale, dziewczyna, który nareszcie go dopadnie i przywoła do pionu, będzie miała moją dozgonną wdzięczność. - Hermiona przeszła się wokół półek, biorąc kilka tabliczek zwykłej czekolady, fasolek wszystkich smaków oraz dwa tuziny czekoladowych żab, zanim udała się do kasy. Poleciła im włożyć żaby do osobnego worka i wtedy krzyknęła do rudzielca.<br/><br/>- Hej, Ron, łap! - Rzuciła mu torbę czekoladowych żab, niewymówione przeprosiny i ofertę pokoju.<br/><br/>Piegowata, długa ręka podniosła się i złapała worek w powietrzu i Ron z ciekawością spojrzał do niego. Nie mógł niczego poradzić na mały uśmiech, jaki rozkwitł na jego twarzy, widząc swoje ulubione łakocie.<br/><br/>- Dzięki. - Powiedział zwyczajnie, ale jego oczy nie miały twardego i zranionego wyrazu, kiedy spojrzał na Hermionę. - Więc Nev, jak daleko zaszedłeś z Luną?</p>
<p>- Nic nam nie będzie... - Powiedział Harry. - Jeśli Neville go nie zmiażdży. - Zapłacił za swoje słodycze i dołączył do Hermiony.</p>
<p>Gryfonka przechyliła głowę na widok zmarszczonej twarzy Neville'a i wydęła usta.</p>
<p>- Wiesz, założę się, że Neville prędzej podaruje Ronowi roślinę, która na jakiś czas przytępi mu kubki smakowe, niż zwyczajnie go uderzy.</p>
<p>Cichy gryfon nadal rzucał ostre spojrzenie Ronowi, pod którym chłopak widocznie się skurczył.</p>
<p>- <em>Lubię </em>Lunę, Ron, nawet bardzo.</p>
<p>Ron wycofał się trochę.</p>
<p>- Wybacz kumplu, nie miałem na myśli żadnego braku szacunku. Dobrze dla ciebie. - Uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Ron nie chciał być po złej stronie Neville'a.</p>
<p>Twarz Longbottoma rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.</p>
<p>- Przeprosiny przyjęte.</p>
<p>Usta Hermiony drgnęły w rozbawieniu na szybką zmianę Neville'a i pokiwała głową, nareszcie oswajając się z pomysłem jego związku z Luną. Tak, jeśli to było coś, co spowodowało zmianę w cichym chłopcu, w takim razie dobrze, że byli razem, bez względu na różnice. Westchnęła i spojrzała na zamek. Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się na chaotyczny i ciężki, gdy gazety zostaną dostarczone i wiedziała, że Harry nie czekał z utęsknieniem na tę chwilę. Z odrobiną szczęścia, ludzie nie będą zbyt uciążliwi i może Dean oraz Seamus wyciągną w końcu swoje głowy z tyłków.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>-To jest zwykły tekst-</p>
<p><em>'To są czyjeś myśli'</em> + jeden wyjątek napisu na ścianie, ale na luzie da się rozróżnić które to które.</p>
<p>
  <em>-To jest podkreślenie nacisku na słowo oraz standardowo zaznaczenie zaklęć-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy przechadzała się po błoniach po odprowadzeniu ostatniej grupy ślizgonek z pierwszego roku do pokoju wspólnego, pomagając im dzięki temu uniknąć spotkania z Crabbem i Goylem. Ci dwaj zaczynali być przerażająco uporczywi w próbach złapania pierwszoklasistek. Pansy już ostrzegła prefektów innych domów o zagrożeniu ze strony dwóch olbrzymów, bo żaden pierwszak nie zasługiwał na ich uwagę. Wszystkie te akcje ratunkowe poważnie nadszarpnęły jej czas poświęcony na naukę i była tym już zirytowana. Westchnęła, przechodząc przez korytarz i pisnęła, gdy ktoś złapał ją za ramię i cisnął nią w ścianę. Duża, spocona dłoń zasłoniła jej usta i w strachu zauważyła swoich napastników. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, widząc Goyle'a patrzącego na nią spode łba i Crabbe'a czającego się za nim.</p>
<p>– Psujesz nam ostatnio zabawę Pansy.</p>
<p>– Więc postanowiliśmy zabawić się tobą.</p>
<p>Zimny strach prześlizgnął się w dół jej kręgosłupa, gdy zrozumiała zamiar kryjący się w ich oczach i zaczęła się szarpać, próbując uciec.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Ron szedł przez korytarz, ssąc cukrowe pióro zwędzone Potterowi. Złość już prawie całkowicie z niego uleciała i zdążył wybaczyć Hermionie oraz Harry'emu, ale nadal czuł się nieco pominięty, bolał go brak zaufania, jakim darzyli go przyjaciele. Bolało nawet bardziej, niż się spodziewał. W dalszym ciągu nagłą zmianę stron Malfoya uważał za ciężką do uwierzenia, dodatkowo bez jakiegoś większego powodu. Malfoy był draniem i Ron naprawdę nie potrafił zobaczyć w nim niczego innego.</p>
<p>Przeszedł przez róg i zobaczył tyły Goyla i Crabbe'a. '<em>Super, kto spuścił te goryle ze smyczy?</em>' Ron już miał się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy zauważył, że ślizgoni przytrzymywali kogoś przy ścianie, kogoś, kto starał się im wyrwać. Mignęły mu rozerwane ubrania i czerwień.</p>
<p>Nie za bardzo myśląc co robi, Ron wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i podbiegł do znęcających się chłopców.</p>
<p>– Ej! Co wy do jasnej cholery robicie! - Potraktował Crabbe'a <em>Levicorpusem </em>i kopnął Goyle'a od tyłu w kolano.</p>
<p>Goyle potknął się i wywalił, obracając się od razu, jak tylko wylądował na ziemi z szyderstwem wypisanym na twarzy i klątwą na końcu języka, by zjechać osobę, ośmielającą się im przeszkadzać, tylko by zastygnąć w bezruchu potraktowany <em>Petrificus Totalus</em>.</p>
<p>Pansy zachwiała się i opadła na ścianę, drżąc i ledwo rejestrując, że została uwolniona. Uczepiła się swoich podartych szat i koszuli, próbując się zakryć. Wzrok rozmazywał jej się od łez i zamrugała szybko, usiłując zobaczyć, kto jej pomógł.</p>
<p>Ron zdjął swoje szaty i owinął je wokół drżącej dziewczyny.</p>
<p>– Hej, jest okej, nie mogą cię już skrzywdzić. – Kopnął nieruchome ciało Goyle'a, ponieważ zwyczajnie mógł. Był naprawdę zaskoczony, że to właśnie królową sukę we własnej osobie, dwa dryblasy zaatakowały i nagle nie wyglądała na taką mroczną i złą, wyglądała raczej na małą i skrzywdzoną. – Nic ci nie jest?</p>
<p>Łzy nareszcie przestały wylewać się z jej ciemnoniebieskich oczu, oczyszczając wzrok na tyle, by zobaczyć swojego obrońcę.</p>
<p>– W-Weasley? – Czy właśnie została uratowana przed własnymi współdomownikami przez Gryfona, którego wyśmiewała i pomagała prześladować setki razy? Chłopak, który miał wystarczająco powodów, by jej nienawidzić, teraz zachowywał się uprzejmie i pomocnie. Histeryczny śmiech wymsknął się z jej gardła, przeradzając się jednak po chwili w szloch, po czym złapała za jego koszulę, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej i zwyczajnie płacząc.</p>
<p>Zaskoczyło to gryfona, mając Parkinson uczepioną do bluzki, mocząc ją swoimi łzami. Było to zwyczajnie nieoczekiwane. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Goyle i Carbbe zaatakowali ją w ten sposób, nie tylko była to straszna rzecz do zrobienia, ale ona dodatkowo była przecież jedną z nich. Nie za bardzo wiedząc jak poradzić sobie z płaczącą dziewczyną, przyklejoną do niego, Ron zadziałał instynktownie. Owinął wokół niej swoje ramiona, trzymając ją blisko i mocno, zwyczajnie podtrzymując ją i pozwalając płakać.</p>
<p>– Ciii, już w porządku...ciii.</p>
<p>Dostała czkawki, gdy tak szlochała, wciąż się trzęsąc i trzymając mocno gryfona. Jej duma normalnie syczałaby w proteście i zwymyślała ją za pozwolenie ujrzenia jej tak słabej, ale jej uczucie zdrady i potrzeba komfortu to przewyższyły. Powoli łzy przestały cieknąć i gdy uspokoiła się na tyle, by jedynie pociągać nosem od czasu do czasu, wypuściła z uścisku jego koszulę, odsuwając się trochę i potarła nerwowo oczy miękką, znoszoną szatą, którą owinął ją gryfon. Zamrugała, spoglądając w górę na niego i po głośnym pociągnięciu nosem, powiedziała:</p>
<p>– Dziękuję.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz mi dziękować, każdy zrobiłby to samo. – Ron spojrzał na nią, wyrywając z kieszeni pogniecioną, ale czystą chusteczkę, wyciągając ją w stronę dziewczyny. – A te świnie... Cóż, powinny zostać schłostane i poćwiartowane. – Zrobił zdegustowaną minę, patrząc na związanych ślizgonów. – Musimy iść i powiedzieć Snape'owi oraz dyrektorowi, muszą wiedzieć, żeby mogli ukarać tych dwóch.</p>
<p>Zgodziła się i pozwoliła pomóc sobie wstać, owijając ciaśniej jego szatę wokół siebie z taką samą godnością co zawsze, prostując ramiona.</p>
<p>– Tak. Profesor Snape jako pierwszy, on upewni się, żeby nigdzie nie uciekli. – Zatrzymała się i podniosła swoją różdżkę, zostawiając na ścianach ostrzeżenie dla jej ślizgonów. '<em>Zostaw ich tam, gdzie są, albo będziesz mieć do czynienia ze mną. Parkinson.</em>' Spojrzała z powrotem na gryfona. – Ruszajmy.</p>
<p>Musiał przyznać, że imponowały mu jej jaja, tak szybko się uspokoić to nie lada wyczyn, przynajmniej na zewnątrz.</p>
<p>– Tak, proszę pani, proszę prowadzić. – Zasalutował Ron, trzymając się w pobliżu dziewczyny, gdy szli do lochów, na tyle blisko, by ślizgonka wiedziała, że jest tam dla niej. Ron chciał zapytać, co się stało i dlaczego Crabbe i Goyle ją zaatakowali. Ale domyślił się, że to nie był odpowiedni moment. Nawet jeśli plecy Pansy były wyprostowane i szła dumnie, nadal mógł dostrzec, jak drży, dlatego chociaż raz w życiu trzymał usta zamknięte, idąc koło dziewczyny, upewniając się, że będzie bezpieczna.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Snape był w swoim gabinecie wraz z Draco, obaj wykorzystywali ten czas na pełne satysfakcji krytykowanie prac pierwszaków, zamazując połowę kartek czerwonym tuszem, chyba że mieli do czynienia z idiotycznymi gryfonami, którzy używali na co dzień czerwonego tuszu, wtedy w ruch wchodziła ślizgońska zieleń. Ciche pukanie do drzwi przerwało jego koncentrację i zirytowany zawołał: „wejść!"</p>
<p>Pansy, wdzięczna, że rudzielec został przy niej przez całą drogę, gdy czuła się, jakby mogła w każdej chwili upaść, otworzyła powoli drzwi, starając się kontrolować drżenie rąk. Większość uczniów z innych domów była przerażona biurem Snape'a, ale ślizgoni wiedzieli, że to miejsce mogło być ich sanktuarium, a mężczyzna zarządzający nim, poszedłby do piekła i z powrotem dla nich, i wiedza o bezpieczeństwie płynącym z tego miejsca sprawiła, że Pansy miała problem z zachowaniem jej godności pod przytłaczającym poczuciem ulgi. Weszła do środka, rozszerzając oczy, gdy dostrzegła Draco, Weasley wszedł za nią, zamykając drzwi.</p>
<p>– P-profesorze.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna spojrzał z niepokojem, słysząc miękki, niemal niezdecydowany dźwięk głosu jednej z jego węży, pióro którego używał, natychmiast odłożył na biurko i w szybkich ruchach podniósł się i skierował w jej stronę.</p>
<p>– Panno Parkinson, co się stało?</p>
<p>Draco był na nogach w ułamku sekundy. Zobaczył ślady łez na jej twarzy i sposób, w jaki trzymała się czarno-czerwonych szat. Bez zastanowienia, przepchnął się przez Snape'a i Weasleya, biorąc w dłonie jej policzki.</p>
<p>– Co się stało Pans? Kto ci to zrobił? – Jego głos był spokojny i cichy, ale oczy obiecywały coś bolesnego.</p>
<p>Zadrżała i chwyciła jego nadgarstki, pozwalając dotykowi ślizgońskiej rodziny nieco ją uspokoić.</p>
<p>– T-to był Crabbe i Goyle. Oni...oni zasadzili się na mnie, ponieważ chroniłam przed nimi pierwszoroczne dziewczyny, wiesz, jak na nie patrzyli i próbowali je osaczyć, a gdyby Weasley nie przyszedł i ich nie powstrzymał, to oni by... by... – Głos jej się załamał, a drżenie powróciło z nową siłą, pożyczona gryfońska szata ześlizgnęła się z jej mocno drżącego ciała, ukazując rozerwane ubrania, zadrapania i siniaki, jakie jej właśni domownicy zostawili na niej.</p>
<p>Oczy Snape'a jarzyły się zimną furią, na dowód zdrady w jego Domu. Zawołał dwa skrzaty domowe, jeden, by znaleźć McGonagall, aby zabrała Crabbe'a i Goyle'a pod swoją opiekę, a drugiego by znalazł dwóch chłopców i upewnił się, żeby pozostali tam, gdzie byli, dopóki nie zajmie się nimi McGonagall. Gdy rozkazy zostały wydane, przeszedł do swojej szafki i wyciągnął z niej uspokajający eliksir dla Pansy.</p>
<p>– Już są martwi. – Draco nadal mówił tym samym opanowanym tonem. – Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. – Odwrócił się do Snape'a, jego szare oczy świeciły. – Będę obserwować, jak cierpią i chcę ich zobaczyć martwych. – Draco pochylił się i podniósł szaty Weasleya, owijając je wokół Pansy, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć na jej rozerwane ubrania i posiniaczoną skórę. Ucałował jej czoło. – Zajmiemy się tym Pans, wypij eliksir i odpocznij trochę. Nigdy nie będą mogli się do ciebie ponownie zbliżyć.</p>
<p>Ron obserwował wszystko w ciszy, czując się nieco nie na miejscu, jakby przeszkadzał w czymś bardzo prywatnym. W tym samym czasie coś wewnątrz niego zaskoczyło, gdy obserwował Parkinson. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ślizgoni to przecież tylko ludzie, nie wielcy, źli wyznawcy ciemności, ale zwykli ludzie. Ron czuł się zażenowany, że właśnie taka sytuacja ściągnęła mu klapki z oczu. Zawsze uważał siebie za dobrą osobę, ale teraz mógł dostrzec, że ma błędne przekonania i jest pełen uprzedzeń. Obiecał sobie, że to się zmieni.</p>
<p>Snape położył uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu swojego chrześniaka.</p>
<p>- Zostaną ukarani, Draco, ale nie przez ciebie. To mój obowiązek jako Głowy Domu, aby się z nimi rozliczyć, a są o wiele gorsze kary niż śmierć. - Jego płonący wzrok obiecywał owo fatum dwóm ślizgonom z jego ręki. - Na razie, jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że muszę zapytać o detale Pansy, muszę wiedzieć wszystko, dlaczego cię zaatakowali i co zrobili.</p>
<p>Pansy oparła się o swojego ślizgonskiego brata i przytaknęła, zbierając siły z obecności swojej rodziny.</p>
<p>- Wiem. - Rzuciła spojrzenie w stronę rudzielca, który ją uratował. - Chciałabym, aby Weasley został, proszę.</p>
<p>Snape był zaskoczony, wiedząc, jak mała królowa bardzo nienawidziła pokazywać słabości przed kimkolwiek spoza Domu, ale zgodził się.</p>
<p>- Będę potrzebował jego zeznań jako świadka, tak czy inaczej.</p>
<p>Westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać jej nauczycielowi o działaniach dwóch goryli wobec pierwszaków i jej własne próby zapewnienia dziewczynom bezpieczeństwa. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z ciemniejącego wyrazu twarzy profesora i była pewna, że usłyszała, jak coś pęka, gdy w historii dotarła do ataku na nią i jak to mówili, że się nią zabawią. Słyszała niski warkot ze strony Draco oraz, zaskakująco, od Weasleya.</p>
<p>- Świetnie się spisałaś, powstrzymując ich od skrzywdzenia pierwszaków. - Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, to Ron przemówił. - Mają tylko dwanaście lat, na miłość Merlina, to małe dzieci. Powód, dla którego to ciebie ci dwaj kretyni zaatakowali, to dlatego, że stałaś się zagrożeniem, ruszyli za tobą, bo jesteś silna.</p>
<p>Draco spojrzał na rudego z niechętnym szacunkiem.</p>
<p>- Weasley ma rację, świetnie się spisałaś. Pożałują, że zadarli z Pansy Parkinson.</p>
<p>Snape pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>- Tak, pożałują. - Podniósł odłożone wcześniej samopiszące pióro, które spisywało każde jej słowo i podał dziewczynie zapisany pergamin wraz z odrobiną eliksiru oraz szpilką. - Znasz procedurę potwierdzającą zeznania.</p>
<p>Potwierdziła i wzięła oferowane przedmioty, kłując palec, aby kilka kropel krwi spadło do eliksiru, potem złapała za pióro i umoczywszy go w roztworze, złożyła swój podpis na pergaminie.</p>
<p>Snape usunął eliksiru oraz pióro, wziął z powrotem pergamin i spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka.</p>
<p>- Draco, zabierz Pansy do jej kwater. Musi odpocząć. - Jego wzrok był natarczywy i mocny. To powiedziało Draco, że zajmie się tą sprawą w ślizgoński sposób.</p>
<p>Blondyn zgodził się i owinął ramiona wokół Pansy.</p>
<p>– Chodź Pans, odpoczniesz i trochę się rozweselisz.</p>
<p>– Ym, taak. Trzymaj się Parkinson. – Ron zmieszał się trochę, był zadowolony, że Pansy będzie miała szansę odetchnąć, ale był mniej niż uradowany, że zostanie sam na sam za Snapem. Przy małym szczęściu, skończą szybko i będzie mógł się stąd wydostać.</p>
<p>Posłała rudzielcowi, mały, słodki uśmiech.</p>
<p>– Dzięki Weasley. – Po tym pozwoliła Draco wyprowadzić się z gabinetu, kierując do pokojów Slytherinu.</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał się Ronowi przez cichą minutę.</p>
<p>– Panie Weasley. – Lekki podskok nastolatka, który normalnie spodobałby się profesorowi, w tej chwili nie miał żadnego znaczenia, skoro to nie był moment dręczenia okropnych uczniów, z powodu nieudanego eliksiru. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pańskie działania były częścią waszego gryfońskiego zmysłu, lub dokładniej biorąc pod uwagę twoją rodzinę, była to Weasley'owska rzecz do zrobienia, nadal chciałbym podziękować za pomoc pannie Parkinson. Twoja... szlachetność zostanie nagrodzona punktami, ale nie mam zamiaru w żaden sposób faworyzować cię na lekcjach eliksirów.</p>
<p>– Em... proszę pana. – Ron wytarł swoje spocone dłonie o znoszone spodnie. – Wie pan, że zawszę liczę na punkty i w ogóle, ale to, to nie jest coś, za co powinienem zostać nagrodzony. Była to słuszna rzecz do zrobienia i tyle. – Ron nie czuł się komfortowo, wykorzystując pomoc czegoś takiego. Było to chciwe i zwyczajnie złe.</p>
<p>– Merlinie oszczędź mnie przed gryfońską szlachetnością. – Wskazał palcem na gryfona. – Weasley, nieważne co sądzisz, jest wiele, nawet w twoim własnym Domu osób, które z miejsca by uciekły, albo pomyślały, że panna Parkinson zasłużyła sobie na to i nie kiwnęliby palcem, by jej pomóc. Doskonale wiem, co inne Domy myślą o moich ślizgonach, szczególnie o tych najbardziej widocznych. Wielu zwyczajnie by przeszło obok, ale nie ty i tak bardzo, jak... pogardzam gryfońskim poczuciem sprawiedliwości, jestem wdzięczny, że choć raz, jeden z waszych gryfonów się tam zjawił i wybrał właściwą opcję, więc wasz Dom otrzyma punkty, jeśli nie ode mnie, to zapewniam cię, że McGonagall je przydzieli. – Niesławny nietoperz z lochów wyminął gryfona. – Teraz, panie Weasley, chciałbym, aby towarzyszył mi pan do gabinetu dyrektora. Znając Minervę, z pewnością już przyprowadziła tam te dwie małe ropuchy i oczekuje na wyjaśnienia. W celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnych niedomówień wolałbym, aby twoja część zeznań została powtórzona raz, spisana pod okiem Dumbledore'a i podpisana, aby można było się w końcu rozliczyć z Crabbem i Goylem. – Lekki błysk furii rozjaśnił oczy Snape'a na myśl o dwóch zdrajcach.</p>
<p>– Dobrze profesorze. – Zgodził się Ron i podążył za Snapem, było to raczej smutne i wadziło w jego gryfońską dumę, ale cieszył się, że nie będzie już dłużej sam ze Snapem. Mistrz Eliksirów przerażał go do kości. Ron nie zazdrościł Harry'emu, że jego przyjaciel musi spędzać z nim czas niemalże codziennie przez kilka godzin. – Jeszcze jedna rzecz, profesorze... Nikt nie zasługuje na, to co przytrafiło się Parkinson, nie ważne, z jakiego Domu pochodzą albo jaka jest ich reputacja. Nikt na to nie zasługuje.</p>
<p>Snape spojrzał do tyłu na rudego gryfona i pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>– Zapamiętaj to Weasley, do końca swojego życia pamiętaj o tym i nie zmieniaj tej opinii. – Po tym kontynuował marsz do gabinetu dyrektora. Miał dwa małe szczury do ugotowania żywcem.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Nic na tym świecie nie mogło zszokować Blaise'a Zabiniego bardziej, niż widok ich twardej niczym kamień, pewnej siebie Pansy, prowadzonej do pokoju wspólnego przez unoszącego się nad nią Draco, trzymającej się gryfońskiej szaty i niemal się trzęsącej. Podniósł się na nogi, by podejść do nich, nawet wtedy, gdy Draco powierzył Pansy dziewczynom z Milicentą na czele. Dziewczyny zabrały ją do pokoju, a Blaise podszedł do blondyna.</p>
<p>– Co się stało?</p>
<p>Jego żądanie odpowiedzi spotkało się z lodowatym wyjaśnieniem, wstrząsając Blaisem bardziej, niż cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</p>
<p>– Ci zdrajcy. – Zacisnął szczękę w złości. – Snape zajmie się nimi, lepiej niż my moglibyśmy w tej chwili, jednakże nadal nie pogardziłbym kilkoma minutami sam na sam z nimi.</p>
<p>– Nie ty jeden. – Odpowiedział mu Draco. – Gdybym nie znał Snape'a i nie wiedział, że sprawi on, by te dwie larwy zamarzyły, aby się nigdy nie urodzić, rzuciłbym wszystko w cholerę i nie zważając na żadne zasady, sam bym się nimi zajął. – Ciało Draco było napięte z ledwo kontrolowanej wściekłości. – To, co teraz musimy zrobić, to upewnić się, że nikt z tego Domu nie pomyśli sobie, iż może wywinąć się od kary za takie działania.</p>
<p>Blaise pokiwał powoli głową.</p>
<p>– Wieczorem, zebranie Domu. Myślisz, że Pansy sobie poradzi?</p>
<p>– Poradzi sobie, Pans jest silna. Tak naprawdę, to zjawi się, nawet jeśli nie będzie się czuć na siłach. Zadbamy o nią. – Draco zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. – Myślę, że to czas, aby pokazać młodym ślizgonom, jak załatwia się sprawy w tym Domu.</p>
<p>Kolejne skinięcie od ciemnoskórego czarodzieja.</p>
<p>– Slytherin jest rodziną, rodzina trzyma się razem, zdradź ją i przygotuj się na konsekwencje, jakie ślizgoni są w stanie wymyślić.</p>
<p>Draco posłał mu szybkie skinięcie.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie. – Kontynuował chodzenie, próbując odepchnąć od siebie złość. Nikomu nie pomoże jego wybuch.</p>
<p>Blaise wrócił przed kominek i usiadł w dużym rozkładanym fotelu. Nie ruszał się, zmuszając jego rozdrażnienie spowodowane zdradą ich dwóch własnych domowników do zniknięcia. – Draco, idź polatać, wdaj się w bójkę z Potterem, albo napisz do mamy. Zacznę obmyślać plany na wieczór.</p>
<p>– Bójka z Potterem brzmi kusząco, ale myślę, że wybiorę pierwszą opcją i polatam. – Latanie zawsze sprawiało, że Draco czuł się lepiej; było to niesamowite, jak dobrze Blaise go zna. – Wrócę za godzinę. – Blondyn poszedł do swojego dormitorium, zmienił ubrania i założył skórzane rękawice. Złapał swoją miotłę i poszedł na zewnątrz.</p>
<p>
  <b>~</b>
  <b>oOo</b>
  <b>~</b>
</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała znad planu zajęć z OPCM-u, przy którym pomagała Harry'emu, kiedy usłyszała, jak ktoś wychodzi zza portretu i dostrzegła Rona wkraczającego do pokoju wspólnego. Praktycznie wszyscy wybyli z pokoju, odkładając prace domowe na ostatnią chwilę, dlatego mieli cały narożnik dla siebie. Zobaczyła dziwny wyraz na twarzy jej przyjaciela i zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brwi.</p>
<p>– Ron?</p>
<p>Ron podszedł i opadł na fotel, przeciągając dłonią przez swoje włosy.</p>
<p>– Byłem niezłym głupkiem, prawda? – Westchnął. – Nie widziałem, jak źle się dzieje, nawet tu w Hogwarcie. Złapałem Goyle'a i Crabbe'a na atakowaniu Parkinson... Naprawdę ją atakujących, krzywdzących ją.</p>
<p>Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej, jej wewnętrzny orędownik już zaczynał podnosić swój sztandar.</p>
<p>– Bili ją?</p>
<p>– Gorzej. – Ron wyglądał na obrzydzonego. – Wychodzi na to, że się nią zabawiali, ponieważ miała jaja, żeby ich powstrzymać przed molestowaniem pierwszaków.</p>
<p>Gryfonka sapnęła, jedną ręką zakryła usta, oczy szeroko otwarte w przerażeniu. Drugą ręką sięgnęła do przyjaciela, łapiąc go za ramię.</p>
<p>– Och, Ron, czy... czy oni... – Nie potrafiła dokończyć. Gwałt był potworny i nieważne jak okropnie Parkinson zachowywała się przez lata, nie zasługiwała na to.</p>
<p>Ron potrząsnął głową.</p>
<p>– Nie, dzięki Merlinowi. Nie mieli kiedy, dotarłem tam na czas, ale nadal... to nie powinno się w ogóle wydarzyć. – Ron nadal miał przed oczami silną i niepokonaną Parkinson trzęsącą się ze strachu i to sprawiało, że czuł się chory.</p>
<p>Jej dłoń przesunęła się, by pogładzić jego włosy.</p>
<p>– Dzięki bogom, że tam byłeś. Słodki Merlinie, mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak musi się teraz czuć, jej własny Dom. – Jej oczy zalśniły od gniewu. – Mam nadzieję, że zostaną wyrzuceni, a potem opakowani w papier i wysłani do Aragoga.</p>
<p>– Nie sądzę, byś musiała się tym przejmować, Snape ma się zająć ich karą i nawet Malfoy, który dość głośno żądał ich śmierci, uchylił głowy pod umiejętnościami Snape'a w doborze kary. – Ron zabrał głowę poza zasięg dziewczyny i oparł się wygodniej na krześle.</p>
<p>- Myślę, że wydalenie będzie ich najmniejszym zmartwieniem, gdy Snape coś z tym zrobi. - Powiedział cicho Harry. Nie był pewny, jak się z tym czuje. Pomimo wszystkiego, co go spotkało, nawet tego, co stało się ostatniego roku z fałszywym Moodym i Turniejem Trójmagicznym, zawsze uważał Hogwart za bezpieczną przystań, za swój dom i widzieć jak zło wkrada się między mury zamku, było... ciężkie. - Wygląda na to, że sprawy dzieją się szybciej, niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Crabbe i Goyle musieli czuć się dość pewnie, skoro zachowywali się w ten sposób. Może myśleli, że Voldemort ich ochroni.</p>
<p>Hermiona pokiwała głową.</p>
<p>- A jednak ich nie ochroni, gdy są w Hogwarcie. Z tego, co słyszałam od Malfoya podczas naszych lekcji, Slytherin nie jest jak inne Domy, jeśli chodzi o relacje między swoimi uczniami. My tworzymy małe grupy przyjaciół zazwyczaj z tego samego Domu i stają się dla nas niemal rodziną, a Dom jako całość to połączona pajęczyna przyjaźni, która będzie nas wspierać, jeśli do czegoś dojdzie. Slytherin uważa cały Dom za rodzinę. Nie zwyczajnych przyjaciół, ale prawdziwą rodzinę i są sobie bliscy, jak wataha wilków. Są zjednoczeni na wszystkich frontach, tak jak zawsze są Weasleyowie. Coś takiego... to, co Crabbe i Goyle zrobili, stoi w sprzeczności ze wszystkimi zasadami ślizgonów. Każdy z ich członków będzie wołać o ich głowy. Zaatakowali jedną z nich, tak jak również uganiali się za najmłodszymi z ich Domu, nie będą dłużej uważani za ślizgonów. No i Snape. – Zadrżała. – Przypomnijcie sobie, jaki jest, kiedy jego węże wdadzą się w bójkę z gryfonami, możecie sobie wyobrazić, o ile gorszy będzie w tej sprawie?</p>
<p>– Naprawdę nie potrafię znaleźć ani krztyny współczucia dla nich, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to zasługują na wszystko, co dostaną. – To Rona był dość suchy. Harry przytaknął.</p>
<p>– Taa, to jest moment, w którym mam nadzieję, że Snape będzie jeszcze gorszy niż zwykle. – Harry'emu było smutno przez to, co Snape musiał teraz czuć, nieważne kim był ani co zrobił, musiało boleć, kiedy członek własnego Domu robił coś takiego innemu. Było jasne, że Snape'owi naprawdę zależało na każdym z jego węży.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową w zgodzie i wyjrzała zza okno, mrugając na srebrno-zieloną, rozmytą plamę śmigającą po niebie.</p>
<p>– Jestem pewna, że tak zrobi. – Powiedziała i podniosła się na nogi, dając Ronowi całusa w policzek. – Jestem z ciebie dumna Ron. Wiem, że zachowywałeś się jak zwyczajowy ty, ale jestem dumna, że jej pomogłeś. – Wyprostowała się. – Muszę coś wziąć z biblioteki. Zobaczymy się na obiedzie.</p>
<p>Pospieszyła do wyjścia, wyślizgując się przez dziurę, zanim zdążyli jej odpowiedzieć i jedynie wymienili między sobą wzruszenie ramionami.</p>
<p>Hermiona zeszła na boisko do Quidditcha i przysiadła na jednej z ławek, obserwując, jak Draco Malfoy wykonywał ten sam rodzaj ryzykownych manewrów, które często robił Harry, gdy był zdenerwowany. Nie była do końca pewna, co łączyło Pansy i Draco, ale wiedziała, że się o nią troszczył, więc cała ta sytuacja musiała nieźle nim wstrząsnąć.</p>
<p>Draco wznosił się tak wysoko, że plamy koloru tańczyły przed jego oczami, zanim gwałtownie zanurkował w dół jak pocisk, prostując miotłę dopiero przed dotknięciem ziemi. Było to głupie i niemądre, ale Draco potrzebował wyrzucić z siebie całą frustrację i latanie było czymś, co przynajmniej mógł w pełni kontrolować. Podczas jednego z jego zanurzeń zauważył błysk brązu i przemanewrował miotłę do ziemi.</p>
<p>– Nie często można cię tu zobaczyć Granger. – Przerzucił nogę nad miotłą i przeszedł na trybuny, gdzie siedziała Hermiona.</p>
<p>– Przychodzę na mecze, które gra Gryffindor i czasami, kiedy Ron i Harry postanowią, że latanie jak bezmyślne małpy to dobry pomysł. Ktoś powinien być z nimi na wypadek, gdyby zrobili coś głupiego i będą potrzebować medycznej pomocy. – Popatrzyła na niego, unosząc głowę.</p>
<p>– Cóż, możliwe, że masz rację, jeśli chodzi o małpy nieodchodzące od ciebie na krok, ale jeśli wiesz jak latać, to nie potrzebujesz nadzoru. – Draco uniósł dłoń do buzi i zaczął ściągać swoje rękawiczki, łapiąc je zębami.</p>
<p>Normalnie, Hermiona skoczyłaby w obronie Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedziała, że Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry lepiej od niego lata zwyczajnie przez naturalny talent, ale tym razem zachowała ciszę. Poza tym gdyby Ron spadł z miotły, Harry z pewnością wytężyłby tysiące mięśni, by go uratować, więc Draco miał tu trochę racji, bo jeśli jeden spadnie, to drugi pójdzie za nim. Obserwowała jak Malfoy ściąga rękawiczki z tymi swoimi idealnie białymi zębami. Założyła za ucho nieokrzesany kosmyk.</p>
<p>– Co z Pansy?</p>
<p>– To żołnierz, poradzi sobie... – Oczy Draco zalśniły. – Musi. – Ślizgon nie wiedział, co byłby w stanie zrobić bez Pansy, jeszcze wczoraj nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo na niej polegał, jej humorze i duchu. Oparł miotłę o barierkę i wspiął się, by usiąść obok dziewczyny. – Będziemy mieć duże zebranie Domowe później tego wieczoru, by pozbyć się pewnego... nadmiaru energii.</p>
<p>Pokiwała głową i sięgnęła, by przejechać lekko palcami po jego dłoni w pocieszającym geście.</p>
<p>– Harry tak robi. Po zeszłorocznym turnieju razem z Ronem martwiliśmy się, że nigdy nie opuści nieba, to musi być jakaś rzecz szukających. – Bawiła się końcówką szalika. – Jestem przekonana, że z Pansy będzie w porządku, naprawdę nie ma cierpliwości, by zrobić cokolwiek innego, jak tylko wrócić na nogi.</p>
<p>– Masz rację, jest silna i uparta. – Draco przytaknął, czując się nieco lepiej. Co dziwniejsze, dziewczyna o rozczochranych włosach miała na niego o wiele bardziej uspokajający wpływ samą obecnością niż godziny latania. – To po prostu... Powinienem wiedzieć, że coś takiego może się stać. Crabbe i Goyle, jestem pewnie jedynym, który tak dobrze ich zna, ale nie mógłbym sobie nawet wyobrazić, żeby zrobili coś takiego, a powinienem był. Powinienem wiedzieć, że są do tego zdolni i powinienem ich powstrzymać, zanim to wszystko się stało.</p>
<p>Jej dłoń jakimś cudem znalazła się z tyłu jego głowy i delikatnie go głaskała.</p>
<p>– Masz natychmiast pozbyć się takiego myślenia Draco Malfoy i to już. Mam zamiar ci coś powiedzieć, co muszę mówić Harry'emu więcej razy, niż mi się to podoba. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za czyny innych osób. Czy to za dobre, czy za złe, każdy człowiek jest odpowiedzialny jedynie za swoje czyny, chyba że jest pod działaniem cholernego Imperiusa. – Gdyby stała, było pewne, że jej ręce znalazłyby się na biodrach i byłaby w trybie wykładu z blaskiem w oczach. – Znałeś ich, od kiedy byłeś malutkim, drobniutkim smarkaczem i wyobrażam sobie, że Pansy znała ich przez podobny kawał czasu, nieważne jak głupimi durniami byli dla każdej innej osoby w tej szkole, nigdy wcześniej nie zaatakowaliby żadnego z was, więc nie miałeś ani jednego powodu, aby myśleć, że oni, koledzy ze Slytherinu, mogliby zaatakować jednego ze swoich, którego przecież znali od tak dawna. – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i posłała mu surowe spojrzenie. – Obym już nigdy nie słyszała, jak oskarżasz się w ten sposób ponownie albo... albo zamienię cię z powrotem w cholerną fretkę i poczekam z odmienieniem, aż odzyskasz zmysły.</p>
<p>Draco nie potrafił się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. Gryfonka była tak sroga i szczera, że nie dał rady. – Och Granger, jesteś niesamowita, wiesz o tym prawda?... Malutki drobniutki smarkacz... – Wyciągnął rękę i złapał pukiel jej włosów, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Dziękuję, potrzebowałem to usłyszeć i naprawdę nie chcę doświadczyć bycia fretką ponownie, więc postaram się i nie będę oskarżać się w ten sposób.</p>
<p>Poczuła, jak policzki palą ją od nagłego komplementu i lekkiego szarpnięcia za włosy. Przeczyściła gardło, dając mu ostre skinięcie.</p>
<p>– No oby. – Przesunęła ręce, by poprawić swoją długą spódnicę. – Byłeś ładną fretką, ale jesteś raczej lepszy jako człowiek.</p>
<p>– Cóż, dzięki, że tak myślisz. – Tym razem to Draco lekko się zarumienił, gdy bawił się rękawiczkami. – Będąc świadkiem z pierwszej ręki, wycieczka do wnętrza spodni Crabbe'a wystarczyła, by okaleczyć mnie na całe życie, mówię ci. – Uśmiechnął się ponownie, gdy Draco przypomniał sobie, że jego wspomnienia z Crabbem i Goylem już nigdy nie będą takie same, nie mógł o tym myśleć, pamiętając, co teraz zrobili.</p>
<p>Sięgnęła i tym razem wzięła go za rękę. Było to spokojne pocieszenie, ponieważ wiedziała, że nie było nic, co mogłaby powiedzieć, aby ukoić poszarpane krawędzie rozerwanego zaufania i przyjaźni.</p>
<p>Chwycił oferowaną rękę, głaszcząc kciukiem jej palce i poczuł ciepło wsiąkające w jego kości, które zdawały się zamarznięte do głębi. Przez chwilę Draco zwyczajnie tam siedział, przyjmując cichą pociechę od dziewczyny, dla której przez ostatnie lata był okropny. Draco był zarówno wdzięczny, jak i pokorny wobec jej zdolności do przebaczania.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję. – Powiedział zwyczajnie, nie mając innych słów, by wyrazić swoją wdzięczność.</p>
<p>Jej usta wygięły się miękko i przemówiła tak samo cicho jak on.</p>
<p>– Nie ma za co.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raz jeszcze Harry był w drodze na dół do lochów, która stała się bardzo znajomą ścieżką i gryfon był pewien, że odnalazłby się teraz nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Dotarł do drzwi, zapukał i wszedł do środka.</p>
<p>– Profesorze? – Zawołał, ale gabinet wydawał się pusty. Nie było to niecodzienne, Snape często miał sprawy do załatwienia, zanim znalazł czas dla Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Chłopak opuścił swoją torbę na ziemię i rozejrzał się po biurze, zauważając misę z dziwnymi rycinami, która jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie była wystawiona w gabinecie Snape'a. Harry rozpoznał ją jako Myślodsiewnię, jednak nie była tak duża bądź ozdobiona, jak ta stojąca w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.</p>
<p>Potter podszedł bliżej, tylko aby rzucić okiem na znaki wyryte w misie. Chciał zobaczyć, czy będzie tam coś, co rozpozna, kiedy potknął się o zapomniany kociołek i poleciał twarzą prosto do Myślodsiewni. Jego ostatnią myślą, zanim został wessany we wspomnienia, było, że takie rzeczy zawsze zdarzały się właśnie jemu.</p>
<p>Snape szedł korytarzem, patrząc krytycznie na bałagan, jaki został z jego szat. To było po prostu jego szczęście, że akurat kiedy przechodził, jakiś kretyn postanowił przetestować na sobie eliksir regurgitacyjny*. Otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu, wzrokiem nadal patrząc na plamę zdobiącą jego szaty, myśląc, który czar najlepiej poradziłby sobie z tym problemem. Gdy już usunął czarne, pokryte wymiocinami szaty, spojrzał w górę i poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy na widok Pottera w jego Myślodsiewni. Dopadł do niego, potykając się o kociołek, który tam zostawił. Złapał równowagę zanim wpadł na plecy nastolatka i logika wbiła mu do głowy, mówiąc, że młodzieniec najprawdopodobniej nie chciał wtykać nosa w Myślodsiewnię, jednak nie sprawiło to, iż był mniej wściekły, że Potter był świadkiem jednych z najgorszych wspomnień z jego dzieciństwa. Złagodziło go to jednak na tyle, że wyciągnął młodszego mężczyznę z Myślodsiewni i wepchnął go na krzesło, krzywiąc się groźnie, zanim warknął:</p>
<p>-Siadaj!</p>
<p>Harry podążył za poleceniem bez protestu, jego myśli wciąż wirowały i przewijały to, co zobaczył. Jego ojciec, nieznany człowiek, o którym zawsze myślał jak o bohaterze, był cholernym kutasem. Dręczycielem, który zabawiał się sprawianiem innym bólu, śmiejąc się z ich upokorzenia. Nie tylko to, ale przyjaciele Jamesa byli tacy sami. Syriusz... nawet Remus nie zrobili niczego, aby go powstrzymać. Harry czuł się zagubiony; wszystko, co myślał, że wiedział, było błędne i teraz nie wiedział komu wierzyć ani co myśleć. Było to dziwne i prawdopodobnie głupie, ale poczuł się osierocony raz jeszcze.</p>
<p>Snape poszedł do swoich pokoi, by szybko się przebrać - nawet jego wewnętrzne szaty były nieco... wilgotne - oraz aby dać sobie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by powstrzymać się od wybuchu. Przez chwilę, jedną krótką chwilę, ponownie zobaczył Jamesa w Harrym i prawie stracił nad sobą panowanie, ale wtedy uderzające spojrzenie w oczy młodzieńca zatrzymało wszystkie podłe słowa, zanim zdążyły opuścić jego gardło. Gorąco pragnął, aby James Potter nadal żył, choćby tylko po to, aby móc się z nim zmierzyć i uwolnić cały jad, jaki narósł przez lata w jego duszy na cholernego drania. Jego stary dręczyciel był jednak sześć stóp pod ziemią, zabroniono mu wyładowania się na Blacku i Lupinie, a jedynym celem mógł być niewinny nastolatek, który był już wystarczająco często dręczony.</p>
<p>Wszedł z powrotem do gabinetu i podszedł do szafki, wyciągając Uspokajający Eliksir i podał go Potterowi, zanim nalał sobie szklankę Ognistej.</p>
<p>Biorąc eliksir, Harry przełknął go szybko, utrzymując wzrok skupiony na własnych stopach. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie było niczego, co sprawiłoby, by przeszłość stała się lepsza, ale teraz przynajmniej Harry rozumiał nienawiść Snape'a. Był przecież lustrzanym odbiciem mężczyzny, który go gnębił.</p>
<p>Snape przełknął spory łyk trunku, palące odczucie prześlizgnęło się leniwie w dół jego przełyku, ochładzając nieco ogień jego temperamentu. Odłożył szklankę.</p>
<p>– Więc teraz wiesz.– Napotkał spojrzenie żywych, zielonych oczu Harry'ego. – Nienawidziłem twojego ojca. Nadal go nienawidzę i z pewnością zabiorę tę nienawiść ze sobą do grobu, skoro niemożliwym jest dla mnie przywrócenie go do żywych i przeklnięcie w kosmos.</p>
<p>– Teraz wiem. – Zgodził się uroczyście Harry. – Chociaż chciałbym nie wiedzieć. Jest mi przykro to mówić, ale rozumiem, jak się czujesz. – Harry wciąż nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Wiem, że to tylko puste słowa, ale mi przykro... Przykro mi z powodu tego, co ci zrobili.</p>
<p>Snape napełnił sobie kolejną szklankę, nieco zdziwiony, że nie trzęsła mu się ręka.</p>
<p>– Słowa nigdy nie są puste, jeśli kryją się za nimi emocje. – To było najbliższe, co Snape mógł powiedzieć Harry'emu, dając znać, że docenia sentyment. – To, Harry, jest coś, o czym warto pamiętać, czy to w zwykłej rozmowie, czy w zaklęciach. Niektóre czary zadziałają tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę będziesz chciał uzyskać rezultat, podczas gdy wszystkie inne będą tylko silniejsze, im bardziej będziesz chciał coś osiągnąć. – Opróżnił drugą szklankę i zniknął ją razem z karafką. – Mnie również jest przykro... – Jego czarne oczy wskazywały na szczerość. – ...że to zobaczyłeś. Nienawidziłem go, ale nie powinieneś był zobaczyć go w jego najgorszym momencie.</p>
<p>– Czy na pewno był to najgorszy? – Jakoś Harry w to wątpił, dla Harry'ego wyglądało to, jak zwyczajny dzień, zwykły sposób, by się zabawić. – Prawdopodobnie dobrze się stało, lepiej znać prawdę, niż łazić naokoło w niewiedzy, myśląc, że mój ojciec był lepszy od reszty... i bardziej życzliwy. – Harry nadal czuł, jakby mu złamano serce, ale naprawdę miał na myśli to, co powiedział, nieważne jak bardzo go to bolało, wolałby wiedzieć, niż żyć w kłamstwie.</p>
<p>– Hmn.</p>
<p>Cisza zapanowała między nimi. Snape nie czuł się już na siłach, by przeprowadzić lekcję Oklumencji i wątpił, żeby Harry miał. Na pewno nie miał zamiaru informować chłopca o najgorszym, co zrobił jego ojciec, ale być może mógłby nieco złagodzić wywołane wyobrażenie... jakimś dobrym momentem.</p>
<p>– Ocalił mi raz życie, mimo że mogło wtedy bardziej chodzić o Lupina niż o mnie, kiedy zostałem... pokierowany do Wrzeszczącej Chaty podczas pełni. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że w jakikolwiek sposób chciałem go mniej przekląć, po prostu przestałem tworzyć zaklęcia zaprojektowane specjalnie do przeklinania Jamesa Pottera.</p>
<p>– Hm, mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić, kto pokierował cię do Chaty. – Nie sprawiło to, że Harry poczuł się lepiej, ale rozpoznał i docenił wysiłek, jaki włożył w to Snape. – Po raz pierwszy, naprawdę się cieszę, że jestem swoją własną osobą, że nie przeznaczone jest nam zostanie naszymi rodzicami. – Harry skierował mały uśmiech w stronę Snape'a. – Naprawdę to robiłeś? Tworzyłeś zaklęcia by przekląć ta... Jamesa? To całkiem fajne.</p>
<p>Ciemna brew uniosła się.</p>
<p>– Tak. Mógłbym powiedzieć ci o tym, może kiedyś w przyszłości. – Wstał. – Nie sądzę, by którekolwiek z nas było, w nastroju na dzisiejszą lekcję, prawda?</p>
<p>– Nie, nie sądzę. – Zgodził się miękko Harry. – Powinienem pójść, racja? – Podniósł się, zbierając swoją torbę i czując jak Uspokajający Eliksir koi jego wnętrze, powodując ciepło i odpychając uczucie niepokoju.</p>
<p>Profesor skinął głową.</p>
<p>– Sugeruję, abyś zafiukał do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Nie ważne co on i twój ojciec mi zrobili, kocha cię. Jedyna rzecz, jaka się zmieniła, to twoja wiedza, że oboje są jedynie ludźmi ze wszystkimi wadami.</p>
<p>Harry pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Mógł dostrzec to rozumowanie i chociaż był bardzo rozczarowany Syriuszem, to i tak nadal go kochał, zawsze będzie.</p>
<p>– Podejrzewam, że masz rację. – Harry pochylił głowę przed Mistrzem Eliksirów. – Przepraszam za zobaczenie rzeczy nieprzeznaczonych dla mnie, przysięgam, że nie zrobiłem tego celowo. Dobranoc, Sir.</p>
<p>– Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś. – Przytaknął Snape. – Dobranoc.</p>
<p>Kiwając raz jeszcze, Harry wyszedł, zostawiając Snape'a z własnymi myślami. Gryfon myślał nad powróceniem do pokoju wspólnego, ale nie było jeszcze tak późno więc nikt by go nie szukał i Snape zaproponował, aby porozmawiał ze swoim chrzestnym, dlatego skierował się na piąte piętro do Pokoju Życzeń. Tam będzie mógł w spokoju porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Gdy wszedł, ogień był już zapalony więc Harry złapał garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucił go w ogień, wywołując Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p>Syriusz usłyszał połączenie z kominka i pośpieszył odpowiedzieć. Narcyza zaganiała go ciągle do obłąkanego sprzątania, przesuwania rzeczy i odnawiania domu. Potrzebował dekoncentracji. Oczy rozjaśniły mu się z przyjemności, kiedy zobaczył swojego chrześniaka.</p>
<p>– Harry! Świetnie cie widzieć! Tracę rozum w tym domu.</p>
<p>– Cześć Syriuszu. – Uśmiech Harry'ego był mały, kiedy siadał przed ogniem. Przyglądał się Syriuszowi, starając się zobaczyć go w świetle aroganckiego młodzieńca, który razem z Jamesem Potterem był dręczycielem. – Więc co pozbawia cię nerwów?</p>
<p>– Narcyza. – Przejechał dłonią po twarzy. – Jest szalona, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o „odnowienie" Grimmauld Place. Portret mojej matki ją uwielbia. – Potrząśnięcie głową jasno wskazywało na opinię Syriusza na temat tego wszystkiego. – Tak samo, jak Stworek, ale to nie jest problemem, robi wszystko, co jej się podoba.</p>
<p>– Cóż, szczerze, ten dom potrzebuje dużo sprzątania, naprawdę wygląda jak gówno. A jeśli twoja matka tak ją uwielbia, to przynajmniej może się zamknąć od czasu do czasu. Wybacz, ale nie brzmi to tak źle. – Uśmiechnął się Harry, czując, jak stara miłość do Syriusza wzrasta w nim niczym fala. Jego ojciec chrzestny nie był idealny, ale przecież nikt nie był. Harry poczuł się wdzięczny, że Snape zasugerował, aby porozmawiać z Syriuszem, pomogło mu to poczuć się lepiej.</p>
<p>Animag się nadąsał.</p>
<p>– Zdrajca. – Była to czysta próba droczenia się. – Więc jak tam idą sprawy? Z chłopakiem Cyzi w porządku?</p>
<p>– Mmm, z Malfoyem wszystko w porządku. Jest wkurzony na tyle, by wyrywać sobie paznokcie, ale jest dobrze. Był pewien incydent w Slytherinie, ale Snape się tym zajmie. – Harry oparł głowę o rękę, czując się komfortowo dzięki samemu siedzeniu tutaj i rozmawianiu z Syriuszem.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna gwizdnął przez zęby.</p>
<p>– W Slytherinie? O taak, tłusty dupek prawdopodobnie wychłosta winowajcę.</p>
<p>– Nie nazywaj go tak. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Po prostu... przestań. I sądzę, że może wymyślić gorsze kary niż chłostanie, kary, które też trwają dłużej. Snape mocno wierzy w to, aby kara była adekwatna do zbrodni.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna skrzywił się trochę; od razu zauważył lekkie spięcie na twarzy jego chrześniaka i zrzucił je na codzienny stres, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.</p>
<p>– Harry? Co się stało?</p>
<p>– Widziałem cię Syriuszu, widziałem was wszystkich, jak zachowywaliście się, kiedy chodziliście do szkoły... Dlaczego? – Ton jego głosu był cichy i Harry spoglądał na Syriusza, chłonąc wszystkie zmiany, jakie mogą pojawić się na twarzy mężczyzny. – Wy, ze wszystkich ludzi powinniście wiedzieć lepiej.</p>
<p>Animag skrzywił się.</p>
<p>– To było... dawno temu, Harry. Wszyscy byliśmy bardzo młodzi i nieco upojeni naszą własną siłą. Nie zamierzam robić żadnych wymówek, bo żadnych nie ma. Myliliśmy się i byliśmy niezłymi kutasami. Snape'owi się oberwało, ponieważ byliśmy zazdrośni, ja i James.</p>
<p>– Zazdrośni? O co? – Zapytał Harry. – Co mogło być wystarczającym powodem, aby być tak okrutnym, nawet jeśli byliście zazdrośni?</p>
<p>– Był cholernie genialny, Harry. Na piątym roku tworzył własne zaklęcia i one działały. Był wścibski, zawsze wtykał nochala w sprawy, które każdy wolał zostawić w spokoju i nigdy, przenigdy nie dał się złapać. Nawet Huncwoci od czasu do czasu zostali na czymś przyłapani. Przynajmniej ja byłem o to zazdrosny. Twój tata... eee cóż. – Syriusz wydawał się zawstydzony. – On był zazdrosny, ponieważ lubił twoją mamę, ale ona uważała Jamesa za zbyt wielkiego kretyna, by się nim przejmować przez większość naszej szkolnej kariery. Snape natomiast był jej przyjacielem. Byli naprawdę blisko i James chciał, by Lily patrzyła na niego nawet z połową sympatii, jaką kierowała w stronę Snape'a. To go nie usprawiedliwia, ale powiem ci Harry, że facet robi czasami szalone i niekiedy złe rzeczy, kiedy chce kogoś, kogo nie może mieć.</p>
<p>– Przypuszczam, że tak. – Przyznał Harry. – Jestem po prostu rozczarowany, wiem, że nie mam prawa, ale jestem. Wszystkie te historie, które mi opowiadałeś, są teraz niczym kłamstwa. – Ku swojemu wielkiemu zażenowaniu, Harry poczuł, jak łzy zbierają mu się w kącikach oczu. Miał szesnaście lat na Merlina i nie powinien płakać z powodu takich rzeczy. Świat był ciężki i rozczarowujący. Harry wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.</p>
<p>– Harry, znęcaliśmy się nad Snapem, nie zamierzam kłamać na ten temat, ale nie okłamałem cię w żadnym innym. Zwyczajnie nie powiedziałem ci o złych rzeczach. Nie chciałem, abyś widział swojego tatę w złym świetle. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i kochał cię oraz twoją mamę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Gdy na siódmym roku został Prefektem Naczelnym, James przestał być takim kretynem i odkąd on i Lily musieli razem pracować jako prefekci, zobaczyła go z lepszej strony. Sprawy potoczyły się raczej dobrze dla nich od tamtego momentu.</p>
<p>Kiwając głową, Harry szybko przetarł swoje oczy wierzchem dłoni.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem, Syriuszu, rozumiem. Poza tym to już przeszłość, nic nie można zrobić i nie ma sposobu, aby to zmienić. – Harry westchnął. – Proszę, przestań przezywać Snape'a, ja cię o to proszę. Rozumiem, że nigdy się nie dogadacie, tym bardziej się nie polubicie, ale uwierz bądź nie, Snape bardzo mi tu pomógł.</p>
<p>Psi animag zmarszczył nos, ale skinął głową.</p>
<p>– W porządku szczeniaku, dla ciebie będę się trzymać nazywania go Snape. A teraz, jakieś rozrywki ostatnio? Jak się trzymają te genialne bliźniaki? Robią dobrze mojemu dowcipnemu sercu.</p>
<p>Odprężając napięte ramiona, Harry roześmiał się i zaczął opowiadać Syriuszowi o Fredzie i George'u oraz ich wszystkich dzikich eskapadach. Jak często zdarzało się, że przewracali cały zamek na plecy.</p>
<p>Syriusz ryczał ze śmiechu przy historii o ostatnim psikusie z fajerwerkami, kiedy Hermiona i Draco weszli do Pokoju. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, w rękach trzymała kilka książek.</p>
<p>– Och! Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu jesteś, Harry.</p>
<p>Brew bruneta powędrowała do góry.</p>
<p>– W porządku, tylko gadam sobie z Wąchaczem. Myślę też, że już skończyliśmy. – Odwrócił się do ognia. – Dzięki, że ze mną porozmawiałeś, Syriuszu, to wiele znaczy.</p>
<p>– Hej, jesteś moim szczeniakiem, żadne podziękowania nie są konieczne. Dbaj o siebie.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się i już zamierzał odpowiedzieć mężczyźnie, kiedy Draco przerwał mu ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem na jego arystokratycznej twarzy.</p>
<p>– Wybacz mi, ale dlaczego, u licha, nazywasz Pottera szczeniakiem? – Draco kusiło, by dodać 'wiem, że jest kundlem, ale po co to upubliczniać?', ale udało mu się powstrzymać język. Po prawdzie był całkiem z siebie za to dumny.</p>
<p>Syriusz wyszczerzył się do Draco.</p>
<p>– Jestem animagiem, tak jak tata Harry'ego. Moja forma to czarny pies, więc albo szczeniak albo rogosiątko, ale protestuje przed rogosiątkiem. – Mężczyzna zwrócił swój uśmiech do Harry'ego. – A jeśli nazwę go jelonkiem, to prawdopodobnie przeklnie mnie na tydzień.</p>
<p>Hermiona zbliżyła się do Draco i szepnęła mu do ucha.</p>
<p>– Syriusz, tata Harry'ego, Remus Lupin i jeszcze jeden byli jak Fred i George w kilku osobach. Pozostała trójka stała się animagami, aby dotrzymywać Lupinowi towarzystwa podczas pełni. Tata Harry'ego był jeleniem.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem. – Draco wyglądał na bardzo zamyślonego, gdy kiwając głową, pożegnał się z Syriuszem, słuchając wszelakiego rodzaju gróźb ze strony Harry'ego o tym, co by zrobił, gdyby Syriusz nazwał go jelonkiem. Ulubieńcem Draco było przeklnięcie jego jajek i przylepienie ich do czoła.<br/>Zatem każdy z nich był niezarejestrowanym animagiem...hmm, to było coś wartego przemyślenia.</p>
<p>Syriusz zaśmiał się na kreatywne groźby Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– Dobra, dobra, nigdy nie nazwę cię jelonkiem. – Skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał ponaglający głos Narcyzy, wołający go by pomógł jej przesunąć kanapę. – Cóż, czas powrócić do szaleństwa. Pogadamy wkrótce Harry.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście. – Pokiwał Harry. – Uważaj na siebie i nie pakuj się w kłopoty.</p>
<p>– Proszę, przekaż matce pozdrowienia ode mnie. – Dodał Draco, zanim zakończyli połączenie. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół animagicznych nowości.</p>
<p>– Przekażę. – Po tym, Syriusz wyszedł z ognia i udał się pomóc swojej kuzynce.</p>
<p>Hermiona zaśmiała się, podchodząc do zielonej kanapy stojącej przed kominkiem.</p>
<p>– Myślałam, że masz dzisiaj lekcje ze Snapem, Harry?</p>
<p>– Taak, cóż... skończyły się wcześnie. – Gryfon wstał, strzepując pył z ubrań. – Usunę się z drogi i zostawię was samych. Powodzenia. – Harry przykleił na twarz uśmiech i zebrał swoją upuszczoną torbę.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w trosce, gdy zauważyła wahanie i drgnięcie na twarzy Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedziała, rozpoznając uparte zaciśnięcie szczęki swojego przyjaciela.</p>
<p>– W porządku. Wracasz do pokoju wspólnego? Myślę, że Ron stara się tam zdziesiątkować Neville'a w szachach.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem pewny... prawdopodobnie? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Możliwe, że zrobię sobie mały spacer, może pójdę odwiedzić Hedwigę. Niezależnie od tego, wrócę później, więc do zobaczenia. – Machnął do Hermiony i Draco, wyślizgując się przez drzwi na zewnątrz.</p>
<p>– To tylko ja, czy Potter był jeszcze dziwniejszy niż zazwyczaj? – Draco spoglądał za Harrym z uniesionymi brwiami.</p>
<p>Potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>– Nie tylko ty. Coś mu nie daje spokoju, ale nie jest gotowy, by o tym porozmawiać. Coś się musiało stać w lochach.</p>
<p>Draco zmarszczył brwi.</p>
<p>– Cóż, znasz go lepiej niż ja ... nie sądzę, by Snape pozwolił, aby coś mu się stało albo by sam cokolwiek mu zrobił. – ściągnął szaty i powiesił je na krześle. Draco nauczył się już, że praca w jego koszulce była najmądrzejszą decyzją, gdy pracował z diabelskimi maszynami Hermiony. – Więc co dzisiaj robimy?</p>
<p>Wskazała na pudełko leżące przy jej boku.</p>
<p>– Telefony komórkowe. – Pudełko byłe pełne małej elektroniki, więc gryfonka miała przygotowane zaklęcie ochronne, ponieważ była pewna, że przy tym jednym wybuchy będą na pewno.</p>
<p>Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się i wypełniły przerażeniem.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć mnie martwego, prawda? Możesz zwyczajnie to przyznać. – Podniósł jedno z małych, prostokątnych przedmiotów z pudełka i szybko się odsunął, kiedy wydało jakiś piskliwy dźwięk.</p>
<p>Hermiona użyła zaklęcia lewitacji, by powstrzymać je przed uderzeniem w podłogę.</p>
<p>– To tylko przychodzące połączenie. Oczywiście tak naprawdę nikt nie dzwoni, są tylko ustawione, aby dzwonić i odbierać połączenia, abyś mógł się nauczyć jak odpowiadać i używać telefonu. Jeśli chciałabym cię zabić, to z pewnością bym cię ogłuszyła, ustawiła twoje ciało przy gnieździe Akromantul w Zakazanym Lesie i zostawiła. Brak ciała oznacza, że nie ma szans na wpadnięcie w kłopoty, bo twierdzenie, że miał miejsce „wypadek", byłoby kłopotliwe. Przeprowadzono by dochodzenie, które mogłoby ujawnić prawdę. „Zniknięcie" to lepsza opcja. – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, całkiem świadoma, że użyła ślizgońskiej logiki.</p>
<p>– Hmn, w takim razie lubisz patrzeć, jak cierpię. – Powiedział Draco z małym uśmiechem i złapał telefon między swoje palce, trzymając go jak najdalej od swojego ciała. Potajemnie był pod wrażeniem jej przebiegłości, pod wrażeniem i nieco rozbawiony.</p>
<p>– Cóż, nie bardzo, choć muszę przyznać, że czasami masz jakieś ciekawe reakcje. Telefony komórkowe są na liście, więc oto jesteśmy. Musisz przyłożyć to do ucha, kiedy chcesz odpowiedzieć, tak samo, jak w zwykłym telefonie. – Zajmowali się telefonami stacjonarnymi od najstarszych do najnowszych, więc już wiedział, jak odbierać zwykłe telefony, co pomagało.</p>
<p>– Jaka jest różnica między innymi telefonami, a komórkowymi? – Draco studiował telefon dokładnie, zanim przyłożył go do ucha i szybko odsunął. – Niektóre z innych, które próbowaliśmy, nie miały tej rurki, która podłączała je do ściany. – Draco uznał ideę telefonu za fascynującą. Był to dość sprytny sposób na utrzymywanie kontaktu z ludźmi. Wszystkie przyciski i numery, które trzeba było wybierać, były jednak skomplikowane.</p>
<p>– Telefony bezprzewodowe nadal potrzebują stacji dokującej w ścianie podłączonej do linii telefonicznej. Telefony komórkowe nie potrzebują tego, by działać, oraz mają kilka innych dodatkowych cech charakterystycznych. Przejdziemy przez nie, ale najpierw zadzwonimy. – Przetrenowała go w wykonywaniu i odbieraniu połączeń, a następnie w jego najmniej lubianej rzeczy- programowaniu różnych rzeczy w telefonie. Przeszli przez ustawianie kontaktów, ale kiedy dotarli do ustawienia dzwonka do kontaktu, pierwszy telefon poszedł w kawałki. Zaklęcie tarczy Hermiony zadziałało szybko i dziewczyna podeszła do swojej torby, wyciągając butelkę piwa kremowego dla blondyna.</p>
<p>Draco praktycznie opadł na jeden z puchatych foteli. Jego krawat był poluzowany, a bluzka podwinięta do łokci. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł dziesięć rundek wokół zamku i uniósł wzrok na Hermionę, z wdzięcznością przyjmując butelkę, którą mu wręczyła.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego potrzebne są różne dzwonki? Czemu nie może cały czas wydawać tego samego dźwięku?</p>
<p>Usiadła w krześle naprzeciwko niego.</p>
<p>– Do identyfikacji i, w niektórych przypadkach, to wartość humorystyczna. Na przykład, ktoś taki jak Ron mógłby użyć tego, – Machnęła różdżką i jeden z telefonów zaczął odgrywać pierwsze cztery linijki Mr.Grinch. – dla Profesora Snape'a.</p>
<p>– Nie łapię tego... – Draco nie rozumiał, dlaczego Weasley użyłby tej muzyki dla Snape'a i co to oznaczało. – Dlaczego Weasley miałby tego użyć?</p>
<p>– Chodzi o tekst i bajkę, z którą jest połączony. Dla Rona i wielu innych gryfonów Profesor Snape jest naprawdę „draniem, przytulnym jak kaktus, czarującym jak węgorz*" – Uniosła ramiona w lekkim wzruszeniu. – „Grinch" to w zasadzie zrzędliwa, wredna osoba. Osobiście nie sądzę, by Snape był zrzędliwy, ale jest taki... – Przerwała, by znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Unikający kontaktu i nie posiada cierpliwości do niekompetencji. Naprawdę nie mogę go winić, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, co się dzieje, jeśli eliksir jest warzony niepoprawnie. A ostrzegał nas na pierwszym roku.</p>
<p>Draco zachichotał, kiedy w końcu zrozumiał tekst piosenki po wyjaśnieniach Hermiony.</p>
<p>– Masz rację co do eliksirów, ale oprócz tego nie musisz bronić Snape'a. Jest głową mojego Domu i moim ojcem chrzestnym, szanuję go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale nawet ja muszę przyznać, że ten mężczyzna jest zrzędliwy... Po prawdzie wniósł zrzędliwość i zmienność nastrojów na zupełnie nowy poziom.</p>
<p>– Nie bronię go tak naprawdę. Po prostu wiem, że są powody, przez które ludzie zachowują się tak, a nie inaczej. Niektórzy są przegnili do szpiku kości od urodzenia, ale większość stała się taka przez wydarzenia z ich życia. – Wyznaczyła palcem wzór na ramieniu swojego krzesła. – To nie moja sprawa co Profesor Snape przeszedł w życiu i nie uważam, żebym miała jakiekolwiek prawa, by go oceniać za osobowość, skoro nie znam powodów, przez które zachowuje się w ten sposób.</p>
<p>Ślizgon zamrugał ze zdziwienia, nieco zaskoczony jej rozumowaniem.</p>
<p>– Masz absolutną rację Granger. Nie odnosi się to tylko do Snape'a, ale do wszystkich ludzi. Dopiero zaczynam to zauważać, więc potrzebuję każdego przypomnienia, jakie mogę dostać. – Pochylił głowę, zanim głęboko westchnął. – No dobra, wracajmy do dzwonka, czy nie tak na to mówią? Powinienem to zrobić. – Złapał telefon i zaczął gorączkowo naciskać przyciski.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła by poklepać jego kolano.</p>
<p>– Zwolnij, to nie wyścig. Teraz tylko kliknij kontakt i... – Cierpliwie zaczęła wyjaśniać cały proces od nowa, nadal nieco zmartwiona zachowaniem Harry'ego, ale wiedziała, że powie o co chodzi jej albo Ronowi, kiedy będzie gotowy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Jeśli ktoś nie wie, regurgitacja to wymioty bez odruchu wymiotnego. Zwyczajnie treść pokarmowa z żołądka przesuwa się do przełyku i nie wywołuje minionego odruchu.</p>
<p>* "mean, a heel, cuddly as a cactus, and charming as an eel" Tekst pochodzi wiadomo z piosenki Mr. Grinch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville wydął usta i przestudiował szachownicę. Ron naprawdę był niesamowitym graczem i miał w tym momencie Neville'a w pułapce.</p>
<p>– Jeśli po szkole idziesz na Aurora, prawdopodobnie wystrzelisz w górę w szeregach, jeśli układasz strategie poza szachownicą tak dobrze, jak to robisz, grając.</p>
<p>Ron nie oderwał wzroku od szachów, ale jego uszy przybrały kolor niemal taki sam jakie miał włosy.</p>
<p>– Neville, poznałeś ty mnie w ogóle? – Powoli przesunął pion, wiedząc, że może sobie pozwolić na poświęcenie go dla większego dobra. – Tracę cierpliwość przy nawlekaniu nitki na igłę.</p>
<p>– Więc naucz się nad tym panować. – Neville pogodził się ze swoją całkowitą porażką i ruszył się bezsilnie w pułapkę. – Widziałem, jak trzymasz nerwy na wodzy, kiedy inne rzeczy są ważniejsze.</p>
<p>– Wiesz, że chciałbym, naprawdę chcę być Aurorem, ale oni mogą wybierać spośród naprawdę dobrych... najlepszych z najlepszych. Dlaczego mieliby kiedykolwiek wybrać kogoś takiego jak ja? – Ron przeniósł kolejny pionek. – To może być tchórzliwe, ale dopóki nie spróbuję, mogę udawać, że to moja decyzja, że to nie jest natychmiastowe odrzucenie. – Bawił się rękawem swojego nowego zestawu szat, który dostarczyła sowa. Był taki miękki. Ron nigdy nie nosił czegoś takiego. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego Parkinson chciała zatrzymać jego szczurze szaty i dać mu coś takiego w zamian.</p>
<p>– Nie sądzę, żeby cię odrzucono. Masz już pewne doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z mrocznymi czarodziejami i stworzeniami, a kiedy się do tego przyłożysz, to naprawdę dobrze sobie radzisz w klasie. Po prostu dajesz się łatwo rozproszyć, a poza tym, czy słyszałeś o Nimfadorze Tonks? Mówili, że była bardziej niezdarna niż minotaur w chińskim sklepie, kiedy zaczynała i była szkolona przez samego Moody'ego, wiesz.</p>
<p>– Tonks jest świetna; poznałem ją całkiem dobrze podczas wakacji. – Ron znów położył rękę na jedwabistym materiale szat, czując się trochę głupio, jak to robił, ale nie mógł przestać. Miał nadzieję, że Parkinson doceni również jego 'poczuj się lepiej' prezent, był to tylko pluszak zrobiony przez jego braci, ale został przekazany z troską. Skupił uwagę na Neville'u. – Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym to zrobić? Własnymi siłami, a nie jadąc na cudzej sławie? – Ron wydawał się wahać.</p>
<p>– Mówisz tu o Harrym? – Neville ruszył skoczkiem. – Tak, naprawdę myślę, że mógłbyś to zrobić. Aurorzy, cóż, nie obchodzi ich, jak sławny ktoś jest. Mama i tata byli Aurorami, zanim... no wiesz, i starsi Aurorzy ciągle ich odwiedzają. Rozmawiałem z wieloma z nich i bardziej zależy im na kimś, kto wykonuje ciężką pracę, uczy się na błędach i jest skłonny zaryzykować życie na służbie, jeśli to konieczne, niż na tym, kogo znają lub kim są.</p>
<p>– Myślę o Harrym, ale to nie jego wina, to nie on tworzy cały ten szum. Chociaż łatwo jest się w to wplątać. – Ron spojrzał skupiony na Neville'a. – To moje marzenie, coś, co chcę zrobić ze swoim życiem i może powinienem przestać się bać i zwyczajnie spróbować. – Poruszył ręką. – Szach mat... Więc Neville, co ty chcesz robić po szkole?</p>
<p>Neville potrząsnął głową, gdy kilka pozostałych szachów odwróciło się do niego i posłało mu nieprzyzwoite gesty.</p>
<p>– Zdobędę mistrzostwo w zielarstwie, a potem będę podróżować. Zobaczę czy znajdę jakieś nowe rośliny i pozyskam nasiona do uprawy tych rzadszych. Kiedy nie będę akurat tego robić, mam zamiar hodować składniki do eliksirów. Może pewnego dnia, kiedy zacznę się nudzić, wrócę do Hogwartu i zobaczę, czy zechcą, abym uczył Zielarstwa, jeśli oczywiście Sprout już nie będzie. – Spokojny, cichy chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Babcia mówi, że to głupie, ale mi to pasuje.</p>
<p>– Nie uważam, żeby to było głupie, jest to wielki plan i będziesz w tym genialny, zobaczysz świat, będziesz podróżować w nowe miejsca. – Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Powiem tylko, żebyś spróbował, kumplu. Zawrzyjmy umowę, ty podążaj za swoim marzeniem, a ja podążę za swoim... uda nam się. – Jego figury skończyły ze zwycięskim tańcem i Ron zaczął je chować.</p>
<p>Neville uśmiechnął się na swojego przyjaciela i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Umowa stoi. – Gdy uściskali sobie ręce, Harry wszedł i Neville posłał mu krótką falę wolną ręką. – Cześć Harry.</p>
<p>– Hej kumplu, lekcja poszła w porządku? – Ron uśmiechnął się, ale szybko spoważniał, kiedy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Co jest Harry? Czy coś się stało?</p>
<p>– Nic się nie dzieje, ciężka noc i tyle. Nic czym można się martwić. – Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do nich. – Zostałeś znowu zmasakrowany? – Zapytał Neville'a.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście. Ron jest asem w szachach, będzie świetnym Aurorem ze swoim strategicznym talentem.</p>
<p>Harry zgodził się.</p>
<p>– Razem z Mioną staramy się mu to uświadomić od lat.</p>
<p>– Hej, nadal tu siedzę, nie ma potrzeby mówić, jakby mnie tu nie było. – Ron dostał rumieńców, gdy kończył pakować figury, zanim jego bracia znowu mieliby szansę je znaleźć... gryfon nadal miał koszmary o tej konkretnej grze w szachy.</p>
<p>– Wybacz kolego, ale to prawda... Cieszę się, że Neville'owi udało się przedrzeć przez tę twoją grubą czachę.</p>
<p>Neville zaśmiał się z dwójki przyjaciół.</p>
<p>– Ustaliliśmy, że spełni swoje marzenie, jeśli ja spełnię swoje. – Zaczął pakować własne figury. – A co z tobą Harry? Co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem po ukończeniu szkoły?</p>
<p>Harry zamilkł.</p>
<p>– Wiesz... Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko uczeniu, uzyskaniu większej integracji pomiędzy mugolakami i czarodziejskimi dziećmi, uzyskanie lepszego zrozumienia obu grup od pierwszego roku. – Harry pomyślał o rozmowie ze Snapem, która utkwiła mu w głowie i Harry myślał sobie, że może być szczęśliwy, będąc częścią takiej zmiany i ucząc dzieci.</p>
<p>Neville przechylił głowę, a jego uśmiech nieco się zmienił.</p>
<p>– Wiesz, myślę, że byłbyś świetnym nauczycielem. Cóż, tak naprawdę to już jesteś znakomitym nauczycielem. Słyszałem, jak profesor McGonagall mówiła, że OPCM nigdy nie był lepszy i mówię ci, że to nie z powodu Snape'a.</p>
<p>Coś ciepłego rozprzestrzeniło się w Harrym na te słowa i uśmiechnął się do Neville'a.</p>
<p>– Dzięki Nev, ale naprawdę, Snape ma wielki wkład w to, jak wyglądają lekcje. Uwierz mi lub nie, ale ten człowiek naprawdę wie, o czym mówi i to on pomaga mi zaplanować i przeprowadzić lekcje. Ja jestem tylko AN.</p>
<p>– Stałeś się ostatnio naprawdę obrończy wobec tłustego starucha, kumplu, co on z tobą robi w tych swoich lochach? – Ron powiedział to jako żart, ale Harry się zająkał i zarumienił.</p>
<p>– Ja... ja tylko... cóż... sprawy nie są zawsze takie, na jakie wyglądają i nie powinieneś być zbyt szybki w ocenie ludzi. – Harry ugryzł się w język, jak mówił.</p>
<p>Spojrzenie Neville'a było nieco przeszywające i niemal wiedzące, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego, ale nie podzielił się tym, cokolwiek zauważył. Raczej uniósł swoje ręce.</p>
<p>– Nie jest złym nauczycielem, wiem o tym. Tylko że dla ludzi, którzy są nieśmiali lub samoświadomi jak ja, jest przerażający i trudno się uczyć, kiedy boisz się osoby, która cię uczy. Z tobą na zajęciach, ludzie tacy jak ja mają kogoś, do kogo czują, że mogą się zbliżyć, jeśli mają „głupie" pytanie, bez krytykowania i wyśmiewania się.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. – Harry skinął głową, ciesząc się, że temat oddala się o jego myślach o Snape'ie... To było łatwiejsze do ogarnięcia, nawet jeśli sprawiło, że stał się nieco świadomy swojej roli AN. – Cieszę się, że uważasz mnie za użytecznego i że czujesz, jakbyś mógł przyjść do mnie z każdym pytaniem. Naprawdę lubię uczyć i cieszę się, że nie jestem zbyt straszny.</p>
<p>Drugi chłopak trochę się uśmiechnął.</p>
<p>– Właściwie to nie straszny wcale. Przykro mi to mówić, ale Ron jest straszniejszy od ciebie Harry. – Ta delikatna dokuczliwość zyskała trochę rzadkiej niegodziwości. – Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą, że najstraszniejszą z twojego trio jest Hermiona. Jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek przywaliła Malfoyowi.</p>
<p>– Mogę być straszny. – Harry zmarszczył czoło, kiedy jego słowa wywołały napad śmiechu u Rona. – Mogę! Chociaż owszem, Miona jest niewątpliwie najstraszniejsza z nas wszystkich. – Zadrżał, gdy pomyślał o jednym z nastrojów Hermiony, gdy dostała takiego, najlepiej było się po prostu wymknąć i to przeczekać. – Ostatnio jednak, nie sądzę by coś się miało wydarzyć, bo z pewnością w głowie siedzi jej Malfoy.</p>
<p>– Nieeeee. – Oczy Rona stały się duże i okrągłe. – Nie mów, że czuje coś do tego eleganckiego durnia.</p>
<p>– Nic o tym nie wiem, ale spędzili ze sobą dużo czasu, a on nie jest tak okropny, jak wcześniej. Myślę, że to dobra rzecz. – Harry próbował skupić się na aspekcie przyjaźni, myśl o Hermionie romantycznie związanej z kimkolwiek była dziwna sama w sonie i nieco niewłaściwa. Gryfonka była dla niego jak siostra i wiedział, że Ron czuł to samo.</p>
<p>Neville odchylił głowę do tyłu, uważnie obserwując sufit.</p>
<p>– Malfoy stał się bardziej... ludzki -myślę, że to najlepsze określenie- i nie tylko on. Wszyscy ślizgoni stali się trochę mniej wredni od czasu tego, co stało się z Parkinson. Teraz widzę, że przyjaźń z nimi jest o wiele łatwiejsza, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A Malfoy naprawdę pomógł mi w Eliksirach, kociołek nie wybuchł mi od tygodni! – Spojrzał na swoich współlokatorów z samodestrukcyjnym uśmiechem, zanim oberwał nogą w kolano od Rona. – A ty, otrzymujesz wiele spojrzeń od dziewczyn ze Slytherinu.– Ależ oczywiście, jestem niczym kawałek gorącego mięska dla tych wszystkich pań. – Uśmiechnął się Ron, wyprężając muskuły.</p>
<p>– Ach, skromny jak zawsze. – Zachichotał Harry i wciągnął kolano na kanapę. Dziękował losowi, że dał mu przyjaciół, których miał, przyjaciół, którzy zawsze sprawiali, że czuł się lepiej bez względu na problemy, jakie go dręczyły.</p>
<p>Oczy Neville'a błyszczały w taki sposób, że można się było założyć, jakoby spędzał dużo czasu z bliźniakami.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że to raczej twój nagły status bohatera je tak zachęcił, niż raczej twoja dziwna anatomia. Nawet ślizgoni lubią bohaterów.</p>
<p>Ron spłonął rumieńcem, nadal nieco onieśmielony swoim statusem bohatera.</p>
<p>– Ymm... cóż...</p>
<p>– Och Neville, myślę, że dokonałeś niemożliwego. – Zarechotał Harry. – Udało ci się go zamknąć... to przełomowy moment, który przejdzie do historii.</p>
<p>– Powinniśmy zaznaczyć to w kalendarzach. – Drugi chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni pojawił się na twarzy Rona. – Tylko trochę się droczymy, Ron. Ale to prawda, że wiele dziewczyn zauważyło cię, od kiedy pomogłeś Parkinson. Trochę smutne, że potrzeba czegoś tak wielkiego, żeby większość dziewczyn spojrzała ponad ładną twarz.</p>
<p>– Dziwna anatomia i nie ładna twarz... czuję się tu urażony. – Ron przywdział zraniony wyraz twarzy i przyłożył dłonie do serca. – Ale masz rację, to smutne. Jestem pewny, że zapomną o tym dość szybko, kiedy coś innego się stanie. – Dziwne było to, że Ron nie miał ochoty wykorzystać swoich piętnastu minut sławy, bezmyślne migdalenie się w ciemnym kącie zdawało się stracić swój urok... może był chory?</p>
<p>– Tak, ale do tego czasu, głosuję, żeby wykorzystać zmiękczony stan węży i spróbować nawiązać jakieś przyjaźnie. Znaczy się, Tiara Przydziału powiedziała całemu Hogwartowi, że musimy być silni i stać za sobą murem w tym roku i nadchodzących czasach, prawda? Ślizgoni są tak samo częścią szkoły jak gryfoni i inne Domy.</p>
<p>Harry zgodził się.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że masz rację, każda przyjaźń, jaką stworzymy, jest ważna i myślę, że to czas by spojrzeć poza Domy tu w Hogwarcie i zwyczajnie skoncentrować się na ludziach w nich.</p>
<p>– Głębokie. – Odpowiedział sucho Ron, ale zgadzał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. – Może powinniśmy zapytać dyrektora, czy moglibyśmy mieć jakieś spotkanie albo przyjęcie? Gdzie wszystkie domy mogłyby się spotkać bez szkolnych prac i lekcji. Nie coś takiego ja bal na Yule, tylko coś łatwego do zrobienia.</p>
<p>– Jak dla mnie brzmi nieźle. Może jakiś rodzaj jesiennej uroczystości? Żadnych gierek ani innej rywalizacji, nie chcemy przecież, żeby połowa ludzi pozabijała się o to, kto rzucił kółko dalej.</p>
<p>– Nie, na pewno nic konkurencyjnego, co pokrzyżowałoby nasz cel. – Ron pochylił się do przodu. – Tylko przypadkowe zebranie, gdzie wszystkie Domy mogą się spotkać i porozmawiać.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że to dobry pomysł i nie widzę powodu, dla którego Dumbledore miałby powiedzieć „nie", w końcu chodzi mu o zjednoczenie. – Zgodził się delikatnie Harry. Spotkania i przyjęcia nie były tak naprawdę jego ulubioną rzeczą, ale to mogłoby się przydać w zbliżeniu uczniów.</p>
<p>– Harry, musisz to przekazać Dyrektorowi, ty widujesz się z nim najczęściej. – Neville spojrzał na Rona. – Więc jak zdecydujemy, kto powie Hermionie? Jej ten pomysł uderzy do głowy jak nikomu innemu.</p>
<p>– Od początku był to pomysł Rona, więc uważam, że to on powinien czynić honory. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Jeśli będziesz mieć szczęście, może nawet pozwoli ci pomóc sobie z planowaniem.</p>
<p>Ron wystawił mu język, co tylko sprawiło, że Harry zaśmiał się bardziej.</p>
<p>– Jutro zapytam profesora Dumbledore'a, bo i tak mam z nim spotkanie. – Kontynuował Harry. – Ale jak powiedziałem, jestem przekonany, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.</p>
<p>– Nie, pewnie nie, ale lepiej zapytać go wprost, niż przejść z tym przez McGonagall. Jest cudowna, naprawdę, ale nie pozwala na taką frywolność. – To załatwiwszy, trzech chłopców zaczęło temat Quidditcha i świątecznej przerwy, która była tylko miesiąc przed nimi.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Pansy prześlizgnęła się przez pokój wspólny po daniu małej grupie pierwszaków wskazówek do Transmutacji, do swojego pokoju. Wczołgała się na łóżko, zasunęła zasłony i chwyciła dwie rzeczy, które ją ostatnio pocieszały. Pierwszą była lekko poszarpana szata Ronalda Weasleya, którą sobie przywłaszczyła. W dniach po ataku rozwinęła u siebie nawyk owijania jej wokół siebie, kiedy musiała poczuć się bezpiecznie. Drugą rzeczą była zmienna, miękka zabawka, wyglądająca jak zielony wąż, kiedy inni patrzyli, ale kiedy była sama, stawała się jednorożcem. Weasley wysłał ją jakby z przeczuciem, że przytulanie pluszaka zawsze sprawia, że dziewczyny, które zna, czują się lepiej, a ponieważ zmieniało swoją formę, jej straszna reputacja nie mogła zostać zniszczona, jeśli ktokolwiek to zobaczył.</p>
<p>Była wzruszona, mimo że zaprzeczyłaby w konfrontacji, że zauważył, iż lubi jednorożce, a także pamiętał o jej dumie, kiedy wysyłał prezent. Nie wspominając już o tym, że on w ogóle wysłał jej prezent. Było coś, co mogła powiedzieć gryfonowi, w związku z jego trosko, jak przypuszczała.</p>
<p>Dzisiaj potrzebowała zarówno szaty, która jeszcze lekko pachniała Weasleyem, jak i pocieszającego pluszaka. Był to ciężki, stresujący dzień. Nic nie poszło jej dobrze. Jej eliksir wysadził się w powietrze, spieprzyła ostatnie zaklęcie jakiego się uczyli, tworząc Milicencie świński nos, zamiast zmniejszenia go, a na Zielarstwie jej szaty zostały zbryzgane jakąś śmierdzącą mazią. Oczywiście od razu je zmieniła i na tym dzień się skończył, ale jej nerwy zostały trochę naderwane.</p>
<p>Zakopała nos w futrzastej grzywie jednorożca i zamknęła oczy. Powoli wracało do siebie, pod nadopiekuńczym okiem Draco, Blaise'a i innych ślizgonów. Spotkanie Domu, które zorganizowali dwaj chłopcy, a któremu przewodniczył Snape, ujawniło kilka chwiejnych fundamentów Slytherinu. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że są rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby nawet najgorszy z mrocznych czarodziei i nieważne, czy byłeś mroczny, jasny, czy gdzieś w środku, jeśli byłeś ślizgonem, nie atakowałeś innego ślizgona. Motto wewnątrz Slytherinu brzmiało, że Slytherin to jedność, Slytherin to rodzina. Draco nadstawił karku i powiedział zgromadzonym ślizgonom, że nie wspiera już Czarnego Pana, ale że nie będzie sądził, ani nie będzie oczekiwać, żeby którykolwiek z członków jego domu, podążający za Sam-Wiesz-Kim zmienił nagle swoje poglądy. Powiedział im, że podział nie istnieje w Slytherinie, nie liczy się status, linia krwi czy przekonania.</p>
<p>Jednak to, co ją tak bardzo zaskoczyło, to fakt, że Snape wystąpił przed nich i ujawnił swój Znak, zanim powiedział im, że Crabbe i Goyle zostali wydaleni i aresztowani za napad na Pansy. Snape dał jasno do zrozumienia, że jeśli jakikolwiek ślizgon jeszcze raz zaatakuje innego, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, to osobiście zajmie się napastnikiem w najgorszy znany mu sposób. Następnie zadał im kolejny cios, szydząc, że gryfon nie tylko uratował Pansy, ale również trwał dzielnie przy niej, dopóki nie była bezpieczna w ramionach swoich zaufanych współlokatorów.</p>
<p>Zachichotała w białe pluszowe futro. Ich głowa domu uczyniła z tego część międzydomowej rywalizacji, sugerując, że gryfoni zdają się mieć lepsze pojęcie o jedności i solidarności niż ślizgoni. Rzucił im wyzwanie, by udowodnili, że założenie te jest błędne, po czym wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego, wspominając, że ma eliksir do dostarczenia tym, którzy przetrzymywali Crabbe'a i Goyle'a w areszcie. Przez kilka dni, sprawy nabrały dziwnego tempa, gdy to zwolennicy Czarnego Pana i ci, którzy nie widzieli się w tej roli znaleźli wspólną płaszczyznę, na której mogliby stanąć ramię w ramię, a więzy Domowe zostały podtrzymane. W tym czasie Pansy straciła rachubę, ile razy zwracano się do niej o podanie szczegółów na temat tego, jak zachował się Weasley, a wkrótce po tym, inne dziewczyny zaczęły rzucać w stronę rudowłosego chłopca zaciekawione spojrzenia.</p>
<p>Denerwowało ją to w niewłaściwy sposób. Nie była głupia, żeby zaprzeczać dlaczego jej to przeszkadzało. Zobaczyła lepszą stronę Ronalda Weasleya niż ta, z której zawsze się naśmiewała i szczerze podobało jej się to, co zobaczyła. Dlatego zatrzymała jego szatę, a w zamian wysłała mu nową. Nie tylko zachowała tę odrobinę ochronnego uczucia, ale też dała mu w zamian odrobinę luksusu, w pewien sposób dbając o niego tak, jak ona się dzięki niemu czuła. Jej usta chytrze wygięły się w górę. Nie te wszystkie dziewczyny trzepoczą do niego rzęsami, to było w porządku. Nie zamierzała być taka oczywista i na pewno nie taka niedorzeczna. Zamierzała złapać sobie łasicę i miała zamiar zastosować cały swój ślizgoński spryt do tego zadania.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Ronaldzie</em>
  <em> Weasley, nie będziesz wiedzieć, co cię dopadło'</em>
</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Severus gapił się na Dyrektora w lekkiej zgrozie. Z pewnością nie usłyszał, jakoby stary manipulator kazał mu przyłączyć się do jakiejś absurdalnej międzydomowej imprezy integracyjnej, która miała mieć miejsce w ciągu czterech dni. Nawet Czarny Pan nie byłby tak okrutny.</p>
<p>– Co powiedziałeś?</p>
<p>– Och, jestem pewien, że słyszałeś mnie Severusie. Z tym międzydomowym zebraniem, które przy okazji uważam za doskonały pomysł. Świetna inicjatywa ze strony gryfonów, Wielka Sala zostanie zapełniona uczniami. Musimy obstawić tam zaufanych ludzi, żeby mieć na nich oko. Poza tym, że jedność domowa jest ważna nie tylko dla uczniów, kadra nauczycielska również musi się zjednoczyć. – Dumbledore posłał Snape'owi krzywy uśmiech, jego długa broda zafalowała przy próbie nie zaśmiania się na zniesmaczony wyraz na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. – Kto wie Severusie, może nawet będziesz się dobrze bawić.</p>
<p>I to było to. Dowód na okrutność Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nigdy wcześniej, przez ich długą i frustrującą znajomość, Snape nie pragnął skręcić kark staremu kretynowi bardziej niż w tej chwili, co mówiło samo za siebie.</p>
<p>– Albusie, czerpię przyjemność z warzenia eliksiru do perfekcji, z wynajdowania nowych i lepszych sposobów, aby uwarzyć stary eliksir, z siedzenia w ciszy i czytania, z dręczenia małych potworów przez zadawanie im piekielnych zadań domowych. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby sprawić mi przyjemność z trzymania na smyczy setki kierowanych hormonami, głośnych, niechlujnych, nieodpowiedzialnych bachorów, podczas gdy oni próbują nawiązać jakąś przyjaźń z ludźmi, których do tej pory pragnęli tylko przekląć do nieprzytomności i mogę tylko przypuszczać, że w końcu dotarłeś do ostatniego przystanku swojego zdrowia psychicznego.</p>
<p>Dumbledore mrugnął do niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem na ustach,</p>
<p>– Nigdy nie jest za późno na wypróbowanie nowych rzeczy Severusie, spójrz na to z pewnej perspektywy i możesz być mile zaskoczony. Słyszałem plotki, że mogą być nawet tańce. – Złożył dłonie na biurku i uśmiechnął się wesoło w kierunku Snape'a.</p>
<p>Te cholerne, ciągłe migotanie oczu starca po prostu nie mogło być naturalne, ponieważ w jakiś sposób zneutralizował Avadę Kedavrę, jaką posłały w jego kierunku oczy Snape'a.</p>
<p>– Pewnego dnia Albus, jedna z twoich wspaniałych intryg powróci, by cię ugryźć w tyłek i mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że przeżyję te wojnę, by to zobaczyć. – Wyraziwszy jasno swoją opinię, Mistrz Eliksirów wymknął się z biura dyrektora i wrócił do lochów. Była niedziela, więc na szczęście nie odbywały się żadne zajęcia i chociaż raz nie miał na liście ani jednego szlabanu, a lekcja z oklumencji z Potterem odbyła się wczoraj, więc rzeczywiście miał choć raz wolny dzień, żeby zrobić co mu się podoba i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby ostatni głupi pomysł Dumbledore'a zrujnował go.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry praktycznie skakał w miejscu, czekając na powrót Snape'a do lochów. Był bardzo podekscytowany zaklęciem, które znalazł w zakurzonej starej książce w bibliotece. Było to zaklęcie tarczy zwane Cleypeus Divina i do tej pory powstrzymało wszystkie zaklęcia, które Harry rzucił na nie podczas swoich testów. Jeśli mogliby je nieco zmodyfikować, mogłoby stać się bardzo użyteczne, jak rodzaj niewidzialnej zbroi podczas walki. Snape był pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał Harry, gdy je znalazł i chciał usłyszeć jego opinię na ten temat.</p>
<p>Snape przeszedł przez róg i niemal jęknął, gdy zobaczył podekscytowanego Harry'ego Pottera przed swoimi drzwiami. Popatrzył z żalem na chłopaka.</p>
<p>– Panie Potter, czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego skacze pan teraz przed moimi lochami jak obłąkany królik?</p>
<p>Szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego przyćmił trochę na ton głosu Snape'a, ale chłopak szybko się otrząsnął i przybliżył się do starszego mężczyzny.</p>
<p>– Znalazłem coś, co naprawdę chciałem pokazać, coś świetnego. – Pomachał książką przed oczami Snape'a. – I nie podskakuję jak obłąkany królik. – Dodał z zarumienionymi policzkami.</p>
<p>Czarna brew uniosła się.</p>
<p>– Jako że to ja patrzyłem na ciebie, zapewniam cię, że sprawiałeś takie wrażenie. – Akceptując świadomość, że nie będzie warzył jednego z bardziej delikatnych eliksirów, tak jak planował, otworzył drzwi Harry'emu i gestem zaprosił go do środka. Podążył za nim, zamykając głośno za sobą drzwi i zamykając je, aby zapobiec innym nieoczekiwanym i niechcianym wizytom. – Co, dokładnie znalazłeś, że dostałeś... – Pauza i małe wzdrygnięcie. – niemal napadu epilepsji?</p>
<p>Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Harry'ego z pełną siłą, gdy chłopak położył dużą, oprawioną w skórę książkę na biurko Snape'a i przewrócił na odpowiednią stronę.</p>
<p>– Spójrz na to i powiedz mi, co pan sądzi... – Wskazał na zaklęcie palcem. – Testowałem to na manekinie w Pokoju Życzeń i jak dotąd... jak dotąd jest po prostu cholernie genialne. – Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały. – Myślę, że to coś, czego moglibyśmy naprawdę użyć.</p>
<p>Snape spojrzał w dół na stronę.</p>
<p>– Cleypeus Divina. – Przeczytał opis i zaintrygowany wyraz pojawił się na jego twarzy. Była to silniejsza tarcza niż Protego i w rzeczywistości zużywał mniej magii, ponieważ tworzyła niewidzialną, uformowaną tak, aby dopasować barierę wokół użytkownika, zamiast dużej, zasłaniającej ściany. Jedyną wadą, jaką mógł znaleźć, było to, że nie chroniła przed fizycznymi atakami przedmiotów lub istot niemagicznych. – Interesujące Panie Potter. Bardzo interesujące.</p>
<p>– Wiem, prawda? – Harry powrócił do podskakiwania. – Wiem, że jest niedziela, ale zwyczajnie nie mogłem czekać przed pokazaniem tego panu. – Spojrzał z książki na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Zastanawiam się, dlaczego już się tego nie używa; wygląda na to, że było dość popularne kiedyś.</p>
<p>Snape przeszedł do szafki, na którą nałożonych było więcej zamykających zaklęć niż ilość galeonów Malfoyów i otworzył ją, odsłaniając zdumiewającą liczbę błyszczących ostrzy. Przeglądał je przez chwilę, zanim wybrał staromodny sztylet. Ważył go w ręce, mimo że znał każdy jego szczegół.</p>
<p>– Wyobrażam sobie, że wypadło z używania mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co powstała metalowa zbroja. Zaklęcie tarczy nie powstrzyma ataku mieczem w pojedynku, więc jest raczej bezużyteczne. Aż do pozbycia się zbroi nie miało ono znaczenia i najwyraźniej nikt nie miał ochoty na siłę dostosowywać zaklęcia tak, aby obejmowało ono uszkodzenia powodowane ciosem od mugola lub niemagicznego przedmiotu.</p>
<p>W ustach Harry'ego nagle zaschło na widok Snape'a władającego cienkim ostrzem, było coś w kontroli, jaką miał nad bronią, która sprawiła, że wnętrze gryfona zmieszało się.</p>
<p>– Przypuszczam, że masz rację, jeśli przeciwnik wie, że używasz tego konkretnego czaru, wszystko, co musi zrobić, to użyć przeciwko tobie niemagicznego przedmiotu. – Poruszał stopami. – Miałem nadzieję, że wiesz, jak zmienić zaklęcie, by odbiło każde zaklęcie i przedmioty.</p>
<p>Snape trzymał ostrze, badając sposób, w jaki światło odbijało się od krawędzi.</p>
<p>– Hm, tak, przypuszczam, że mogę wiedzieć rzecz lub dwie na temat modyfikacji. – Przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego. – Przynieś książkę, Potter. – Wyszukał pochwę do sztyletu i przymocował ją do swojej talii, zbierając kilka materiałów i poszedł do drzwi, trzymając je otwarte dla Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Gryfon rzucił się, by zabrać tom i wyjść przez drzwi, które Snape trzymał otwarte dla niego, wciąż nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od połyskującego ostrza. Harry nigdy nie wiedział, że ma jakiś rodzaj fetyszu co do ostrzy, ale teraz miał w głowie wszelkiego rodzaju niegodziwe myśli, w szczególności jeden, w którym stoi przed Snapem, liżąc koniec ostrza... To było nie było dobre.</p>
<p>– Gdzie idziemy, sir? – Zapytał, próbując odzyskać głowę i myśli.</p>
<p>– Pokój Życzeń, oczywiście. Nie mam zamiaru być dzisiaj nękany przez więcej uczniów. – Sposób, w jaki mówił o uczniach, był identyczny do tonu, który przyjmuje się przy omawianiu karalucha w porannym śniadaniu. – Myślę, że będę miał ich dużo więcej niż wystarczająco, w nadchodzących dniach. – Spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego i uniósł brwi. – Przypadkowo, tak się składa, że jesteś jedynym przedstawicielem swojego domu w pobliżu, pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za stworzenie pomysłu <em>przyjęcia </em>międzydomowego.</p>
<p>Harry zagapił się, gdy podążał za Snapem, ale w jego jasnych, zielonych oczach kryło się rozbawienie. Poza tym utrata punktów nie zabolała, ponieważ Dumbledore przyznał im sto punktów za inicjatywę w dążeniu do zjednoczenia Domów... Nie miał oczywiście zamiaru mówić o tym Snape'owi.</p>
<p>– Nie. – Powiedział z uśmiechem. – Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że bycie nękanym przez uczniów to okropna rzecz dla nauczyciela... znaczy się, jak oni śmieją?</p>
<p>Mężczyzna rzucił okiem na Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– Niedziele są przeznaczone na czas wolny dla uczniów i nauczycieli, tak samo, jak, Potter, ja i podobnie jak większość ludzi, doceniamy to, że nasz czas wolny jest niezakłócany przez głupich, kretyńskich idiotów, którzy nie mają zdrowego rozsądku, by odrobić pracę domową wieczorem, w dniu w którym jest zadawana, lub tych, którzy duszą w sobie pytanie przez kilka dni, zanim w końcu przyjdą, by je zadać.</p>
<p>Nagle Harry poczuł się winny, nie pomyślał o osobistym czasie Snape'a, gdy ruszył bez zastanowienia do lochów, a nawet posunął się do tego, że czekał na mężczyznę przed jego gabinetem, gdy było jasne, że nie ma go w swoich pokojach.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam, że zrujnowałem panu dzień wolny, sir. – Powiedział delikatnie. Co do odrabiania pracy domowej przez kilka dni, to często tak robił, ale na szczęście miał Hermionę, do której chodził z pytaniami, więc nie musiał zawracać głowy żadnym nauczycielom swoimi problemami.</p>
<p>Snape westchnął niecierpliwie, gdy ruszyli szybciej do Pokoju Życzeń.</p>
<p>– Na szczęście dla ciebie Potter, tego typu zaklęcia są jedną z rzeczy, które lubię. Inaczej kazałbym ci się spakować i wrócić jutro wieczorem, a twojemu Domowi brakowałoby jeszcze więcej punktów. – Pojawiły się drzwi i weszli, by zobaczyć kompletny obiekt do testowania zaklęć.</p>
<p>– Tak, proszę pana. – Powiedział Harry, nie za bardzo wiedząc, dlaczego się zgadza, ale czując się głupio, gdyby nic nie powiedział. Wszedł do Pokoju i położył książkę na wysokim, wąskim stole po tej stronie pomieszczenia, gdzie nie przeszkadzałaby w testowaniu zaklęcia. – Będę miał tę informację na uwadze, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będę chciał przeszkodzić w dniu wolnym od pracy.</p>
<p>Snape również podszedł do stołu i rozłożył zebrane materiały. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego, a jego umysł przetworzył inteligencję i talent chłopca, zrównoważone przez jego impulsywność i okazjonalną lekkomyślność.</p>
<p>– Powiedz mi Potter, uważasz, że mógłbyś powstrzymać swoje bardziej... niepożądane gryfońskie skłonności na tyle długo, by nauczyć się, jak tworzyć własne zaklęcia?</p>
<p>– Naprawdę nie wiem, proszę Pana? Są nieprzewidywalne, te <em>niepożądane </em>skłonności, ale na pewno spróbuję. – Jego sarkazm został przyćmiony przez fakt, że Harry naprawdę, naprawdę chciał się nauczyć jak tworzyć zaklęcia i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł znaleźć lepszego nauczyciela w tym temacie niż Snape.</p>
<p>Głębokie czarne oczy tego człowieka przetrzymywały Harry'ego przez kilka minut.</p>
<p>– Tworzenie i manipulowanie zaklęciami to czasami delikatna sztuka, która wymaga cierpliwości i samokontroli. Zadziwiające, ale dostrzegłem w tobie obie te cechy, przyćmione mogą być nieco przez waszą lekkomyślność, więc dam ci szansę, aby nauczyć się tworzenia zaklęć. Dlatego będziesz robić to, co ci każę, bez jednego komentarza, pomijając pytania o to, w jaki sposób coś działa lub dlaczego dzieje się tak, a nie inaczej. Pierwszy raz, kiedy nie zrobisz tego, co ci każę, będzie ostatnim.</p>
<p>Harry kiwnął poważnie głową.</p>
<p>– Zrobię, co pan powie i naprawdę doceniam tę szansę, sir. Postaram się. – Skinął Mistrzowi Eliksirów głową i ruszył się, by stanąć obok niego. – To może być głupie pytanie, ale czy jest różnica w tworzeniu zaklęcia od samego początku, niż modyfikowaniu go?</p>
<p>– Głupie, nie. A odpowiedź brzmi tak. – Snape przesunął sztylet u jego boku, żeby mu nie przeszkadzał. – Zaklęcia, jak każda inna magiczna rzecz, są utkane z magicznej energii. Różne energie wywołują różne efekty, na przykład zaklęcie Patronusa jest prawie wyłącznie energią ochronną, ale ma w sobie wzmacniającą, ruchową i zatrzymującą wiedzę energię. Żeby stworzyć zaklęcie, musisz ostrożnie, świadomie i mądrze ciągnąć i splatać różne energie ze źródeł wokół ciebie w unikalny sposób. Po stworzeniu zaklęcia każdy, kto ma wystarczającą moc, może się go nauczyć, ale tylko ten, który rozumie tkanie zaklęć i to, co sprawia, że dane zaklęcie działa tak, jak działa, może je naprawdę opanować. – Twarz Snape'a zmiękła i niemalże rozjaśniła się w tym samym czasie, w który dzielił się swoją wiedzą na temat czarów. – Modyfikując istniejące zaklęcie, musisz wprowadzić nową energię do ustalonego wzorca, nie zakłócając go.</p>
<p>To było niesamowite, słuchać Snape'a, słyszeć jak mówi o rzucaniu zaklęć i patrzeć jak jego twarz jaśnieje, gdy to tłumaczy. Harry poczuł, że przez te kilka minut dowiedział się o Snape'ie więcej niż przez kilka lat w Hogwarcie. Kiedy Snape mówił o tym, pozwalał, aby widziano odrobinę jego prawdziwego „ja", a Harry'emu podobało się to co widzi... Bardzo mu się podobało.</p>
<p>– Jeśli ktoś może zmodyfikować to zaklęcie, to tylko ty.</p>
<p>Profesor musiał stłumić dreszczyk dumy, przez wotum zaufania, jaki wzbudzał w nastolatku oraz dreszczyk na widok delikatnych emocjach w zielonych oczach. Zanucił cicho.</p>
<p>– Być może, być może nie. Zobaczymy, jak zaczniemy. Teraz, aby zrozumieć energię, musisz najpierw zrozumieć, skąd pochodzi... – Głos Snape'a pozostał stabilny, spokojny i raczej kojący, gdyby ktokolwiek go teraz usłyszał, gdy uczył Harry'ego o podstawach tworzenia zaklęć.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Snape badał manekina przed sobą. Poinstruował Pottera, aby sięgnął w głąb siebie i spróbował „zobaczyć" magię w sobie i wokół siebie, podczas gdy on powoli modyfikował zaklęcie tarczy. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, a kolacja za niedługo miała się zacząć i do tej pory udało mu się stworzyć jedynie niewielki, symboliczny opór przed niemagicznymi ciosami. Jego sztylet nadal przechodził przez tarczę i kroił ją na plasterki, ale to był początek.</p>
<p>Kiedyś, gdy był bardzo mały, Harry widział Petunię tkającą obrus z bardzo delikatnych nici tkaniny i właśnie tak teraz wyobrażał sobie to zaklęcie. Niczym splot połączony setkami malutkich nici tworzących całość. Aby zmodyfikować zaklęcie, trzeba było dodać zestaw nowych nici bez zakłócania wzoru samego splotu. Harry trzymał oczy zamknięte, wyobrażając sobie splot w swoim umyśle; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest gotowy, aby spróbować i wypleść własne zaklęcie lub zmienić je, ale pomogło mu to mieć coś konkretnego, coś realnego do wyobrażenia, kiedy nad tym pracował. To było jak z siecią w jego umyśle, Harry lepiej radził sobie z pomocą wizualną.</p>
<p>Otwierając oczy, Harry spojrzał na Snape'a studiującego manekina z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry uważał, że Snape zrobił naprawdę genialną robotą w tak krótkim czasie.</p>
<p>– Chyba wiem, jak sobie to teraz wyobrazić, sir.</p>
<p>Snape kiwnął, okrążając manekina i rzucając kilkoma kawałkami wyszczerbionego drewna, z miejsca, w które uderzyło jego ostrze.</p>
<p>– Zbliża się kolacja. Odłożymy to na dzisiaj i wznowimy w następną niedzielę. – Odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na Harry'ego. – W międzyczasie przyjrzyj się energiom i spróbuj je poczuć, co one robią i czym są.</p>
<p>Harry kiwną w zgodzie.</p>
<p>– Dobrze, sir. – Zamknął książkę i wziął ją pod pachę, gdy przygotowywał się do opuszczenia Pokoju Życzeń. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam za zajęcie całej niedzieli.</p>
<p>Profesor zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.</p>
<p>– Nie przepraszaj. To była najbardziej... przyjemna niedziela, jaką miałem od dłuższego czasu. – Na jego twarz powróciła zwyczajowa kpina. – Twoje towarzystwo jest zaskakująco tolerancyjne, gdy nie pławisz się w gryfońskiej impulsywności.</p>
<p>– Zabawne, że czuję to samo, sir, jest pan prawie zdatnym towarzystwem, kiedy zapomina pan okryć się gburowatym płaszczem, obficie pokropionym zupełnym chamstwem. – Harry posłał profesorowi spokojny, niewinny uśmiech, gdy mijał go w drzwiach i poszedł do schodów. – Przyjemnych snów, sir, do zobaczenia jutro. – Potem Harry nie odwrócił się, gdy wchodził dwa piętra w górę prowadzących na siódme piętro do wieży Gryffindoru.</p>
<p>Snape patrzył się krzywo na gryfona aż do momentu, gdy nastolatek przestał znajdować się w zasięgu słuchu i zachichotał. Poza lekcjami musiał przyznać, że lubił mądre odzywki Pottera. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos. Wrócił do swoich lochów, by przebrać się w czyste ubranie na kolację. Przywitała go notatka informująca go o czasie przeklętego przyjęcia, stwierdzająca, że swobodny strój jest wymogiem nawet dla nauczycieli. Pewnego dnia, pewnego pięknego dnia, zobaczy, jak coś gryzie Albusa Dumbledore'a prosto w dupsko, a on będzie przyglądać się temu w rozkoszy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermiona poprawiła swój zwykły fioletowy sweter, pogładziła dłońmi odziane w dżinsy uda i upewniła się, że wyglądała tak schludnie i czysto jak tylko mogła, zanim dołączyła do Rona, Harry'ego i Neville'a, kierujących się do Wielkiej Sali na międzydomowe przyjęcie. Razem z chłopakami pracowali bardzo ciężko, żeby wszystko zostało odpowiednio dopracowane. Nic nie wyglądało na szczególnie Domowe upodobanie kolorystyczne, żadne ozdoby nie były ustawione pod konkretny ton jednego z Domów, a, prawdę mówiąc, kolory dekoracji przeszły przez całą paletę barw, tworząc spektrum w stale zmieniającym się kalejdoskopie kształtów i światła. Jedzenie sprowadzili z każdego zakątka świata, siedziska zamiast zwykłych stołów, były dużymi poduchami, leżankami i małymi kopcami poduszek w kolorach tęczy, zachęcających ludzi, by po prostu w nie wpaść. Przewidzieli również preferencje ubioru, aby wszyscy przyszli w tym, w czym czuli się bardziej komfortowo i mieli większe szanse na relaks. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że wszystko się uda.</p>
<p>Dotarli do zapraszających wrót Wielkiej Sali i uśmiechnęła się jasno na widok, jaki ją zastał. Grupy ludzi zajmowały już większość siedzisk i każda grupa była przyjemną mieszanką uczniów z różnych Domów. Zaśmiała się, kiedy zauważyła Lunę Lovegood ubraną w jasnożółtą sukienkę z puszystą, różową chustą owiniętą wokół ramion, znajdującą się między młodszymi rocznikami, prawdopodobnie ostrzegając je przed Narglami. Hermiona usłyszała, jak obok niej Neville wzdycha i machnęła mu ręką.</p>
<p>– Idź więc, dołącz do swojego skarbu.</p>
<p>Posłał jej wdzięczne kiwnięcie i następnie udał się do Luny, wyciągając znikąd dziko różowy kwiat, przekazując go dziewczynie z czułym uśmiechem.</p>
<p>Prefetka Gryffindoru zaśmiała się ponownie.</p>
<p>– Są naprawdę słodcy razem. – Zobaczyła Profesor McGonagall w długiej brązowej spódnicy i prostym czerwonym swetrze, rozmawiającą z Profesor Sprout i po chwili zamrugała w szoku, widząc Snape'a groźnie patrzącego się z kąta. – Em... mam omamy, czy Snape naprawdę założył coś... w kolorze?</p>
<p>– A niech to, masz rację. – Ron brzmiał na zszokowanego i niemalże się gapił na nietoperza z lochów, który nie wyglądał teraz w ogóle jak nietoperz.</p>
<p>Harry nie powiedział ani słowa, ale jego żołądek zrobił znowu ten śmieszny fikołek, gdy zerknął na Snape'a. Zieleń jego koszuli podkreśliła kolor jego bladej skóry i przylgnęła do mężczyzny, pokazując, że nie było absolutnie nic złego w budowie ciała Mistrza Eliksirów. Jasno szare spodnie nieźle opinały długie nogi mężczyzny i Harry poczuł potrzebę wytarcia swoich nagle spoconych dłoni o dżinsy. Patrząc na Snape'a, Harry po raz pierwszy czuł się świadomy własnego ciała, ubrany w swoje czarne spodnie i koszulkę, która choć raz na niego pasowała.</p>
<p>Ron nadal się gapił.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, czy być pod wrażeniem, czy zacząć się bać.</p>
<p>Hagrid wszedł do Sali ubrany w jaskrawo różową, wypoczynkową szatę i oczy Harry'ego niemal się w tamtej chwili wypaliły.</p>
<p>– Teraz, to jest przerażające.</p>
<p>Hermiona zadrżała.</p>
<p>– Cóż, przynajmniej czuje się pewnie na tyle, by nosić róż z godnością. – Rozglądała się dalej po pomieszczeniu, aż jej wzrok padł na blond czuprynę Malfoya i wtedy, nagle zaschło jej w ustach. Książę Slytherinu był dość imponujący w prostym, czarnym golfie i spodniach, najwyraźniej doskonale wiedział jak dopasować kontrast w swoich kolorach. Był z kilkoma krukonami, jednym czy dwoma puchonami i zdawał się stać na straży Pansy razem z Blaisem Zabinim, który swoją drogą został całkowicie przyćmiony przez Draco, z punktu widzenia Hermiony. Nie była nawet świadoma, „O jacie" jakie wyszło z jej ust.</p>
<p>Ron już otworzył buzię, żeby coś do niej powiedzieć, ale łokieć Harry'ego boleśnie, ale skutecznie uciszył go. Złapał nagle spojrzenie Pansy, która wyglądała bardzo, bardzo nieźle w jego oczach. Prostując kołnierzyk swojej niebieskiej zapinanej bluzki, ruszył się, żeby ją przywitać i zapytać co u niej.</p>
<p>Draco uniósł głowę i ujrzał Hermionę, szare oczy rozjaśniły się z uznaniem na sposób, w jaki miękki fioletowy sweter podkreślał jej kształty. Posłał jej olśniewający uśmiech znad głowy Pansy.</p>
<p>Kolejne „O jacie" wymsknęło się gryfonce i prawie mogła usłyszeć, jak Harry chichocze z rozbawienia gdzieś za nią. Jako jedna z organizatorów, czuła, że jej obowiązkiem było wędrowanie od grupy do grupy i mieszanie towarzystwa, ale w tej chwili bardzo chciała pójść do grupy Draco. Delikatne pchnięcie w ramię zwróciło jej uwagę na przyjaciela u jej boku.</p>
<p>– No dalej, idź tam. – Wyszeptał do niej Harry i pchnął raz jeszcze. – Wystarczająco namęczyłaś się z planowaniem i dekoracjami, teraz możesz wyluzować i się zabawić. Obiecuję, że będę grzecznym chłopcem, połażę tu i ówdzie, pouśmiecham się i upewnię, że wszystko idzie gładko. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i machnął jej, żeby już sobie poszła.</p>
<p>Pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na niego czujnie, ale poddała się sugestii i odeszła, już z daleka słysząc ostre i chłodne słowa Pansy odpowiadającej Ronowi i prawie chciało jej się śmiać na sposób, w jaki Zabini nadal wisiał obronnie nad dziewczyną, pomimo wiedzy, że Ron z pewnością był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby ją skrzywdzić. Hermiona zatrzymała się zaraz przed Draco, uśmiech sam pojawił się na jej twarzy, gdy spojrzała w jego oczy.</p>
<p>– Więc co sądzisz? – Zapytała i wskazała ruchem ręki na Wielką Salę.</p>
<p>– Podoba mi się. – Jednakże oczy Draco powędrowały po gryfonce zamiast Sali. – Bardzo łatwo mogłoby się to wszystko zamienić w krzykliwe i bez smaku spotkanie, ale jest naprawdę, naprawdę przyjemnie. Jest bardziej bajkowy nastrój niż gdyby jednorożec zwymiotował tęczą. – Uśmiechnął się do niej rozbawiony, mając nadzieję, że rozumiała, że było to najbliższe komplementu, na co go stać.</p>
<p>Zaśmiała się.</p>
<p>– Dobrze. Byłam nieco zmartwiona, że może to być problem. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę komentarze Rona, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazałam mu banery. – Posłała jej przyjacielowi stanowcze spojrzenie, przypominając sobie jego „wygląda, jakby jednorożec pierdnął na całą powierzchnię" żart.</p>
<p>– O matko, proszę, nie mów mi, że dzielę poczucie humoru z Weasleyem... – Zadrżał, ale jego uśmiech pozostał na miejscu. – Nie, naprawdę odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty i myślę, że wszyscy uczniowie to doceniają. – Draco uniósł swoje ramię. – Mogę zaoferować ramię i eskortę, abyśmy dostali coś do picia? – Rozejrzał się dookoła i zachichotał na widok Weasleya, który powoli cofał się pod ścianę, patrząc przerażony na zbliżającą się osobę. – Och, spójrz na to. Wygląda jakoby Daphne dostrzegła coś, co się jej podoba. – Daphne Greengrass zbliżała się do Rona, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.</p>
<p>Hermiona złapała ramię blondyna, nie czując ani trochę współczucia wobec jej przyjaciela, rozważając jego wcześniejsze szczeniackie zachowanie. Najwyższy czas, aby znalazł się po drugiej stronie sznurka.</p>
<p>– Nic mu nie będzie. Poza tym najwyższa pora, aby nauczył się rozmawiać z dziewczynami, które mają silną osobowość. – Rzuciła spojrzenie w stronę Lavender Brown. – Nie ma takich wiele w Gryffindorze, ale nikomu nie mów, że to powiedziałam.</p>
<p>– Bez obaw, nie mówisz mi niczego, o czym wcześniej nie byłem już świadomy. – Draco potrafił wyglądać niezwykle arogancko, prowadząc Hermionę przez salę do miejsca, gdzie ustawiono drinki. – Poza tym jestem ślizgonem, potrafimy dochować tajemnicy jeszcze zanim nauczymy się mówić.</p>
<p>Uniosła brew.</p>
<p>– Cóż, byłoby wielce nieprawdopodobne i ciężkie, aby nie dochowywać tajemnic, kiedy jesteś bobasem niepotrafiącym wyrażać swoich opinii, a komunikowanie się jest ograniczone.</p>
<p>Pansy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na sarkazm gryfonki, który wiedziała, że spodoba się Draco i zwróciła swoją uwagę na Daphne oraz raczej nerwowo wyglądającego łasicę.</p>
<p>– Masz w tym rację. – Uśmiechnął się Draco.</p>
<p>Ron walczył z chęcią wepchnięcia rąk pod kołnierzyk koszuli, czując, że jest za ciasno zapięty, dusząc go. Greengrass patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała połknąć go w całości i Ron nagle przypomniał sobie swój drugi Rok, kiedy to wraz z Harrym udali się na spotkanie z Aragogiem i jego dziećmi.</p>
<p>– Daphne. – Zwodniczo delikatna ręka opadła na ramię dziewczyny i ślizgonka odwróciła się, zauważając, że Pansy jest tuż za nią. – Daj Weasleyowi trochę przestrzeni do oddychania. – Choć wyraz jej twarzy był uprzejmy i łagodny, jej oczy wyrażały wyraźną wiadomość do drugiej dziewczyny „Mój bohater, idź znaleźć sobie swojego.", które to sprawiły, że Daphne ukłoniła się tak zgrabnie, jak tylko można było w tej sytuacji i zostawiła Pansy oraz rudzielca. – Powinieneś być ostrożny. My ślizgonki potrafimy być niczym piranie.</p>
<p>Od razu oddychając swobodniej, odkąd te drapieżne oczy odwróciły się od niego, Ron oparł się plecami o ścianę.</p>
<p>– Właśnie się o tym przekonuję. – Miał rozszerzone oczy. – Ślizgonki nigdy wcześniej nie poświęcały mi ani minuty ich dnia; Jestem daleko poza swoją strefą komfortu. – Podszedł blisko czarnowłosej dziewczyny. – Dziękuję za ratunek, myślałem, że zostanę pożarty żywcem.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się do niego chytrze.</p>
<p>– Cóż, jedna okazja sprzyja innej. – Przeniosła się do większej wnęki przy filarze. – Naprawdę powinieneś nauczyć się grać w innych strefach, szczególnie teraz Weasley. Doznałeś zaszczytu bycia w centrum zainteresowania rekinów i piranii, dlatego musisz wiedzieć jak pływać na niebezpiecznych wodach. – Wysłała Blaise'owi „idź pobawić się w psa ochronnego gdzieś indziej" spojrzenie, kiwając głową w satysfakcji, kiedy odszedł porozmawiać z dziewczyną z Ravenclawu.</p>
<p>– Um... Myślę, że jestem całkiem zadowolony z pozostania w bezpiecznych basenach. – Ron starał się nie zwracać uwagi na łuk długiej szyi Pansy, gdy opierała się o filar. Teraz czuł gorąco pod kołnierzykiem z zupełnie innego powodu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Pansy była w stanie zagryźć go jednym ruchem, ale zabawne było to na tyle, że nie uważał tego za takie straszne, w odniesieniu do tej konkretnej dziewczyny.</p>
<p>Jej błękitne spojrzenie padło na niego, lekkie rozbawienie czaiło się w jego głębi.</p>
<p>– Możesz być, ale w końcu zrozumiesz, że jest kilka ciekawskich rekinów. – Spojrzała na Daphne. – I zabójczy wieloryb lub dwa. – Tym razem jej spojrzenie znalazło Milicentę Bulstrode. – które wpłyną na twoje płycizny i wyciągną cię na głębszą wodę.</p>
<p>Ron zbladł.</p>
<p>– Nie chcę być przynętą na rekiny. – Brzmiał nieszczęśliwie. – Ochronisz mnie? – Spojrzał w dół na jej delikatne rysy, czując jak płoną mu uszy. Nie był pewny o czym dyskutowali, ale lubił spędzać czas z królową Slytherinu.</p>
<p>Jej usta wykrzywiły się nieco szerzej.</p>
<p>– Zrobię nawet więcej, <em>nauczę cię</em>. – Wskazała na Blaise'a rozmawiającego i pochylającego się nad krukonką, której twarz już była cała czerwona. – Widzisz pana czarującego o tam? Jest piękny i korzysta z tego, kiedy może, by obezwładnić nastoletnie głupie dziewczęta. Ale jeśli miałby zabrać się za kogoś takiego jak Granger... – Spojrzała w stronę, gdzie Hermiona i Draco rozmawiali i prawdopodobnie wymieniali ostre żarty. – W moment miałaby go w garści i pewnie uciekłby od niej z płaczem, chowając głowę we własny tyłek. Nie dlatego, że Blaise nie potrafi być czarujący albo przebiegły, kiedy spróbuje, jest przecież ślizgonem, ale dlatego, że ona nie jest na tyle słaba, aby nabrać się na ładną i czarującą buźkę. On jest tym, kim nie chcesz być. Jesteś gryfonem, więc zajmiemy się twoją naturalną pewnością siebie. – Odeszła od filaru i okrążyła go kontemplacyjnie. – Zachowamy dżentelmeńskie atrybuty i dopracujemy ten unikalny spryt. Próbowałeś już dostać się do drużyny Quidditcha?</p>
<p>Ron kiwnął głupio głową.</p>
<p>– Załapałem się na obrońcę. – Wyglądał na kompletnie zmieszanego. – Naprawdę zamierzasz mnie nauczyć jak się umawiać? – Ron wiedział, że nie ma najlepszych wyników na świecie, ale nie sądził, że jest taki zły.</p>
<p>Zachichotała.</p>
<p>– Nie tylko się umawiać Weasley, wyobrażam sobie, że idzie ci z tym całkiem nieźle we własnym zakresie. Nie – Zatrzymała się i postukała idealnie pomiędzy jego obojczyki. – Zamierzam nauczyć cię jak utrzymać każdą dziewczynę, w każdym wieku, w każdym otoczeniu, bez względu na to, czy chcesz się z nią umawiać, zaprzyjaźnić, czy cokolwiek innego. – Odsunęła się, zadowolona, że wyraziła jasno swoje stanowisko wobec otaczających ich ślizgonek. Te niewielkie poklepanie, które przed chwilą uczyniła, jasno ukazało jej roszczenie do rudowłosego przed nią. Inne mogły się z nim droczyć i flirtować, ale bez zgody Pansy nie miały prawa na żadne poważne ruchy. – Więc obrońca. – Pokiwała głową. – Tak też pomyślałam. Jesteś wyższy, ale chudszy od bliźniaków, którzy idealnie nadają się na pałkarzy z ich rozmiarem oraz niewystarczająco smukły dla ścigającego. Twój zasięg i nieco większe ciało nadają się najlepiej na obrońcę. Nie będzie ci szło dobrze od samego początku. Blokowanie kafla na treningach to jedna sprawa; jednak to kompletnie co innego, kiedy rozegrasz mecz. Żaden obrońca nie zaczął działać przed przegraniem przynajmniej trzech meczów, więc nie podziała to zbyt dobrze na twoją pewność siebie, ale jak już się przyzwyczaisz do meczów i zaczniesz łapać kafla, to się zmieni. Więc zaczniemy z pracowaniem nad twoim poczuciem komfortu z bycia bardzo – Zbliżyła się. – bardzo blisko dziewczyny, bez – wskazała na rumieniec rozprzestrzeniający się po jego policzkach. – tego.</p>
<p>Snape rozejrzał się, stojąc w swoim kącie, aby sprawdzić, czy nie ma żądnych nieuchronnych kłopotów i był niechętnie pod wrażeniem, jak dobrze ten mały plan rzeczywiście działa. Nawet jego węże mieszały się spokojnie i szczęśliwie, na dodatek z gryfonami. Odmawiał myślenia o powiązaniu, jaki nawet on mógł zauważyć między swoim chrześniakiem a Granger i dlatego wpatrywał się w Pansy, subtelnie pokazując, czego żaden ślizgon nie pomyliłby z niczym innym jak „on jest mój". Z wyrazu twarzy rudzielca i jego zaczerwienionych policzków, Snape mógł stwierdzić, że głupi gryfon nie ma pojęcia, co knuje mała królowa, a mężczyzna obserwował to z niechętnym rozbawieniem. Miała zamiar zjeść tego chłopca żywcem, a Weasley nie będzie mieć żadnych pretensji.</p>
<p>Ron zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, czuł, jak pieką go policzki i uszy, ale nie oddalił się od fascynującej, przerażającej i cudownej dziewczyny przed sobą.</p>
<p>Policzki Harry'ego zaczynały boleć od całego tego bezsensownego uśmiechania się i niezobowiązujących rozmów. Nie był dobry w takich rzeczach i nienawidził ich z pasją, ale Hermiona zasługiwała na wolną noc. Zauważył, jak patrzyła na Malfoya i jak Malfoy patrzył na nią; tak długo, jak kretyn będzie spoglądać na jego przyjaciółkę w ten uderzający sposób, będzie w porządku, Harry wiedział, że Hermiona poradzi sobie sama, ale jeśli tylko ślizgon zrobi cokolwiek, co ją skrzywdzi, wtedy Harry skrzywdzi w zamian jego. Zasługiwała na tę noc, aby mogła być zwyczajnie sobą i spędzić trochę czasu z chłopakiem, który jej się podobał. Harry nie miał nikogo specjalnego w ten sposób, więc równie dobrze mógł się socjalizować.</p>
<p>Po kilkukrotnym okrążeniu sali i rozmowie z każdym, kto chciał zamienić z nim słówko, Harry zaszył się w kącie, tylko po to, by w końcu swobodnie odetchnąć... i uciec od bardzo zdeterminowanego Zachariasza Smitha, Harry'emu naprawdę nie podobał się ten pompatyczny kretyn, ale jakoś nie udało mu się wpoić tego chłopakowi.</p>
<p>– Twoja poświęcająca się passa, Potter jest dość żałosnym widowiskiem. Chociaż, świadomość, że jest to dla jednego z twoich bliskich przyjaciół, a nie dla wijącej się hordy idiotycznych fanów, sprawia, że jest nieco mniej bolesne być tego świadkiem. – Głos Snape'a wydobył się z pobliskiego narożnika, w którym Harry szukał schronienia. Mężczyzna nie próbował kpić z nastolatka, co było dość zaskakujące, ale chciał rozładować nieco napięcie i stres jaki nastolatek odczuwał, o czym w końcu przekonał się Snape, że młodszy brunet naprawdę nie czerpie przyjemności z tego typu zajęć. – Jednakże składam gratulacje z sukcesu znalezienia schronienia przed Smithem. Osoba jest w stanie znieść tylko taką ilość idiotyzmy na raz.</p>
<p>Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się i Harry odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a, mężczyzna naprawdę potrafił wtopić się w cień. Harry w ogóle go nie wyczuł.</p>
<p>– To prawda, dupek nie potrafi zrozumieć aluzji. – Snape w zwykłym ubraniu nadal sprawiał, że nerwy Harry'ego skakały, a chłopak nie był pewny, czy chce się do mężczyzny zbliżyć, czy uciec bardzo daleko. – Jak to jest, że ludzie tak dużo mówią, kiedy nie mają nic do powiedzenia? – Harry spostrzegł Zachariasza, który go szukał, trzymając dwie szklanki w ręku i brunet szybko zatopił się głębiej w cienistym kącie.</p>
<p>Snape przysunął się bliżej, wpędzając Harry'ego bardziej w cienie. – Ani drgnij. Dopóki się nie poruszysz, oczy ludzi będą cię mijać. Co do ciągłego używania strun głosowych niektórych spaczonych intelektualnie, szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewien. Przypuszczam, że cisza napędza ich własne niepokojące myśli, te dwie, które i tak walają się po mózgu jak łupiny.</p>
<p>Harry parsknął rozbawiony na suchy, naukowy ton Snape'a, który sprawił, że jego wypowiedź była jeszcze śmieszniejsza. Pozostał jednak nieruchomy, nie chcąc dać się złapać, gdy w końcu znalazł spokój, nie wspominając o towarzystwie, które mógł wytrzymać. Snape stał na tyle blisko, że Harry mógł go poczuć; nie pachniał dzisiaj eliksirami. Było tam jednak coś, coś pikantnego i uzależniającego, co przypominało Harry'emu o lataniu po całodobowym deszczu i sprawiało, że chciał zakopać nos w ubranie mężczyzny i zwyczajnie wdychać.</p>
<p>– Dwie? Dajesz im niezły kredyt zaufania. Myślę, że jest tam tylko jedna, latająca tam i nazad, goniąca własny cień i testująca jak działa echo.</p>
<p>Usta profesora drgnęły, a on znalazł się walczący ze śmiechem jaki starał się wydostać.</p>
<p>– Całkiem dokładny opis bezmózgiej małpy. – Rzucił spojrzenie na salę, zwracając uwagę na przyjemne grupy mieszanych Domów. – Ciężko mi, ale muszę przyznać, że był to genialny pomysł. Kto wyszedł z nim jako pierwszy?</p>
<p>– Tak naprawdę był to pomysł Rona; to właśnie on wyraził na głos swoje myśli. – Harry rozejrzał się po sali, aż złapał ślad swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, śmiejącego się z czegoś, co powiedziała Pansy. – Ma swoje momenty. – dodał nostalgicznie. Nie miało znaczenia, że to nie był jego rodzaj zabawy; wydawało się, że wszystko było sukcesem i ludzie zdawali się czerpać z tego przyjemność, co było najważniejsze.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem, szybko patrząc na młodzieńca, wyraz jego twarzy choć raz nie przypominał skały.</p>
<p>– Weasley? – Spojrzał z powrotem na miejsce, gdzie bawiła się mała królowa jego domu, ciesząc się rudowłosym towarzystwem. – Cóż, cuda nigdy nie ustają, przypuszczam, że nawet on potrafi wyrwać głowę z szalejących hormonów na tyle, by zdobyć się na dobry pomysł. Jednakże to mądry wpływ panny Granger przyczynił się do realizacji jego pomysłu. – Spojrzał gdzie dziewczyna uśmiecha się, żartuje i dyskutuje na jakiś znaczący temat z jego chrześniakiem.</p>
<p>– Mmhmm. – Przytaknął Harry. – Masz całkowitą rację. Ron wyszedł z pomysłem, ja zdobyłem pozwolenie, a Miona zaplanowała wszystko i dopilnowała, aby wyglądało dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Drużynowy wysiłek w najlepszym wydaniu.</p>
<p>– Wasza trójka tworzy okropnie dobry zespół. – Jego spojrzenie było nico niespokojne, ale nie gorzkie. – Huncwoci w lepszym wydaniu. – Jego łagodniejszy ton nie był ani trochę zgorzkniały, ani nie skłaniał się ku zniewadze. Choć gardził Jamesem Potterem i jego małymi przyjaciółmi za ich znęcanie się, zazdrościł im również bliskiej przyjaźni i lojalności, jaką mieli. Tworzyli dobrą drużynę.</p>
<p>– Nie poradziłbym sobie bez nich; są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o jakich można marzyć. – Kontynuował obserwowanie przyjaciół bawiących się ze swoimi wybranymi ślizgonami, uważając to za zabawne po całej rywalizacji, jaką mieli z tym konkretnym Domem.</p>
<p>Kącik ust nauczyciela drgnął, gdy patrzył, jak Granger ciągnie blondyna do miejsca, gdzie stali Luna Lovegood i Neville Longbottom, najwyraźniej dręcząc Draco czymś, co ją denerwowało, aż jej spojrzenie zmieniło się w zakłopotane. Snape mógł jedynie zakładać, że „przekonała" ona blondyna do przeprosin Longbottoma.</p>
<p>– Dokonałeś dobrego wyboru przyjaciół, Potter i doskonale o tym wiesz. Zastanawiam się jednak, czy oni wiedzą, jakie mieli szczęście, że natknęli się na ciebie i zdecydowali, aby zwrócić ofiarowaną im przyjaźń? – Była to retoryczna myśl, wyrażona miękkim, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Miętosił swój rękaw i uniósł brew, kiedy nieznośny Zachariasz Smith postanowił narzucić swoją uwagę na ładną krukonkę, która gorączkowo rozglądała się za ratunkiem. – Ach, wierzę, że obowiązek wzywa. – Wyszedł z cienia, zmierzając w kierunku puchona, który za chwilę miał znaleźć się w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, zyskując dobry tygodniowy szlaban, stratę punktów oraz przyjemny wykład na temat znaczenia słowa „nie".</p>
<p>Harry został pozostawiony przez Mistrza Eliksirów we wnęce, nadal dumając nad tym, czy rzeczywiście usłyszał Snape'a dobrze, czy tylko to siebie wyobraził. Obserwował, jak wyraz przerażenia wypływa na twarz Smitha, gdy ręka Snape'a wylądowała mocno na jego ramieniu i spojrzenie wdzięczności, jakie wysłała mu dziewczyna. Wiedząc, że jego przerwa już się skończyła, Harry potarł ramiona, przykleił na twarz uśmiech i wyszedł z ukrycia.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Hermiona praktycznie wibrowała w miejscu, kiedy kierowała Harry'ego, Neville'a, Rona i Draco, pomagających jej zdjąć dekoracje w Wielkiej Sali.</p>
<p>– Poszło <em>genialnie</em>! Czy widzieliście, jak te wszystkie pomieszane grupy rozmawiały i nawet ślizgoni i gryfoni się zaprzyjaźnili? Nie mogło pójść lepiej, chyba że Sami-Wiecie-Kto wpadł na kolanach do Sali i błagał o przebaczenie!</p>
<p>Draco zaśmiał się na szczęście Hermiony, kierując różdżką, sprawiając, że światła i wstęgi powoli opadały na ziemię, pakując się w pudełka.</p>
<p>– Przyznam, że był to sukces.</p>
<p>– Ludziom się podobało. – Harry spojrzał z miejsca, gdzie on i Ron przesuwali normalne stoły na miejsca. – Myślę, że nawet wyprzedziliśmy Huncwotów, no wiesz, to o czym powiedział nam Wąchacz. To kiedy znieśli zasady dla wszystkich uczniów. Według Wąchacza tamta impreza została zapisana w kronikach jako legenda, ale myślę, że nam wyszło to lepiej.</p>
<p>Hermiona uniosła brwi, choć sposób, w jaki błyszczały jej oczy, odbierał ten jej stanowczy ton.</p>
<p>– Ależ oczywiście, że nasze <em>lepiej </em>wypadło. Może i byli genialni, ale Huncwoci rzadko robili cokolwiek, nie łamiąc przynajmniej siedmiu zasad na raz.</p>
<p>Neville, który słyszał już wcześniej o Huncwotach od Harry'ego, zaśmiał się.</p>
<p>– Trzeba przyznać, że mieli styl. Poza szczurem.</p>
<p>– Merlinie, nie przypominaj mi... miałem tego szczura w łóżku przez lata. – Zadrżał Ron i potarł z obrzydzeniem twarz.</p>
<p>– No już, już. – Harry poklepał go po plecach, chociaż myśli o Glizdogonie sprawiły, że gotował się w złości. Naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidził tego mężczyzny.</p>
<p>– Uważam za fascynujące to, że oni wszyscy byli animagami, pomyśleć o wszystkich rzeczach, jakie dzięki temu możesz robić. Transformowanie, podróżowanie niezauważonym. Nieskończone możliwości. – Kontemplował Draco.</p>
<p>Hermiona schyliła się po baner, który zaczęła składać.</p>
<p>– Wtykanie nosa w sprawy ludzi, kiedy nie ma to związku z tobą. – Powiedziała jeszcze kilka innych, bardziej niemiłych rzeczy o chrząszczach i wścibskich krowach pod nosem, które prawdopodobnie nie mogłaby powtórzyć w grzecznym towarzystwie. Następnie jej twarz rozjaśniła się, ponieważ przypomniała sobie, że jej Głowa Domu była animagiem. – To prawda, że to strasznie przydatna umiejętność, gdy się nad tym zastanowić. Nawet Wąchacz, tak duży, jaki jest, może być niewykrywalny. Jeśli staniesz się czymś małym, możesz przemieszczać się i uciec z niebezpieczeństwa, zanim odstrzelą ci głowę, natomiast kiedy jesteś dużym zwierzęciem, to równie dobrze możesz zaatakować i w ten sposób uciec. Wciąż zadziwia mnie fakt, że byli w tym samym wieku co my, kiedy stali się animagami.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie o tym mówię. – Przyznał Draco, oczy świeciły mu, kiedy patrzył na Hermionę. – Właśnie dlatego myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować i nauczyć się tego. – Rozejrzał się po ich zdziwionych twarzach. – No naprawdę, wyobraźcie sobie przewagę, jaką byśmy mieli, zupełnie nowy sposób poruszania się, nie wzbudzając żądnych podejrzeń ani obaw. Myślę, że byłoby to genialne.</p>
<p>Usta Hermiony otworzyły i się i zatrzasnęły, zanim mogła z miejsca odrzucić ten pomysł jako szalony. Rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw oraz trudności z tym związane. Postukała palcem w podbródek w kontemplacji i szepnęła:</p>
<p>– Cóż, mamy animaga, który mógłby pomóc. – Zauważyła zbyt swobodną ekspresję Draco i wskazała na niego surowo palcem. – Jesteś podstępnym draniem! – A potem uśmiechnęła się. – Genialnym, podstępnym draniem.</p>
<p>– Pochlebstwo zabierze cię wszędzie – Udawał Draco.</p>
<p>– To naprawdę dobry pomysł. – Harry przygryzał wargę, gdy myślał, bałagan przez nich dawno zapomniany. – To dobry pomysł i jest teraz nieco zawstydzająco, że nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wcześniej.</p>
<p>– Niezupełnie. – Neville, zadowolony z tego, że w jakiś sposób stał się częścią małej grupy Harry'ego, potrząsnął głową i machnął różdżką, aby posłać serię dekoracji do pudeł. – Jesteśmy gryfonami i, poza bliźniakami, nie próbujemy ani nie uważamy za powód do dumy bycia przebiegłym. – Skłonił się w stronę Draco. – Ślizgoni jednak to robią i to naprawdę jest zaleta.</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął, ale uznał to jednak za cios dla jego podstępnej strony, że nigdy o tym nie pomyśleli. Spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowach o dawnych czasach z Syriuszem, powinien być w stanie wpaść na ten pomysł, ale nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy.</p>
<p>– Pierwszą rzeczą, którą musimy zrobić, to dowiedzieć się, czy w ogóle współgramy z animagią, nie każdy może. – Powiedział Draco, dużo o tym myślał, odkąd dowiedział się o Syriuszu Blacku i jego przyjaciołach. – Jeśli nie jesteś kompatybilny, nie pomoże ci, jak silnym czarodziejem lub czarownicą jesteś, nie będziesz w stanie się zmienić.</p>
<p>Hermiona pokiwała głową.</p>
<p>– Prawda, chociaż Harry ma już genetyczną predyspozycję, skoro ma Rogacza za ojca.</p>
<p>Neville uniósł głowę.</p>
<p>– Więc jak przekonamy się, czy jesteśmy kompatybilni, czy nie? Jest na to jakieś zaklęcie?</p>
<p>– Jest zaklęcie, owszem. – Przyznał Draco. – Jednak nie byłem w stanie położyć na nim swoje ręce, ministerstwo chce wszystkich animagów zarejestrowanych i zaklęcie nie jest takie proste do znalezienia.</p>
<p>– Wąchacz powinien je znać. – Wtrącił Ron. – Znaczy no, on i reszta Huncwotów musiała tego na sobie użyć w pewnym momencie racja?</p>
<p>Hermiona pokiwała głową.</p>
<p>– Jeśli jego przeszłość w Azkabanie nie odebrała mu pamięci, to powinien nam pomóc. Jeśli jednak nie będzie pamiętać... – Postukała się po brodzie. – Huncwoci musieli jakoś je znaleźć. – Pomyślała o Pelerynie Niewidce, a potem o wszystkim, co Huncwoci zrobili i o czym wiedzieli i jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. – Harry, Draco, wy dwoje macie nieograniczony dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Założę się, że jeśli Syriusz nie pamięta zaklęcia, to jest ono właśnie gdzieś tam. Nawet jeśli będzie je pamiętać, to na pewno znajdzie się tam mnóstwo informacji o animagach.</p>
<p>Ron zaśmiał się.</p>
<p>– Powiedz coś Mionie, a ona zaraz znajdzie wam więcej roboty... Powodzenia kumple.</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się, ale niczego nie powiedział. Nie miał nic przeciwko przeszukiwania biblioteki, dodatkowo nie kiedy to mogło działać na ich korzyść.</p>
<p>– Poszukamy informacji, do jakich dostęp mieli oni, co nie Potter?</p>
<p>– Jasne. – Zgodził się Harry. – Nie zabierze nam to więcej czasu, skoro i tak już długo siedzimy w bibliotece.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie do nich, a potem odwróciła się do Rona z diabelskim spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>– Mówiąc o pracy Ronaldzie. – Nawet Neville współczuł w tamtym momencie rudzielcowi. – Ciągle zapominasz dokończyć swój esej z Transmutacji. Profesor McGonagall poprosiła mnie, żebym się upewniła, że traktujesz to poważnie. Za moment, jak tylko wrócimy w pokoju wspólnego, chcę, żebyś ty i twoje książki już tam czekały, a jeśli spróbujesz ukryć się w chłopięcych pokojach, będę bardzo, bardzo niezadowolona.</p>
<p>Ronowi opadły ramiona i wyglądał dość nieszczęśliwie wiedząc, że nie ma szans, aby się z tego wykręcić.</p>
<p>– Potrafisz być okropna Miona... czasami myślę, że to ci się nawet podoba. – Dąsał się Ron, kończąc przenosić meble.</p>
<p>– Tak myślisz? – Zamrugała na niego niewinnie.</p>
<p>Usta Neville'a drgnęły i musiał odwrócić wzrok z prawie obłąkanego spojrzenia, jakie Draco posyłał Hermionie, gdy dziewczyna ukazywała swoją „złą" stronę. Był przekonany, że gryfonka lub blondyn zaprzeczyliby, że czują coś do siebie, ale jeśli nie byli na prostej drodze do zakochania się w sobie, wtedy zje całego gumochłona.</p>
<p>Łapiąc spojrzenie Neville'a, Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, wiedząc, że nie tylko on zauważył wyraz twarzy Draco i będąc świadkiem takiego przejawu adoracji przez ślizgona, było zarówno zabawne, jak i trochę przerażające. Każdy, kto tak patrzył na Hermionę, widząc, jak niesamowita jest naprawdę, nie mógł być aż taki zły.</p>
<p>Ron nadal nieco bełkotał, pomagając sprzątnąć ostatnie z dekoracji.</p>
<p>– Lepiej już pójdę, jeśli chcę dzisiaj jeszcze zasnąć. Nie martw się, niewolnik pójdzie na górę i popracuje nad swoim esejem. – Posłał Hermionie zbolałe spojrzenie i pośpieszył na górę.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze ci jutro podziękuje, kiedy nie zawali. – Powiedział Draco, obserwując z rozbawieniem, jak rudzielec opuszcza Wielką Salę.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Draco.</p>
<p>– Och, wiem, że podziękuje. Zaniedbuje zadania domowe i zawsze odkłada je na ostatnią sekundę, ale myślę, że to jego obłąkany sposób na sprawdzenie siebie. Chce zobaczyć czy umie działać pod presją. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby stał się drugim Moodym pośród Aurorów.</p>
<p>Neville zaśmiał się i pomógł Harry'emu przenieść pudła, aby skrzaty miały łatwiejszą pracę.</p>
<p>– Ron jako na pół szalony, paranoiczny, doświadczony Auror... jedyne co obecnie mu brakuje to doświadczenie aurorskie. Słyszałem jego teorie na temat, er... – Spojrzał na Draco. – okropnych drani.</p>
<p>Hermiona wywróciła oczami i przelewitowała swoje kartony na ogólną kupkę.</p>
<p>– Jest raczej dobry w doszukiwaniu się konspiracji, tam gdzie ich nie ma. Oczywiście wiele z tego nas wcześniej uratowało.</p>
<p>– Ron będzie świetnym Aurorem, bez względu na jego paranoję i leniwe usposobienie ma dobre instynkty. Ważniejsze jest, że naprawdę mu zależy i wkłada w swoją pracę serce i duszę. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Będzie wprawiał wszystkich wokół w nieustanne bóle głowy, ale zostanie świetnym Aurorem.</p>
<p>Draco niczego nie powiedział. Nie znał Weasleya na tyle, by dołożyć do rozmowy swoje dwa knuty, Dopiero niedawno zaczął myśleć o rudowłosym w inny sposób niż jak o zdrajcy krwi, ale z tego, co widział podczas całej sprawy z Pansy, Weasley miał ukryte zalety.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, gdy para skrzatów domowych pojawiła się i zniknęła z pudłami.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie tak będzie. Teraz muszę tylko się upewnić, że dostanie stopnie na tyle wysokie, aby mógł dostać się do programu aurorskiego i chyba już wszyscy powinniśmy wrócić do pokoi, zanim przyjdzie nauczyciel i zobaczy, że już skończyliśmy, a nie wróciliśmy od razu i wynajdzie nam jakieś kłopoty.</p>
<p>Neville uśmiechnął się, jak Harry zaczął żartobliwie jęczeć o przestrzegającej zasad naturze Hermiony i wszyscy opuścili Wielką Salę, on i Harry, podążając za rozmawiającymi Draco z dziewczyną, aż do momentu w którym, ślizgon poszedł w swoją stronę zamku. Sprawy zmieniały się w Hogwarcie na lepsze i bardzo mu to pasowało.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unosząca się w powietrzu głowa Syriusza uśmiechała się z kominka w Pokoju Życzeń do piątki zgromadzonych nastolatków.</p>
<p>– To sprawia, że jestem dumny, całe nowe pokolenie łamiących zasad nicponi. Więc potrzebujecie zaklęcia, by sprawdzić kompatybilność z animagią.</p>
<p>– Tak, to byłoby genialne. – Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie i po raz kolejny został uderzony faktem, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoim ojcem chrzestnym; fiukanie było dobre, ale nic nie dorównuje możliwości spotkania się z nim osobiście. – Pamiętasz je?</p>
<p>Draco przysunął głowę bliżej ognia.</p>
<p>– Czytałem, że to zwierzę wybiera czarodzieja, a nie czarodziej wybiera swoją zwierzęcą formę. Czy to prawda? – Draco przypuszczał, że to ma sens, ale bał się, że skończy jako coś głupiego... Jak fretka. Och nigdy by tego nie przeżył, gdyby tak się stało.</p>
<p>– Nie do końca. Twoja forma animagiczna jest zwierzęciem, które do ciebie pasuje. Jest to zwierzęca wersja twojej osobowości. Tam, gdzie Patronus jest tym, co sprawia, że czujesz się bezpiecznie, forma animagiczna jest tym, kim zwyczajnie jesteś. Więc to nie jest wybór, ale naturalny stan. Dlatego właśnie istnieje test "kompatybilności". Wielu ludzi, oprócz tego, że nie ma odpowiednich cech do bycia animagiem, po prostu nie jest na tyle blisko osobowościowo do jednego zwierzęcia, by to się udało. James był rogaczem, jeleniem, trochę wyniosłym, pełnym gracji, zaborczym i chroniącym swoje 'stado', a ja jestem wielkim czarnym psem. Nie sądzę, że podzielę się tym, dlaczego jestem psem. – Na jego ustach pojawił się czysty psi uśmiech.</p>
<p>Hermiona prychnęła i wymamrotała.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz, to dość oczywiste.</p>
<p>– To zabolało.</p>
<p>– Wąchaczu, pamiętasz zaklęcie czy nie?</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że tak. Rzeczą do zapamiętania jest to, że inkantacja do testu na kompatybilność jest inna niż ta do przyjęcia formy animaga. To jest tylko test. Zaklęcie to <em>Animal </em><em>Animam</em><em>Indicabo</em>. Jeśli jesteś możliwym animagiem, otoczy cię świecąca forma świetlna o podstawowym kształcie twojej formy animagicznej.</p>
<p>– Dziękujemy Syriuszu, doceniamy twoją pomoc. – Powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami. Nie sądził, że to była wielka tajemnica dla kogokolwiek, dlaczego forma Syriusza była psem. – Chcesz zostać, gdy będziemy rzucać zaklęcie zgodności? Zobaczyć, czy zadziała? – Harry zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Och, ale żadnych zakładów o to, jakie zwierzę, jeśli w ogóle, będziemy jakieś mieli.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście. Nie założyłbym się o to...może z wyjątkiem Draco-AUĆ! – Syriusz obejrzał się za siebie. – Cyzia, za co to było?</p>
<p>Chłodny, stłumiony kobiecy głos odpowiedział z ukrycia.</p>
<p>– Doskonale wiesz za co. Nie czepiaj się mojego skarbu.</p>
<p>Wargi Hermiony zadrgały i zbliżyła się do Draco, gdy Syriusz przepraszał Narcyzę.</p>
<p>– Chyba naprawdę lubię twoją matkę. Widziałam, żeby tylko Remus tak szybko uwiązał go na smyczy.</p>
<p>Draco uśmiechnął się, choć jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko od komentarza o skarbie.</p>
<p>– Witaj matko. – Zawołał do ognia, a następnie zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Och, miała swój udział w szkoleniu psów, nigdy jeszcze nie zawiodła.</p>
<p>– Dobra, kto powinien iść na pierwszy ogień? – Zapytał Harry, jak otrzepywał kurz z kolan.</p>
<p>Syriusz przeszedł do trybu poważnego.</p>
<p>– W trosce o dobro sprawy i na potrzeby chwili możecie to zrobić wszyscy w tym samym czasie. AUĆ! Za co to tym razem było?</p>
<p>– Za niecierpliwość i niemyślenie jak twoje słowa brzmią.</p>
<p>Psowaty animag był szczerze zdezorientowany, jego głowa przechyliła się na bok, a w jego oczach pojawiło się urażone, ciekawskie spojrzenie.</p>
<p>– Huh?</p>
<p>Stłumiona odpowiedź nadeszła od Narcyzy, przez którą oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się komicznie, gdy krzyknął:</p>
<p>– Nie jestem aż takim tępakiem, Cyzia!</p>
<p>Hermiona przewróciła oczami, gdy wszyscy chłopcy w pokoju, nawet Neville, musieli ukryć parsknięcia.</p>
<p>– Chłopcy, na pewnym poziomie wszyscy są takimi psami. – Spojrzała na blondyna obok niej. – Skoro to zasugerowałeś, dlaczego nie pójdziesz pierwszy?</p>
<p>– Dobrze. – Draco wziął głęboki oddech i pokładał nadzieję w losie, że nie będzie to fretka. – My, Malfoyowie, nigdy nie boimy się przejąć inicjatywy. – Podniósł swoją różdżkę i machnął nią w powietrzu. – <em>Animal </em><em>Animam</em><em>Indicabo</em>.– Draco czekał, i czekał jeszcze trochę i właśnie wtedy, gdy zaczął myśleć, że nic się nie wydarzy, cienki welon błyszczącego światła uniósł się z różdżki, formując kształt małego zwierzęcia, które okazało się kotem.</p>
<p>– Jakoś... nie jestem zaskoczony. – Skomentował Syriusz, przeciągając samogłoski. – Dobra, więc jesteś kociakiem, pozostaje tylko kwestia rasy, którą poznasz, gdy uda ci się przemienić.</p>
<p>Draco syknął żartobliwie do głowy w ogniu. W sumie był raczej zadowolony ze swojej formy, kot mu odpowiadał.</p>
<p>– No tak, równie dobrze mogę być następny. – Ron wstał z fotela, w którym do tej pory był rozłożony. Wypowiedział inkantację i tak jak Draco czekał. Szybko stało się jasne, że nic się nie wydarzy. – Cóż, to był niewypał. – Ron próbował poczuć, czy jest rozczarowany, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie czuł się tym zbytnio załamany.</p>
<p>Głowa w kominku uśmiechnęła się do niego.</p>
<p>– Cieszę się, że ci to nie przeszkadza. Myślę, że zaliczasz się do tej drugiej kategorii bycia po prostu zbyt mieszanym workiem osobowości, by reprezentowało cię jakieś zwierzę.</p>
<p>Neville wystąpił do przodu.</p>
<p>– Chyba teraz ja się tym zajmę, chyba że ktoś jeszcze chce? – Reszta potrząsnęła głowami, więc rzucił zaklęcie. W przeciwieństwie do dłuższego oczekiwania Draco, światło uformowało się niemal natychmiast, koalescencyjnie przybierając kształt borsuka, ku ucieszonemu rozbawieniu Neville'a. – Cóż, to dobre potwierdzenie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że byłbym dobrym puchonem, gdyby nie to, że zostałem przydzielony do Gryffindoru.</p>
<p>– Jesteś jednak doskonałym gryfonem i cieszymy się, że jesteś z nami. – Harry obdarzył Neville'a promiennym uśmiechem. – Okej, raz kozie śmierć. – Harry rzucił zaklęcie i czekając, skrycie modlił się, żeby nie był niczym z rodziny jeleniowatych, choć przy jego szczęściu pewnie okazałby się jelonkiem. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy świetlista zasłona ukazała skrzydła i dziób. Nie mógł dostrzec, co to za ptak, ale był to jakiś drapieżny, raczej mały z wyglądu.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.</p>
<p>– Drapieżny ptak. Nic gorszego dla najlepszego szukającego, jakiego Hogwart kiedykolwiek widział, nie wspominając o ilości czasu, jaki spędzasz z głową w chmurach. – To zostało powiedziane delikatnym przekomarzaniem się i spowodowało, że z kominka dobiegł szczekliwy śmiech.</p>
<p>– Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, jakim ptakiem skończysz, Harry. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego ty i Draco nigdy wcześniej nie dogadywaliście się za dobrze.</p>
<p>Draco i Harry spojrzeli na siebie, ale obaj się uśmiechali. To wszystko było zbyt ekscytujące, by naprawdę się na siebie gniewać. Harry wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie powstrzymać rywalizację z drugim chłopcem, to była część tego, kim był teraz i wierzył, że Malfoy czuje to samo. Zawsze starali się prześcignąć, ale złośliwość zniknęła z ich walk i Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że za tym tęsknił.</p>
<p>– Teraz zostałaś tylko ty Granger, nie każ nam czekać. – Draco szturchnął ją w bok, nie mogąc się doczekać, jaką formę przybierze jej zaklęcie.</p>
<p>– Dobrze więc.– Wywołała zaklęcie w swój zwykły, rześki sposób i machnęła różdżką z delikatną gracją. Podobnie jak Draco, światło potrzebowało trochę czasu, by się dla niej pojawić, ale kiedy już się pojawiło... Przechyliła głowę na bok. – Czy to pies?</p>
<p>Neville zmrużył oczy.</p>
<p>– Kot z naprawdę długimi nogami może?</p>
<p>– To wygląda jak Krzywołap na sterydach.– Ron zaśmiał się ze swojego krzesła, wycierając łzy z oczu.</p>
<p>Harry przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc na mieniące się kontury zwierzęcia. – Cóż, ma duże uszy, za duże jak na kota, tak mi się wydaje.</p>
<p>– Dla mnie wygląda trochę jak lis. – Draco przyjrzał się uważnie formie. – Mieliśmy kilka lisów mieszkających na terenie dworu i ten kształt mi je przypomina.</p>
<p>– On ma rację. To jest lis, a raczej... – Syriusz mruknął, po czym zaczął się trząść, a następnie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, przez który zyskał dziwne spojrzenia nastolatków. – Forma Hermiony to lisica*. AUĆ! – Pomimo dłoni, która pojawiła się na widoku i pacnęła go w głowę, ale nadal się śmiał, ku niezadowoleniu Hermiony.</p>
<p>Policzki brunetki zaczerwieniły się na to określenie. Było to techniczne określenie samicy lisa, ale też trochę krępujące, bo z pewnością nie była lisiczką w bardziej współczesnym znaczeniu tego słowa.</p>
<p>Neville zmarszczył brwi na roześmianego huncwota w dezaprobacie i podszedł do Hermiony.</p>
<p>– Lis pasuje. Jesteś sprytna, masz cechy psiej lojalności, szybko poruszasz się na nogach i masz psotną passę. Nie pozwól, żeby cię zmartwił. – Zerknął z powrotem na roześmianą głowę.</p>
<p>Obdarzyła współdomownika wdzięcznym, chociaż wciąż niezręcznym uśmiechem.</p>
<p>– Jeśli wkrótce nie przestaniesz się śmiać, to stanie ci się krzywda Wąchaczu. – Harry zmarszczył brwi na swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Nie jesteś za stary, żeby zostać wykastrowanym, wiesz.</p>
<p>– Słuchaj Longbottoma, a nie tego kundla. – Draco podszedł bliżej Hermiony. – Lisy to bardzo mądre zwierzęta. O wiele lepsze niż jakiś zapchlony, zagryziony pies.</p>
<p>Stanowczy, wściekły kobiecy głos dobiegł donośnie z kominka, choć jego właścicielki nie było widać.</p>
<p>– Syriuszu Orionie Black, jeśli nie przestaniesz się śmiać w tej chwili, przeklnę cię stąd do Francji i z powrotem! – Nawet Draco wyglądał na zaskoczonego faktem, że jego matka krzyczy, zanim jej głos stał się przerażająco miękki i zimny. – A potem powiem panu Lupinowi o tym, że tak lekko traktujesz animagiczny wizerunek panny Granger.</p>
<p>Żadna groźba nie uciszyłaby Syriusza szybciej. Remus mógł być jednym z najspokojniejszych, najsłodszych, najtrudniejszych do rozgniewania ludzi na tym świecie, ale <em>miał</em> temperament i <em>był</em> wilkołakiem, a Syriusz wiedział, że Remus mógłby łatwo skopać mu tyłek, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.</p>
<p>– Dobra robota pani Malfoy, nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, żeby tak szybko się zamknął. Ma pani na niego dobry wpływ. – Harry pochylił głowę w stronę kominka i niewidocznej kobiety po drugiej stronie.</p>
<p>Draco poczuł, jak przebiega przez niego przypływ dumy, kochał myśl o tym, że jego matka jest wolna od cienia ojca i wyzwolona.</p>
<p>– Moja matka specjalnie dla ciebie. - Szepnął do dziewczyny.</p>
<p>Uśmiech Hermiony stał się silniejszy, gdy Syriusz przeprosił, a ona sama skierowała swoje słowa w stronę niewidocznej Narcyzy.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję Lady Malfoy.</p>
<p>Matka Draco pozostała poza zasięgiem wzroku, ale jej głos był wyraźny, dając do zrozumienia, że zdecydowała się teraz stanąć nad Syriuszem, by upewnić się, że jest grzeczny.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz mi dziękować, ktoś musi trzymać go na smyczy, a niestety pan Lupin nie jest w stanie być w pobliżu wystarczająco często, by to robić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co robi, by pomóc sprawie Dumbledore'a. – Kontemplacyjna pauza wyszła od kobiety. – To może być powód, dla którego Syriusz jest taki niespokojny. On nigdy nie potrafił chodzić bez opieki przez dłuższy czas.</p>
<p>– Cyzia!</p>
<p>Ron zaśmiał się ze swojego miejsca na krześle.</p>
<p>– Na stos z nim! – Nie przestawał się śmiać. – I wszyscy wiemy, że wilk góruje nad psem, nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki...sfrustrowany.</p>
<p>– Ron. – Harry potarł nasadę nosa pod okularami. – Nie pomagasz tu w niczym.</p>
<p>– Wiem, ale to takie zabawne. – Rudzielec nie wyglądał ani trochę na skrępowanego.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony zabłysły lekko, gdy dostrzegła doskonałą okazję do małej zemsty. – To prawdopodobnie również trochę zazdrości. Ponieważ profesor Lupin jest dyplomatycznym łącznikiem z wilkołakami, jest otoczony przez innych, którzy cierpią na tę samą klątwę. Biedny Wąchacz, utknął tu, podczas gdy jego alfa jest poza domem i otacza się różnymi młodymi, atrakcyjnymi wilkołakami.</p>
<p>Oczy Neville'a rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy opadała mu szczęka.</p>
<p>– Hermiono!</p>
<p>– Dokładnie, a Lunatyk jest wyjątkowo silnym wilkołakiem. Ron przytaknął ochoczo. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić, ile młodszych wilków po prostu potyka się o siebie, żeby się od niego <em>uczyć</em>.</p>
<p>Harry jęknął na swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, a Draco rozpromienił się na kolejny pokaz niegodziwości Hermiony, dziewczyna była niesamowita.</p>
<p>Syriusz o dziwo, choć nie był niezrażony myślą, że inni próbują uwieść jego Remusa, nie był tak zaniepokojony, jak większość nastolatków się spodziewała. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do Rona.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem tym zbytnio zmartwiony. Na wypadek, gdybyś nie wiedział, wilki, włączając w to wilkołaki, łączą się w pary na całe życie. Bardziej martwi mnie wrogość, która wynika z odmowy. Teraz gdy Hermiona odzyskała część pewności siebie, czy chcielibyście zaklęcie i instrukcje dotyczące rzeczywistej przemiany?</p>
<p>– Tak proszę Syriuszu. – Powiedział Harry z ulgą. – Chciałbym wrócić do sprawy, o której mowa, zamiast dyskutować o życiu seksualnym mojego ojca chrzestnego i wujka... To prawie tak złe, jak rodzice. – Harry zadrżał.</p>
<p>– Och daj spokój kumplu, jesteś szesnastoletnim zdrowym chłopcem, mała rozmowa o seksie nie powinna cię zawstydzać. – Brwi Rona uniosły się. – Poza tym, my tylko żartowaliśmy.</p>
<p>Syriusz obdarzył rudzielca dzikim uśmiechem.</p>
<p>– Och, więc chciałbyś usłyszeć o życiu seksualnym swoich własnych rodziców, Weasley?</p>
<p>– Możesz przestać się szczerzyć piesku. Mam rodzeństwa po uszy, a mieszkamy w bardzo małym domu. Już teraz wiem więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciałem, wystarczająco dużo, by złamać słabszego człowieka w rzeczywistości. – Ron przybrał wyraz czystego cierpienia. – Myślę, że najgorsze było, kiedy pojechaliśmy odwiedzić Billa w Egipcie, malutkie pokoje hotelowe, cienkie ściany i ja zmuszony do słuchania jak mama i tata odrywają role...</p>
<p>– Och na miłość Merlina proszę Ron po prostu się zamknij! – Harry nie chciał wiedzieć tego o swoich zastępczych rodzicach; nigdy nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć Molly w oczy ponownie.</p>
<p>Hermiona, przez wzgląd na Harry'ego, który teraz zamieniał się w jaskrawą purpurę, machnęła różdżką na Rona i rzuciła na niego klątwę uciszającą.</p>
<p>– Teraz, zaklęcie, jeśli można Łapo?</p>
<p>Syriusz wyglądał, jakby przygryzał wnętrze swojego policzka.</p>
<p>– Nic dziwnego, że Ron jest większym psiarzem niż ja. – Ogarnął się, gdy Narcyza wycelowała w niego różdżką. – Zaklęcie, no tak. Inkantacja to Animas Metamorphose, i używa wewnętrznej magii bez użycia różdżki. Wasze ubrania i wszystko inne na waszym ciele przekształci się z wami, kiedy uda wam się dokonać transformacji, ale ostrzegam, że nie stanie się to za pierwszym razem. Zajęło mi to solidne dwa miesiące prób, zanim przemieniłem się w formę animaga. Kiedy wypowiadasz zaklęcie, musisz skupić się na tym, aby stać się swoim zwierzęcym ja. Nie myślisz o tym, żeby stać się kotem, ptakiem, borsukiem czy lisem, myślisz o tym, żeby stać się tym, co jest w twojej duszy i porzucić swoje ludzkie nakazy dotyczące ustrukturyzowanych zasad, jeśli chodzi o formę. To jest jeden z powodów, dla których tak trudno jest stać się animagiem. Ludzie są uczeni, że mogą myśleć jak ludzie tylko wtedy, gdy są w ludzkiej formie. Ludzkie istoty zakładają, że kiedy są w zwierzęcej formie, będą myśleć jak zwierzę, a to nie jest prawdą. Kiedy zaczniesz się przemieniać, im częściej będziesz to robił, tym mniej będziesz miał z tym problemów, a także stracisz potrzebę używania inkantacji.</p>
<p>Nastolatkowie skinęli głowami, że rozumieją. Harry był bardzo szczęśliwy, że ma coś innego, na czym może suę skupić niż na miłosnych ścieżkach Weasleyów i był gotów zanurzyć się w tym od razu.</p>
<p>– Przypuszczam, że nie ma zbyt dbrej chwili, żeby zacząć, będziemy potrzebować całej praktyki, jaką możemy zdobyć.</p>
<p>Hermiona przejęła dowodzenie i rozkazała chłopcom udać się w różne miejsca pokoju i wszyscy zaczęli próbować przemiany w animaga.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Niedziela zastała Snape'a i Harry'ego z powrotem w Pokoju Życzeń. Snape po raz kolejny pracował nad modyfikacją zaklęcia tarczy. Poczynił pewne postępy, gdyż teraz musiał użyć dużej siły, aby przebić się przez nią mieczem. Błyskawiczne ciosy nie były już skuteczne, co bardzo go cieszyło. Harry znów siedział przy stole z poleceniami od profesora. Tym razem miał wybrać jedną kolorową nitkę magicznej energii i posłużyć się nią. Snape kazał nastolatkowi wyginać, skręcać, zawiązywać i kształtować ją na tyle sposobów, ile tylko zdoła wymyślić, i notować reakcję energii za każdym razem.</p>
<p>To było trudniejsze niż nauczenie się, jak wyobrazić sobie zaklęcie w swoim umyśle. Gdy tylko myślał, że udało mu się uchwycić nić, ta odsuwała się i znikała wśród pozostałych, a Harry musiał zaczynać od nowa. W końcu udało mu się złapać jasną nić w kolorze wody i ostrożnie prowadził ją umysłem, tworząc figurę ósemki przed próbą stworzenia węzła. Za każdym razem, gdy nią poruszał, otaczająca ją energia zmieniała się, odbijając w inny sposób w jego wnętrzu.</p>
<p>Snape odwrócił się od manekina, by przez chwilę odpocząć i uporządkować myśli, aby lepiej manipulować zaklęciem, i zastygł w bezruchu, obserwując siedzącego na stołku nastolatka. Niezliczone emocje i myśli krążyły po twarzy Harry'ego, fascynując profesora. Był dziwnie zaszczycony, że brunet ufał mu na tyle, by być tak otwartym i skłonnym do opuszczenia gardy. Oparł się o ścianę, a jego powiewająca szata już dawno została zrzucona i zawisła na stole, pozostawiając go w samej koszuli z rękawami i dopasowanej czarnej kamizelce.</p>
<p>Na pierwszy rzut oka chłopak wciąż przypominał Jamesa Pottera, nawet po zmianie okularów, ale gdy tylko minęło pierwsze wrażenie i przyjrzało się bliżej, można było dostrzec, że Harry nabierał coraz więcej rysów swojej matki i pasowały one do niego, stapiając się z rysami Jamesa, tworząc uderzającą atrakcyjność. Tak blisko świąt Bożego Narodzenia, dobrze traktowany i karmiony, twarz i skóra Harry'ego straciły niemal szary połysk, jaki zyskały z powodu niedożywienia i zaniedbania, a teraz lśniły zdrową, kremową, bladą brzoskwinią. Snape był zadowolony z tego faktu, zadowolony, że Potter zyskiwał na zdrowiu, im dłużej tu przebywał. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy pomyślał o tym, że rok szkolny wkrótce się skończy i Harry zostanie odesłany z powrotem do domu krewnych matki, w którym dochodzi do znęcania się nad nim. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się ta myśl.</p>
<p>Harry skończył wiązać nić i zamrugał, czując lekki zawrót głowy po opuszczeniu swojego wewnętrznego świata na rzecz rzeczywistego.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że teraz rozumiem, jak ta sama energia, ta sama nić może być użyta we wszystkich rodzajach zaklęć i wciąż reagować inaczej. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak ją wygniesz i z jakimi innymi nićmi użyjesz jej do splotu. – Było to uproszczone wyjaśnienie bardzo złożonej idei, ale przynajmniej był to jakiś punkt wyjścia. Spojrzał na mężczyznę opierającego się o ścianę i przeszedł go dreszcz. Widok Snape'a bez szat był zawsze jak cios w bebechy. Mężczyzna był wysoki, szczupły i <em>doskonały</em> w każdym calu i Harry'emu trudno było oderwać od niego wzrok.</p>
<p>Snape z lekkim wysiłkiem oczyścił swój wyraz twarzy i skinął głową.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie. Rdzeń danej energii pozostaje niezmienny. Energia ochronna zawsze będzie miała na celu ochronę czegoś. To, co jest chronione i w jaki sposób, zależy od kształtu i innych zaangażowanych energii. – Pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu prześledzić krzywizny i kąty twarzy młodzieńca i pomyślał o tym, że za rok, kiedy wróci na szósty rok, znów będzie za chudy, a skóra straci zdrowy blask. Coś w nim krzyczało w zaprzeczeniu i złożył cichą przysięgę, że w jakiś sposób dopilnuje, by Harry nie był maltretowany przez swoich krewnych tego nadchodzącego lata.</p>
<p>– To raczej... genialne. – Harry uśmiechnął się do Mistrza Eliksirów i oderwał wzrok od odsłoniętych przedramion mężczyzny, by spotkać jego spojrzenie. – Uważam to za absolutnie fascynujące, ostatnio zawsze, gdy wypróbowujemy nowe zaklęcie lub gdy czytam o jakimś, nie mogę się powstrzymać od myślenia o tym, jak jest zbudowane i co jest jego sednem. – Harry rozciągnął się, przetaczając głowę na ramiona, czując się nieco sztywno po tym, jak był nieruchomy przez tak długi czas. – Również nie wiem, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, ale ta... ta rzecz, którą każesz mi robić, pomaga mi się skupić na zupełnie nowym poziomie, we wszystkim, co robię.</p>
<p>Ciemne brwi uniosły się, a oczy pod nimi śledziły ramiona szesnastolatka, gdy je rozciągał i obracał.</p>
<p>– Medytacja? Pomyślałem, że tak może być. Masz naturalnie chaotyczny umysł i w przeciwieństwie do umysłu panny Granger, nie będzie on automatycznie 'segregował' rzeczy do porządku podczas snu. Medytacja zmusza go do uporządkowania, co pozwala ci na łatwiejszy dostęp do własnej wiedzy, tworząc centrum w burzy twojego umysłu, gdzie rzeczy mają swoje miejsce. To także daje ci kilka chwil wytchnienia od tego, co może cię niepokoić. – Snape zdawał się spoglądać w dal. – Mój przyjaciel uczył mnie kiedyś z tego samego powodu.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie, centrum, to jest dokładnie to, co mam na myśli. To w pewnym sensie pozwala mi się zakotwiczyć, coś, czego mogę się trzymać, stały punkt, który pozwala mi być sobą, nawet gdy skupiam się na innych rzeczach. – Harry zmarszczył brwi i przejechał ręką po włosach. –Jestem kiepski w wyjaśnianiu rzeczy...– Westchnął, zastanawiając się, jakim nauczycielem mógłby zostać, skoro nie potrafił nawet ująć najprostszych rzeczy w słowa. – Ostatnio spędzam dużo czasu, patrząc w głąb siebie, próbując coś tam znaleźć i to pomaga, posiadanie tego stałego punktu, na którym można się skoncentrować, naprawdę pomaga.</p>
<p>– Nie jesteś zły w wyjaśnianiu. Są rzeczy, których po prostu nie da się jasno wytłumaczyć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo inteligentny i gadatliwy jest człowiek. Takie rzeczy rozumie się instynktownie, tak samo, jak wąż wie, że należy ugryźć, gdy jest się w niebezpieczeństwie lub sokół wie, jak nurkować. Gdybyś nie tłumaczył rzeczy dobrze, wyrzuciłbym cię ze stanowiska AN Opcm-u, bez względu na to, co powiedziałby dyrektor.</p>
<p>Harry zachichotał, nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Snape naprawdę był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale wciąż udawało mu się sprawić, że Harry czuł się lepiej ze swoimi niepewnościami.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję Sir, pańskie słowa rozgrzewają mnie od środka. – Kontynuował, szczerząc się.</p>
<p>Snape swobodnie machnął ręką.</p>
<p>– Tak, cóż, moja reputacja jako jasnego promienia słońca jest raczej duża. – Jeśli przyglądało się mu wystarczająco uważnie, można było dostrzec rozbawiony uśmieszek, który przemknął po jego ustach na ten okruch sarkazmu.</p>
<p>– Mm tak, promień słońca, który ogrzewa nas wszystkich. – Harry zgodził się, starając się, jak mógł, by zachować powagę. Naprawdę lubił drażniącą stronę Snape'a, ten suchy dowcip, który mężczyzna posiadał. Harry podniósł się z krzesła, by rozluźnić napięcie w plecach i spojrzał na manekina. – Jak idą przeróbki?</p>
<p>– Cóż. Jestem optymistycznie nastawiony, że do świąt powinniśmy mieć w pełni zmienione zaklęcie. – Snape podszedł bliżej. – Odwróć się.</p>
<p>– To dobra wiadomość. – Powiedział Harry. – Odwrócić się? – Harry wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego, ale zrobił to, o co poprosił Snape i obrócił się. – W ten sposób?</p>
<p>Długie palce dłoni Snape'a na chwilę opadły na ramiona Harry'ego i ułożyły je tak, że jego plecy znajdowały się solidnie przed mistrzem eliksirów. Następnie jedna z nich pozostała na ramieniu, podczas gdy druga metodycznie uciskała i masowała kręgosłup nastolatka, pracując nad napięciem, które osiadło w mięśniach.</p>
<p>– Mówiąc o świętach, czy Granger i Weasley zostaną z tobą w tym roku?</p>
<p>Oczy Harry'ego opadły do połowy i starał się jak mógł, by nie rozpłynąć się w kałużę papki u stóp Snape'a ani nie wydać z siebie jęków czystej przyjemności, grożących opuszczeniem jego ust.</p>
<p>– Hermiona zostaje, jej rodzice podróżują gdzieś po świecie. – Głowa Harry'ego opadła do przodu na klatkę piersiową w błogości. – A Ron...Mmmmm...nie jestem pewien co do Rona; on chce zostać, ale Molly chce, żeby całe jej potomstwo było w domu w te święta.</p>
<p>– Jestem zdumiony, że ta kobieta jest jeszcze przy zdrowych zmysłach po... ile to teraz jest... – Snape przerwał, by przeprowadzić małą mentalną kalkulację – Dwudziestu pięciu? Nie, dwudziestu sześciu latach wychowywania małych Weasleyów? Pomyślałbym, że jej rozsądek uciekłby, gdy bliźniaki skończyły dwa lata.</p>
<p>– Wiem, to niesamowita kobieta. – Harry zgodził się, myśląc o tym, jak nawet z jej domem w pełni zaopatrzonym we własne dzieci, zawsze robiła miejsce także dla niego, sprawiając, że czuł się tam jak we właściwym miejscu. – Ona zasługuje na medal. Niesamowite jest to, że robi to wszystko z miłości, ma tyle miłości do dawania... że nigdy jej nie zabraknie.</p>
<p>Snape przytaknął, jego wargi drgały, gdy naciskał na twarde węzły w dolnej części pleców Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– Wyśmiałaby jednak medal i powiedziałaby ci, że nie jest to niczym szczególnym. – Miękkie, niemal pieszczotliwe oskarżenie. – Nie tylko ma własne potomstwo, plus Artura, który jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale jego fascynacja mugolskimi przedmiotami musi być dla Molly szaleństwem, ale matkuje każdemu zabłąkanemu 'pisklęciu', które uzna za potrzebujące pomocy.</p>
<p>– Mmhmm. – Palce Snape'a robiły z Harrym magiczne rzeczy, utrudniając nawet formowanie słów. Sposób, w jaki Snape mówił o Molly Weasley z takim ciepłem, był dla niego pewnym zaskoczeniem, zważywszy na jego myśli o drugim najmłodszym z rodu. To była jeszcze inna strona Mistrza Eliksirów i Harry cieszył się, że mógł ją zobaczyć, że mógł lepiej poznać Snape'a. – Nigdy nie odwróciłaby się od nikogo w potrzebie.– Udało mu się w końcu wydobyć z siebie ściszonym głosem.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zamrugał na głębszy, sypialniany ton w głosie Harry'ego i potrzebował silnej woli, by zablokować szokujące i nieproszone obrazy, które pojawiły się w jego głowie. Pozwolił swoim dłoniom opaść z ciała nastolatka i zrobił jeden krok w tył.</p>
<p>– Nie, nie zrobiłaby tego. Powinieneś zachęcić pana Weasleya do powrotu do domu na święta, to będzie dla niej większym prezentem niż cokolwiek innego. – Odwrócił się od Harry'ego, by zanotować coś na pergaminie leżącym na stole, pozwalając, by delikatna pauza wypełniła powietrze, – Poza tym, ty też tam będziesz. W końcu zaczęła uważać cię za jednego ze swoich.</p>
<p>Harry zdołał nie jęknąć na utratę rąk Snape'a na nim, ale było bardzo blisko.</p>
<p>– Spróbuję namówić Rona, żeby pojechał do nory. Chętnie bym do niego dołączył, ale przy obecnym stanie rzeczy Dumbledore uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę opuszczał Hogwartu. – Harry starał się nie dać tego po sobie zbytnio poznać i się nie przejmować, był przyzwyczajony do samotnych świąt, a Hermiona przecież miała tu być, więc to nie był wielki problem.</p>
<p>– Ach tak, niebiosa zabroniły ci trochę pożyć. – Pogarda spływała z ostrego języka mężczyzny. – Cóż, jestem pewien, że panna Granger zorganizuje jakieś szaleństwo dla dwóch. – Przerwał i zastanowił się. – Może czterech, z was.</p>
<p>– Czterech, sir? – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a pytająco.</p>
<p>– Lady Malfoy zdecydowała, że wyjazd na święta jest zbyt niebezpieczny dla jej syna i zamiast tego zaaranżowała, że zostanie tutaj, aby mogła być z Draco w czasie Yule. – Snape napisał ostatni znak na papierze. – Znając pannę Granger, na pewno wymyśliła już jakiś plan, by święta były przyjemne zarówno dla nich, jak i dla ciebie.</p>
<p>– To brzmi jak Miona, taaa... – Harry przytaknął z ckliwym uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że Malfoy będzie miał okazję przynajmniej zobaczyć swoją matkę, to musi być trudne nie widzieć jej od czasu ucieczki. – Harry zrobił krok bliżej. – Jakie są pana plany na wakacje Sir? Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, żebym zapytał?</p>
<p>Severus poczuł ciepło bijące od młodszego bruneta i od razu jego zmysły rzuciły mu się do gardła.</p>
<p>– Moje święta pozostaną takie jak zawsze. Odizoluję się od okropnego szaleństwa w moim laboratorium i będę pracował nad ulepszeniem niektórych eliksirów, dopóki Albus nie wyciągnie mnie na ucztę, gdzie bez wątpienia zmusi mnie do rozdzielenia krakersów i przykrycia nas wszystkich ohydnym konfetti. Po czym wycofam się do swojej kwatery i pozwolę moim oblężonym zmysłom dojść do siebie. – Jego ton był suchy jak pustynia.</p>
<p>– Ooo, ale to taka gratka zobaczyć, jaki rodzaj wspaniałego nakrycia głowy będziesz nosić podczas każdego święta. – Ton Harry'ego był droczący. – Właściwie te plany nie brzmią tak źle, raczej spokojnie i miło.</p>
<p>Zanim zdążył się opanować, usta Snape'a otworzyły się i powiedział:</p>
<p>– Jeśli zechcesz uciec od tego szaleństwa, które panna Granger wymyśliła w dniach poprzedzających ucztę, możesz do mnie dołączyć. – Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ta propozycja się wzięła, ani dlaczego ją złożył, ale teraz już została złożona i miał nadzieję, że zostanie przyjęta. <em>Chyba oszalałem.</em></p>
<p>Harry pochylił głowę, by ukryć zarumienioną twarz.</p>
<p>– To jest oferta, którą chętnie przyjmę, Sir. Kocham Mione, naprawdę, ale ona nigdy nie jest spokojna... Czasami może to być trochę za dużo. – Był zaskoczony, że Snape go zaprosił; Harry wiedział, jak bardzo lubił swoje życie prywatne. Był jednak szczęśliwy i nie było mowy, żeby odrzucił taką propozycję.</p>
<p>– Doprawdy? Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał. Ona dodaje tylko dobre pięć stóp do każdego eseju, dziesięć, jeśli wybrała dobrze przebadany temat. – Snape zaczął zwijać pergamin, gdy sowa zastukała w okno pokoju, ku jego widocznej irytacji. – Myślę, że to wystarczająca ilość pracy z zaklęciami na dziś. Chcę, abyś kontynuował manipulowanie energiami w wolnym czasie, aż do następnej lekcji.</p>
<p>– Tak Sir, będę. – Harry podszedł do stolika po swoje szaty i torbę. – Dziękuję za dzisiejszy dzień profesorze, miło spędziłem czas. – Założył swoje szaty i skierował się do drzwi.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna włożył już swoje rzeczy do torby i wsunął na siebie czarne szaty.</p>
<p>– U mnie podobnie Potter. Zaprzeczę, jednak jeśli ktoś mnie o to zapyta.</p>
<p>– Nie wyobrażam sobie niczego innego. – Rozbawienie ociepliło głos Harry'ego. Gryfon miał zamiar wyjść, ale sowa wciąż stukała w okno, więc poszedł wpuścić biednego ptaka. – Czy spodziewasz się listu Sir?</p>
<p>Sowa podleciała do Snape'a, skrzecząc irytująco, ale bez żadnego listu w polu widzenia, i wylądowała na ramieniu mężczyzny, skubiąc go w ucho. Mistrz Eliksirów zaszczycił ptaka spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>– Przypomnę ci ptaku, że sowie pióra są całkiem przydatne w niektórych eliksirach. Z przyjemnością oskubię cię na łyso. – Obrażony skrzek był odpowiedzią, po której nastąpiło ptasie dąsanie się. Snape podszedł do drzwi i potrząsnął głową. – Nie ma listu. Dyrektor wysyła po mnie ten szczególny pęk piór, jeśli nie może się ze mną skontaktować w inny sposób.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem. – Harry nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby ukryć swoje rozbawienie na interakcję Snape'a z ptakiem i następującym po niej nadąsaniem się sowy. – Powodzenia w takim razie profesorze; życzę miłego wieczoru. – Harry wyszedł za Snape'em przez drzwi i patrzył, jak znikają w momencie, gdy obaj wyszli na zewnątrz, pozostawiając po sobie tylko pustą ścianę.</p>
<p>– I tobie również. Mam nadzieję, że skończyłeś esej z Eliksirów, bo ma być na wtorek.</p>
<p>– Tak, jest skończony, wierz bądź nie. – zachichotał Harry. Praca domowa z eliksirów była odrabiana jeszcze bardziej energicznie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru w ostatnich dniach. Harry miał chytre podejrzenia, że ma to coś wspólnego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem Hermiony do AN z klasy eliksirów, ale był na tyle mądry, by trzymać gębę na kłódkę na ten temat. – Dobranoc Sir. – Harry ruszył schodami prowadzącymi do wieży, by odłożyć swoją torbę przed zejściem do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.</p>
<p>Snape westchnął i spojrzał na sowę na swoim ramieniu, która skrzeczała mu do ucha. Skierował się do biura Albusa, by złożyć comiesięczny raport na temat ruchów Śmierciożerców, o których wiedział, oraz postępów Harry'ego w oklumencji. Snape wykręcał się od odpowiedzi na temat raportów właśnie z oklumencji, a nawet kłamał, gdy mówił o zaklęciach, nad którymi pracował z Potterem podczas lekcji. Zauważył, że im silniejszy stawał się Harry, tym więcej Albus kładł na barki chłopca, nie mówiąc mu, dlaczego to akurat on musi to wszytko robić. Dlatego, aby dać młodemu człowiekowi szansę na rozwój i naukę bez nadmiernej presji, okłamał starego czarodzieja. To było najmniejsze, co mógł zrobić. Dotarł do gargulca i wysyczał hasło, aby spędzić tam 30 minut na słownej szermierce z Dumbledorem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Vixen - ma różne znaczenia, ale tutaj najoczywistszym jest zwyczajnie lisica. Jednakże vixen to również atrakcyjna seksualnie kobieta, więc prawdopodobnie właśnie z tego śmieje się tutaj Syriusz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermiona patrzyła, jak Ron podchodzi do niej, nieco zdenerwowany, najwyraźniej potrzebując w czymś pomocy. To był ich ostatni weekend w Hogsmeade przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia i jak zwykle był to okres, w którym uczniowie kupowali prezenty dla przyjaciół i rodziny. Westchnęła i pochyliła głowę.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Czego potrzebujesz?</p>
<p>- Cóż, gdybyś była dziewczyną to... - Zauważył spojrzenie Hermiony i szybko się poprawił. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, wiem, że jesteś dziewczyną, ale mam na myśli <em>prawdziwą </em>dziewczynę... - Potarł nitkę wystającą z szaty, unikając spojrzenia gryfonki. - Co chciałabyś dostać na Gwiazdkę, znaczy no jako dziewczyna?</p>
<p>Patrzyła na niego przez kilka chwil, zanim jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.</p>
<p>- Chcesz wiedzieć, co kupić Pansy, prawda?</p>
<p>Jeszcze bardziej skupił się na nitce.</p>
<p>- Cóż...tak...no wiesz, jakiś drobiazg, czy coś. - Zarumienił się, przybierając mocniejszy kolor niż jego włosy. - Możesz mi pomóc? Wiem, że nawalę, jeśli sam spróbuję się tym zająć... Znasz moje zdolności.</p>
<p>Uśmiech przerodził się w uśmieszek.</p>
<p>- Nie dajesz złych prezentów Ron, one po prostu nie są...prezentami dla dziewczyn. - Podeszła i stanęła przy nim. - Więc zastanówmy się trochę. Pansy, choć jest dziewczyną, nie jest typowa. Może lubi jednorożce, ale z reguły przytulne i słodkie nie są na jej liście wymarzonych prezentów. - Postukała się w podbródek, rozważając swoje opcje. - Jaki jest twój budżet?</p>
<p>Ron wyciągnął z kieszeni małą sakiewkę wypełnioną brzęczącymi monetami.</p>
<p>- Nie jest to dużo, ale myślę, że wystarczy na coś godziwego. Sprzedałem się Fredowi i George'owi. - Pochylił głowę. - Obiecałem, że będę ich obiektem testowym przez całe święta. - Wręczył sakiewkę Hermionie.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna zajrzała do środka i dokonała kilku mentalnych obliczeń.</p>
<p>- Hmm, to z pewnością wystarczy na coś miłego. Jeśli Fred i George zrobią coś zbyt wygórowanego, powiem twojej mamie, że zapłacili ci tylko dwa galeony. Bycie obiektem testowym dla ich ekstremalnych produktów powinno kosztować więcej. - Zastanowiła się nad sklepami dookoła i pomyślała o Pansy, po czym uśmiechnęła się. - Myślę, że znajdę coś odpowiedniego. - Poprowadziła Rona do sklepu z różnościami i przez niego do wystawy z ozdobami do włosów, których materiał wahał się od polerowanego drewna do metali szlachetnych. - Ona ma przecież te piękne, gęste, czarne włosy i zawsze jej przeszkadzają. Coś ładnego, co utrzyma je w ryzach, powinno załatwić sprawę.</p>
<p>- Moi bracia są biznesmenami do samego rdzenia; rozpoznają desperację, kiedy ją widzą. - Ron mruknął, ale spojrzał na ozdoby do włosów z zainteresowaniem. Jego wzrok przykuła srebrna ważka z zielonymi i niebieskimi kamieniami na jej błyszczących skrzydłach. - Jak myślisz, która z nich jest najładniejsza?</p>
<p>- Ja, Ronaldzie Weasley, nie jestem Pansy Parkinson. Spędziłeś z nią dobry miesiąc, poświęcając swój wolny czas, więc będziesz musiał polegać na własnym osądzie, co ona uznałaby za ładne. Ja jednak trzymałabym się z dala od kolorów Gryffindoru. Teraz sama poszukam kilku prezentów. - Z tymi słowami zostawiła go tam, aby się zastanowił i poszła znaleźć najpierw prezent dla Draco, a także jeden dla matki blondwłosego chłopca. Wyobrażała sobie, że Lady Malfoy dostanie w tym roku znacznie mniej prezentów niż zwykle i chciała sprawić, by poczuła się mile widziana w Hogwarcie.</p>
<p>Ron został, patrząc na wszystkie spinki do włosów, od kwiatów, przez zwierzęta, po błyszczące wzory, ale po półgodzinnej agonii zdecydował się na ważkę. Wyobraził sobie, jak będzie wyglądać na tle jej ciemnych włosów i niebieskich oczu i ostatecznie to go przekonało. Ron zapłacił za ozdobę i zapakował ją, zanim pobiegł znaleźć Hermionę i Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Hermiona siedziała z Harrym w Trzech Miotłach. Bez trudu znalazła coś dla lady Malfoy, piękny kaszmirowy szal w kolorze leśnej zieleni, i choć trochę się zastanawiała, co wybrać dla Draco, otrzyma on nową pelerynę ze srebrnym smokiem jako zapięciem. Napiła się piwa i spojrzała na stertę rachunków, które Harry desperacko próbował uporządkować.</p>
<p>- Zaszalałeś z prezentami, prawda?</p>
<p>- Może tylko trochę. - Harry uśmiechnął się nieco zawstydzony.</p>
<p>Wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do posiadania pieniędzy, do możliwości dawania swoim bliskim prezentów, więc kiedy tylko mógł, prawie zawsze trochę przesadzał. Posegregował paragony na różne kupki, a następnie włożył je do portfela. Harry z pewnością zaszalał z prezentem dla Snape'a, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że Mistrzowi Eliksirów spodoba się antyczny zestaw miarek w srebrze, który znalazł.</p>
<p>Ron wszedł, dysząc, jakby przebiegł maraton.</p>
<p>- To dom wariatów, mówię wam, dom wariatów. - Drgnął dramatycznie i zapadł się obok Harry'ego w fotelu.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.</p>
<p>- Skoro myślisz, że tutaj jest źle, to powinieneś zobaczyć mugolski Londyn w sezonie. Tam prawdopodobnie zostaniesz zadeptany. - Usadowiła się wygodniej na swoim miejscu. - Świat czarodziejów jest wciąż tak zakorzeniony w uprzejmości, że jest odświeżający i znacznie spokojniejszy.</p>
<p>- To prawda, w mugolskim świecie ludzie zostają tratowani w świątecznym pośpiechu. - Harry zrobił minę, nigdy nie dostał żadnych prezentów na Boże Narodzenie, ale zawsze był z Petunią, kiedy robiła zakupy, aby nosić torby. - Tutaj jest o wiele lepiej.</p>
<p>- Ale nadal jest szalenie. - powiedział uparcie Ron. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, o czym rozmawiali jego dwoje przyjaciół.</p>
<p>Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła.</p>
<p>- Cóż, teraz już wszystko załatwiłeś. Powiedziałeś, że zrobiłeś wszystkie zakupy dla rodziny i takie tam przy ostatniej wizycie, więc nie będziesz musiał robić więcej zakupów. Chyba że twoja mama i tak cię ze sobą wyciągnie.</p>
<p>- Och Merlinie, proszę, nie szepcz nawet o takim horrorze. - Ron zbladł. - Może wziąć Ginny, dziewczyny lubią robić zakupy.</p>
<p>Harry zachichotał.</p>
<p>- Wszystko będzie dobrze Ron; jesteś już dużym chłopcem. - Wręczył rudzielcowi butelkę piwa kremowego. - Będzie w porządku, jeśli poślę moje prezenty dla twojej rodziny razem z tobą?</p>
<p>Ron przytaknął.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, że tak. Szkoda tylko, że wy dwoje nie mogliście pojechać ze mną, zarówno mama, jak i tata chcieli was tam mieć.</p>
<p>Hermiona przysunęła się do niego i uściskała go jedną ręką.</p>
<p>- Dzięki Ron, ale chcę, żebyś się dobrze bawił w naszym imieniu. Pomóż bliźniakom zorganizować jakiś śmieszny psikus, o którym będziesz mógł nam napisać, albo zobacz, czy uda ci się przekonać tatę, żeby przyprowadził cię do Ministerstwa i zapoznał z większą liczbą Aurorów, których będziesz mógł wypytać o to, co jest potrzebne, żeby zostać jednym z nich.</p>
<p>Ron odwzajemnił jej uścisk, wciąż żałował, że przyjaciele nie mogli pojechać z nim do domu, ale naprawdę tęsknił za zobaczeniem swojej rodziny.</p>
<p>- Dzięki Miona, będę się dobrze bawił, a ty będziesz bombardowana sowami, z tymi wszystkimi opowieściami.</p>
<p>- To brzmi świetnie Ron. - Zachichotał Harry. Nie chciał, aby jego najlepszy przyjaciel czuł się winny za spędzenie świąt z rodziną, na szczęście brzmiało to tak, jakby Hermiona załatwiła sprawę. - Baw się dobrze, słyszałem, że nawet Charlie wraca do domu w tym roku, musi być wspaniale go zobaczyć.</p>
<p>Ron przytaknął.</p>
<p>- I tak jest, nieczęsto udaje mu się oderwać od swoich smoków. Miło będzie spędzić z nim trochę czasu. - Zawinął palce wokół butelki i przybliżył ją do ust.</p>
<p>- To będą wspaniałe święta dla nas wszystkich. - Gdyby ktoś powiedział Harry'emu w zeszłym roku, że będzie się cieszył na spędzenie świąt ze Snape'em i parą Malfoyów, nazwałby ich szaleńcami, ale najdziwniejsze było to, że faktycznie się na to cieszył.</p>
<p>Hermiona podniosła swoje piwo kremowe.</p>
<p>- Zdrówko. - Wszyscy stuknęli się butelkami i wzięli łyk, zanim zmienili temat na świąteczną "pracę" Rona z grymasami współczucia dla rudzielca.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Narcyza przeszła przez kominek w gabinecie Dumbledore'a o wiele sprawniej i bardziej elegancko niż większość ludzi, a potem natychmiast pomknęła do swojego syna, który na nią czekał i złapała go w uścisk.</p>
<p>- Moje dziecko, och tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.</p>
<p>Draco złapał ją i owinął ramiona ciasno wokół jej smukłej postaci. Zazwyczaj wzdrygnąłby się, gdyby nazwano go dzieckiem wśród innych, ale teraz było mu to obojętne. Jego matka była tutaj, bezpieczna i zdrowa, bez żadnych purpurowoczarnych siniaków na jej bladej skórze. Tylko to sprawiło, że wszystko było tego warte.</p>
<p>- Matko, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, wszystko w porządku?</p>
<p>Dumbledore pozostał w kącie swojego gabinetu, próbując pozwolić Malfoyom na ich ponowne spotkanie w pewnym spokoju.</p>
<p>Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i odchyliła nieco do tyłu, odgarniając włosy syna z oczu w matczyny sposób.</p>
<p>- Nic mi nie jest, mój mały smoku. - Puściła go całkowicie i krytycznie przyjrzała się jego wyglądowi. Poza włosami jedyną widoczną zmianą był lżejszy, bardziej zrelaksowany wygląd jego twarzy, pozbawiony zmartwień, które Lucjusz ciągle powodował. - Wyglądasz tak przystojnie, mój synu. Powiedziałabym, że wolność nam sprzyja, prawda?</p>
<p>- To prawda. - Draco zgodził się, jego matka wyglądała o dziesięć lat młodziej, teraz gdy była wolna od tyranii Lucjusza, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk, który Draco ledwo pamiętał i był zachwycony, że go znowu widzi. - Naprawdę, naprawdę tak jest. - Obdarzył ją kolejnym uściskiem. - Cieszę się, że mogłaś przyjechać tu na Święta, tęskniłem za tobą.</p>
<p>- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam, skarbie. - Złożyła matczyny pocałunek na jego czole, po czym odwróciła się do ludzi, którzy patrzyli wszędzie, tylko nie na nich, aby zapewnić Malfoyom prywatność. Posłała uśmiech w stronę Harry'ego i wystąpiła do przodu, podając mu rękę. - Panie Potter, nie potrafię panu wystarczająco podziękować za chęć pomocy mojemu synowi i sobie.</p>
<p>- Nie trzeba dziękować, pani Malfoy. - Harry uścisnął jej dłoń i obdarzył ją uśmiechem. - Oczywiście, że chętnie pomogę, jak tylko będę mógł i sam nie mogę wystarczająco podziękować za trzymanie Syriusza w ryzach i za to, że udało ci się zaprowadzić porządek w tej ruinie zwanej domem. - Zaoferował jej kolejny uśmiech. - To zaszczyt oficjalnie panią poznać. - Widział Narcyzę Malfoy wcześniej tylko raz na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, ale nie liczył tego spotkania, ponieważ nie zamienili ze sobą żadnych słów.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję. To dla mnie również zaszczyt. I jestem szczęśliwa, że trafiłam do domu, zanim całkowicie zapadł się Syriuszowi na uszy. - Gładki śmiech wydobył się z Lady Malfoy, zanim spojrzała na Hermionę, wyciągnęła rękę, a jej oczy nabrały lekko wiedzącego błysku. - Panno Granger, bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu mogę cię poznać osobiście. To zawsze odświeżające słyszeć o czarownicach, które są wystarczająco mądre, by przeciwstawić się nie tylko innym uczniom, ale i uprzedzeniom.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i ujęła dłoń Narcyzy.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję. Ponieważ jestem całkiem pewna, że to od pani Draco czerpie swoją bystrość, uważam to za najwyższy z komplementów.</p>
<p>Draco wypuścił wdech, który nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje, obserwując spotkanie Hermiony i jego matki. Trudno było całkowicie rozstać się ze starymi uprzedzeniami i Draco musiał przyznać, że obawiał się, jak to spotkanie przebiegnie. Granger była szla... mugolakiem, a Narcyza czystej krwi. Teraz gdy zobaczył je razem, powinien był wiedzieć, że nie musiał się martwić. Jego matka była o wiele lepszą osobą niż sądził.</p>
<p>- Czy to nie jest po prostu cudowne? - Dumbledore podszedł do nich, z oczami błyszczącymi jak małe gwiazdki. - Może pan, panie Malfoy, zaprowadzi panią Malfoy do jej kwater gościnnych, da jej szansę na odłożenie swoich rzeczy, a potem spotkamy się tu z powrotem na filiżance herbaty?</p>
<p>Narcyza zacisnęła usta i rozejrzała się dookoła.</p>
<p>- Tak, to brzmi miło, ale kogoś brakuje. Dyrektorze Dumbledore, wezwie pan Severusa, żeby przyszedł na górę, prawda? Ponieważ jest praktycznie rodziną, powinien dołączyć do nas na herbatę. - Choć jej słowa i ton były łagodne, jej oczy miały w sobie siłę prawdziwej czarodziejskiej damy czystej krwi, oczekującej, że jej prośba zostanie spełniona.</p>
<p>Uśmiech Dumbledore'a stał się odrobinę napięty na rozkazujący ton głosu Narcyzy, ale tylko skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście wezwę Severusa, aby do nas dołączył, pani Malfoy, będzie tu, kiedy wrócisz ze swojego pokoju.</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał na Narcyzę z jeszcze większym szacunkiem. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że Snape nie był obecny, by powitać panią Malfoy od samego początku. Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore nie poinformował go nawet, o której godzinie przybędzie.</p>
<p>- Nie musi pan go przywoływać, mogę zejść na dół i zawołać profesora Snape'a. - Słowa wyszły z jego ust, zanim Harry zdążył je powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego ostro i z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, ale skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Tak mój chłopcze, dlaczego nie pójdziesz przodem, by to zrobić.</p>
<p>Skłaniając głowę, Harry przeprosił i pobiegł znajomą ścieżką w dół do lochów.</p>
<p>Snape odmierzał składniki do eksperymentalnego eliksiru w swoim mocno strzeżonym kociołku doświadczalnym, kiedy rama portretu, która normalnie była pusta, wypełniła się blond obliczem Księcia Uriasza.</p>
<p>- Młody Lordzie Prince, zielonooki chłopiec puka do twoich drzwi. Czy mam mu powiedzieć, żeby sobie poszedł?</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów mrugnął do portretu z lekkim zaskoczeniem, po czym potrząsnął głową.</p>
<p>- Nie, wpuść go i daj mu wskazówki, jak tutaj dotrzeć. - Zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na eliksir, gdy postać z portretu odeszła, by zrobić to, o co prosił. Był ciekaw, co sprowadziło Pottera do jego drzwi tak wcześnie w sezonie świątecznym, ale nie zamierzał wycofać swojego zaproszenia. Wyjął kilka granulek odmierzonego składnika i ostrożnie zaczął go mieszać.</p>
<p>Harry wszedł ostrożnie, zielone oczy szeroko otwarte po tym, jak został wprowadzony przez portret.</p>
<p>- Witam pana, przepraszam za wtargnięcie. Lady Malfoy przybyła i jest pan zaproszony na herbatę do gabinetu dyrektora. - Harry podszedł bliżej, zerkając na kociołek. - Mogę zapytać, nad czym pan pracuje?</p>
<p>- Hm. - Z tyłu jego umysłu paranoja, która była nieodłączną częścią bycia szpiegiem, poruszyła się na wzmiankę o przybyciu Narcyzy i braku informacji, które otrzymał, kiedy miało to nastąpić, ale przemilczał to na korzyść skupienia się na eliksirze. Nim i dziwnie rozpraszającej obecności Pottera. - Ten konkretny eliksir jest próbą ulepszenia receptury Szkiele-wzro.</p>
<p>Po bliższym kontakcie z tym eliksirem Harry uznał to za bardzo dobrą wiadomość.</p>
<p>- Życzę powodzenia z tym eliksirem, zarówno smak, jak i agonia, której teraz się doświadcza, są okropne. - Spojrzał w górę na Snape'a, malutki błysk podziwu w jego oczach. - Wytrzyma, jeśli pójdziesz na herbatę? Ani Dumbledore, ani pani Malfoy nie są zbyt cierpliwi.</p>
<p>- Jestem dość dobrze zaznajomiony z obecną miksturą, a co do tego... och. Cóż. - Snape odsunął się, ręce na biodrach, gdy osłony kociołka zalśniły jasno tuż przed tym, jak eliksir eksplodował. Byli chronieni przed wszelkimi rozpryskami przez zaklęcie osłony wbudowane w barierę, które utrzymywało eksplodujący eliksir w ryzach i zamiast wyrazu złości na twarzy Snape'a, który pojawiał się, gdy eliksiry wybuchały w klasie, twarz mężczyzny miała zaintrygowany i na wpół zrezygnowany wyraz. Zamruczał cicho i machnął różdżką na pergamin i pióro, by zanotować reakcje zniszczonego, raczej szkodliwego, fioletowego eliksiru. Kiedy ten przestał buchać, mężczyzna nabrał próbkę do małej fiolki, a resztę usunął. - Nie trzeba było czekać ani martwić czy się utrzyma, jak się okazało.</p>
<p>- Na to wygląda. - Harry nie był pewien, co powiedzieć, był zdumiony Snape'em i w końcu zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z rodzaju cierpliwości, która została nabyta przez Mistrza Eliksirów. - W takim razie pójdziemy już proszę pana?</p>
<p>- Jedna chwila. Jeśli pojawię się w moich szatach do warzenia, Narcyza będzie miała mały atak i prawdopodobnie przekształci je w coś bardziej 'akceptowalnego' do herbaty. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa możesz się swobodnie rozejrzeć, ale niczego nie dotykaj. - Odwrócił się i skierował do ukrytych drzwi, aby się przebrać.</p>
<p>Harry założył ręce za plecami, mówienie mu, żeby niczego nie dotykał, zawsze prowadziło do przymusu sięgania i dotykania wszystkiego, na czym tylko mógł położyć ręce, ale nie chciał zawieść Snape'a. Rozejrzał się dookoła, gdy czekał, uważając, aby utrzymać jego dziwactwa w ryzach i palce przy sobie.</p>
<p>Profesor nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby przebrać się w miękkie, szare, półformalne szaty. Był pierwszym, który przyznał, że jego garderoba była w większości bezbarwna, i wolał, żeby tak pozostało, tylko dlatego, że nie przepadał za wyróżnianiem się w tłumie. Zwykłe czarne szaty, nawet te drogie, szyte na miarę, były tak powszechne, że nosząc je, po prostu stawał się częścią ogromnego tłumu. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby pojawił się w czarnych szatach przed matką Draco, ta zmieniłaby je na różowe, więc poszedł na kompromis z szarością. Wychodząc z sypialni, poczuł, jak drgają mu wargi i unosi się brew, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego przyglądającego się uważnie dużemu słoikowi pełnemu zakonserwowanych wężów. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak rozpoznaje ich gatunki.</p>
<p>- Młodociane bazyliszki. Skóra bazyliszka jest doskonałym składnikiem, ale dorosłe osobniki są zbyt trudne do zabicia dla zbieraczy składników do eliksirów, a nawet do wejścia na ich terytorium, więc łapią młodociane osobniki, które wymykają się, by znaleźć własne terytorium.</p>
<p>Trudno było uwierzyć, że potwór, z którym gryfon walczył w komnacie, był kiedyś tak mały. Mimo to czasami Harry miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zabił bazyliszka, w końcu on tylko wykonywał rozkazy.</p>
<p>- Czy zebrał pan już wszystko z tego olbrzyma pod naszymi stopami? - zapytał i spojrzał w górę na Snape'a, czując, jak zaschło mu w ustach na widok profesora, szary był dla niego naprawdę dobrym kolorem.</p>
<p>- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzeczne jest to pytanie? Tylko jedna osoba w Hogwarcie może dostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic, jeśli sobie przypominasz. W dodatku magiczne prawo zabrania komukolwiek dotykać zwłok bez twojej wyraźnej zgody i obecności. - Snape złożył ręce w klasyczny sposób nietoperza z lochów i napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. Jego ton był łagodniejszy niż prawdziwe szyderstwo czy karcenie, a brak wrogości na jego twarzy dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że nie robił nic innego, jak tylko żartował z nastolatka.</p>
<p>- Nie wiedziałem o tym. - Harry zamrugał. - Byłem przekonany, że profesor Dumbledore zna jakąś drogę do środka. - Harry naprawdę nie myślał o tym zbyt wiele; głównie spychał wydarzenia z tego, co działo się w Komnacie Tajemnic na tył swojego umysłu. Jak zwykle w jego przypadku wspomnienia nie były szczęśliwe. - Chciałbyś to zrobić? Znaczy, zebrać składniki. - Jeśli to mogłoby się przydać Snape'owi, to Harry mógłby tam wrócić... Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.</p>
<p>- Czy chcę mieć szansę na zebranie szczątków starożytnego bazyliszka, który w jednej łusce ma więcej potencji niż cała skóra nieprzyzwoicie drogich młodzików, na których zwykle jestem zredukowany do polegania? Co pan o tym sądzi, panie Potter? - Sarkazm i rozbawienie praktycznie mieniły się w oczach Snape'a. - Oczywiście, że chciałbym. Czego życzysz sobie w zamian? - Było to powiedziane bez uncji podejrzeń czy goryczy, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wierzył, iż Harry będzie próbował go wykorzystać.</p>
<p>- Mogę się jeszcze odezwać w tej sprawie? - Harry zapytał z małym uśmieszkiem. - To nie tak, że mam gotową cenę za gigantyczne wężowe zwłoki leżące w piwnicy, nie miałem pojęcia, że są moje. - Zaczęli iść w kierunku gabinetu Dumbledore'a. - Nie, żarty na bok, nie chcę za to nic, jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, jeśli może się przydać... Jeśli w ogóle coś z niego zostało po takim czasie.</p>
<p>Snape zerknął na młodego mężczyznę idącego obok niego.</p>
<p>- Przypomnij mi, żebym pożyczył ci książkę o Komnacie. W ścianach komnaty Slytherina znajduje się nieznane zaklęcie konserwujące, które zasadniczo 'zamraża' wszystkie nieżywe, nieczułe istoty i przedmioty w jej wnętrzu tak, jak były, gdy ostatnia żywa lub czująca istota lub przedmiot znajdowały się w komnacie. Zwłoki będą dokładnie w takim stanie, w jakim zostawiłeś je na drugim roku. - Spojrzał przed siebie. - Uważam, że kiedy już opanujesz oklumencję do poziomu niezbędnego blokowania, Draco i ja powinniśmy udzielić ci korepetycji z czarodziejskich zwyczajów i takich tam. Zwłoki magicznego stworzenia należą tylko do tego, kto je zabił lub, jeśli stworzenie zmarło z przyczyn naturalnych, kto pierwszy się o nie upomni. Aby inni mogli użyć czegokolwiek ze zwłok, muszą mieć pozwolenie właściciela, coś wartościowego musi zostać wymienione, a właściciel musi być obecny, aby upewnić się, że inny nie próbuje go oszukać.</p>
<p>- Nie miałem pojęcia o żadnej z tych rzeczy, dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział? - Harry był coraz bardziej zirytowany Dumbledore'em; czasami czuł się tak, jakby stary czarodziej lubił utrzymywać tajemnice tylko dla samego utrzymywania tajemnic. - Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale myślę, że naprawdę potrzebuję korepetycji z czarodziejskich zwyczajów, jestem zmęczony błądzeniem po omacku we wszystkim. - Dotarli do posągu, który wyznaczał wejście do komnat Dumbledore'a i Harry zrobił co w jego mocy, by puścić w niepamięć irytację, którą czuł. Nie przyniosłoby to nic dobrego.</p>
<p>- Jeśli możesz go znieść, Draco będzie... chętny do pomocy w swoim i twoim wolnym czasie. Prawdopodobnie panna Granger również powinna się do tego przyłączyć, jest limit tego, ile można się nauczyć z książki. - Rzucił gargulcowi krzywe spojrzenie i wydusił hasło: "Lodowe Myszki", wkraczając do środka, gdy ten odsunął się na bok i natychmiast został zaczepiony przez Narcyzę Malfoy.</p>
<p>- Severus! - Złapała go w uścisk, zanim zdążył się uchylić. - Dobrze cię widzieć mój przyjacielu.- Potrząsnęła głową i skrzywiła się. - Severusie czyżby to był zwykły <em>szary</em>? Naprawdę powinieneś nosić więcej zieleni, a może i błękitu. Kolor wygląda na tobie tak cudownie. A twoje <em>włosy</em>, - Kolejne skrzywienie. - naprawdę powinieneś przynajmniej wyczyścić je z toniku, kiedy nie pracujesz.</p>
<p>- Narcyzo. - Płaski ton w jakiś sposób zdołał przekazać zdenerwowaną czułość i powitanie w tym samym czasie. - Ufam, że dobrze się czujesz?</p>
<p>Zahaczyła ramieniem o jego i odciągnęła go od drogi, by dać Harry'emu wystarczająco dużo miejsca na wejście, zanim skierowała się do strefy z herbatą.</p>
<p>- Bardzo dobrze. Przyjemnie jest być z powrotem w domu Blacków.</p>
<p>Harry był zaskoczony mrocznym uczuciem, które w nim wezbrało, gdy zobaczył ręce Narcyzy na Snape'ie. Nie miało to przecież z nim nic wspólnego, ale i tak miał ochotę podejść i zetrzeć jej ręce ze Snape'a i powiedzieć jej, że Snape jest dobry taki, jaki jest, że nie potrzebuje kolorowych ubrań ani zmiany fryzury. Trochę przerażony swoimi uczuciami Harry podszedł do stołu i usiadł na krześle obok Hermiony.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w jej oczach pojawiło się zaciekawione światełko.</p>
<p>- Czy coś jest nie tak Harry?</p>
<p>- Nie, nic się nie stało. - Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć ponownie, ale wyszło to bardziej na grymas.</p>
<p>- Wyglądasz, jakbyś połknął gumochłona Potter. - Draco syknął z drugiej strony Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Cóż, nic złego się nie dzieje, może po prostu tak wyglądam. - Harry zapadł się głębiej w fotel, nie chcąc o tym rozmawiać.</p>
<p>- Doskonale, jesteście tu teraz wszyscy... dobrze, dobrze. - Dumbledore podszedł do stołu. - Usiądźmy i cieszmy się tą małą ucztą, która została przygotowana specjalnie dla nas.</p>
<p>Brwi Narcyzy drgnęły w łagodnej irytacji, gdy usadowiła się na kanapie, upewniając się, że Snape znajduje się między nią a dyrektorem. Coś w tym starym człowieku ją odstręczało i naprawdę był strasznie nieuprzejmy. To, że Dumbledore zachowywał się w ten sposób, było dziwne i niecodzienne, a to, co działało wbrew jej instynktowi, było również nowe, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się nieswojo w jego obecności. Skierowała swoją uwagę na nalewanie herbaty, jak przystało na damę i postanowiła na razie wyprzeć z pamięci tę dziwność.</p>
<p>- Panie Potter, jak pan pije swoją herbatę?</p>
<p>- Z mlekiem, bez cukru dziękuję. - Harry pochylił głowę i uśmiechnął się do damy. Naprawdę musiał przezwyciężyć, cokolwiek to było; Narcyza nie zrobiła nic złego poza tym, że była absolutnie kochana.</p>
<p>Przygotowała mu herbatę, zapytała Hermionę, jaką pije, i przygotowała filiżanki dla pozostałych z gracją wyniesioną z wieloletniej praktyki. Podała Severusowi jego herbatę, cóż, była to raczej mała herbata z jego śmietanką i cukrem, a sama wzięła filiżankę do ręki, popijając delikatnie.</p>
<p>- Panno Granger, oceny mojego syna na lekcjach mugoloznawstwa wzniosły się jak rakieta, rozumiem, że muszę pani za to podziękować.</p>
<p>Policzki czarownicy nabrały delikatnego różowego odcienia.</p>
<p>- On sam jest odpowiedzialny za swój sukces, Lady Malfoy. Jest bystry i szybko orientuje się w funkcjonowaniu obiektu, nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy w zakresie prawa czy innych aspektów. Choć na początku zaskoczył mnie swoimi zdolnościami kulinarnymi, potem przypomniałam sobie, jak bardzo gotowanie jest zbliżone do warzenia eliksirów. Powiedział mi, że nauczyłaś go pani warzyć w młodym wieku i muszę przyznać, że jest w tym genialny.</p>
<p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się.</p>
<p>- Owszem, jest. Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby pewnego dnia zajął tu stanowisko Severusa.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję matko, ale nie powinniśmy myśleć z tak dużym wyprzedzeniem. Na początek po prostu przebrnijmy przez szkołę. - Głos Draco był tak suchy, jak zwykle, ale jego policzki zarumieniły się na jasnoczerwono, gdy słuchał rozmowy Hermiony i matki. Nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się pochlebiony, czy całkowicie zakłopotany.</p>
<p>Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od ukrycia uśmiechu na widok wyrazu twarzy ślizgona. To nie może być łatwe, kiedy twoja rodzina i twoja ukochana wdają się w rozmowy na twój temat... Nie, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek musiał tego doświadczyć. To była orzeźwiająca myśl i Harry upił łyk swojej herbaty.</p>
<p>- To jest rok, w którym należy myśleć z wyprzedzeniem, Draco. Zostaniesz zapytany o swoje przyszłe aspiracje po zdaniu SUM-ów. Mówiąc o przyszłych aspiracjach, panno Granger, jakie są twoje?</p>
<p>Snape ukrył swój wiedzący uśmieszek za filiżanką z herbatą. Narcyza na swój sposób sprawdzała, czy Granger jest godna widywać się z Draco, ale miał przeczucie, że kobieta zostanie zaskoczona przez gryfonkę.</p>
<p>Hermiona wzięła łyk swojej herbaty.</p>
<p>- Myślę o pracy w Ministerstwie, być może zaczynając w DKNMS, aby zobaczyć, czy mogę wyprostować niektóre z ohydnie głupich praw rozważających prawa magicznych stworzeń, tak na początek.</p>
<p>Po raz kolejny Harry uśmiechnął się, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć. Hermiona była najmądrzejszą osobą, jaką znał i Harry wiedział, że dziewczyna ma ambicje i nie miał wątpliwości, że je zrealizuje. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydowałaby się przejść na ciemną stronę, Voldemort nie byłby w stanie jej dorównać. Mogłaby być przerażająca i przebiegła, a i tak ludzie błagaliby o więcej.</p>
<p>Draco patrzył na Hermionę z gwiazdkami w oczach, podziwiał w niej ten popęd, który odzwierciedlał jego własny.</p>
<p>Narcyza zamrugała i ukryła uśmiech na widok wyrazu twarzy syna.</p>
<p>- Ważna i godna podziwu ambicja. A co z rodziną, dzieci, czy masz jakieś nadzieje na to, że może kiedyś w przyszłości znajdziesz partnera do związku?</p>
<p>Severus prawie zakrztusił się herbatą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Narcyza od razu zadała to pytanie... po namyśle jednak mógł w to uwierzyć. To była dokładnie taktyka Narcyzy.</p>
<p>Policzki Hermiony nabrały jasnoczerwonego blasku, a ona sama przełknęła, trochę zakłopotana, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzała pokazać się jako pustogłowy tchórz.</p>
<p>- Być może, pewnego dnia daleko w przyszłości. Jeśli znajdę kogoś, kto będzie umieć określić, kiedy mnie wesprzeć, kiedy pozwolić mi działać na własną rękę, a także kogoś na tyle mądrego, by przekonać mnie do zrobienia czegoś, co może być... lekkomyślne. - Jej usta zadrgały trochę. - Byłam już wcześniej określana jako koszmar, więc potrzeba będzie kogoś, kto postrzega koszmar jako sen, jak sądzę.</p>
<p>- Potrzebujesz po prostu kogoś z własnymi ambicjami. Kogoś, kto nie oczekuje, że będziesz druga w realizacji jego celów. Kogoś, kto potrafi iść na kompromis i kto wie, że wszystko polega na dawaniu i braniu. Czasem ty jesteś na szczycie, a czasem może nim być twój partner. - Draco był zaskoczony i trochę przerażony, że jego słowa uciekały mu przez usta i nie wydawał się w stanie ich powstrzymać. - Tak długo, jak istnieje zrozumienie i miłość, wtedy myślę, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak koszmar... Tylko nieinteligentne małpy, które nie rozpoznają skarbu, kiedy jest tuż pod ich nosem.</p>
<p>Narcyza z satysfakcją przyjęła wyraz twarzy syna i rumieniec dziewczyny.</p>
<p>- Mój syn ma całkowitą rację. Mam nadzieję, że obiłaś uszy temu, kto nazwał cię koszmarem.</p>
<p>Twarz Hermiony płonęła, a słowa Draco sprawiły, że w jej żołądku zatrzepotało, jakby znalazło się w nim całe stado motyli albo jeden wielki znicz.</p>
<p>- Ciągnę za uszy Rona często, chociaż nie za to. Nie byliśmy jeszcze całkiem przyjaciółmi, kiedy to powiedział.</p>
<p>Matka Draco zamrugała.</p>
<p>- Zaprzyjaźniłaś się z chłopakiem, który nazwał cię koszmarem?</p>
<p>Dziewczyna przytaknęła.</p>
<p>- Niesamowite, co walka z trollem może zrobić dla przyjaźni.</p>
<p>Narcyza zwróciła się do Snape'a z brwiami uniesionymi władczo, a on wyjaśnił, jak wyglądało Halloween podczas pierwszego roku Harry'ego i Hermiony w Hogwarcie.</p>
<p>Harry też pamiętał tamten rok, zwłaszcza gdy opowiadano mu o nim gładkim głosem Snape'a.</p>
<p>- Ron może mieć przypadek biegunki ustnej, ale ma dobre serce. - Powiedział.</p>
<p>Draco uniósł tylko brew. Gdyby nie widział, co Ron zrobił w sytuacji z Pansy, pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że łasica jest całkowicie beznadziejna.</p>
<p>Hermiona zamknęła oczy, a potem spojrzała na gryfona.</p>
<p>- Nie do końca najlepsza terminologia, ale ma zły nawyk pozwalania swoim ustom działać bez zgody mózgu. Ale jest z nim coraz lepiej. - Przechyliła głowę w zastanowieniu. - Jest, odkąd zaczął poważnie myśleć o zostaniu Aurorem albo... - jej usta drgnęły i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, - cóż, poprawia się, to wszystko, co naprawdę się liczy.</p>
<p>Snape napił się herbaty z rozbawieniem. Doskonale wiedział, co było drugim bodźcem do zmiany Weasleya. Mała królowa domu Slytherina miała już rudowłosego owiniętego wokół małego palca.</p>
<p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się. - Cóż, to dobrze, że się poprawia, niezależnie od przyczyny.</p>
<p>Draco przytaknął i zamieszał swoją herbatę małą łyżeczką.</p>
<p>Dumbledore nie powiedział wiele, po prostu siedział, obserwując ludzi przy stole, za szkłami swoich okularów.</p>
<p>- Myślę, że pan Weasley będzie doskonałym Aurorem tak jak ty mój chłopcze.</p>
<p>- Um... Właściwie to nie jestem pewien, czy to jest ścieżka, którą zamierzam podążać, profesorze. - Harry drgnął na swoim miejscu.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem. - Uśmiech Dumbledore'a wciąż był na swoim miejscu, ale jego oczy znacznie się wyostrzyły.</p>
<p>Narcyza nalała Snape'owi kolejną filiżankę herbaty.</p>
<p>- Co chciałby pan robić panie Potter?</p>
<p>- Chciałbym uczyć, proszę pani. - Obdarzył ją małym uśmiechem. - Szczególnie relacji mugoli z czarodziejami od najmłodszych lat, aby promować wiedzę i zrozumienie.</p>
<p>Bladoblond brwi uniosły się w górę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zastanowienia.</p>
<p>- To dość sprytny pomysł. Jednym z powodów, dla których wielu czystokrwistych tak bardzo nie lubi mugolskich dzieci, przybywających do naszego społeczeństwa jest to, że przynoszą one ze sobą wszystkie swoje uprzedzenia i nie wiedzą nic o naszych tradycjach i zasadach społecznych. Istnieją niejasne magiczne prawa, które zostały nieumyślnie złamane przez mugoli, którzy po prostu nie są świadomi tego, co robią i za każdym razem powodują spustoszenie.</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął.</p>
<p>- Nie wiedziałem, że magia w ogóle istnieje, dopóki nie zacząłem nauki w Hogwarcie i jest bardzo wiele rzeczy, których wciąż nie wiem. Gdyby zarówno mugolskie dzieci, jak i dzieci czarodziejów uczyły się o sobie nawzajem od samego początku, myślę, że rozwiązałoby to wiele problemów między nimi.</p>
<p>- To godny podziwu cel. Wiem, że otrzymałeś stanowisko asystenta nauczyciela w Obronie przed Czarną Magią. Jak to jest?</p>
<p>Snape miękko wzdychnął.</p>
<p>- Jest dość znośny jako nauczyciel, muszę przyznać.</p>
<p>Kobieta zaśmiała się.</p>
<p>- Z twojej strony jest to bardzo wyraźny komplement.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się z zarumienionymi policzkami i zwrócił do Narcyzy.</p>
<p>- Bardzo mi się podoba, wszyscy uczniowie tutaj są tacy chętni do nauki, a profesor Snape jest doskonałym nauczycielem. On naprawdę zna przedmiot, którego uczy.</p>
<p>- Tak, on zawsze był genialny. - Przytaknęła. - Lu...Lord Malfoy i ja byliśmy cztery lata przed nim, a on i tak zdołał nas zawstydzić w wielu przedmiotach. Eliksiry i praca z zaklęciami były jego najdoskonalszymi przedmiotami. Na pierwszym roku był raczej uroczy, ten mały, niechlujny chłopiec, który nosił ze sobą książki o połowę większe od siebie i towarzyszył Li-</p>
<p>- Narcyzo może powinniśmy zostawić wspomnienia z przeszłości na inny czas? - Policzki Snape'a były cętkowane bladą czerwienią, gdy przerwał kobiecie, ale w jego oczach było coś więcej niż zakłopotanie, coś bolesnego.</p>
<p>- Tak matko, nie sądzę, żeby to był czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy. - Draco zgodził się po spojrzeniu na swojego ojca chrzestnego. - Powiedz mi w zamian, czy masz jakieś specjalne życzenia dotyczące obchodów świąt, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by je spełnić.</p>
<p>Harry również obserwował Snape'a, czując, jak coś skręca mu się w żołądku pod wpływem tego spojrzenia i chcąc zrobić wszystko, by to zniknęło. Z jakiegoś głupiego powodu miał ochotę wyciągnąć dłoń i wziąć starszego mężczyznę za rękę. Harry musiał mocno chwycić filiżankę, żeby się przed tym powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Snape odprężył się i wykonał krótkie, pełne wdzięczności skinienie głową w kierunku Draco. Był świadomy, że Harry i nawet Granger patrzą na niego, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się skłonny do komentowania ani wytykania jego niechęci do rozmowy o szkolnych latach. Za sam fakt ich powściągliwości był wdzięczny.</p>
<p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do swojego syna.</p>
<p>- Och Hogwart zawsze był raczej świąteczny. Naprawdę nie mogę myśleć o wielu rzeczach poza wycieczką do Hogsmeade. Wioska jest zawsze taka urocza o tej porze roku.</p>
<p>Hermiona delikatnie oczyściła gardło i pomogła Draco zmienić temat na świąteczne uroczystości, a nie na dzieciństwo Snape'a. Propozycja przejażdżki saniami spotkała się z promiennym uśmiechem i ochoczą, damską zgodą. Herbata była kontynuowana w podobnym tonie, dopóki dzbanek opróżnił się i wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony na wieczór.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape akurat siekał liść srebrnego lauru, gdy Uriah po raz kolejny poinformował go o pukającym do drzwi Potterze.</p><p>– Wpuść go.</p><p>Był poranek dnia poprzedzającego przesilenie i Snape próbował pracować nad eliksirem, który udoskonalał od lat i w zasadzie zaszył się w ukryciu, by uniknąć kuligu, na który wybrały się Granger i Narcyza. Ponieważ jutro miał poświęcić się swoim osobistym tradycjom świątecznym, chciał dziś trochę popracować nad miksturami. Jednak wtargnięcie Pottera nie było niemile widziane.</p><p>– Witam ponownie Sir. – Harry wszedł do środka, ubrany w znoszone mugolskie dżinsy i miękki sweter z grubej wełny. On również nie chciał brać udziału w kuligu, a pierwszym miejscem, o którym pomyślał, by się udać, był pokój Snape'a, więc oto był. – Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? Obiecuję, że będę ostrożny i nie narobię bałaganu.</p><p>– Hm. – Snape wskazał na jakieś ziarna w niewielkiej kupce na innej desce do krojenia. – Zmiel żyto na proszek, aż uzyskasz dokładnie dwa gramy.</p><p>– Tak jest. – Harry zaczął ostrożnie mielić, ważąc żyto starannie w ustalonych odstępach czasu, aby nie było go ani za dużo, ani za mało. – Czy będzie pan zajęty przez cały dzień Sir?</p><p>– Moje plany na dzisiejszy dzień, panie Potter, są takie, aby wydawać się maksymalnie zajętym, by nie dać się wciągnąć w żaden ze świątecznych planów Narcyzy ani panny Granger. Jeśli nie może pan zaproponować alternatywnego zajęcia, to będzie to warzenie i eksperymentowanie nad eliksirami przez cały dzień. – Snape zmielił posiekany liść na pastę z dodatkiem jagód jemioły. W eliksirze był już środek, który niwelował toksyczność jagód, więc gdyby eksperyment jednak się powiódł, nie zatrułby tego, kto spożyje eliksir.</p><p>Harry skończył mielić żyto i podał je Snape'owi, wycierając ręce o spodnie.</p><p>– Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy zejść do Komnaty, podczas gdy wszyscy inni będą zajęci. Nie bardzo wiem, jak będę się czuł, będąc tam ponownie i nie sądzę, że powinno to stanowić czynność grupową.– Przebiegł ręką przez włosy. – To może poczekać, jeśli jednak ma pan inne plany, to był tylko pomysł.</p><p>– Brzmi jak doskonały plan. W końcu Narcyza nie może znaleźć komnaty, a tym bardziej nas stamtąd wygonić. Mieszaj to powoli, zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, podczas gdy ja dodam pastę. – Snape skinął na srebrną rózgę do mieszania.</p><p>Uśmiechnięty Harry podniósł srebrny pręt i zaczął mieszać powolnymi ruchami nadgarstka.</p><p>– Powiedz mi, kiedy mam przestać. – Spojrzał w dół na gotującą się miksturę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie boi się pan wchodzić do łazienki dla dziewczyn.</p><p>Snape ostrożnie dodał pastę, gdy Harry mieszał.</p><p>– Powinienem zapytać, dlaczego?</p><p>– To droga do komnaty. – Harry uśmiechnął się i kontynuował mieszanie. – To dlatego Marta utknęła w łazienkach; myślałem, że już pan na to wpadł.</p><p>– Potter, mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia z moim czasem niż rozważanie, dlaczego wścibski, lubiący podglądać kobiecy duch woli nawiedzać łazienki. Przestań mieszać. – Snape podniósł sproszkowane żyto, a ponieważ eliksir wciąż wirował, wsypał je do środka, po czym zmarszczył brwi, gdy mikstura zmieniła kolor na brązowo-zielony, a następnie zagotowała się. Odwrócił się, by zanotować, mrucząc coś o tym, że to zawsze jest żyto. – Panna Marta bardzo zaniepokoiła wielu chłopców z pierwszego roku Slytherinu swoim preferowanym hobby.</p><p>– Jestem bardzo, <em>bardzo </em>świadomy jej hobby. – Harry mruknął i przypomniał sobie zeszły rok w łazience prefektów, to nie był ani jedyny, ani ostatni raz, kiedy pojawiła się, gdy się kąpał. Zmarszczył nos na opary unoszące się z kociołka. – Czy to naprawdę powinno tak pachnieć?</p><p>– Nie, nie powinno, wywal wszystko. Zawsze żyto. To ważny składnik oryginalnego eliksiru, ale w kolejnych wersjach rujnuje dobrze uwarzony eliksir i nie znalazłem jeszcze odpowiedniego zamiennika. Nawet sporysz go rujnuje, nie jest wystarczająco czysty.– Snape po raz kolejny nabrał fiolkę z próbką, po czym zlikwidował bałagan. – Pewnego dnia znajdę odpowiedni zamiennik dla tego ziarna.</p><p>– Nie wątpię, że to zrobisz Sir. Rozgryzie pan to. – Harry przytaknął i naprawdę wierzył w to, co powiedział, miał pełną wiarę w zdolności Snape'a.</p><p>Mistrz Eliksirów mruknął pod nosem.</p><p>– Byłoby pomocne, gdyby kilka osób dotkniętych chorobą zgłosiło się na ochotnika z krwią, aby można było przetestować ją pod kątem słabych punktów, ale niee – przeciągnął krótko irytującą sylabę. – Wszyscy są zbyt paranoiczni. – Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego, wyrywając się ze swojego zniecierpliwienia eliksirem. – Zanim zdobędę sprzęt do żniw, czy pomyślałeś, czego życzysz sobie w zamian za pozwolenie mi na zebranie zwłok bazyliszka? Wymogiem jest, abym dał ci coś wartościowego.</p><p>Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedział, o co prosić, miał wszystko, czego potrzebował.</p><p>– Co pan powie na swój czas? Żeby nadal mnie uczyć, to wszystko, o co proszę. – Spojrzał na Snape'a. – Nad jakim eliksirem teraz pan pracował? Do którego potrzebowa krwi dotkniętych chorobą?</p><p>Snape podszedł do szafki, otworzył ją i wyciągnął skórzaną torbę.</p><p>– Tojadowy. Obecna mikstura jest żałośnie nieodpowiednia. – Jego głos był swobodny i natychmiast przeszedł nad tematem nieudanej mikstury z powrotem do bazyliszka. – Jesteś pewien Potter? Wiedza to potęga i przewaga, którą muszę uznać, ale za prawo do zebrania dorosłego bazyliszka możesz dosłownie podać każdą cenę.</p><p>– Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej, profesorze, pana czas i wiedza będą całkowicie rozsądną ceną w zamian za coś, o czym nie wiedziałem, że posiadam. – Harry odłożył mieszadełko, czując się trochę głupio, że wciąż je trzyma. Serce mu się radowało, gdy usłyszał, że Snape pracuje nad eliksirem tojadowym, wiedział, jak bardzo Remus cierpiał każdego miesiąca. – Co do eliksiru, pytał pan Remusa? Jestem pewien, że zgłosiłby się na ochotnika, mogę go zapytać, jeśli zechcesz.</p><p>Profesor tak właściwie drgnął, ale po chwili się rozluźnił.</p><p>– Porozmawiaj z nim o tym, jeśli znajdziesz czas. Wątpię jednak, żeby był szczególnie chętny. Krew w świecie czarodziejów to niebezpieczna rzecz, Potter. Ktoś z zaledwie kroplą twojej krwi i specyficznymi eliksirami może ukraść twoją tożsamość i dziedzictwo, a Lupin byłby głupcem, gdyby zaufał Śmierciożercy, nawet jeśli jego kolega zgodziłby się, by ten zgłosił się na ochotnika. – Snape spojrzał w dół na swoje rękawy, prostując je. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei, bo znał dwóch ostatnich Huncwotów.</p><p>Harry rozumiał niebezpieczeństwa związane z oddawaniem krwi, ale mimo to sądził, że Remus chętnie by się zgodził, gdy chodzi o tę sprawę. Harry postanowił, że zapyta go o to podczas następnej rozmowy z nim i Syriuszem. Nie powiedział jednak nic więcej na ten temat, ponieważ Snape nie wydawał się zbyt rozmowny w tej kwestii.</p><p>– Czy będziemy musieli przynieść coś specjalnego do Komnaty?– Harry pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie zmienić temat z powrotem na ich wycieczkę do Komnaty Tajemnic.</p><p>Snape potrząsnął głową i podniósł torbę.</p><p>– Mam tu wszystko, co jest potrzebne do zbiorów. – Wyciągnął rękę. – Oficjalna umowa w takim razie panie Potter, mój czas i wiedza za prawo do zbioru bazyliszka.</p><p>– Zgoda.– Harry powiedział i uścisnął dłoń Snape'a, aby przypieczętować umowę. – Chodźmy zatem, w dół króliczej nory. Harry zaczął wychodzić z pokoi Snape'a, by zaprowadzić ich do wyobcowanej łazienki.</p><p>Profesor podążył za nim i stanął za nastolatkiem, który wpatrywał się krótko w zlew, po czym zadrżał, gdy z ust Harry'ego wydobył się syczący ton języka węży. Zawsze przedtem utożsamiał ten język z ciemnością i złem, ale słysząc go od Harry'ego, nawet w pojedynczym, krótkim wybrzmieniu, nie wydawał się zły ani mroczny. Brzmiał... pięknie. Podążył za Harrym ciemnym, wilgotnym korytarzem i mruknął cicho „<em>Lumos Maximus</em>", żeby lepiej oświetlić im drogę.</p><p>To było dziwne, korytarze i tunele nie wyglądały już tak strasznie i groźnie jak trzy lata temu. Szli wzdłuż szlamu i wody na dnie tuneli, aż dotarli do wejścia do komnaty. Porozmawiał z kamiennym wężem, który stał na straży i drzwi się otworzyły. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zanim wszedł do środka, wiedząc, że Snape podąży za nim.</p><p>Profesor wszedł do środka i spojrzał na niezwykle <em>kolosalne </em>zwłoki bazyliszka walające się po podłodze głównej komnaty i częściowo w górę korytarza po lewej stronie.</p><p>– Dobry Merlinie...</p><p>– Hm.– Harry obszedł upadłą bestię dookoła. – Wszystko tym razem wydaje się mniejsze, ale to... To wciąż wydaje się cholernie ogromne. – Nie było Ginny wymykającej się z rąk, ani ducha Toma Riddle'a szepczącego mu kłamstwa do ucha, ale to miejsce wciąż sprawiało, że dreszcze przebiegały Harry'emu po kręgosłupie.</p><p>Swobodny sposób bycia nastolatka uderzył Snape'a w zdumiewający sposób.</p><p>– Jakim cudem jesteś taki... Byłem świadomy, że to dorosły bazyliszek, ale...na Merlina musi mieć tysiąc lat, <em>nawet więcej</em>. Zawsze myślałem, że Czarny Pan nabył i wychował bazyliszka w swoim czasie, a nie, że naprawdę przejął kontrolę nad zwierzakiem Salazara. – Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na powalonego węża, ponury mężczyzna zaniemówił po raz kolejny.</p><p>– Szczerze mówiąc, nie przyglądałem się wtedy zbyt dokładnie, byłem zajęty próbą nieumierania. – Harry uklęknął obok głowy bazyliszka. – Nigdy jednak nie obwiniałem go za to wszystko, on tylko wykonywał rozkazy, robił to, co mu polecono. To Voldemort go wypaczył, zmusił, by wykonywał jego polecenia.</p><p>Snape potrząsnął głową i ruszył do przodu, przesuwając dłonią po zimnych, gładkich łuskach bestii.</p><p>– Slytherin pozbawiłby Czarnego Pana głowy za takie znęcanie się nad jego cennym przyjacielem. Szkoda, że nie ma go w pobliżu, by wziąć potomka w swoje ręce, oszczędziłby nam wszystkim wielu kłopotów. – Odsunął się i zabrał się za rozbieranie koszuli i rzucenie kilku ochronnych uroków, które miały go uchronić przed żrącymi właściwościami krwi i jadu bazyliszka. – Jest tu więcej, niż mógłbym zużyć w ciągu całego życia. Zatrzymam to, czego będę używał, ale reszta pozostanie twoja. Sugerowałbym zachować kły dla siebie, bo mogą się kiedyś przydać, a resztę wystawić na aukcji na konwencie eliksirów. – Przykucnął i wyciągnął parę urządzeń, które zaczepiały się o słoiki, ostry jak brzytwa nóż i wiele, wiele innych słoików, zanim zabrał się do usuwania kłów i zębów dla Harry'ego.</p><p>– Mam już jeden kieł, ten, którego użyłem do przekłucia dziennika.– Harry obserwował pracę Snape'a, czując zarówno smutek z powodu losu bazyliszka, jak i radość, że przyda się, zamiast po prostu leżeć tu zapomniany. – Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym nakłonić go, żeby mnie słuchał, gdybym miał więcej czasu. Wiem, że teraz to nie ma znaczenia, ale i tak nie mogę się powstrzymać od rozmyślań.</p><p>– Prawdę mówiąc, Potter? Raczej nie. Zanim Czarny Pan go znalazł, bazyliszek był tu uwięziony samotnie przez tysiąc lub więcej lat, a jego pan od dawna nie żył. Najprawdopodobniej oszalał z samotności i żalu, a wtedy pojawił się Czarny Pan, który ulżył mu w tej samotności, tylko po to, by znów go porzucić. Wyobrażam sobie, że zaufanie bazyliszka zostało na długo nadszarpnięte, a szaleństwo zakorzenione. – Snape skończył wydłubywać zęby, podłączył jedno urządzenie do żyły w pysku węża, a drugie do gruczołów jadowych i zaczarował słoiki, by przełączały się w miarę napełniania każdego z nich. Oskubał pióra i odłożył je z szacunkiem na bok, po czym zabrał się do pracy przy obdzieraniu bestii ze skóry.</p><p>– Biedne, biedne stworzenie. –Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, jego serce bolało z powodu samotności bazyliszka. –Wydaje mi się, że zawsze o to pytam, ale czy mogę w jakiś sposób pomóc, nienawidzę czuć się bezużyteczny.</p><p>Snape chrząknął.</p><p>– Nie, zbieranie magicznych stworzeń wymaga długich godzin doświadczenia, a ponieważ jest to bazyliszek, wymaga uroków ochronnych, których jeszcze nie znasz. – Zdmuchnął z oczu kosmyk tłustych włosów. – Rozejrzyj się po komnacie i jej korytarzach i zobacz, czy możesz zlokalizować jego gniazdo. Będzie w niej zrzucona skóra i wyliniałe pióra.</p><p>– Dobrze. – Harry wstał z kolan i zaczął się rozglądać, zostawiając zbieranie plonów zawodowcom. Rozejrzał się po różnych tunelach, czując przygnębienie z powodu wilgoci i ponurości ich wszystkich. Skręcił za róg i natknął się na skupisko przeróżnych rzeczy, ale skoro było w nim dużo piór i zeschniętej skóry, uznał, że to gniazdo. Gryfon podszedł i zaczął ostrożnie grzebać w nim, nie wiedząc, czego szuka. Pod stertą piór i brudu znalazło się coś okrągłego. Harry wykopał to i z podziwem wpatrywał się w jajo. Wydobył je i zawinął w swój dziergany sweter, niosąc ostrożnie do głównej sali, gdzie znajdował się Snape. – Um...Profesorze, chyba coś znalazłem.</p><p>– Hm? – Wzrok Snape'a był rozproszony, gdy spojrzał w górę i zajęło mu kilka sekund, aby rozpoznać, co Harry trzymał, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobił, jeśli kiedykolwiek był moment na zrobienie zdjęcia Snape'owi, to byłoby właśnie teraz. Kto inny mógłby zobaczyć, jak Severus Snape prawie wytrzeszcza oczy, krztusząc się powietrzem lub połykając język, trudno było to dokładnie określić. – Na prącie Merlina Potter, wiesz co to jest?</p><p>– Jajko? – Harry był nieco zaskoczony reakcją Snape'a, nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by profesor zachowywał się lub wyglądał w ten sposób. Może uroki ochronne nie wystarczyły i został otruty lub w jakiś sposób dotknięty przez bazyliszka.</p><p>Snape wycelował zakrwawiony nóż w kulę w ramionach nastolatka.</p><p>– To, Harry Jamesie Potterze, nie jest zwykłe jajo. To jest jajo <em>bazyliszka</em>.</p><p>– Huh. – Harry przekręcił jajko w rękach, przyglądając się jego nakrapianej powierzchni. – To w takim razie jest wartościowe? Co ono może zrobić? Musi być naprawdę stare.</p><p>Profesor wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk.</p><p>– Potter...Harry. Jaja magicznych stworzeń nie są jak kurze jaja; nie psują się z wiekiem. Gdybyśmy znaleźli ropuchę, która usiadłaby na tym jaju, albo inkubowali je w czarnych węglach, wyklułoby się. Trzymasz w swoich rękach potomstwo przyjaciela Salazara Slytherina.</p><p>– Ropuchę? – Harry był zdumiony, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszał, jak Snape nazywa go po imieniu w ten sposób i Harry musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się tego brzmienie. Ponownie spojrzał w dół na jajko. – Zabieramy je ze sobą, prawda? Jeśli w środku jest żywa istota, to nie możemy zostawić jej samej.</p><p>– Całe złoto czarodziejskiego świata nie przekonałoby mnie do pozostawienia tego jajka tutaj. – Snape wciąż wpatrywał się w jajo w całkowitym szoku i zaskoczeniu i nawet nie zauważył swojego poślizgnięcia w zwróceniu się do nastolatka po imieniu. – I owszem, ropucha. Jeśli nie ma bazyliszka, który mógłby się nad nim pochylić i zaopiekować jajkiem, musi się ono wykluć pod ropuchą lub w czarnych węglach. Zastanawiam się, – zmarszczył brwi, w końcu wracając do logicznego myślenia. – Podobno jajo bazyliszka inkubuje się przez dziesięć lat i przez cały ten czas matka nigdy nie wychodzi, nawet na polowanie, chyba że w celu ochrony gniazda lub na rozkaz istoty, która potrafi manipulować jej umysłem.</p><p>Harry poczuł nową falę absolutnego wstrętu do Voldemorta i dupka, którym był, zanim przybrał swoją inną personę.</p><p>– To takie smutne; miała dziecko, a rozkazywano jej i manipulowano, by po prostu zostawiła je za sobą i wykonywała polecenia szaleńca. – Harry pogłaskał jajko, które trzymał w ręku.</p><p>Profesor nie wiedział, czy to było niepokojące, czy słodkie, jak nastolatek praktycznie gruchał do jajka, poprawka gruchał do jajka... w wężomowie. Skłaniał się ku słodkiemu, chociaż ugryzł się w język zanim to przyznał.</p><p>– Oczywiście jest kilka pytań, na które powinniśmy odpowiedzieć przed wykluciem tego jaja. Na przykład jak złagodzić jego śmiertelne spojrzenie i jak długo tak właściwie było inkubowane.</p><p>– Mmm tak, powinniśmy wiedzieć te rzeczy, prawda? – Harry spojrzał w górę znad jajka. – Nie sądzę, że zamieniłaby kogokolwiek w kamień lub zabiła, ale może zdarzyć się wypadek, więc lepiej być bezpiecznym niż żałować. – Owinął jajo ciaśniej w swój sweter i nałożył na nie wiele zaklęć amortyzujących, żeby było bezpieczne i wygodne. – Myślę, że powinniśmy trzymać ją w pańskich pokojach, Ron lub Neville prawdopodobnie potknęliby się o nią, gdyby była w moim.</p><p>– Nią? – Ciemna brew uniosła się w cichym rozbawieniu. – Miałem zamiar zasugerować to samo, jeśli chodzi o warunki życia. Moje kwatery są najbezpieczniejsze i najszczelniej strzeżone w całym zamku, nie licząc tego miejsca. – Zaczął ponownie pracować nad zbieraniem martwego bazyliszka. – Czego bym nie dał za gabinet Slytherina, Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie pozbawił go wszystkiego, co użyteczne, jeśli w ogóle jeszcze tu jest.</p><p>– To ona, czuję to. – Harry przytaknął. – Jeśli skończyłeś już zbiory, wtedy moglibyśmy poszukać gabinetu, jeśli chcesz. Przestałem eksplorować, gdy znalazłem jajo, ale jest tam wiele zakamarków, do których nie zajrzałem. Może Voldemort go nie rozebrał; nie wygląda, jakby był bardzo dokładny. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że zostawiłby jajo, gdyby o nim wiedział. Kto wie, co jeszcze zostawił.</p><p>Snape mruknął i kontynuował swoje zadanie. Miał jeszcze dziesięć stóp, aż zdejmie całą skórę, a potem musiał zebrać organy wewnętrzne.</p><p>– To tylko dziesięcioletni okres inkubacji, więc został złożony na długo po tym, jak Czarny Pan fizycznie opuścił komnatę i 'duch' jego młodego ja nie miał dokładnie czasu, aby zrobić wiele z niczego. Istnieje jednak duże prawdopodobieństwo – skończył obdzierać węża ze skóry, użył zaklęcia żniwiarza, aby podzielić skórę na kilka równych wiązek i lewitował nad miejscem, gdzie zgromadzone były słoje z jadem i krwią, zanim zaczął rozcinać brzuch trupa, – że nie rozebrał go, jeśli musiał opuścić Komnatę w pośpiechu podczas swoich szkolnych dni. Wiem, że nie mógł do niej wrócić bez rozgłosu po ukończeniu szkoły.</p><p>Harry odwrócił wzrok, gdy Snape rozwarł brzuch, nie chciał tego widzieć.</p><p>– Nie zaszkodzi spojrzeć, skoro już tu jesteśmy. Poza tym to, co my uważamy za przydatne i ważne, może nie być tym, co Voldemort uznaje za przydatne...W gruncie rzeczy mam nadzieję, że to nie to samo. – Harry odszedł kilka kroków, by przyjrzeć się rzeźbieniom na ścianach, podczas gdy Snape kończył z martwym bazyliszkiem.</p><p>– Hm, zdziwiłbyś się. – Głos Snape'a był nieco przytłumiony przez odległość i to, w czym był zasadniczo zakopany po łokcie. – Jasna magia i ciemna magia nie są z natury 'dobre' lub 'złe', tak samo jak uczeń nie jest bardziej lub mniej zły, gdy jest przydzielony do swojego domu. Ciemna magia może być i jest używana do dobrych celów, a ja widziałem jasną magię używaną do złych celów. To co czyni magię ciemną lub jasną jest żniwo, które nakłada na życie, albo rzucającego czar, albo innych. Zaklęcia lecznicze na przykład, są prawie wyłącznie magią światła, ponieważ nie "biorą" niczego od rzucającego poza normalną energią zaklęcia oraz czar leczniczy "daje" temu, na kogo jest rzucony. Z drugiej strony, klątwy powodują pewnego rodzaju 'szkody', nawet jeśli jest to tylko klątwa potknięcia, dla tych, na których zostały rzucone, dlatego są one klasyfikowane jako ciemna magia. Intencja jest tym, co czyni magię dobrą lub złą, a nie rzucane zaklęcia.</p><p>– Tak, rozumiem to. – Harry powiedział i rzeczywiście tak było, po prostu starał się znaleźć różnice między sobą a Voldemortem wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł. Wciąż pamiętał wizje i koszmary bardzo wyraźnie i przypominał sobie, jak dobrze się czuł, będąc tym, który powodował cały ten ból. Harry nie chciał przyznać, że w ogóle ma cokolwiek wspólnego z plagą czarodziejskiego świata. Szedł wzdłuż ścian, głaszcząc nieświadomie jajko, gdy natknął się na dwa splecione węże, a przynajmniej na rzeźbę dwóch węży. Były wspaniale wyrzeźbione; wyglądało to tak, jakby się poruszały, były w ciągłym ruchu. Harry wyciągnął rękę, żeby ich dotknąć, ale w momencie, gdy jego dłoń dotknęła kamienia, drzwi się otworzyły. Harry zerknął do środka. – Myślę, że znalazłem gabinet, Sir.</p><p>– Dobrze. Wejdź i rozejrzyj się, będę tam, jak tylko skończę tutaj. – Snape ostrożnie wyciął wątrobę, woreczek żółciowy, nerki, płuca i serce, zanim ruszył w górę ku głowie. Nawet uszkodzone oczy wciąż były cenne jako składniki eliksirów.</p><p>Nawet przy zaklęciach zastojowych gabinet pachniał stęchlizną i nieużywaniem. Nie był to szczególnie duży pokój, ale zaskakująco przytulny. Ściany były pokryte półkami na książki, wykonanymi z ciemnego drewna, a na środku pokoju stało ogromne biurko z tego samego materiału. Wyglądało na to, że wiele książek zaginęło, w miejscach, w których niegdyś stały, były dziury, a jeszcze więcej książek miało wyrwane strony. Było jasne, że Voldemort złożył wizytę w gabinecie. Harry usiadł na krześle z wysokim oparciem przy biurku i przeglądał pożółkłe pergaminy, czekając, aż Snape przyjdzie. To było naprawdę niesamowite, siedzieć tam, gdzie siedział i pracował jeden z założycieli szkoły.</p><p>Snape odciął ostatni nadający się do użytku organ, język, od zwłok bazyliszka i odsunął się. Wyczyścił ręce, posłał wszystkie zebrane materiały i narzędzia do pracowni eliksirów, swoją część już schował, a resztę, z której Harry miał wybrać, co zrobić, ułożył w kącie. Spojrzał na zebrane zwłoki i znów machnął różdżką, rzucając na nie silny urok Incendio, stojąc i patrząc, jak płoną, jakby zostały ułożone na stosie pogrzebowym. Szkoda, że tak wspaniałe stworzenie musiało skończyć tak, jak skończyło. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Slytherin nie zapewnił swojemu przyjacielowi innego pana lub schronienia z towarzyszką.</p><p>Profesor zabrał się do czyszczenia miejsca i siebie z krwi, popiołu i płynów, założył ponownie szaty i ruszył na poszukiwanie Harry'ego. Wszedł do słabo oświetlonego gabinetu, rozejrzał się, zauważył brakujące tomiszcza, kilka książek na podłodze z brakującymi stronami i Harry'ego siedzącego w fotelu Slytherina i głaszczącego jajko. Podszedł do przewróconej książki i przeskanował stronę obok rozdartego fragmentu. Prychnął pogardliwie.</p><p>– To pocieszające wiedzieć, że był takim samym ćwokiem, jak większość uczniów w jego czasach.</p><p>– Hm? – Harry spojrzał w górę przerywając swoje szeptane rozmowy w wężomowie z jajkiem. – Co masz na myśli? – Jego wzrok powędrował na stronę, którą czytał Snape.</p><p>– Ta książka skupia się na nekromancji, to, co zostało wyrwane, wygląda na rytuał zwiększający twoją moc magiczną i 'oczyszczający' twoją krew z niepożądanych elementów. – Uśmiech wykrzywił wargi Snape'a. – Na stronie obok znajduje się zaklęcie przywracające ciało do pierwotnego stanu. Jest to o wiele łatwiejszy i mniej wymagający rytuał niż ten, który opisałeś z zeszłego roku. Wydaje się, że jako dziecko skupiał się tylko na tym, co uczyniłoby go potężniejszym i co mogłoby posłużyć do usunięcia 'plamy' jego ojcowskiego rodowodu. Idiota.</p><p>– Nie będę się kłócił z tym stwierdzeniem. – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu na myśl, że istniał łatwiejszy sposób na powrót Voldemorta niż to, co zrobił. – Miejmy nadzieję, że przez te lata nie stał się dużo mądrzejszy. Z tego, co zdążyłem się zorientować, nadal chodzi mu tylko o moc i siłę.</p><p>– I nieśmiertelność. – Snape zachichotał raczej mrocznie. – Czego by nie dał, żeby odzyskać teraz te książki, które tu są. – Wziął do ręki kilka kolejnych nekromantycznych tekstów wciąż stojących na półkach. – Poczuwszy raz rękę śmierci szczerze wątpię, by był zainteresowany poczuciem jej ponownie. – Rzucił urok, aby przywrócić upadłe i nadużywane książki na ich półki i pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu wędrować po tomach. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się na jakiejś książce o eliksirach, ale szedł dalej na rzecz książek o magicznych stworzeniach. Było ich tylko trzy, ale były na tyle grube, że nawet Granger uznałaby je za wyzwanie. – Hmm, zobaczmy. – Otworzył pierwszą z nich i znalazł rozdział o wężach.</p><p>Harry wstał z krzesła i przeszedł kilka kroków do miejsca, gdzie stał Snape, opierając się o drugiego mężczyznę, by móc przeczytać przez jego ramię.</p><p>– Czy jest tam coś napisane o wykluwaniu i wychowywaniu naszego malucha?. – Jajo nigdy nie było poza jego zasięgiem. – Musi być sposób na wyłączenie zabójczego promienia, że tak to ujmę.</p><p>Ciemne oczy uniosły się na krótko ku oczom Harry'ego.</p><p>– Będę się starał udawać, że nie użyłeś tego zwrotu. – Znalazł sekcję o bazyliszkach i przeczytał stronę. – Hm, jest napisane, że bazyliszek może wybrać, czy jego spojrzenie zabija, czy nie. Jednak dotyczy to tylko dorosłych. Nie wspomina nic o jajach czy pisklętach. – Następna księga była taka sama, a w ostatniej były tylko metody wykluwania się z jaja bazyliszka. Westchnął z frustracją. – Może jest jeszcze jedna książka z zapiskami?. – Zaczął powoli przechadzać się wzdłuż półek, logicznie sortując to, co może zawierać informacje o bazyliszkach, a co nie. W miarę jak to robił, słyszał, jak Harry syczy do jajka, a język węży płynął gładko i pięknie z ust nastolatka. Musiał przyznać, że gdyby to on był embrionalnym bazyliszkiem, byłby bardziej niż zadowolony, gdyby te sykliwe tony były do niego szeptane.</p><p>Nieświadomie przejechał dłonią po półce z dziwnymi rzeźbieniami wzdłuż krawędzi i nagle cofnął ją z cichym sykiem, krew wyciekła mu z małego skaleczenia na palcu.</p><p>– Nic panu nie jest? – Harry przestał szeptać do jajka, by podejść do Snape'a. Bez zastanowienia wziął palec starszego mężczyzny i umieścił go w swoich ustach, wysysając do małej kropli krwi. Jego oczy natrafiły na rzeźbienia i przyglądając się im z zaciekawieniem, puścił palec Snape'a. – Te są napisane w wężomowie. – Harry przeczytał je na głos i przegródka się otworzyła. Był zaskoczony, ponieważ myślał, że wężomowa jest tylko językiem mówionym. Węże nie potrzebowały pisanego, ale Harry z pewnością mógł odczytać, co było napisane na półce.</p><p>Profesor stał nieruchomo i był całkowicie zszokowany, nie tylko tym, co Harry zrobił, ale też sposobem, w jaki zareagowało jego ciało. Czuł, jak jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem z zażenowania, nawet gdy krew chciała dalej spływać do jego pachwiny, która nagle stała się na wpół twarda. Snape doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że celował do męskich bramek i już dawno się z tym pogodził. To nie było tak, że nie było to powszechne w czarodziejskim świecie. W świecie, w którym eliksir może łatwo zmienić płeć lub dać części ciała, których wcześniej nie miałeś, lub w którym ciała magicznie potężnych często odbiegały od normy, prokreacja nie stanowiła problemu, więc pary tej samej płci nie były postrzegane z góry. Tylko fakt, że właśnie stał się na wpół twardy dzięki uczniowi i to nie byle jakiemu uczniowi, ale Harry'emu, cholernemu Potterowi, sprawił, że obwody logiczne Snape'a zaczęły się smażyć. To również mogło mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że starał się utrzymać krew w głowie, a nie poniżej pasa, że zajęło mu dobrą minutę, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że Harry znalazł w środku przegródkę z kilkoma książkami oprawionymi w smoczą skórę, z pismem na grzbietach w tych samych dziwnych znakach, na których skaleczył się w palec.</p><p>– Co mówi napis na grzbietach?</p><p>Harry sięgnął do środka i przejechał dłońmi po grzbietach książek. Wszystko, byle tylko nie patrzeć na Snape'a. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Co w niego wstąpiło? Ssał Snape'a... Miał szczęście, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie przeklnął go w diabły. Co gorsza, podobało mu się to, podobało mu się uczucie i smak palca Snape'a w jego ustach... O Merlinie! Naprawdę miał kłopoty.</p><p>– To dziennik Salazara Slytherina, jeden tom na rok. Jestem trochę niepewny, które lata, ale to powinno stać się jasne, kiedy je przeczytamy. – Harry wyciągnął książki, wciąż unikając spojrzenia Snape'a.</p><p>Snape w końcu znów zapanował nad swoim ciałem i podszedł do biurka.</p><p>– Mam wrażenie, że to pan będzie czytał panie Potter. Te są prawdopodobnie napisane w wężowym języku.</p><p>Harry zaniósł tomiki na biurko i położył je obok siebie, otwierając jeden i zamykając go ponownie, przechodząc do następnego.</p><p>– Myślę, że to jest ten pierwszy. – Harry ostrożnie przeglądał grube pergaminowe strony. – To niesamowite proszę pana, pochodzi z czasów, gdy dopiero co założyli szkołę.</p><p>Brwi Snape'a uniosły się.</p><p>– Czego by nie dali historycy, żeby dostać to w swoje ręce i móc odczytać te pismo.</p><p>– Czy nie ma jakiegoś zaklęcia, które pozwala czytać książki na głos, a ona automatycznie tłumaczy się na papierze? – Harry miał nadzieję, że istnieje takie zaklęcie, bo nikt nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby musiał tłumaczyć wszystko ręcznie, nawet on nie potrafił poprawnie odczytać swoich kurzych zadrapań. – A może jest sposób, żeby podzielić się moją zdolnością, tylko na jakiś czas?</p><p>– Jeśli potrafisz mówić po angielsku podczas czytania, wystarczy ci samopiszące pióro. Co do dzielenia się umiejętnością, nie, chyba że chcesz mnie tak głęboko w swojej głowie, że jestem w rdzeniu instynktownym. Szczerze wątpię, by którekolwiek z nas tego chciało.</p><p>– Nie, nie, zdecydowanie tego nie chcę. – Dowiedzenie się, że lubił ssać palce Snape'a było jedną rzeczą, ale mieć Snape'a widzącego to również wewnątrz jego głowy było zupełnie inną sprawą, taką, której Harry chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę. – Powinniśmy wziąć książki ze sobą, znaleźć samopiszące pióro i zacząć. – Harry kontynuował przeglądanie stron, gdy mówił.</p><p>Snape uniósł tylko brew i użył różdżki, by przywołać pióro i ciągle powiększający się zwój pergaminu. Położył je obok Harry'ego.</p><p>– Nie opuszczę bezpieczeństwa tej Izby aż do kolacji. Narcyza i twoja panna Granger prawdopodobnie wróciły już z Draco, a ja z pewnością nie mam ochoty dać się wciągnąć w ich kolejny plan.</p><p>Harry zachichotał.</p><p>–Jesteś jak zwykły harcerz, zawsze przygotowany. – Zgodził się jednak ze Snape'em, o wiele lepiej było zostać tutaj, w przytulnym gabinecie, niż być poddanym świątecznym przygodom Hermiony. Harry ustawił pióro i pergamin i zaczął czytać.</p><p>Profesor słuchał pół uchem i sięgnął z półki po tekst o eliksirach, wertując go i od czasu do czasu dając Harry'emu znać, gdy przeszedł na język węży. Studiował eliksir na wywołanie likantropii, kiedy Harry zaczął czytać o wykluwaniu się bazyliszka Salazara.</p><p>Harry przeczytał o procesie wylęgania, o tym, że bazyliszek jest jadowity od samego urodzenia, ale że nie rozwija swojego śmiertelnego spojrzenia aż do osiągnięcia dojrzałości płciowej, co zwykle miało miejsce około dziesiątego roku życia.</p><p>– Będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu, żeby nauczyć cię, jak odróżniać dobro od zła i jak kontrolować swoje oczy. – Harry pogłaskał jajo z radością.</p><p>– Co z pewnością ułatwi ukrycie go przed dyrektorem szkoły. W każdym razie jego gatunek. Wylęgające się i młodociane osobniki bazyliszka przypominają bolenie, dopóki nie pojawią się pióra. – Snape przyjrzał się uważnie opisanemu eliksirowi i warknął z całkowitą irytacją. – To tłumaczy żyto.</p><p>– Nie pozwolimy nikomu cię od nas zabrać. – Harry wysyczał do jajka w wężomowie, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Snape'a. – Co? Znalazłeś coś? – Głos Harry'ego był nieco zgrzytliwy po czytaniu na głos przez tak długi czas.</p><p>– Mikstura likantropii. Głównym składnikiem, który ją wywołuje jest sporysz. Wyjaśnia, dlaczego zbyt duża ilość rujnuje wszelkie mikstury tłumiące lub odwracające ten stan.</p><p>– Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć wywołać likantropię? – Harry w ogóle nie mógł tego zrozumieć, nie po tym, jak był świadkiem zmagań Remusa z tym problemem. – Czy ta wiedza pomoże w pańskich zmaganiach z eliksirem tojadowym?</p><p>– Wygląda to na idiotyczną próbę stworzenia łatwej drogi do stania się animagiem. – Snape odrzucił kosmyk włosów z oczu. – To powinno przynajmniej dać mi kilka nowych dróg do jego modyfikacji.</p><p>– Dla mnie brzmi to niewiarygodnie głupio. – Harry zgodził się, myśląc o własnych próbach nawiązania kontaktu ze swoim animagicznym ja; nigdy nie wypiłby eliksiru jakiegokolwiek rodzaju, aby przyspieszyć ten proces. – Nadal wierzę w pana, że znajdzie pan sposób na stworzenie genialnego eliksiru.– Harry powiedział, zanim podniósł grubą książkę i kontynuował czytanie.</p><p>Wargi Snape'a drgnęły w rozbawieniu, zanim powrócił do czytania tekstu o eliksirach.</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>Harry krzątał się wokół pudełka inkubacyjnego, które zrobili, upewniając się, że czarny węgiel będzie wystarczająco gorący i że wszystko będzie idealne dla jajka. Część niego nie chciała się z nim rozstawać, ale wiedział, że kwatera Snape'a będzie dla niego najlepsza. W końcu uznał, że jest to odpowiednie rozwiązanie i podszedł do stołu Snape'a, gdzie leżał luźny pergamin. Usiadł na nim i kontynuował swój raport o tym, jak Salazar Slytherin spotkał się ze swoim upadkiem, będąc wysłanym do walki z mroczną czarownicą zwaną Moirą z Północy. Powinna to być łatwa bitwa, więc Slytherin nie poczynił żadnych przygotowań na to, co się stanie, jeśli nie uda mu się wrócić.</p><p>Snape potrząsnął głową, gdy przeorganizował swoje składniki eliksirów, aby zrobić lepsze miejsce dla nowych dodatków dojrzałych kąsków bazyliszka i zdarzyło mu się zerknąć przez ramię Harry'ego.</p><p>–Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, Gryffindor również stawił czoła tej czarownicy i odniósł dość makabryczny sukces, jeśli wzmianka o jej 'toczącej się głowie' była poprawna.</p><p>– Brzmi uroczo. – Harry zrobił minę. – Jestem pewien, że chciał pomścić swojego przyjaciela chociaż, sądząc z tych książek Slytherin nie był mroczny lub zły w ogóle. Po prostu interesował się nauką, chcąc się wszystkiego nauczyć. – Harry ponownie zerknął na skrzynkę inkubacyjną. – Czy na pewno będzie jej tam dobrze? Może powinienem spędzić przy niej noc, żeby się upewnić?.</p><p>– Potter, nie dość, że byłoby to <em>mocno </em>kwestionowane przez dyrektora i uczniów, którzy pozostali w zamku, to jeszcze w dość spektakularny sposób zmieniasz się w kwokę. Zaklęcie pinpoint, którego użyliśmy, wskazuje, że jajo jest półtora miesiąca od wyklucia, bazyliszek ma się dobrze, a ja dopilnuję, żeby węgle utrzymywały odpowiednią temperaturę.</p><p>– Nie zamieniam się w kwokę. – Policzki Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się. – Jestem po prostu...zaniepokojony. – Obdarzył jajko jednym ostatnim, pełnym żalu spojrzeniem, zanim odsunął się od niego, musząc ufać, że Snape wiedział, co robi.</p><p>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc rumieńce.</p><p>– Oczywiście, tylko się martwię. Wybacz, że przez chwilę pomyliłem cię z Molly.</p><p>Harry prychnął.</p><p>– Czeka mnie jeszcze długa droga, zanim znajdę się w lidze Molly Weasley. – Harry wyprostował się. –Jesteś gotowy, aby przełknąć dumę i iść na kolację?</p><p>Snape westchnął i ponownie naciągnął rękawy na miejsce.</p><p>– Równie dobrze możemy. Im szybciej zjemy, tym szybciej będę mógł wrócić do swoich komnat i się zadomowić.</p><p>– Znając Hermionę wątpię, że będziesz w stanie po prostu zjeść i wyjść. Jestem pewien, że ona i pani Malfoy mają dla nas wszystkich różnego rodzaju plany po kolacji. – Harry mruknął, nie cieszył się na to szczególnie, ale wyraz twarzy Snape'a był bezcenny.</p><p>– Potter, uczciwie ostrzegam cię teraz. Całkiem szczęśliwie zostawię cię na ich 'czułej łasce' po podaniu im cię na srebrnej tacy z komentarzem, że wspomniałeś o chęci posiadania nowego stroju.– Uśmiech Snape'a był czystym złem. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co zrobią?</p><p>– Nie mógłbyś... – W głosie Harry'ego słychać było przerażenie, a on sam wydał z siebie pełen ciała dreszcz. – Jeśli to zrobisz, to pociągnę cię ze sobą na dół, mówiąc, że też chcesz jakieś nowe szaty...Coś z trochę większą ilością kolorów.</p><p>– Mógłbym i musieliby mnie najpierw złapać. Narcyza może i nalegałaby, żebym nosił więcej kolorów, ale w mgnieniu oka zrezygnowałaby z tego na rzecz świeżej krwi, że tak powiem.– Bezbożna radość w profesorskich oczach w jakiś sposób sprawiła, że wyglądał zarówno przerażająco, jak i raczej atrakcyjnie w tym samym czasie. – Miałbym więc wąskie okno czasu na ucieczkę. Zawrę jednak z tobą układ, ty odwrócisz ich uwagę ode mnie, a ja zrobię to samo dla ciebie.</p><p>– W takim razie umowa stoi. Umówmy się, że zamiast nas, rzucimy Malfoya wilkom na pożarcie. – Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie ma sposobu na pokonanie mistrza, to równie dobrze może po prostu do niego dołączyć. Harry wyprostował szaty, w które przebrał się po ich wycieczce do komnaty. Z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę nie sądził, że lady Malfoy doceni jego pojawienie się w mugolskim ubraniu, które było trzy razy za duże.</p><p>– Zgoda.– Snape otworzył drzwi. machając Harry'emu żeby ruszył w dół, zanim panie zauważyły ich nieobecność.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Następnego ranka Snape założył wygodną szatę, nalał herbaty i przestudiował niewielką ilość zieleni, którą rozwiesił w swojej osobistej przestrzeni na czas świąt Yule, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad faktem, że ani Narcyza, ani panna Granger nie zaczepiały Harry'ego, ani jego samego w sprawie dalszych planów świątecznych zeszłej nocy. Coś kombinowały, ale on zajmie się tym, dopiero gdy minie Yule. On, jak wielu bardziej tradycyjnych półkrwi i czystokrwistych, obchodził tradycyjne Yule, zamiast uczestniczyć w szaleństwie Bożego Narodzenia, które mugolskie dzieci wprowadziły do ich świata. Wolał to, prawdę mówiąc, wieszanie gałązek ostrokrzewu i bluszczu, nie rozkoszował się jemiołą, bo nie miał z kim się całować, prezenty w postaci owoców z goździkami w koszach z wiecznie zielonej pszenicy, prawdziwą życzliwość okazywaną przez sąsiadów, siedzenie w cichym, wesołym towarzystwie, gdy płonęło świąteczne drewno, i odprawiano mały rytuał promujący szczęście na następny rok. Odpowiadało mu to bardziej niż szaleństwo Bożego Narodzenia.</p>
<p>Podniósł wzrok, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i podszedł do nich, by je otworzyć, ciekawy, kto odwiedza go tak wcześnie, i zobaczył roześmianą Narcyzę ubraną w białą, ceremonialną szatę Yule ze złotymi wykończeniami i haftami. Za nią stali Draco w biało-srebrnej szacie, Granger bez zaskoczenia ubrana w czerwono-złotą szatę, z włosami, które choć raz zostały ułożone, oraz Harry w zielono-srebrnej szacie Yule. Mimowolnie zauważył, że nastolatek wyglądał bardzo dobrze w barwach Slytherinu, zanim dostrzegł, że Narcyza niosła skrzynię, a nastolatkowie byli obładowani zielenią i tradycyjnymi koszami.</p>
<p>- Narcyzo, czemu zawdzięczam wizytę z samego rana?<br/><br/>Szturchnęła go z zadowoleniem.<br/><br/>- Oczywiście Yule, mój stary przyjacielu. - Prychnęła na jego proste, ceremonialne szaty. - Pomyślałam, że powinniśmy pokazać pannie Granger i Harry'emu, jak tradycyjnie obchodzi się tę porę roku. Ale w tych starociach, to na pewno nie zostaniesz. - Gdy była już w środku, odłożyła skrzynię i wydobyła z niej czarne i srebrne szaty, szybko ubierając go w nie machnięciem różdżki. - Ach tak lepiej.<br/><br/>Harry musiał się zgodzić, Snape naprawdę dobrze wyglądał w tych ciemnych szatach obszytych srebrem. Narcyza wmaszerowała do komnat Snape'a, a za nią podążyło nastoletnie trio, Harry, rzucając Snape'owi przepraszające spojrzenie. Draco zakrył buzię dłonią i stłumił ziewnięcie. Jego matka zapukała bardzo wcześnie, a odmowa i ponowne zaśnięcie nie wchodziły w grę.</p>
<p>- Błogosławieństwa na Nowy Rok. - Draco ukłonił się swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu.</p>
<p>Snape ukłonił się w zamian.</p>
<p>- Błogosławieństwa również dla ciebie. - Spojrzał na pannę Granger, której Narcyza poleciła odstawić zieleń na bok, i ujął jej dłoń w głębokim uprzejmym ukłonie. - Wesołego spotkania, panno Granger.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna wykonała ukłon, którego nauczyła ją Lady Malfoy.</p>
<p>-Wesołego spotkania profesorze.</p>
<p>Puścił jej dłoń i złożył Harry'emu taki sam krótki ukłon, jaki złożył Draco.</p>
<p>-Błogosławieństwa z okazji Nowego Roku, panie Potter.</p>
<p>- Błogosławieństwa Nowego Roku, profesorze Snape. - Harry odpowiedział i ukłonił się starszemu mężczyźnie. Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać po prawdziwym święcie Yule, ale naprawdę podobało mu się to, co widział do tej pory. Było spokojne, dostojne i wydawało się potężne w sposób, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.</p>
<p>Snape przesunął się, by wpuścić Harry'ego dalej i zamknął drzwi za nastolatkiem.</p>
<p>- Jak wcześnie cię obudziła? - Skinął na Narcyzę, która mruczała coś do Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Za wcześnie, około piątej rano. - Harry rzucił okiem na Narcyzę. - Przestraszyła mnie na śmierć, wchodząc do dormitorium chłopców, wymachując szatami i głośno mówiąc o cudach Yule. - Zaplątał palcem w szatach. - Prawie ją przekląłem, zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, kim jest.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów zachichotał.</p>
<p>- Rozkoszuje się swoją wolnością. Nie miała jej od tak dawna, że sprawia, że jest nieco... podekscytowana. - Przestudiował kobietę. - Chyba wolę jej chwilowe szaleństwo niż przerażająco sztywną i poprawną fasadę, którą wymusił na niej Lucjusz.</p>
<p>Narcyza spojrzała na nich i wskazała na skrzynię, którą niosła.<br/><br/>- Drewno jest w skrzyni, Severusie, to prezent. Zakładam, że masz piwo i mąkę do niego, jak również trochę z zeszłego roku?<br/><br/>- Oczywiście. - Przytaknął.<br/><br/>- Cudownie. - Podniosła koszyk z przykrywką. - W takim razie ty i Draco pomożecie pannie Granger z roślinnością związaną z tradycją Yule, a pan Potter, jeśli zechce, dołączy do mnie w kuchni... eee, w obszarze, który służy jako kuchnia, jakkolwiek, proszę?<br/><br/>Harry skinął głową i podążył za napastliwą czarownicą do strefy kuchennej Snape'a.<br/><br/>- Oczywiście moja pani, powiedz mi tylko, czego potrzebujesz, a to zrobię.<br/><br/>Draco stał bardzo blisko Hermiony, pomagając jej wieszać gałęzie i układać zieleń.</p>
<p>Co jakiś czas dłoń Draco dotykała jej, a Hermiona rumieniła się lekko, choć nadal uśmiechała się, gdy blondyn wyjaśniał znaczenie kryjące się za zielenią, że ma ona zapraszać Skrzaty Natury, by przyszły i przyłączyły się do świętowania zakończenia długich dni zimy. Snape uśmiechnął się na widok zachwyconego wyrazu twarzy Granger, wiedząc, że to nie tylko dlatego, że nauczyła się czegoś nowego, ale także dlatego, że była blisko chłopaka, który jej się podobał. Profesor wyjął ze skrzyni duży pieniek i zaniósł go do kominka, ustawiając na swoim miejscu. Zaczął umieszczać nad nią i wokół niej gałązki zieleni, wyjaśniając cicho przeznaczenie kłody i tradycje z nią związane.</p>
<p>Hermiona słuchała z zafascynowaniem, jak czarowała dwie gałązki jemioły, które Narcyza poleciła jej rozłożyć w pobliżu. Jedną z czerwoną wstążką, a drugą z białą. Ta z białą wstążką miała unosić się nad przyjaźniami i pozwalać im uciec tylko z pocałunkiem w policzek lub czoło. Czerwona zawisłaby nad tymi, którzy byli do siebie przyciągani i wymagała pocałunku w usta. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ten jeden miał dużo pracy, skoro było ich tylko pięcioro.</p>
<p>Narcissa wyciągnęła kilka przygotowanych wcześniej rzeczy i kazała Harry'emu pomóc jej posiekać składniki na Yule Slaw*. Uniosła brwi, będąc pod wrażeniem szybkości i wprawy, z jaką posługiwał się nożem.</p>
<p>- Czy często pan gotuje, panie Potter?</p>
<p>- Obecnie już nie tak dużo, ale kiedyś gotowałem dużo... kiedyś. - Harry odpowiedział uprzejmie, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak wyciągano go z szafki za ramię lub szyję i kazano gotować dla jego dufnych krewnych. - Pachnie bardzo ładnie pani Malfoy.- Wskazał na składniki czubkiem noża, który trzymał w ręku.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się.</p>
<p>-Dziękuję. Biedne elfy domowe prawie dostały ataku serca, kiedy wczoraj wieczorem wtargnęłam do ich kuchni, żeby przyrządzić jagnięcinę, szynkę i kulki z szynki. Tak się martwią, kiedy ludzie zaczynają wykonywać ich obowiązki. Teraz zobaczmy, tradycje Yule są dość proste, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie rzeczy. Są one przeznaczone do zapraszania szczęścia od elementów i świętowania dni, które będą coraz dłuższe. Kłoda Yule pali się przez cały dzień i noc, a o północy czarodzieje odprawiają rytuał, który ma rozprzestrzenić szczęście i dobrą wolę.</p>
<p>- Brzmi miło, o wiele milej niż mugolska wersja świąt, która jest głównie o otrzymywaniu prezentów. To wspaniały sposób na powitanie światła z powrotem. - Harry powiedział, słuchając uważnie tego, co Narcyza mu mówiła.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się do niego.</p>
<p>- Tak, to prawda. Tak jak miło jest mieć trochę zabawy z dawaniem i otrzymywaniem prezentów na mugolskie Boże Narodzenie, tak dobre towarzystwo i jedzenie są warte o wiele więcej. Zanim sprawy stały się tak... podzielone, wiele czarodziejskich rodzin zbierało się razem w jednym domu jednego roku, a następnego w innym. Być może, jeśli ta wojna kiedykolwiek się skończy, będziemy mogli znów nad tym popracować. - Jej spojrzenie uniosło się tęsknie na kawałek szynki, na którym kładła ostatnie akcenty.</p>
<p>- Mam taką nadzieję, pani Malfoy, liczę na to bardziej niż na cokolwiek innego. - Harry powiedział cicho i skończył siekać i odłożył nóż. - W zasadzie to nie tylko świat czarodziejów mógłby użyć odrobiny zrozumienia i tolerancji, cały świat staje się coraz zimniejszy, jak się wydaje.<br/><br/>Wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała go po ramieniu.<br/><br/>- Ale są plamki ciepła, które jeśli pielęgnowane, powinny rosnąć. - Przeniosła jedzenie na dużą, pływającą tacę. - Jesteś dobrym młodym człowiekiem Harry Potterze, ciepły i hojny i wierzę, że sprawiasz Severusowi wiele dobrego. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nadal dzielić się swoją dobrą naturą z nim. Tak niewielu potrafi przejrzeć jego onieśmielającą osobowość.<br/><br/>Harry zarumienił się zarówno z powodu nazwania go dobrym człowiekiem przez Malfoya, jak i za komentarz o Snape'ie. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanowienia, co pomyślałaby pani Malfoy, gdyby wiedziała o wszystkich rzeczach, które chciał zrobić pewnemu Severusowi Snape'owi.</p>
<p>- Będę trzymał się blisko niego tak długo, jak mi na to pozwoli. - Harry odpowiedział miękko. - To dobry człowiek, silny, odważny i życzliwy, nawet jeśli nie lubi tego okazywać.<br/><br/>- Wiem. Jest bardziej dręczony przez przeszłe błędy, niż to okazuje i nieustannie się za nie karze. - Krótki smutek błysnął w jej oczach, zanim się z niego otrząsnęła. - Wracajmy tam, dobrze?<br/><br/>- Mm, niech będzie. - Harry zgodził się i zaoferował Narcyzie swoje ramię, prowadząc ją z powrotem do większego pokoju, gdzie znajdowali się pozostali.<br/><br/>- Ach, tu jesteś matko; już zaczynałam się zastanawiać, gdzie się podziewałaś. - Draco spojrzał na matkę z uśmiechem, wciąż stojąc blisko Hermiony, jedną rękę opierając na małej części jej pleców.<br/><br/>Machnęła ręką na podążającą za nimi tacę.</p>
<p>- Kończyłam jedzenie, kochanie. - Przeniosła się z Harrym na kanapę i uśmiechnęła do niego, gdy się na niej usadowiła. - Severusie, to jest twój dom. - Skinęła głową na świąteczne drewno.</p>
<p>Profesor uśmiechnął się lekko, rzucił na kłodę kubek piwa i garść mąki. Następnie wyjął żarzący się węgiel i użył go do rozpalenia ognia. Zerknął w górę, a jego uśmiech pogłębił się.</p>
<p>- Draco, panno Granger, proszę spojrzeć w górę.</p>
<p>Odrywając wzrok od płonącego pnia, Draco spojrzał w górę i zauważył jemiołę trzepoczącą nad ich głowami. Jaskrawoczerwona wstążka dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ujdzie mu na sucho żadne cmoknięcie w policzek. Blade policzki Draco zaróżowiły się, a on sam zacisnął pięści, zanim je rozluźnił i odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony. Chciał ją pocałować, nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał tylu świadków ich pierwszego pocałunku, a zwłaszcza nie jego matkę. Mimo to uśmiechnął się do Hermiony, pogładził ją po policzku i pochylił się, by objąć jej usta swoimi.</p>
<p>Czuła, jak policzki płoną jej od chwili, gdy spojrzała w górę na małą gałązkę zieleni i mogłaby przysiąc, że tuzin motyli trzepotało jej w żołądku, gdy twarz Draco stawała się coraz bliższa. Pierwszy dotyk jego warg na jej ustach sprawił, że oczy jej się zamknęły. Podniosła nieco podbródek, by mocniej przycisnąć swoje usta do jego, co wywołało u niej lekki dreszcz. Pocałunek skończył się zbyt szybko, jak na jej gust, ale gdyby trwał dłużej, skandalizowałaby przyzwoitość. Gdy otworzyła oczy, obdarzyła Draco szerokim uśmiechem.</p>
<p>Draco uśmiechnął się, pozwalając, by jego kciuk pieścił jej policzek i szyję, gdy powoli odsuwał rękę. Chciał przyciągnąć Hermionę blisko siebie, dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie miałby nic przeciwko powtórce, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na to. Draco postanowił pozwolić, by jego palce splotły się z jej palcami.</p>
<p>Harry złapał spojrzenie Hermiony i posłał przyjaciółce wiedzący uśmiech. Cieszył się z jej szczęścia i dopóki Malfoy traktował ją dobrze, był zwolennikiem ich związku.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i usiadła z Draco na innej kanapie.</p>
<p>Narcyza obdarzyła syna aprobującym uśmiechem. Skrzyżowała nogi i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Snape'a.</p>
<p>- Severusie znasz najlepsze opowieści o bogach przesilenia. Dlaczego nie opowiesz jakiejś historii.</p>
<p>Snape potrząsnął głową w pełnym rozbawienia rozdrażnieniu na ten rozkaz i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu.</p>
<p>- Dobrze więc. - Zaczął od opowieści o bogini-matce.</p>
<p>Nastolatkowie słuchali opowieści, które stworzyły tradycje związane z Yule, Hermiona ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Snape, gdy nie posługiwał się paskudnym sarkazmem, miał raczej przyjemny głos i od czasu do czasu skubał dostępne jedzenie. Gryfonka wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z Harrym, oboje wiedzieli, że gdyby Ron tu był, na pewno pożarłby wszystko sam.</p>
<p>Dzień płynnie przeszedł w wieczór i noc. Rozegrali kilka gier i opowiedzieli inne historie. Narcyza uniosła brwi, gdy Harry opowiedział o tym, jak Hermiona uderzyła Draco na trzecim roku i wymieniła spojrzenie z synem, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że na to zasłużył. Gdy zbliżała się północ, jedynymi dwoma osobami, których jemioła nie przyciągnęła do siebie, byli Harry i Draco, ku uldze chłopców, oraz Snape i Harry. Czerwona jemioła nie zdążyła jeszcze nikogo złapać, ale to miało się zmienić, gdy Harry pomagał Snape'owi ustawić okrągły ołtarz do rytuału.</p>
<p>Harry klęczał, pomagając Snape'owi w przygotowaniach, gdy kątem oka coś zauważył. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał jemiołę unoszącą się tuż nad ich głowami, której czerwona wstążka niemal świeciła w przyćmionym świetle. Harry znów pochylił głowę i zastanawiał się, czy jemioła się przemieści, jeśli nic nie powie, może nikt inny nie zauważył.</p>
<p>Narcyza zauważyła jemiołę, jej usta drgnęły w rozbawieniu i napotkała spojrzenie Hermiony, zanim rzuciła okiem na Harry'ego i Snape'a. Hermiona zerknęła, jej oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę, zanim jej umysł przetworzył sytuację ze zdumiewającą szybkością, a potem jej usta wykrzywiły się w rozbawieniu i delikatnie szturchnęła Draco w bok.</p>
<p>Draco spojrzał na Hermionę pytająco, zanim podążył za jej wzrokiem, widząc jemiołę. Szczęka mu opadła, czerwona wstążka jemioły miała unosić się tylko nad ludźmi, którzy byli do siebie przyciągani, prawda? To oznaczało, że Potter i jego ojciec chrzestny... Draco nie chciał kończyć tej myśli. Było to jednak bardzo zabawne, ale także przerażające.</p>
<p>- Śmiało, wujku Severusie. - Zawołał.</p>
<p>Profesor podniósł wzrok z miejsca, w którym układał świece, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji.</p>
<p>- Co?</p>
<p>Narcyza i Hermiona wskazały na miejsce tuż nad jego linią wzroku, które sprawiło, że jego żołądek opadł i podskoczył w nerwowym drżeniu. Wpatrywał się w małą gałązkę zieleni, po raz pierwszy nie wiedząc, co robić dalej.</p>
<p>Czuł się tak, jakby jego twarz płonęła, Harry nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jak bardzo była czerwona. To był koszmar, był pewien, że Snape nie chciał go pocałować, to prawdopodobnie jego nie do końca czyste myśli o Mistrzu Eliksirów zmyliły jemiołę. Jeśli jednak to była jego jedyna szansa na pocałowanie Snape'a, to chciał to zrobić, Snape nie mógł go przeklnąć przy świadkach, prawda? Harry podniósł się z kolan, sięgnął w górę, chwycił szaty Snape'a i pociągnął drugiego mężczyznę w dół, w kierunku swojej twarzy.</p>
<p>Oczy profesora rozszerzyły się, gdy wargi Harry'ego zetknęły się z jego ustami. To nie był delikatny, miękki pocałunek, a jednak zdołał przesłać iskry w dół jego kręgosłupa i przez nerwy. Oparł dłonie na ołtarzu, jego mózg chwilowo pokonany przez libido i przesunął głowę, ustawiając usta w lepszej pozycji w stosunku do ust Harry'ego. Wciąż nie było to miękkie ani słodkie, ale z pewnością wygładziło się, gdy przysunął swoje usta do spierzchniętych, rozchylonych warg młodszego bruneta i dobrze je poznał.</p>
<p>To było niesamowite, nawet lepsze niż w snach Harry'ego, bo było prawdziwe. Usta Snape'a były ciepłe, a sposób, w jaki poruszały się przy jego sprawiał, że ciepło gromadziło się nisko w jego brzuchu. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, wydał z siebie jęk i otworzył usta, by pogłębić pocałunek, chciał posmakować Snape'a w każdy możliwy sposób. Jego palce zacisnęły się na szatach Snape'a, trzymając starszego mężczyznę w miejscu, tak, aby nie mógł się odsunąć.</p>
<p>- Na falbaniaste majty Merlina... Proszę, oślepcie mnie. - Draco zagrzebał swoją twarz w zakrzywieniu szyi Hermiony, nie chcąc widzieć, jak jego ojciec chrzestny ściska chłopca, który przeżył.</p>
<p>Hermiona wysyczała imię blondyna w irytacji, a Narcyza posłała synowi ostre spojrzenie, gdy jego jękliwa skarga przywróciła Snape'owi zmysły i głowa Mistrza Eliksirów poderwała się do góry, a jego policzki zabarwiły się mieszanym podnieceniem i zakłopotaniem z powodu zapomnienia się.</p>
<p>Gdy Snape się wyrwał, Harry nie miał wyboru i musiał go puścić. Zielone oczy Harry'ego były zamglone z pragnienia i emocji, ale powoli wypełniały się przerażeniem, gdy pomyślał o tym, co zrobił i z kim to zrobił.</p>
<p>- Um, dobrze... Kontynuujmy więc z tym ołtarzem, dobrze? - Jego głos trochę się trząsł, ale to było najlepsze, co Harry mógł zrobić w tej chwili.</p>
<p>Profesor oczyścił gardło, ale poza tym milczał, nie ufając czy jego głos pozostanie stabilny, gdy kończył ustawiać ołtarz.</p>
<p>Narcyza zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Hermiona odwzorowuje jej gest, ku zakłopotaniu Draco. Jej syn musiał przełamać zaklęcie, pod którym znajdowała się ta dwójka, czyż nie? Nie mógł po prostu zaczekać, aż zajdą na tyle daleko, że będą musieli o tym porozmawiać, prawda?</p>
<p>- Co? - Draco powoli cofnął się, jego oczy wyglądały tak, jakby napotkał dzikiego niedźwiedzia. - Co zrobiłem?</p>
<p>Harry robił wszystko, by nie pozwolić swoim dłoniom dotknąć dłoni Snape'a i nie spotkać się z jego spojrzeniem. To był wspaniały dzień, ale w tej chwili Harry nie mógł się doczekać, aż się skończy i da mu szansę uciec w samotność swojego pokoju w dormitorium.</p>
<p>Hermiona wyszeptała nisko do ucha Draco.</p>
<p>- Przeszkodziłeś, ot co. Teraz obaj będą kręcić się wokół siebie na palcach i ignorować to, co właśnie się stało, zamiast porozmawiać o tym i uświadomić sobie, że obaj się lubią.</p>
<p>- Obaj się lubią? - Draco był naprawdę zdumiony i nie rozumiał, co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył na gniew obu kobiet. Myśl o Snape'ie i Potterze naprawdę, <em>naprawdę</em> lubiących się pod jakimkolwiek względem, była lekko niepokojąca. Nie dlatego, że obaj byli mężczyznami, płeć nie miała żadnego znaczenia w świecie czarodziejów, ale dlatego, że byli Snape'em i Potterem... Draco nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. - Przepraszam? - Spróbował cienkim głosem.</p>
<p>Westchnęła i potrząsnęła delikatnie głową.</p>
<p>- Jesteś takim chłopcem. Nie jestem naprawdę zła, po prostu... Harry zasługuje na to, by mieć kogoś.</p>
<p>Draco nie mógł się z tym kłócić, nikt nie powinien być samotny. Przyglądał się swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu; jeśli Snape naprawdę chciał Pottera... <em>Naprawdę </em>go chciał, to Draco miał nadzieję, że będzie do niego dążyć.</p>
<p>Harry znajdował się w piekle. Nie chciał kończyć tego pocałunku, wiedział, że to było bezmyślne i prawdopodobnie złe, ale czuł się tak dobrze. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie, ale gdzieś w ciągu roku Snape stał się jedną z jego najważniejszych osób i myśl, że starszy mężczyzna mógłby go teraz znienawidzić, sprawiała mu ból.</p>
<p>Severus, ze swojej strony, skupił się zawzięcie na ustawieniu ołtarza, chociaż był aż nadto świadomy tego, jak bardzo Potter unikał nawet przypadkowego zetknięcia rąk. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Przeszkadzało mu to, że tak bardzo pociągał go Harry, choć nie z powodu różnicy wieku. Młodszy brunet miał przecież szesnaście lat, jeden rok od dorosłości czarodzieja i był w angielskim wieku przyzwolenia. Nie przeszkadzał mu wiek; przeszkadzały mu powiązania z przeszłością. Harry był synem pierwszego przyjaciela Snape'a z dzieciństwa, przyjaciela, którego Snape odepchnął, przyjaciela, którego zdradził, choć nieświadomie lub dobrowolnie, a młodzieniec nie wiedział nic o przeszłych grzechach Snape'a ani o tym, jak łączą się one z jego obecną sytuacją. Biorąc to pod uwagę, nie miał prawa dotykać nastolatka, dopóki ten nie dowiedział się o roli, jaką Snape odegrał w śmierci jego rodziców. Mistrz Eliksirów był pewien, że gdy powie o tym Harry'emu za parę dni, młodzieniec powróci do swojej nienawiści wobec niego i z pewnością nie będzie chciał nawet dzielić z nim pokoju, a tym bardziej pozwolić profesorowi na dotykanie go w sposób, jaki teraz pragnął.</p>
<p>Nieważne więc, jak bardzo pragnął ponownie pocałować unikającego jego wzroku młodzieńca, nieważne, jak niesamowity był ten jeden pocałunek, nie pobłażał sobie i zamiast tego utrzymywał status quo, dopóki Potter nie wróci do nienawidzenia samego jego istnienia.</p>
<p>Narcyza stłumiła westchnienie i zerknęła na zegar ścienny Severusa, podnosząc się na nogi akurat w momencie, gdy profesor i Harry skończyli ustawiać ołtarz.</p>
<p>- Ach, prawie północ. Zbierzmy się wokół ołtarza, dobrze? - Jej oczy spotkały się z oczami Hermiony i, w prawdziwie intrygującej kobiecej formie, ruszyły, by odciąć drogę ucieczki dwóm upartym, zakochanym kretynom. Narcyza stanęła obok Harry'ego, a Hermiona obok Snape'a, zostawiając Draco, by dopełnił krąg, stając między matką a swoją ukochaną, zmuszając Harry'ego i Severusa, by stanęli obok siebie.</p>
<p>Draco nie był głupcem, doskonale widział, co knuje Hermiona i jego matka. Nie wiedział, czy kibicować, czy współczuć tym dwóm biednym duszom. Jeśli te kobiety połączyły swoje umysły, to Snape i Potter nie mieli żadnych szans.</p>
<p>Harry nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę i chwycił elegancką dłoń Snape'a. Ręka była ciepła i sucha i pomimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, Harry poczuł się pocieszony samym jej dotykiem.</p>
<p>Ciepło zdawało się rozprzestrzeniać z lekko twardej, zaskakująco szerokiej dłoni o zwinnych palcach, którą Harry wsunął w swoją, a Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać od krótkiego spojrzenia w dół, wargi rozchyliły się w bardzo lekkim zadowoleniu, zanim przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien pozwolić sobie na głębsze emocjonalne samobójstwo, jakim była troska o Harry'ego Pottera. Podniósł wzrok na zirytowane oczy Narcyzy, gdy Granger zakończyła krąg, aż wszyscy byli połączeni. Spojrzał na ołtarz, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, dwie białe świece stały nieruchomo i nie były zapalone, naczynia z miodem, wodą i solą były ustawione na właściwym miejscu, kociołek ze specjalną świecą ustawioną wewnątrz, małe figurki Dagdy i Brygidy, mały dzwonek, althame**, puchar wina i małe ciastka były ustawione tak, jak powinny. Zamknął oczy i na tę rzadką okazję opuścił swoje tarcze, pozwalając, aby jego osobista magia została uwidoczniona wewnątrz kręgu i aby zmieszała się z miękką smugą magii, która podarowała mu jego własną. Czuł, że Hogwart patrzy i przyłącza się do ich ceremonii, czuł radość zamku, że choć raz nie był sam podczas tego rytuału. Odetchnął i otworzył oczy.</p>
<p>- Niech będzie wiadomo, że Krąg został rzucony, niech nikt nie przebywa tu inaczej niż z własnej woli.</p>
<p>Słowa były ciężkie i głębokie, zawierały w sobie coś więcej niż tylko autorytet Severusa, ale także intonowanie magii przez Władczynię Rytuałów. Usta Narcyzy rozchyliły się ze śmiechem i weszła w rolę rytualnej damy naprzeciwko Severusa.</p>
<p>- To jest noc przesilenia, noc, w której ciemność triumfuje nad światłem, a jednak następnego dnia ciemność zacznie ustępować i światło powróci. Duch natury jest zawieszony, wszystkie żywe istoty czekają na przemianę Króla Ciemności w Dzieciątko Światła. Czekamy na nadejście świtu, kiedy to Wielka Matka ponownie urodzi Boskie Dziecko, Boga Słońca, który przynosi życie wiosny i obietnicę lata. Wzywamy Słońce z łona nocy. Niech będzie błogosławione.</p>
<p>- Niech będzie błogosławione. - Wszyscy pozostali powtórzyli, jak im kazano, cóż, przynajmniej Harry'emu powiedziano, Malfoy i jego matka już wiedzieli, a Hermiona bez wątpienia przeczytała o rytuale. Harry czuł, jak magia wiruje, gdy Snape mówił i uznał to za piękne. Czuł się tak prawdziwie i szczerze i był to doskonały sposób na powitanie jaśniejszych czasów, kiedy słońce powraca.</p>
<p>Pentagram zaczął jarzyć się przed nimi i Severus przemówił ponownie.</p>
<p>- Lordowie Strażnicy Wschodu, przywołujemy, budzimy i wzywamy was, abyście strzegli kręgu i chronili nas w naszym obrzędzie. Przyjdźcie do nas teraz na zimowym wietrze i tchnijcie w nas ducha czystej radości życia. Niech tak się stanie!</p>
<p>- Niech tak się stanie! - Hermiona istotnie czytała o tym rytuale, jak również była szkolona przez Narcyzę, ale nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że naprawdę przyniesie on taką moc, jaką przywoływał. Mogła niemal zobaczyć wirujące wokół nich strumienie magii, jej dłoń zacisnęła się na dłoni Draco, a przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł ją po kręgosłupie, gdy poczuła się niemal kołysana przez magię. Tutaj, teraz, to nie była tylko abstrakcyjna koncepcja czy teoria, ale żywa, oddychająca, troskliwa istota.</p>
<p>Snape kontynuował, przywołując kolejnych i za każdym razem zatrzymując się, by pozwolić pozostałym zgodzić się lub nie. Nikt się nie sprzeciwiał i cienka linia światła okrążyła ich wszystkich, zamykając całkowicie krąg.</p>
<p>- Krąg jest zapieczętowany, a wszyscy w nim obecni są całkowicie odseparowani od świata zewnętrznego, abyśmy mogli wielbić Panią, którą kochamy. Niech będzie błogosławiona!</p>
<p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się szerzej, gdy wszyscy powtórzyli błogosławieństwo, a ona otrzymała skinienie głowy od Severusa. Spotkała się ze spojrzeniami nastolatków i przemówiła zgodnie z grupą.</p>
<p>- Jak wyżej, tak niżej... Jak wszechświat, tak dusza. Jak na zewnątrz, tak i wewnątrz. Błogosławiony i łaskawy, w tym dniu poświęcamy Ci nasze ciała, nasze umysły i nasze duchy. Niech będzie błogosławiony! - Kontynuowała, teraz już samotnie. - Umrzeć i odrodzić się. Koło się obraca. Co musisz stracić dla nocy?</p>
<p>Po maleńkim ściśnięciu dłoni Narcyzy w swojej Harry przypomniał sobie, że mają odpowiedzieć.</p>
<p>- Strach. - Grupa odezwała się jednym głosem. Harry z chęcią oddałby swój strach nocy, Merlin wiedział, że miał go pod dostatkiem.</p>
<p>Kobieta mówiła dalej, jej głos pozostawał niski i spokojny, ale w jakiś sposób nabierał mocy.</p>
<p>- Strach jest stracony dla nocy. Strach jest stracony dla nocy. Aby umrzeć i odrodzić się, Koło się obraca, co musisz stracić dla nocy?</p>
<p>Severus odetchnął, czując otaczającą ich magię, chroniącą ich wszystkich, gdy odpowiadali.</p>
<p>- Światło się narodziło i światło umarło.</p>
<p>Narcyza pochyliła głowę.</p>
<p>- Wszystko przemija, wszystko zanika.</p>
<p>Snape uwolnił rękę Hermiony i sięgnął do naczynia z solą. Jeden po drugim umieścił szczyptę minerału na języku każdej osoby.</p>
<p>- Moje ciało jest solą, posmakuj oddechu śmierci.- Wiedział, że wszyscy byli bliżej śmierci, niż by chcieli, ale w tej przestrzeni czasu nie było się czego obawiać.</p>
<p>Narcyza podjęła raz jeszcze.</p>
<p>- Wkraczamy w przestrzeń doskonałej wolności. - Zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie swoje nadzieje i marzenia na przyszłość. Dalsze życie w wolności dla jej syna i dla niej samej. Widząc, jak jej syn wyrasta na mężczyznę, którym szybko się staje, być może żeni się z mądrą młodą czarownicą, która dołączy do nich i obdarzy ją wnukami. Wolność dla świata czarodziejów od ciągłego zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta, pokój i szczęście dla wszystkich, na których jej zależało.</p>
<p>Severus wyobrażał sobie, że jego ramię jest wolne od śladów dawnych błędów, że świat wokół niego świętuje upadek Czarnego Pana, że Harry stoi w promieniach słońca z radosnym uśmiechem, wolny od cienia swojego brzemienia. Widział siebie odmierzającego doskonały eliksir tojadowy i podającego go dziecku dotkniętemu likantropią. I wyobrażał sobie niemożliwe przebaczenie ze strony młodego człowieka u jego boku.</p>
<p>Hermiona widziała siebie, Harry'ego i Rona, którzy upadli na ziemię, śmiejąc się z ulgą, gdy triumfowali nad Voldemortem. Widziała siebie, jak rzuca się w ramiona Draco i odważnie składa na jego ustach pocałunek na oczach wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali, pomimo dogryzających odgłosów Rona. Widziała Harry'ego tańczącego z sarkastycznym profesorem prowadzącym tę ceremonię i uśmiech na ich twarzach, podczas gdy Ron tańczył z uśmiechniętą Pansy. Widziała Narcyzę i Syriusza patrzących na to wszystko, oboje wolni od grożących im niebezpieczeństw. Widziała siebie kończącą szkołę z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy otrzymali najwyższe oceny i mogli robić to, co ich uszczęśliwiało. I zobaczyła krótki przebłysk siebie w białej satynie i koronkach, spoglądającej w dół korytarza na pewnego blondyna ze Slytherinu.</p>
<p>Draco widział swoją matkę wolną i bez siniaków, z wysoko podniesioną głową, jak szła ulicą Pokątną. Wyobrażał sobie ich życie bez okrucieństwa i złych wyborów Lucjusza. Widział Złotego Chłopca pokonującego plagę czarodziejskiego świata i następujące po tym uroczystości. Widział, jak po raz pierwszy pokazuje dwór Hermionie, mając nadzieję, że spodoba jej się jego dom z dzieciństwa. Widział, jak starzeje się i jest szczęśliwy z brunetką o bujnych włosach u swego boku.</p>
<p>Harry widział upadek Voldemorta. Wszystkich swoich przyjaciół bezpiecznych i szczęśliwych, niemuszących już żyć pod cieniem, który stworzył Voldemort. Widział siebie uczącego i będącego po prostu Harrym, widział wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego obok niego, gotowego złapać go, jeśli upadnie i wiedzącego, że zrobi to samo dla niego. Snape wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy porzucił swoje podwójne życie i żył tak, jak chciał.</p>
<p>Magia wzięła ich marzenia i trzymała je przy sobie, okrążając tę grupę swoich dzieci i łącząc ich marzenia z marzeniami kilku innych osób, które przyłączyły się do tego rytuału. Radość, szczęście i pozytywna energia wlewała się do linii życia, łącząc ludzi, których dzieliła odległość, ale których łączyło serce. To karmiło Magię, a ona, w szczęściu, zwracała im tę energię w dwójnasób, jej aprobata była tak namacalna dla wszystkich tych, którzy pragnęli tylko dobra świata, że przyprawiała o łzy.</p>
<p>Narcyza otworzyła oczy i uwolniła rękę Harry'ego, sięgając w dół, tak jak zrobił to Severus, ale zamiast soli przyszła z miodem, kładąc go na językach tych, którzy byli tu z nią.</p>
<p>- Skosztuj słodyczy życia.</p>
<p>Jeszcze raz wszyscy przemówili, magia w ich głosach, dobra wola w ich sercach.</p>
<p>- Budzimy się w nocy! Obracamy Kołem, by przynieść światło! Przywołujemy słońce z łona nocy!</p>
<p>Lady Malfoy kontynuowała.</p>
<p>- Ustawia swoją twarz na zachód, ale na wschodzie powstaje! Królowa Słońca! Królowa Księżyca! Królowa rogów! Królowa Ognia! Przyprowadź do nas Dziecko Obietnicy!</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i ponownie przyłączyła swój głos do rytuału, bardziej niż znając słowa czuła je w głębi siebie.</p>
<p>- To Wielka Matka, która Go rodzi, to Pan Życia, który rodzi się na nowo! Ciemność i łzy zostają odłożone na bok, gdy słońce znów wschodzi!</p>
<p>Narcyza napotkała spojrzenie Severusa i dostrzegła w nim wdzięczne światło, gdy znów przemówiła, wiedząc, że dobrze zrobiła, przyprowadzając mu towarzystwo tej nocy.</p>
<p>- Złote słońce, wzgórzu i polu, oświetlaj ziemię! Rozświetl niebo! Rozświetl wody! Rozpal ognie!</p>
<p>Wszyscy wzywali imiona tych, których rytuał przywołał, moc wirowała w pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>- Io! Evohe! Io! Evohe!</p>
<p>Severus zapalił świecę i wszyscy skandowali razem z nim i Narcyzą.</p>
<p>- Ja, który umarłem, dziś znów żyję, Słońce narodziło się na nowo! To są narodziny życia, miłości i skrzydeł, narodziliśmy się na nowo, będziemy żyć na nowo! Dziecko Słońca, Król Zimy! Mroczny Bóg przeszedł przez Bramę, odrodził się przez Matkę, z Nim każdy z nas się odrodzi! Fala się odwróciła! Światło nadejdzie ponownie! W nowy świt, w nowy dzień, słońce wschodzi! Io! Evohe! Błogosławieni bądźcie!</p>
<p>Narcyza wzięła puchar z winem w obie dłonie i uniosła go w powietrze.</p>
<p>- Dziękujemy bogom za to, co nas podtrzymuje.</p>
<p>Snape również uniósł talerz z ciastkami w powietrze.</p>
<p>- Dziękujemy Bogom za to, co nas podtrzymuje.</p>
<p>Grupa zaintonowała:</p>
<p>- Niech tak będzie. Obyśmy zawsze byli świadomi wszystkiego, co zawdzięczamy Bogom.</p>
<p>Narcyza opuściła puchar i wyciągnęła go w stronę Severusa, który postawił przed sobą talerz z ciastkami, wziął do ręki althame i trzymał go skierowanego w dół między dłońmi. Zanurzył go w winie.</p>
<p>- W podobny sposób niech ciała się połączą.</p>
<p>Wiedźma przytaknęła.</p>
<p>- Dla szczęścia obojga, a owoce związku niech promują życie.</p>
<p>Snape zakończył błogosławieństwo.</p>
<p>- Niech wszyscy będą płodni i niech pokój, szczęście i dobra wola rozprzestrzeniają się po wszystkich ziemiach.</p>
<p>Narcyza przytrzymała puchar, z którego Severus pociągnął łyk, a następnie Harry i Draco również wzięli po łyku. Następnie podała puchar Severusowi, a on przytrzymał go dla niej i Hermiony, by mogły z niego wypić. Odstawiła go na ołtarz i ponownie wzięła ciastka do ręki, trzymając je przed Narcyzą, która dotknęła każdego ciastka po kolei drugim althame.</p>
<p>- To jedzenie jest błogosławieństwem Bogów dla naszych ciał.</p>
<p>Severus pochylił głowę.</p>
<p>- Korzystajmy z niej swobodnie, a dzieląc się, pamiętajmy zawsze, by to, co mamy, dzielić z tymi, którzy nie mają nic.</p>
<p>Narcyza wzięła ciastko i włożyła je do ust, zjadając małą słodycz, zanim zaoferowała jedno Severusowi, a następnie trzem nastolatkom w kręgu.</p>
<p>- Ciesząc się tymi darami Bogów, pamiętajmy, że bez nich nie mielibyśmy nic.</p>
<p>Snape kontynuował.</p>
<p>- Jedzcie i pijcie. Bądźcie szczęśliwi. Dzielcie się i dziękujcie. Niech tak się stanie.</p>
<p>Jeszcze raz wszyscy wypowiedzieli ostatnią frazę do magii i Severus zwrócił się w stronę kręgu. Jeden po drugim opuszczał kolejne punkty, aż dotarł do ostatniego.</p>
<p>- Panowie Strażnicy Północy, powróćcie teraz na Ziemię, gdzie nasiona gnieżdżą się w oczekiwaniu na ciepło wiosny. Zabierzcie ze sobą nasze błogosławieństwa i podziękowania. Pozdrowienia i pożegnania!</p>
<p>Wszyscy żegnali się, a Severus uniósł swój althame w pełnym szacunku pozdrowieniu.</p>
<p>- Spotkaliśmy się razem w doskonałej miłości i doskonałym zaufaniu, w miłości i przyjaźni, rozstańmy się w ten sam sposób. Rozprzestrzeniajmy miłość, którą poznaliśmy tutaj na zewnątrz do wszystkich; dzieląc się z tymi, których spotkamy na naszych drogach.</p>
<p>Narcyza również uniosła swój.</p>
<p>- Panie i Pani, dziękujemy Wam za ten czas spędzony razem w naszym obrzędzie. Dziękujemy Wam za to, że czuwacie nad nami, że nas strzeżecie i prowadzicie nas we wszystkim. Miłość jest Prawem, Miłość jest Więzią, Wesoło się spotkaliśmy, wesoło się rozstajemy i wesoło znów się spotkamy. - Opuściła althame, używając go do zgaszenia świec. - Nasz rytuał dobiega końca. O piękna i łaskawa Bogini, bądź z każdym z nas, gdy będziemy odchodzić. Krąg jest otwarty, ale nie przerwany! Niech tak będzie!</p>
<p>Hermiona zawołała wraz ze wszystkimi, czując się dziwnie opuszczona, gdy krąg się zamknął, a magia ponownie zapadła w sen, jednocześnie niesamowicie zaszczycona, że wzięła udział w tym rytuale.</p>
<p>- Niech tak będzie! Wesołych spotkań, wesołych rozstań, niech miłość Pana i Pani, będzie zawsze w Waszych sercach.</p>
<p>Narcyza i Severus odłożyli swoje althame, a profesor złożył jej krótki ukłon.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję, za odegranie roli Damy do Rytuału.</p>
<p>Odwzajemniła ukłon.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję ci, stary przyjacielu, że mi pozwoliłeś.</p>
<p>Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej magii, starej i dzikiej, która zakręcała się wokół nich i dawała im błogosławieństwo. To było niepodobne do niczego, co kiedykolwiek czuł i był tym naprawdę zaszczycony. Ukłonił się zarówno Snape'owi, jak i Narcyzie.</p>
<p>- Bardzo wam dziękuję, oboje za to, że pozwoliliście nam się do tego przyłączyć. Już nigdy nie spojrzę na Boże Narodzenie i magię w ten sam sposób. Czuję się uhonorowany.</p>
<p>Nawet szare oczy Draco były lekko rozszerzone i nie puścił ręki Hermiony. Był przyzwyczajony do rytuału, ale magia nigdy nie zareagowała w ten sposób przez te wszystkie lata. To było wyjątkowe i cenne w sposób, którego nie można było wycenić.</p>
<p>- Ty też to poczułaś, prawda? - Wyszeptał do Hermiony.</p>
<p>Ścisnęła jego dłoń i skinęła głową, po czym zwróciła się do Snape'a i Narcyzy.</p>
<p>- Tak, dziękuję, nigdy wcześniej nie czułam czegoś takiego. Ja... nawet zanim dostałam list z Hogwartu, zawsze coś czułam, tak jakby na granicy świadomości. Trochę jak coś przemykającego kątem oka, a potem, gdy zaczęłam uczyć się magii, to zawsze było trochę jak... jak to stałe, ciepłe uczucie tuż pod skórą, ale to... - Szukała właściwych słów. - To było żywe i... Nieskończone! Nie potrafię tego naprawdę wytłumaczyć.</p>
<p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się.</p>
<p>- Nie musisz. Jedną rzeczą, którą powinniście pamiętać, nawet jeśli nigdy więcej nie wykonacie rytuału przesilenia, dopóki żyjecie, jest to, że Magia jest żywa. Myśli i żyje, a my wszyscy jesteśmy jej dziećmi. - Zwróciła swój wzrok na Harry'ego. - I uważam się za zaszczyconą, że mogłam dołączyć do niej w pokazaniu ci tego.</p>
<p>Severus przytaknął.</p>
<p>- Wszyscy macie również moje podziękowania. Magia przychodzi na zawołanie nawet przez samotny rytuał, ale o wiele lepiej jest mieć towarzystwo.</p>
<p>- To było niesamowite i jestem tak szczęśliwy, że mogłem się tym z tobą podzielić. - Harry wciąż szumiał miękko po dotyku magii i w naprawdę dziwny sposób czuł się tak, jakby już nigdy nie był naprawdę sam. Spojrzał na Snape'a, zanim znów odwrócił wzrok, nie czując się jeszcze całkiem komfortowo w towarzystwie drugiej osoby, ale był na dobrej drodze, by to osiągnąć. Po takim doświadczeniu czuł się, jakby nie było niczego, czego nie mógłby zrobić.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, by spojrzeć na Draco, który pilnie ignorował swojego ojca chrzestnego i Harry'ego. Pociągnęła go za rękę i uśmiechnęła się do niego, pochylając się, by pocałować go w policzek.</p>
<p>Blade policzki zabarwiły się na kolorowo, gdy Draco oderwał wzrok od bardzo mało prawdopodobnej pary i skupił go na czarownicy obok niego. Miał nadzieję, że Snape i Harry wszystko sobie wyjaśnią, że im się uda. Kim on był, żeby mówić o nieprawdopodobnych parach? Jeszcze rok temu nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że zakocha się w tej wszystkowiedzącej, gryfońskiej mulicy, ale tak się stało. Zakochał się mocno i nie chciał, żeby było inaczej.</p>
<p>Narcissa ukryła uśmiech na widok, jaki tworzyli jej syn i młoda czarownica. Patrząc na to, wiedziała na pewno, że Draco nigdy nie okaże się taki jak jego ojciec, tak długo, jak sprytna, kudłata czarownica będzie u jego boku. Jej wzrok przesunął się na zegar w pokoju, a brwi uniosły się.</p>
<p>- Wierzę, że już czas, abyśmy niestety odeszli. Jest prawie druga w nocy i wszyscy potrzebujemy trochę snu.</p>
<p>Draco przytaknął.</p>
<p>- Robi się późno, powinniśmy iść do łóżka, jak cudowny by nie był, to był długi dzień. - Sięgnął po dłoń Hermiony i złożył na jej knykciach lekki pocałunek, zanim ponownie ją puścił. To był przytłaczający dzień, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu.</p>
<p>Hermiona zarumieniła się, ale jej promienny uśmiech zdradził, że bardzo jej się to podobało, podobnie jak słaba dezaprobata, gdy puścił jej rękę.</p>
<p>- Tak sądzę, że tak było. Nie do końca tak to odczuwam, ale tak było.</p>
<p>Wszyscy ruszyli do drzwi, a Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do mistrza eliksirów.</p>
<p>- Wesołego spotkania.</p>
<p>Ukłonił się lekko im wszystkim.</p>
<p>- Wesołej rozłąki.</p>
<p>- I wesołego ponownego spotkania. - Narcyza wymknęła się z synem za drzwi.</p>
<p>Hermiona pomachała profesorowi i poklepała Harry'ego po ramieniu.</p>
<p>- Chodźmy więc do wieży.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się do Hermiony i objął ją ramieniem.</p>
<p>- Tak powinniśmy, prawda? - Wykonał mały ukłon w stronę Snape'a. - Dziękuję, że nas przyjąłeś. - Skinął na dobranoc Narcyzie i Draco również, zaskakująco dobrze bawił się z nimi wszystkimi i mimo że było już bardzo późno, Harry'emu było trochę smutno, że musi już iść.</p>
<p>- Miło mi było mieć was tutaj. Śpijcie dobrze. - Mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi, gdy mała grupa ruszyła korytarzem. Spojrzał w dół na szaty, które Narcyza mu podarowała i zamienił je na swoją koszulę nocną jednym ruchem różdżki. Upewnił się, że zgasił wszystkie światła, które jeszcze się paliły i rzucił urok na kłodę Yule, aby zachować ją na przyszłoroczny ogień. Poszedł na chwilę do swojego laboratorium, by sprawdzić czarne węgle i jajo bazyliszka, wiedząc, że Harry robił to samo kilka razy w ciągu dnia. Potem Snape położył się do łóżka, wiedząc, że tej nocy jego sny będą wypełnione smakiem i dotykiem spierzchniętych warg, ale jakoś nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie, że jest tym choć trochę zaniepokojony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Yule Slaw - Jakaś sałatka.<br/>**Althame - Jest tutaj mała nieścisłość, ponieważ coś takiego jak "Althame" nie istnieje, jednakże zostawiłam oryginał, bo możliwe, że to ja czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem. Jestem pewna, że chodziło o "Athame" czyli specjalne, ceremonialne ostrze, a błąd się wkradł przez przypadek.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>Blood Quill Consequences</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Część szesnasta</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>Dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu Snape nerwowo porządkował półki w swoim gabinecie, czekając na Harry'ego. Wcześniej wysłał nastolatkowi prośbę o spotkanie i od tego czasu chodził jak na szpilkach, wiedząc, że po tym spotkaniu już na zawsze zobaczy tylko nienawiść na twarzy młodzieńca, w którym szybko się zadurzył. Nie pozwoli, żeby Harry był trzymany w niewiedzy przez starca, który nadal uważał Pottera za dziecko.</p>
<p>Harry włożył swój nowy sweter Weasleyów i ponownie udał się do gabinetu Snape'a. Nie był pewien, o czym Mistrz Eliksirów chciał z nim porozmawiać, skoro lekcje zostały odłożone na czas ferii, ale cieszył się, że Snape był skłonny z nim porozmawiać, a nie unikać go po incydencie z jemiołą. Harry zapukał do drzwi Snape'a i wszedł na zapraszającą odpowiedź.</p>
<p>– Chciał mnie Pan widzieć?<br/><br/>Snape machnął ręką na jedno z krzeseł przy kominku.<br/><br/>– Proszę, usiądź. Są rzeczy, które musimy przedyskutować. – Jego wyraz twarzy był zamknięty, a głos bardzo starannie modulowany, by ukryć zdenerwowanie i zgrozę.<br/><br/>– Przedyskutować? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale zrobił to, o co prosił Snape i usiadł w miękkim, wygodnym fotelu. – Czy coś się stało? Czy tęsknisz za swoim kapeluszem księżniczki z wczoraj? – Żart spadł płasko, jak Snape zachował swój poważny wyraz.<br/><br/>Profesor usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego uważnie, choć wewnętrznie czuł się zupełnie inaczej.<br/><br/>– Czy dyrektor powiedział ci coś o tym, dlaczego Czarny Pan jest tak zafiksowany na tobie? Coś poza faktem, że udało ci się przeżyć wbrew jego woli.</p>
<p>– Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową, wszelkie oznaki wesołości zniknęły. – Czy jest jakiś inny powód? Myślałem, że był po prostu piekielnie zagorzały na zemstę, całe to '<em>jestem panem zła i nie dam się pokonać przez niemowlę'.</em></p>
<p>– Nie, to na pewno nie jest to. Miałem nadzieję, że dyrektor opowie Ci całą historię, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony, iż tego nie zrobił. Przez większość czasu nadal postrzega Cię jako dziecko. W zeszłym roku straciłeś więcej niż dziecięcą niewinność, którą on chce zachować, ale uparcie odmawia dostrzeżenia tego. Najwyższy czas, abyś poznał całą prawdę i wydaje mi się, że to ja powinienem się nią podzielić. – Snape skrzyżował nogi, siadając mocno na swoim miejscu. – Wyobrażam sobie, że zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego Czarny Pan był tam tamtej nocy, dlaczego w ogóle udał się do Doliny Godryka po ciebie i twoich rodziców. Cała historia jest nieco skomplikowana, ale jej sedno sprowadza się do przepowiedni.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że się zastanawiałem, zastanawiałem się nad tym milion razy. Wiem, że moi rodzice byli w Zakonie, ale co mogło być w nich tak niebezpiecznego, że Voldemort czuł się na tyle zagrożony, by samemu ich dopaść, to nie ma sensu, nigdy nie miało. – Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się, z wyrazu twarzy Snape'a wiedział, że spodoba mu się to, co drugi miał zamiar powiedzieć, mimo to chciał to usłyszeć. Był tak chory i zmęczony sekretami. – Przepowiednia, mówisz, jaka przepowiednia?</p>
<p>– Wiesz o profesor Trelawney. Ona jest czymś więcej niż tylko szaloną czarownicą bawiącą się we wróżbiarstwo. Pochodzi z linii prawdziwych jasnowidzów, którzy byli znani z dokładności swoich przepowiedni, jednak linia ta wymarła, pozostawiając Sybil jako jedyną. Przepowiednie to dziwne zjawiska i ci, którzy je wypowiadają, nigdy nie pamiętają, że to zrobili. Przepowiednia jest zapisywana i znana tylko na dwa sposoby, pierwszy to taki, że ktoś jest na miejscu i słyszy przepowiednię, gdy jasnowidz ją wypowiada. Po drugie, w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Tajemnic znajduje się wielkie archiwum, w którym każda przepowiednia jest automatycznie "zapisywana" w kuli, którą mogą odczytać tylko ci, których ona dotyczy. Szesnaście lat temu Albus spotkał się z Trelawney Pod Świńskim Łbem w celu odbycia zwykłej rozmowy, jednak w trakcie jej trwania Sybil wpadła w prawdziwy trans i wypowiedziała przepowiednię dotyczącą upadku Czarnego Pana.<br/><br/>Snape odetchnął i wyrecytował to, co teraz znał na pamięć.</p>
<p>– 'To nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli. A narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...' tak brzmiała przepowiednia przekazana w Boże Narodzenie przed twoimi narodzinami.<br/><br/>Harry siedział cicho i patrzył w ogień. Nie bardzo wiedział, co czuć, słysząc słowa, które rozerwały jego rodzinę na strzępy i sprawiły, że zawsze był inny. Co by było, gdyby Trelawney nigdy nie miała tej wizji, co by było, gdyby była sama, kiedy ją miała... Tyle pytań, co by było, gdyby.</p>
<p>– Więc... Jak Voldemort dowiedział się o przepowiedni? – Harry odwrócił wzrok od ognia i skierował się w stronę Snape'a.</p>
<p>Szczęka mężczyzny zacisnęła się.</p>
<p>– To właśnie tutaj pojawia się komplikacja. Czarny Pan nigdy nie usłyszał całej przepowiedni, jedynie dwie pierwsze linijki. Gdyby usłyszał ją całą, być może trzymałby się z dala od twojej rodziny lub Longbottomów, ponieważ Neville również urodził się pod koniec lipca, a jego rodzice trzykrotnie przeciwstawili się Czarnemu Panu. Ale Śmierciożerca, który doniósł mu o przepowiedni, został wyrzucony ze Świńskiego Łba, zanim sam usłyszał całość i jak idiota pobiegł natychmiast do swojego pana, by o tym donieść. – Snape zwrócił wzrok w stronę ognia. – Twoja matka dostała wybór w noc, kiedy przyszedł, Czarny Pan zaoferował, że ją oszczędzi, jeśli odstąpi od ciebie. Ona wybrała, by tego nie zrobić. Miłosierdzie nigdy nie było w duszy Czarnego Pana, nie zaoferował jej wyboru z powodu miłosierdzia, ale dlatego, że jeden z jego Śmierciożerców, dowiedziawszy się, którą rodzinę zamierza dopaść, błagał go, by oszczędził Lily Potter.</p>
<p>Ogień trzaskał i strzelał w krótkiej ciszy, która rozciągała się między nimi.</p>
<p>– Lily i ja byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi z przyjaciół. Poznałem ją jeszcze przed Hogwartem i nawet po tym, jak zostaliśmy przydzieleni do różnych domów, pozostała moją przyjaciółką. Podobnie jak ty i panna Granger czy pan Weasley byliśmy niemal nierozłączni przez większą część naszej kariery w Hogwarcie. Jedyną przeszkodą było zauroczenie Jamesa Pottera i fakt, że z tego powodu uznał, że nie jestem godny, by być jej przyjacielem. W mojej... ambicji stania się na tyle silnym, by on i Huncwoci nie mogli mnie dłużej dręczyć, zwróciłem się ku coraz mroczniejszym sztukom, co odepchnęło Lily ode mnie, ponieważ zawsze była zdegustowana ciemną stroną magii. Mimo to nadal była moją przyjaciółką, dopóki nie popełniłam niewybaczalnego błędu, wybuchając podczas kłótni, tej, którą widziałeś, i nazywając ją najgorszą obelgą, jaką kiedykolwiek mogłem wymyślić, kiedy moja duma została zraniona. Od tamtej pory żałuję tego momentu, tego pojedynczego przejęzyczenia, każdego dnia mojego życia. – Surowy ból w głosie Snape'a odbił się echem w komnacie jak rozbite szkło spadające na podłogę.</p>
<p>– Po tym wydarzeniu zagłębiłem się w Czarną Magię, a kiedy opuściłem Hogwart, dołączyłem do Lucjusza i Śmierciożerców. Wiele z tego, co głosił wtedy Czarny Pan, zgadzało się z moimi poglądami, więc wstąpiłem w szeregi Śmierciożerców i szybko się w nich wybiłem. Byłem bezwzględny, zimny, okrutny i najbardziej zaufany z jego ludzi za moją całkowitą ślepą lojalnością. I wtedy podsłuchałem, jak Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała początek przepowiedni do Albusa Dumbledore'a w gospodzie. Będąc dobrym, małym Śmierciożercą, którym byłem –  Gorzko skomentował swoje słowa, które wypluł jak zepsute mleko. – Poszedłem prosto do Czarnego Pana, zanim poznałem całą historię i powiedziałem mu, co usłyszałem. Dopiero po twoich narodzinach zdecydował, co zrobi i ogłosił to nam wszystkim. Tego wieczoru poszedłem przed niego i błagałem o życie twojej matki. Wykorzystałem każdą uncję sprytu i przebiegłości, jaką posiadam, by przekonać go, by spróbował zwrócić ją ku naszej sprawie, by wychował cię w szeregach Śmierciożerców jako sprzymierzeńca, a nie wroga. Wiedziałem, że jeśli ona przeżyje, a ty nie, to Lily znienawidzi mnie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek nienawidziłem Jamesa Pottera i jego kolegów. Poszedłem więc do Dumbledore'a i powiedziałem mu wszystko, co wiedziałem, tożsamość Śmierciożerców, zbrodnie, które nie zostały jeszcze powiązane z Czarnym Panem, to, co słyszałem i co mi powiedziano, wszystko, byleby tylko mógł ochronić twoją matkę i ciebie. Zgodziłem się dla niego szpiegować, dać mu tę małą przewagę, żeby mógł lepiej chronić Lily i ciebie. I to nie wystarczyło.</p>
<p>Jedna blada ręka była zaciśnięta w pięść, a paznokcie wbijały się w dłoń.<br/><br/>– Moja głupota kosztowała twoją matkę życie i wrzuciła cię w tę torturującą farsę wojny.<br/><br/>Harry był zdrętwiały; nie miał pojęcia, co czuć, ani co powiedzieć. W tej chwili czuł tylko pustkę. Osoba, w której powoli zakochiwał się coraz bardziej od jesieni, była przyczyną wszystkiego, co mu się przytrafiło... Tylko że nie była. W głębi duszy Harry wiedział o tym, ale w tej chwili nie mógł myśleć jasno, do diabła, nie mógł myśleć w ogóle.<br/><br/>– On i tak by jej nie oszczędził, wiesz o tym, prawda? – Harry nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu; był tak pusty, jak on sam się czuł. – Mógłbyś czołgać się i błagać, aż zrobiłbyś się niebieski, ale nawet gdyby moja matka ustąpiła, nie oszczędziłby jej, to nie leży w jego naturze, by zrobić coś takiego. Zabiłby ją, tak czy inaczej, i rozkoszował się twoim bólem. – Harry zatrzymał wzrok na podłodze; nie mógł znieść napotkania oczu Snape'a. – Nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym powiedział, co chcesz, żebym z tym zrobił. – Harry owinął ramiona wokół siebie ciasno, czując się bardziej zagubiony niż od czasu, gdy przybył do Hogwartu.</p>
<p>– Powiedziałem ci, bo Albus tego nie zrobi, dopóki nie zmusi go do tego jakieś straszne wydarzenie. Powiedziałem ci, bo zasługujesz na to, by wiedzieć, bo ukrywano to przed tobą wystarczająco długo. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś wiedział, dlaczego Albus, mimo że stara się cię chronić, naciska na ciebie, żebyś stał się silniejszy, żebyś nauczył się więcej niż inni uczniowie, dlaczego przymyka oko na lekkomyślne czyny, które prowadzą do tego, że zyskujesz jakieś zdolności lub siłę. Nie oczekuję, że cokolwiek powiesz lub zrobisz. Po prostu miałeś prawo wiedzieć. – Snape nie mógł patrzeć na twarz Harry'ego, nie mógł znieść widoku tego, co - jak był pewien - będzie całkowitą nienawiścią, bez względu na tępotę głosu młodzieńca.</p>
<p>– Muszę iść. – Harry wstał z krzesła. – Mam wiele do przemyślenia. – Jego ręka zawisła nad Snape'em, zanim niepewnie osiadła na ramieniu starszego mężczyzny. – Nie wiedziałeś, co się stanie, myślę, że nadszedł czas, byś pozwolił temu odejść, przeszłość jest przeszłością i nie możesz jej zmienić, nieważne jak desperacko byś chciał. Żyłeś z tą winą przez piętnaście lat, to wystarczająca kara dla każdego. Zrobiłeś też wiele dobrego. Pozwól odejść poczuciu winy Severusie. – Harry uniósł rękę z ramienia Snape'a i wymknął się z pokoju, potrzebował pobyć sam.</p>
<p>Snape zamknął oczy, a dwie łzy spłynęły mu po twarzy na skutek delikatnego przebaczenia, którego udzielił nastolatek. Zamykające się drzwi ledwie zarejestrował, gdy w końcu pozwolił sobie na płacz z powodu przeszłości.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Harry szedł wzdłuż łagodnie oświetlonych, pustych korytarzy. To było zabawne, ale kiedy nie było wielu uczniów, naprawdę zdawało sobie sprawę, jak ogromny jest zamek. W tej chwili Harry był za to wdzięczny, jego umysł był w chaosie i nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Snape. Skręcił za róg, zamierzając wyjść na zewnątrz, gdy wpadł na ciepłe ciało. Starając się utrzymać równowagę, zauważył miękkie blond włosy osoby, na którą wpadł.</p>
<p>– Tak mi przykro, pani Malfoy, moje myśli były gdzie indziej.</p>
<p>Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę, by go podtrzymać, napotykając jego spojrzenie.</p>
<p>– Nic się nie stało Panie Potter. – Zauważyła cieniste emocje rozedrgane w jego spojrzeniu i zatrzymała dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Co pana tak rozproszyło, jeśli mogę spytać?</p>
<p>– Pewne niespodziewane informacje... O przepowiedni. – Harry odezwał się, zanim jeszcze o tym pomyślał i wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego własnymi słowami.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem. Ta, która dotyczy ciebie i Czarnego Pana , jak mniemam?</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał w górę szerokimi zielonymi oczami.</p>
<p>–  Wiesz o tym w takim razie? Wygląda na to, że byłem jedynym, który nie wiedział. – Do jego głosu wkradł się skrawek pretensji. Przeklęty Dumbledore i jego zamiłowanie do tajemnic, to było coś, co miał prawo wiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Jestem żoną wysoko postawionego Śmierciożercy, panie Potter. Wszyscy w tym kręgu wiedzą, co wysłało Go do Doliny Godryka, a także jak bardzo jest zdesperowany, by dowiedzieć się więcej o przepowiedni.</p>
<p>– Cóż, to proste, muszę go zabić. Taki był już mój plan, ale teraz jest ustalony z góry. – Harry wyglądał ponuro. – Dokładne słowa, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, brzmiały; I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. Dla mnie to brzmi całkiem jasno. – Harry wydał z siebie pusty śmiech.</p>
<p>– Przepowiednie to dziwna rzecz, panie Potter, a ci, którzy pozwalają im rządzić swoim życiem, najczęściej kończą marnie. Zabij go, wszelkimi sposobami pozbądź się świata tego potwora, ale nie dlatego, że jakaś przepowiednia mówi ci, że to musisz być ty.</p>
<p>– Ale to muszę być ja, zawsze o tym wiedziałem. Nigdy nie obarczyłbym tym nikogo innego. – Harry przygryzł wargę na tyle mocno, że poczuł smak krwi.</p>
<p>– Przestań, młody człowieku. – Jej głos był stanowczy. – Bez względu na to, jak się czujesz, nie ma potrzeby, aby się ranić. Jedną rzeczą jest wybrać walkę, by zniszczyć potwora; zupełnie inną jest pozwolić, by przepowiednia kazała ci to zrobić. Severus. Wyobrażam sobie. Powiedział Ci to tylko po to, żebyś zrozumiał, dlaczego tak wielu naciska na Ciebie, żebyś robił lub był tym czy tamtym. Zignoruj ich. Jedyną rzeczą lub osobą, którą powinieneś być, jest Harry Potter. Ucz się, czego chcesz, kiedy chcesz i rośnij w siłę w swoim czasie. Bycie tym, kim jesteś, to wszystko, co jest potrzebne, abyś odniósł sukces, jeśli o to chodzi. I na pewno nie musisz sam stawiać czoła potworowi, a gdybyś spróbował, to obawiam się, jakie piekło wywołałaby panna Granger. Masz przyjaciół i sojuszników gotowych zrobić dla ciebie, co mogą, pozwól im podzielić się częścią ciężaru, zanim się pod nim załamiesz.</p>
<p>Harry otworzył usta, by się kłócić, ale zamknął je ponownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych istotnych argumentów, którymi mógłby się przeciwstawić.</p>
<p>– Ma pani rację. – Powiedział zamiast tego. – To może zająć trochę czasu, zanim pogodzę się z faktem, że nie jestem już sam, ale spróbuję. – Nikt wcześniej nie powiedział mu, żeby po prostu był Harrym Potterem, wyglądało na to, że wszyscy mieli wobec niego oczekiwania, a usłyszenie opinii żony jednego z najpaskudniejszych Śmierciożerców było trochę jak cios w bebechy, sprawiło jednak, że wiadomość zapadła w pamięć. – Dziękuję, pani Malfoy.</p>
<p>Przytaknęła, przyjmując podziękowanie jako jej należne.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że mam rację, jestem kobietą. – Lekka iskra w jej oczach dała do zrozumienia, że była to głównie żartobliwa kpina. – A teraz, co Harry Potter chciałby zrobić przed kolacją?</p>
<p>– Harry Potter chciałby wymknąć się na błonia i obrzucić śnieżkami pewien miłosny duet, więc to właśnie zrobi Harry Potter. – Uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu, aby umieścić lekki jak piórko pocałunek na policzku Narcyzy. – Naprawdę dziękuję jeszcze raz; czasami potrzebuję kopa w tyłek, zanim coś do mnie dotrze.</p>
<p>– Nie ma za co. Postaraj się wrzucić trochę śniegu za kołnierz Draco, w końcu jeśli warto to zrobić, to warto to zrobić dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko na śmiech, który wydał, zanim pobiegł w dół korytarza. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, przywołała kamerę i ruszyła za nim. Nie było wystarczająco dużo dobrych wspomnień w tych dniach, przynajmniej ona mogła zdobyć kilka dla potomności.</p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>Hermiona skrzywiła się z irytacją, gdy strzepywała śnieg z ramion i wykonała urok suszący na ubraniu.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę Harry! Czy musiałeś wepchnąć tę garść śniegu w koszulę Draco?</p>
<p>– Nigdy nie odmawiam posłuszeństwa rozkazom damy. – Harry uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i strząsnął topniejący śnieg z włosów, idąc w ślady Hermiony i rzucił na swoje ubranie urok osuszający i rozgrzewający. Jego ręce były tak zimne po rzucaniu śniegiem, że bolało go ich zaciskanie.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, choć na jej ustach można było dostrzec uśmiech. Zbyt dawno nie widziała Harry'ego tak ożywionego i wesołego, a już na pewno zbyt dawno nie oddawał się jakiejś nieszkodliwej zabawie, choć Draco nie postrzegał tego w ten sposób.</p>
<p>– Jesteś niepoprawny. – Przesunęła się, by usiąść przed ogniem, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki płomienie lizały się po kłodach. – Więc co spowodowało walkę na śnieżki?</p>
<p>Harry wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>– Po prostu dostałem kilka dobrych rad, do których postanowiłem się zastosować. – Ruszył w kierunku drugiego krzesła, gdy ogień ryknął ożywieniem i twarz Rona stała się widoczna w płomieniach. </p>
<p>– Cholera jasna, nie uwierzylibyście, co tu się działo. – Jego oczy były duże i był bledszy niż zwykle, nawet z płomieniami tańczącymi wokół wizerunku jego głowy.</p>
<p>Hermiona podskoczyła prawie o stopę w powietrze.</p>
<p>– Ron? Co u licha?</p>
<p>– Byłem w ministerstwie, odwiedzając tatę i podążając za twoją radą, próbując nawiązać miłą i przytulną współpracę z Aurorami, kiedy pojawił się cholerny wąż Sama Wiesz Kogo i zaatakował tatę, ugryzł go... Ledwo znalazłem go na czas.</p>
<p>Harry przykucnął blisko ognia.</p>
<p>– Co?</p>
<p>– Słyszałeś, zwierzak Voldiego ugryzł mojego ojca. Ten drań idzie na dno.</p>
<p>Hermiona miała szerokie oczy, gdy uklękła przed ogniem obok Harry'ego.</p>
<p>– O nie! Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Czy potrzebujesz, żebyśmy coś zrobili?</p>
<p>– Wszystko z nim w porządku, przez jakiś czas było nie ciekawie, ale wczoraj wrócił do domu ze Świętego Munga, trochę poobijany, ale w porządku. Chcę wiedzieć, jak ten cholerny wąż dostał się do ministerstwa.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego wąż Voldemorta miałby w ogóle być w Ministerstwie? To nie jest tak, że nie ma tam kilkudziesięciu małych zwolenników, którzy karmią go informacjami.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie. – Głowa Rona kiwnęła gorliwie w płomieniach.</p>
<p>– To musiało być coś naprawdę ważnego, czego szukał, coś, z czym nie ufał swoim małym poplecznikom. – Harry przejechał dłonią po włosach w frustracji, gdy próbował wymyślić, czym to ważne coś mogło być.</p>
<p>– Ale co może być tak ważne? Ron gdzie był twój tata, kiedy został zaatakowany? – Twarz Hermiony była ustawiona w stanowczych liniach i prawie można było zobaczyć obracające się trybiki w jej głowie.</p>
<p>Ron zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o tym, gdzie był jego ojciec, kiedy go znalazł. Lokalizacja nie była dokładnie pierwszą rzeczą w jego umyśle.</p>
<p>– Um, myślę, że to było w korytarzu przed Departamentem Tajemnic.</p>
<p>– Cóż, to nie zawęża sprawy. W Departamencie Tajemnic są różne rzeczy. Rzeczy, które mogą być użyte do produkcji broni lub po prostu do zbierania informacji, których nie może zdobyć w żaden inny sposób. Ale to wyjaśnia, dlaczego wąż tam był. Niewymowni ściśle pilnują każdego, kto wchodzi lub wychodzi z tego wydziału. Wąż był prawdopodobnie jego najlepszą szansą na dostanie się do środka.</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął powoli, nadal uważając za dziwne, że nikt nie zauważył ogromnego węża przemykającego po korytarzach. Również było coś dokuczliwego w tylnej części jego umysłu, ale nie mógł uchwycić myśli unoszącej się tylko na krawędzi jego umysłu. Było to niezwykle frustrujące.</p>
<p>– Dzięki Merlinowi, że byłeś tam Ron, że znalazłeś Artura na czas. – Powiedział zamiast tego i mając to na myśli.</p>
<p>– Ja też jestem wdzięczny. – Zgodził się Ron. – Ja nie...nie mam pojęcia, jak poradzilibyśmy sobie bez taty. – Twarz Rona była blada i poważna. – Mama by sobie nie poradziła, tak myślę.</p>
<p>Hermiona chciała sięgnąć przez ogień i przytulić swojego przyjaciela.</p>
<p>– Mogłaby przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, dla ciebie i Ginny, ale cieszę się, że nie musi. Ooooch to sprawia, że jestem taka wściekła! Dlaczego ten...ten...ten...ten...cholerny dupek nie może po prostu zniknąć i już!</p>
<p>Zarówno Harry, jak i Ron odwrócili się do Hermiony z bliźniaczymi wyrazami szoku na twarzach. To było tak niezwykłe usłyszeć Hermionę przeklinającą lub używającą jakiegokolwiek złego słowa.</p>
<p>– Pozbędziemy się go Miona; musimy wierzyć, że to zrobimy. – Harry powiedział jej uroczyście, a Ron przytaknął.</p>
<p>– Wiem, ale mam już dość tego, że skrzywdził ciebie, a teraz ojca Rona i to dla czego? Dla władzy? Jaką władzę ma mu dać ciągłe atakowanie ucznia? Zwłaszcza, że do tej pory ten uczeń albo go pokonał, albo zrobił z niego głupca, uciekając za każdym razem, gdy cię ścigał. Można by pomyśleć, że to zażenowanie już go zabiło, biorąc pod uwagę, że wydaje się mieć więcej dumy niż wszyscy ślizgoni razem wzięci.</p>
<p>– Może ten czas, gdy był przyczepiony do głowy Quirrela, wpłynął na jego mózg, Quirrel nie był najostrzejszą różdżką na świecie, może to było zaraźliwe? – Ron powiedział, wywołując u Harry'ego uśmiech mimo powagi rozmowy. Zaufać Ronowi, aby dostarczył rozrywkę.<br/><br/>Hermiona musiała zachichotać, tylko Ron.<br/><br/>– Całkowicie możliwe. Poza gigantycznym wężem jak minęły wam wakacje?<br/><br/>– Było w porządku, chaotycznie jak zwykle. Ginny spędziła cały swój czas poza martwieniem się o tatę, jęcząc o jakimś facecie... dowiem się kto i zrobię mu krzywdę. Aha i bliźniacy zrobili mój język w kropki w sam raz na świąteczną kolację... Matka prawie zniosła jajko, jak to zobaczyła.<br/><br/>Ron opowiadał o swoich wakacjach, a Harry przysłuchiwał się temu z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tęsknił za Weasleyami, ale za nic nie chciałby zamienić uroczystości, których doświadczył.</p>
<p>Hermiona słuchała, śmiejąc się z reakcji Molly na wybryki bliźniaków. Kiedy Ron zrobił przerwę na oddech, przechyliła głowę i zapytała.</p>
<p>– Ron, czy twoja rodzina odprawia rytuał przesilenia Yule? – Zastanawiała się nad tym, odkąd Narcyza wspomniała, że większość starych czystokrwistych rodzin trzyma się starych zwyczajów, jak również celebruje nowe.</p>
<p>– Tak – Potwierdził Ron. – Mama jednak rozpacza, ponieważ częściej niż zwykle George i Fred nie mogą powstrzymać się od robienia psikusów nawet podczas rytuału. W tym roku nie udało nam się go przeprowadzić, wszyscy byliśmy z tatą w Mungu.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się.</p>
<p>– Wyobrażam sobie, że bliźniaki uspokoją się nieco, kiedy skończą szkołę i poświęcą całą energię na swój biznes. Co dziwne, potrafią być poważni, kiedy chcą. Ale mówisz im, że tracą coś niesamowitego przez zakłócanie rzeczy? Harry i ja mieliśmy okazję być częścią rytuału Yule w tym roku i... to wciąż pozostawia mnie bez słowa, a od kiedy to brakuje mi słów?</p>
<p>– Nigdy! – Zaśmiał się Ron. – To musiało być coś niecodziennego, żeby to się stało.</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął.</p>
<p>– Tak było, zgadzam się z Mioną, nie da się tego wyjaśnić słowami... myślę, że trzeba było tego doświadczyć, żeby zrozumieć.</p>
<p>– Cieszę się razem z wami. – Powiedział Ron i odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą krzyki. – Słuchajcie, muszę iść, Gred i Forge chcą, żeby ich pieniądze były coś warte... Do zobaczenia, kiedy wrócę. – Płomienie zamigotały i wróciły do normy, płonąc wesoło w ogromnym kominku.</p>
<p>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>– Ciekawe, czy wróci purpurowy, wydaje się, że to coś, co wymyśliliby bliźniacy, nie sądzisz Harry?</p>
<p>– Fioletowy, w paski lub tęczowy. Z tymi dwoma nawet nie śmiem zgadywać. Wiem tylko, że moim zdaniem Ron sprzedał się o wiele za tanio. – Harry uśmiechnął się.</p>
<p>– Tak, ale on naprawdę chciał kupić coś ładnego dla Pansy. Jak myślisz, jak długo to się będzie przeciągać?</p>
<p>– Cóż, mówimy o Ronie, będzie koczował, miał obsesję i rozpaczał, aż w końcu się podda; w przypływie zazdrości lub czegoś w tym rodzaju... Będzie to przynajmniej zabawne do oglądania.</p>
<p>– Och, jesteś okropny. – Zachichotała. – Mam pewność, że Pansy celowo podsyca jego zazdrość, by skłonić go do ruchu. – Zgrabny mały gong odbił się echem po pokoju i Hermiona podniosła się na nogi. – Czas na kolację w takim razie. Chodźmy.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że tak, jest ślizgonką. – Harry przytaknął i również podniósł się z podłogi. Był głodny, a kolacja brzmiała jak bardzo dobry pomysł. – Idziemy, moja pani? – Harry wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony.</p>
<p>Roześmiała się i szturchnęła go w ramię, zanim je przyjęła.</p>
<p>– Zachowujesz się głupio. Cieszę się, że to widzę. – Wyszli ze wspólnego pokoju i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali. – Nie mamy okazji być głupimi wystarczająco często w tych dniach.</p>
<p>– Nie, zdecydowanie za mało. – Harry zgodził się miękko, gdy ruchome schody powoli zabierały ich w dół pięter, aż mogli dotrzeć do Wielkiej Sali. Był tam tylko jeden stół, przy którym siedziała garstka uczniów, którzy zostali na święta. Harry i Hermiona podeszli do stołu i zajęli miejsca obok Draco i Narcyzy. Harry skinął im obojgu i uśmiechnął się do Draco, który rozpromienił się, gdy spojrzał na Hermionę.</p>
<p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, a potem ukryła uśmieszek na widok sposobu, w jaki jej syn i Hermiona od razu przeszli do omawiania jakichś niejasnych run z użyciem animacji, którą naprawdę tylko głupiec mógłby skojarzyć z runami. Rozejrzała się dookoła, gdy reszta profesorów i dyrektor weszli do sali, i zmarszczyła brwi w obawie, gdy Snape się nie pojawił. Znając go tak dobrze jak ona, wiedziała, że jest obsesyjnie punktualny i nigdy się nie spóźniał, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć.</p>
<p>Harry też się martwił. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to nie on był powodem, dla którego Snape się nie pojawił. Nagle przestał być głodny i zaczął bezmyślnie grzebać w pysznym jedzeniu na swoim talerzu.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zwęziła oczy. Zauważyła nieobecność Snape'a, a teraz Harry szturchał swoje jedzenie? Dźgnęła przyjaciela w żebra.</p>
<p>– Jeśli jeszcze bardziej schudniesz, Harry, to w następnym meczu Quidditcha zostaniesz zdmuchnięty z miotły. – Pod jej słowami kryła się jasna wiadomość, że wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak i zamierzała mu to wyperswadować, jak tylko wrócą do pokoju wspólnego.</p>
<p>– Wszystko w porządku Miona; po prostu nie jestem aż tak głodny. – Harry wymusił uśmiech w jej stronę.</p>
<p>Draco uniósł brew.</p>
<p>– Nie, żeby to było dla mnie niekorzystne, gdybyś <em>rzeczywiście </em>zleciał ze swojej miotły, ale naprawdę... Zaczynasz wyglądać na schorowanego, Potter i tak bardzo wolałbym pokonać cię samymi umiejętnościami niż twoimi problemami zdrowotnymi.</p>
<p>Harry zerknął na zgryźliwego blondyna, ale podniósł widelec i włożył jedzenie do ust.</p>
<p>Hermiona udała, że rzuca Draco oburzone spojrzenie, nawet gdy jej dłoń musnęła jego w niemym podziękowaniu. Jeśli cokolwiek mogło skłonić Harry'ego do jedzenia, gdy nie miał na to ochoty, to właśnie zaczepki ze strony rywala.</p>
<p>Maleńki, prawie niewidoczny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Draco, który kontynuował jedzenie w ciszy, jego palce mrowiły po dotyku Hermiony.</p>
<p>Harry zmusił się do dokończenia jedzenia; nie pozwoliłby, żeby Malfoy miał nad nim przewagę, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się martwił. Postanowił jednak, że po kolacji pójdzie do komnat Snape'a; nie pozwoli, żeby ten drugi się przed nim ukrywał.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<b>Blood Quill Consequences</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Część siedemnasta</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Snape pracował obecnie dość... intensywnie nad eliksirem tojadowym. Po tym, jak gwałtowna burza emocji, która w końcu została uwolniona z emocjonalnego odpowiednika Tamy Hoovera, zakończyła się, poszedł do swojej sypialni, aby przyłożyć chłodną szmatkę do oczu i w końcu zasnął. Obudził się dopiero kilka minut temu, dawno po rozpoczęciu kolacji i zamiast robić scenę przez spóźnienie, poprosił skrzata domowego o przyniesienie mu kanapek i poszedł do swojego laboratorium. Jego umysł był w tej chwili nieco chaotyczny, ale zamiast medytować i porządkować go na nowo, pracował nad eliksirem, ponieważ z tego kłębiącego się bałaganu wyłoniło się kilka dobrych pomysłów.</p><p>Harry pomachał na pożegnanie Hermionie i Draco, nie będąc pewnym, czy zauważyli, że wyszedł, ponieważ byli całkowicie zauroczeni sobą nawzajem. Pospiesznie zszedł po schodach do lochu i zatrzymał się, by złapać oddech, zanim poprosił o wstęp. Zdał sobie sprawę, że może Snape chciał być sam, ale Harry musiał zobaczyć, że z tym drugim jest wszystko w porządku.</p><p>Portret był już przyzwyczajony do wizyt Harry'ego, a ponieważ Severus nie powiedział nic na ten temat, po prostu wpuścił go bez słowa.</p><p>Wchodząc dalej do komnat Snape'a, Harry znalazł się w laboratorium, gdzie przez chwilę obserwował Snape'a w milczeniu, podziwiając umiejętności, z jakimi pracował. Mężczyzna sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało się takir proste, mimo że Harry wiedział, że jest to niezwykle skomplikowany eliksir, rozpoznał go z poprzednich wizyt. </p><p>– Przegapiłeś kolację. – Powiedział w końcu.</p><p>Z trudem powstrzymał się od drgnięcia, gdy dodawał do mikstury wiórki jarzębiny, słysząc głos Harry'ego. Snape był tak zaabsorbowany miksturą, że nie zauważył nastolatka wchodzącego do pokoju. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego i zabrał się do mieszania eliksiru ostrożnie. </p><p>– Zasnąłem i obudziłem się zbyt późno, by zdążyć na dół o odpowiedniej porze.</p><p>– Martwiłem się. – Harry wkroczył dalej do pokoju, ale był ostrożny, by nie zbliżyć się zbytnio do Snape'a, ponieważ wciąż nie wiedział, jak ten drugi czuł się w jego obecności. – Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>Kilka długich chwil minęło, gdy Snape mieszał, wstrząsał i dodawał różne składniki do eliksiru, zanim osiągnął punkt, w którym miał odstać godzinę. Potem zwrócił się do młodzieńca. </p><p>– To ja powinienem zadać ci to pytanie. To ty zostałeś dziś postawiony przed rewelacjami.</p><p>– O dziwo tak... Tak, nic mi nie jest. Jak powiedziałeś, spotkała mnie rewelacja... Z małą pomocą pewnej pani wiem teraz, że muszę być tylko sobą. Nie pozwolę nikomu wcisnąć mnie w ramy, które nie pasują. – Harry zrobił kolejny krok bliżej. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś, musiałem to wiedzieć.</p><p>Profesor skinął głową i podszedł do zamkniętej szafki, w której trzymał swoje najrzadsze składniki do eliksirów. Otworzył ją i odsunął na bok panel, wyjmując pudełko. Postawił je na stole, z dala od kociołka i składników eliksirów, po czym ponownie zamknął szafkę.</p><p>– Pamiętaj o tym następnym razem, gdy ktoś będzie próbował wcisnąć cię w coś spoza programu szkolnego, czego nie chcesz robić. – Spojrzał w dół na pudełko, opierając na nim dłoń. – Pot... Harry, dziękuję ci. Za to, co powiedziałeś, zanim wyszedłeś.</p><p>Wypuszczając wstrzymywany oddech, Harry zrezygnował z utrzymywania dystansu i podszedł do Snape'a od tyłu, opierając czoło o jego łopatki, owijając ramiona wokół szczupłej postaci.</p><p>– Mówiłem serio, wiesz. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, odpokutowałeś za to po tysiąckroć. Tak się bałem, że to mnie teraz unikasz.</p><p>Mężczyzna zamarł i zamknął oczy, delektując się uczuciem ramion oplatających jego talię. Może teraz mógłby zaryzykować. Może mógłby spróbować nawiązać relację z młodym człowiekiem, który stał za nim. Ręka, która nie trzymała pudełka, lekko dotknęła pleców Harry'ego.</p><p>– Nie. Nie unikam cię. Unikam tylko ludzi, którzy mnie irytują; ciebie nie można już zaliczyć do tej kategorii.</p><p>Harry prychnął, ale miał w tym trochę desperackiej nutki i nadal trzymał Snape'a w pasie.</p><p>– Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Stałeś się dla mnie bardzo ważny, Severusie.</p><p>Czysto ślizgoński uśmieszek pojawił się na kącikach ust starszego mężczyzny, który obrócił się w ramionach Harry'ego i spojrzał w dół na młodzieńca.</p><p>– Naprawdę? Jakim cudem?</p><p>Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia.</p><p>– Jakim cudem? Chcesz poznać szczegóły? Może dlatego, że przez większość czasu ufam ci bardziej niż sobie. A może chcesz usłyszeć o snach, które mam o tobie w nocy? Sprawiających, że muszę zmieniać pościel, zanim inni się obudzą.</p><p>Uśmiech mężczyzny tylko się pogłębił i Severus przesunął się, by oprzeć Harry'ego o stół, jego ręce spoczęły po obu stronach bioder młodzieńca.</p><p>– Tak, zdecydowanie, przejdź do szczegów. Masz moją <em>niezachwianą </em>uwagę.</p><p>– Mam? – Odpowiadający uśmiech zagrał na ustach Harry'ego. – A może zamiast tego po prostu ci pokażę? – Objął twarz Snape'a i pociągnął starszego mężczyznę w dół tak, że mógł uchwycić jego usta swoimi. Całował Mistrza Eliksirów przez chwilę, lekko muskając dolną wargę Snape'a, zanim się oderwał, chuchając w ucho Snape'a. – To zawsze tak się zaczyna... Te sny...</p><p>Mały dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Snape'a, który odwrócił głowę, by w zamian musnąć ucho Harry'ego.</p><p>– Czyżby? Wygląda na to, że nasze sny mają ze sobą coś wspólnego, panie Potter. – Skubnął delikatnie miękki płatek ucha.</p><p>Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, nie miał pojęcia, że jego uszy są tak wrażliwe. </p><p>– D-dobrze, posiadanie wspólnych rzeczy jest... dobre. – Czując się mniej niż wyartykułowany, Harry zdecydował się wykorzystać swoje usta do lepszego użytku i ponownie zażądał ust Snape'a, tym razem pozwalając swojemu językowi wyjść i pobawić się.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna wydał z siebie zadowolone, miękkie warknięcie, gdy otworzył usta i spotkał język Harry'ego ze swoim, witając go w swoich ustach. Prawie zamruczał, gdy Harry dokładnie zbadał jego usta, ale zamiast tego possał lekko śliski mięsień, próbując zapamiętać jego smak.</p><p>To było najwspanialsze uczucie, na równi z lataniem. Całowanie Snape'a dawało Harry'emu takie samo łaskotanie w żołądku, jak wtedy, gdy wykonał bezbłędny Zwód Wronskiego. Głęboki jęk wymknął się Harry'emu, a jego dłonie przesunęły się z obejmowania twarzy Snape'a w jego włosy, trzymając go blisko siebie, podczas gdy ich języki walczyły i bawiły się.</p><p>Severus skubnął figlarnie język Harry'ego, po czym wsunął go ze swoim do ust młodzieńca. To była, szczerze mówiąc, większa rozkosz niż stworzenie przełomowego eliksiru czy nowego zaklęcia. Pocałunek z Harrym, jak podejrzewał, przyćmiłby nawet moment, w którym Czarny Pan w końcu upadnie. Jedna ręka podniosła się od stołu, by pogłaskać bok nastolatka po szmaragdowym swetrze, który miał na sobie, odwzorowując subtelne przesunięcia mięśni pod grubą wełną.</p><p>Kolejny jęk wymknął się z ust i Harry przycisnął się bliżej. Czuł się gorący i potrzebujący i wszystko, co wiedział, to to, że chciał więcej. Chciał, żeby to cudowne uczucie trwało. Snape smakował jak deszcz, świeży, czysty i och jakże uzależniający.</p><p>Profesor owinął rękę wokół talii młodzieńca, opierając ją na małej części pleców Harry'ego, podczas gdy pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej gorący. Już miał podnieść młodszego mężczyznę, by usiadł na stole, gdy po jego prawej stronie uprzejmie przeczyszczono gardło.</p><p>– Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam, ale puka dyrektor szkoły.</p><p>Snape podniósł niechętnie głowę z cichym przekleństwem, którego nie udało mu się wydusić i skinął ostro na portret, który go o tym poinformował. </p><p>– Dobrze, daj nam kilka chwil.</p><p>Oczy Harry'ego były zaszklone i nie skupione, a jego usta spuchły od pocałunków do tego stopnia, że wręcz bolały. Początkowo nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Snape przestał i przyciągnął go z powrotem, przyciskając ich usta do siebie, gdy słowa portretu w końcu przeniknęły do jego umysłu. </p><p>– O cholera. – Harry próbował myśleć o Dudleyu w bieliźnie, by pozbyć się natarczywej erekcji. Niechętnie uwolnił Snape'a i oddychał ciężko, próbując odzyskać opanowanie.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna cofnął się o kilka kroków i odetchnął cicho, dziękując Merlinowi za luźne szaty. Podszedł do półki z książkami i wziął z niej jakiś tekst, podał książkę Harry'emu i popchnął młodzieńca na stołek, dzięki czemu jego okolice poniżej talii pozostały ukryte. Niewiele dało się zrobić z opuchniętymi wargami, ale bez względu na to, jakie podejrzenia może żywić dyrektor, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. </p><p>– Porozmawiamy po jego wyjściu Harry. – Snape odgarnął dzikie czarne włosy z oczu młodzieńca, zanim odgłos kroków zbliżających się do laboratorium sprawił, że cofnął się, wpatrując w kociołek i udając, że notuje najdrobniejsze reakcje w nim zachodzące.</p><p>Siedząc wyprostowany, Harry udawał, że jest pogrążony w lekturze, która leżała przed nim, czekając na przyjście dyrektora. Cieszył się, że Snape chciał później porozmawiać, ale miał nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie powie, że to był błąd. Harry nie pozwoliłby mu tego powiedzieć, bo ich spotkanie nie było błędem, wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>Dumbledore wszedł do środka, a jego krzaczaste srebrzyste brwi uniosły się ze zdziwienia, gdy zauważył Harry'ego. </p><p>– Harry mój chłopcze; to jest zaskakująco ostatnie miejsce, w którym myślałem, że znajdę cię na przerwie od szkoły.</p><p>Harry tylko uśmiechnął się słabo. </p><p>– Znasz mnie; potrzebuję całego dodatkowego czasu na naukę, jaki tylko mogę dostać.</p><p>– Hm. – Dumbledore zamyślił się, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. – A ty Severusie, jak się masz? Nieczęsto zdarza ci się opuszczać wyznaczoną godzinę, nawet jeśli to tylko kolacja.</p><p>– Mam się doskonale. Nie chciałem zostawiać mojego eliksiru, ale... przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem niepotrzebny kłopot. – W tym oświadczeniu było bardzo mało szczerości, ponieważ było tylko kilka osób, na których mu zależało, a których nie chciał niepokoić. Nastolatek, którego usta właśnie spustoszył, był jedną z nich.</p><p>– Dobrze wiedzieć, że nic ci nie jest. – Dumbledore się uśmiechnął. – Musiałem sprawdzić, nie można być zbyt ostrożnym w dzisiejszych czasach.</p><p>Harry poczuł lekki jak piórko dotyk sieci, którą wzniósł, by strzec swojego umysłu i szybko wyrzucił intruza, zszokowany tym, że Dumbledore nawet próbował z nim Legilimencji.</p><p>– Widzę, że nauka się opłaciła, dobrze, dobrze. – Dumbledore wyprostował swoje okulary.</p><p>Severus odwrócił się powoli, by obdarzyć starca kamiennym spojrzeniem, gdyż sam również czuł, że stary czarodziej próbuje wbić się w jego głowę. </p><p>– Czy jest jakiś... inny powód, dla którego zszedłeś Albusie?</p><p>– Nie, nie, tylko sprawdzam starego przyjaciela. Zostawię cię teraz z twoimi eliksirami. – Uśmiech Dumbledore'a wydawał się nieco napięty. – Dobry wieczór wam i nie uczcie się teraz zbyt pilnie, w końcu są ferie.</p><p>Snape odchrząknął i odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego eliksiru.</p><p>– Dobrego wieczoru.</p><p>Albus pochylił głowę, przez co jego długa broda zafalowała i wyszedł z pokoju.</p><p>– To tylko ja, czy było to naprawdę dziwne, nawet jak na dyrektora? – Harry zapytał i zamknął książkę, przecież nie było dokładnie tak, że ją czytał.</p><p>Profesor przez chwilę trzymał w górze palec, czekając, aż Uriah wskoczy w jego ramę i kiwnął głową, potwierdzając, że dyrektor wyszedł. </p><p>– Tak, to było dość dziwne. – Zerknął w dół na miksturę, sprawdził godzinę i wybrał jeden składnik, jakiś rodzaj drobnego proszku, i wsypał go, mieszając zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara srebrną pałeczką siedem razy. Mikstura zabarwiła się na kolor świetlistego karmelu, wywołując na wpół zadowolony pomruk Mistrza Eliksirów. – Zwykle jestem ostrożny wobec każdego, kto może mi grzebać w głowie, ale z reguły Albus tego nie robi, chyba że po zebraniu Śmierciożerców. To było... zupełnie do niego niepodobne.</p><p>Harry przytaknął. </p><p>– Wszystko, co mówił, wydawało się jakieś wymuszone. – Harry wiedział, że dyrektor miał swoje dziwactwa, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, to sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się bardzo nieswojo, jakby jeszcze jeden fundament został spod niego wyrwany.</p><p>Snape nabrał niewielką ilość eliksiru do fiolki w celu przetestowania, a resztę schował w dużej, szczelnie zamkniętej karafce na wypadek, gdyby jednak udało mu się uwarzyć.</p><p>– Nieszczególnie lubi lochy, ale nawet z tym był trochę sztywny. – Zniknął wszystkie akcesoria do eliksirów machnięciem różdżki. – Nie przejmowałbym się tym przesadnie, chybachyba że to się powtórzy.</p><p>– Pewnie masz rację; każdy może mieć gorszy dzień. – Wciąż było coś, co nie pasowało Harry'emu, ale nie chciał się nad tym obsesyjnie zastanawiać, i tak nic nie mógł zrobić, a poza tym Harry miał nadzieję, że on i Snape będą mieli przyjemniejsze rzeczy do omówienia.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego.</p><p>– Czy mamy się przenieść w bardziej komfortowe otoczenie?</p><p>Zarumieniony Harry utrzymał spojrzenie Snape'a i wstał ze stołka, na którym Snape go posadził.</p><p>– To brzmi jak doskonały pomysł... Sir.</p><p>Profesor uniósł brew i gestem wskazał Harry'emu drzwi do jego pokoju dziennego. </p><p>– Myślę, że w tych okolicznościach mógłbyś nadal używać mojego imienia, gdy jesteśmy w prywatnym gronie. – Podążył blisko za młodzieńcem, na tyle blisko, że mógł poczuć ciepło ciała drugiej osoby. – Tak naprawdę to nalegam.</p><p>– Nalegasz? Cóż, w takim razie nie mam wyboru, muszę być posłuszny. – Harry spojrzał z powrotem przez ramię, z nikczemnym błyskiem w oczach. – Severus... – Imię wyszło jak pomruk. – W ten sposób? – Harry zapytał z udawaną niewinnością.</p><p>Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech, tylko odrobinę bardziej zawadiacki niż błysk w szmaragdowym spojrzeniu młodzieńca. </p><p>– Uważam, że ty, Harry. – Sposób, w jaki wymówił imię nastolatka, sprawił, że brzmiało ono jak egzotyczne i grzesznie zakazane. – Masz w sobie odrobinę figlarskiej osobowości. – Delikatna pauza nastąpiła wraz z subtelnym muśnięciem palców u podstawy kręgosłupa Harry'ego, które skierowało go w stronę małej sofy przed kominkiem. – Nie mam o to pretensji, tak długo, jak to ja czerpię z tego korzyści.</p><p>– Cóż, mogłem być w Slytherinie, wiesz, Tiara powiedziała mi, że świetnie sobie poradzę w twoim domu. – Harry zadrżał na dotyk Snape'a, nawet gdy ten zachował swój kpiący uśmiech. Nagle to, że mógł zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu, nie wydało mu się takie złe, był jednak szczęśliwy tam, gdzie był. – I uwierz mi... skorzystasz na tym.</p><p>Severus pociągnął Harry'ego w dół, by usiadł na sofie, jedną ręką z długimi palcami zaciskając luźno wokół nadgarstka młodzieńca. Drugą ręką przesunął opuszki palców po płaszczyznach i miękkich kątach brzoskwiniowo bladej twarzy. Na ustach Severusa pojawił się rozbawiony grymas, gdy nie wyczuł śladu zarostu na szczęce młodzieńca, choć wiedział, że Harry'emu od czasu do czasu zdarza się mieć lekki meszek, o piątej nad ranem.</p><p>– Zaklęcie golenia?</p><p>– Mmm, tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Hermiona miała trudny problem z nauczeniem go mnie i Rona po tym, jak zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by spartaczyć nasze twarze tradycyjnymi maszynkami do golenia. – Wyglądał na nieco zawstydzonego. – Dzięki Merlinowi za magię powiadam, może to niewiele, ale to jedyna twarz, jaką mam. – Dotyk Severusa było bardzo rozpraszający i Harry wiedział, że bełkocze, ale nie mógł przestać, nawet gdy przesunął się na swoim miejscu, by zbliżyć się do drugiego mężczyzny.</p><p>– Niewiele? – Snape uniósł brew. – Harry jesteś jednym z najbardziej atrakcyjnych młodych mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem, nie sprzedawaj się tanio. – Jego kciuk przesunął się po krawędzi kości policzkowej młodzieńca. – To zadziwiające, że nikt wcześniej cię nie poderwał.</p><p>– Może wcześniej nie chciałem być poderwany? – Rumieniec na policzkach Harry'ego pogłębił się i rozprzestrzenił na całą twarz i w dół szyi, z pewnością nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia nazywanym atrakcyjnym. – Mógłbym jednak powiedzieć to samo o tobie. – Harry chwycił dłoń Snape'a i przybliżył ją do swoich ust, lekko skubiąc opuszki jego palców.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna wydał z siebie prawie mruknięcie. </p><p>– Hmm tłusty drań? Nietoperz z lochu? Moja osobowość jest dość odstręczająca dla tych, którzy spojrzą poza mój nieszczęsny nos i nigdy nie widziałem sensu w inwestowaniu uwagi w tych, którzy łamią się już przy pierwszej przeszkodzie. – Snape uwolnił nadgarstek Harry'ego, by pogłaskać palcami miękkie, dzikie, czarne włosy młodzieńca.</p><p>– Ich strata, mój zysk. – Harry powiedział miękko i przesunął się, by objąć Severusa. Przebiegł palcami przez włosy Snape'a i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu, składając pocałunki na czole, policzkach i nosie, zanim przesunął się, by lekko pocałować jego usta. – Mój zysk.</p><p>Severus ugryzł lekko dolną wargę Harry'ego, jedną rękę trzymając na karku młodzieńca, drugą u podstawy jego kręgosłupa. </p><p>– Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Ostrzegam cię, Harry, jestem ślizgonem z krwi i kości. Oznacza to, że będę niezwykle zaborczy i prawdopodobnie będę miał wybuchy zazdrości. – Pieszczotliwie dotknął krawędzi szczęki nastolatka. – Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem Harry, ale jeśli uważam coś lub kogoś za moje, dbam o to.</p><p>– Nie masz się o co martwić, nie masz o co być zazdrosny. – Harry pochylił się do niego bliżej, kontynuując całowanie Severusa. – Nie mam nic przeciwko byciu twoim, w zasadzie chcę być, ale to działa w obie strony. Ty też jesteś mój Severusie Snape i teraz gdy cię mam, nie zamierzam odpuścić.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna przeciągnął językiem po wardze Harry'ego.</p><p>– Dobrze, zgadzamy się co do tego. Mam jednak pytanie. – Jego dłoń leniwie głaskała tył szyi Harry'ego.</p><p>– Hmm, co to za pytanie? – Harry zapytał, jego skóra już obfita w gęsią skórkę, gdy Severus pieścił wrażliwą skórę jego szyi. Jeśli Severus nadal będzie go dotykał w ten sposób, istniało wysokie ryzyko, że zgodzi się na wszystko.</p><p>– Jak chcesz postępować ze swoimi przyjaciółmi? – Głos Snape'a, choć wciąż miękki, był poważny. – Jak również z resztą szkoły?</p><p>Harry odsunął się trochę i oparł głowę na ramieniu Snape'a, wtulając nos w szyję, wdychając jego zapach. </p><p>– Nie chciałbym niczego więcej, niż się tobą chwalić, nie chcę, żebyśmy byli sekretem, ale tak zrobię, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. Jak to będzie współpracować z twoimi <em>przyjaciółmi</em>? Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś miał kłopoty.</p><p>Profesor skrzywił się z grymasem. </p><p>– To byłby jedyny powód, aby utrzymać nas w tajemnicy. Jeśli się dowiedzą, będę musiał postawić cię przed Czarnym Panem, prawdopodobnie w bardzo krótkim czasie. Gdyby nie Śmierciożercy, nie dbałbym o to, kto o tym wie.</p><p>– Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli na razie pozostanie to między nami... Dopóki wężowa twarz nie zniknie, ale potem <em>będę </em>się tobą chwalić i obnosić przed każdym, kto będzie chciał patrzeć. – Harry przytknął czubek nosa do ciepłej skóry Snape'a. – Hermiona będzie jednak wiedziała, będzie wiedziała, zanim jej powiem... Ona jest przerażająca w tej kwestii. Nikomu nie powie, ufam jej we wszystkim.</p><p>Snape pogłaskał młodzieńca po włosach.</p><p>– Nie przeszkadza mi to ani możliwość, że Draco czy nawet Weasley wiedzą. Gdyby Granger lub Weasley podzielili się jakąkolwiek informacją ze Śmierciożercą, byłby to prawdopodobnie znak Apokalipsy. Jeśli chodzi o mojego chrześniaka, odgryzłby sobie język i udławił się krwią, zanim wsparłby cele Lucjusza, teraz gdy jego matka jest z dala od jego wpływu.</p><p>Harry przytaknął.</p><p>– Jestem do dupy w utrzymywaniu spraw przed moimi przyjaciółmi, więc pewnie się dowiedzą. Ron będzie miał opory, ale nigdy by się nie wygadał. – Harry przesunął się lekko, by mógł wodzić wargami w górę i w dół gardła Snape'a, zamiast po jego nosie. – Po prostu będziemy musieli jak najlepiej wykorzystać sytuację, dopóki nie będziemy mogli być na jawie. Sekretne schadzki w pustych salach lekcyjnych... Ja ukrywający się pod twoim biurkiem podczas zajęć... Niekończące się możliwości.</p><p>Miękkie warknięcie wydobyło się ze starszego mężczyzny i przechylił głowę, by umożliwić Harry'emu lepszy dostęp do swojego gardła. </p><p>– Jesteś zaskakująco niegodziwy. Dlaczego <em>nie zostałeś</em> przydzielony do mojego domu, skoro kapelusz chciał cię umieścić w Slytherinie? – Dłoń na plecach Harry'ego wsunęła się pod sweter, głaszcząc skórę pod nim.</p><p>– Błagałem, żeby tego nie robił. – Harry pozwolił swojemu językowi wejść do gry, smakując i liżąc jego drogę po gładkiej skórze szyi Snape'a. – Na swoją obronę dodam, że dopiero co usłyszałem, że wszyscy mroczni czarodzieje pochodzą ze Slytherinu i miałem mniej niż porywające doświadczenie z pewnym wyniosłym, blond kretynem.</p><p>Miękki chichot wydobył się z Severusa. </p><p>– Ach, rozumiem. – Lekko podrapał paznokciami po małej części pleców Harry'ego.</p><p>– Teraz oczywiście wiem lepiej, chociaż Malfoy nadal jest wyniosłym gnojkiem, ale cieszę się, że nie jesteś moją Głową Domu. Gdybyś był, mógłbym czuć się niezręcznie, robiąc to. – Harry pociągnął kołnierz Snape'a dalej w dół, by possać jego jabłko adama, zanim skubnął drogę w górę szczęki Snape'a.</p><p>– Oh broń Merlinie. – Podstępna dłoń Snape'a zsunęła się z pleców Harry'ego i prosto pod paskiem jego spodni, by objąć jeden jędrny pośladek. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuł się niezręcznie. Wtedy nie mógłbym skorzystać z tej rozkosznej pozycji. – Głos starszego mężczyzny obniżył się o oktawę, stając się coraz bardziej ochrypły, gdy pchnął biodra ku Harry'emu.</p><p>Plecy Harry'ego wygięły się w łuk i przywarł do ciała, spotykając się z ruchami Snape'a, czując erekcję starszego mężczyzny przy swojej własnej nawet przez wszystkie warstwy ubrań.</p><p>– Nnngh... To byłoby złe, tak bardzo złe, bo ta pozycja jest wspaniała. – Harry dyszał teraz, dłoń na nagiej skórze jego tyłka rozpalała całe jego ciało. Harry pochylił się i uchwycił usta Snape'a w zaciętym pocałunku, z zębami, językiem i rozkoszną wilgocią.</p><p>Snape warknął w pocałunku i pchnął biodra Harry'ego mocniej, by wytworzyć większe tarcie, podczas gdy ich języki tańczyły. Jego druga ręka znalazła się pod swetrem młodzieńca i głaskała jego zgrabne ciało, muskając sutek. Młodzieniec w jego ramionach był jak narkotyk w smaku i dotyku, a on nie miał problemu z uzależnieniem się od niego.</p><p>– O słodki Merlinie. – Harry zadrżał, muśnięcie jego sutka było tuż na granicy między przyjemnością a bólem i Harry rozkoszował się doznaniami. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, samotne trzepanie i kilka mniej niż zadowalających pocałunków nie przygotowało go na taką przyjemność.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna przesunął się, pochylając głowę, by delikatnie wgryźć się w szyję Harry'ego, podczas gdy on kontynuował ocieranie się o nastolatka i zabawę z sutkiem. </p><p>– Powiedz mi Harry, czy ci się to podoba?</p><p>– Mmm, podoba? – Harry kołysał się i poruszał razem ze Snape'em, próbując spotęgować każde doznanie. – Cholernie to uwielbiam, lepsze niż magia.– Harry poczuł nagle gorąco i sięgnął po obszycie swojego dzianinowego swetra i ściągnął go przez głowę, sprawiając, że włosy rozeszły mu się w każdym kierunku.</p><p>Severus wydał z siebie ciemno rozbawiony chichot, gdy skubał i gryzł gardło Harry'ego, by w miejscu, gdzie jego szyja stykała się z ramieniem, zrobić wyraźny ślad. Kiedy był już zadowolony z ciemnofioletowej malinki, składał pocałunki na zaniedbanym sutku, przesuwając po nim językiem i drażniąc jego brodawkę. Nagłym ruchem przewrócił Harry'ego na plecy na sofie i położył się między nogami młodzieńca. Jego ręka zsunęła się z tyłu spodni młodszego mężczyzny na rzecz obejmowania napiętej części ciała i masowania twardego wybrzuszenia.</p><p>Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając swoją nowo naznaczoną skórę i wydał z siebie jęk, gdy poczuł dłoń Snape'a na swojej erekcji. Nawet przez wełnę jego spodni czuł się cudownie i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie wypchnąć bioder w górę w kierunku chwalebnego dotyku. Tkanina kanapy drapała go po plecach, ale uczucie Snape'a nad nim było niesamowite, jakby mężczyzna należał do krzywizny bioder Harry'ego. Jego dłonie przeczesały włosy Snape'a, zanim osiadły na jego ramionach. Harry zmarszczył brwi. </p><p>– Dlaczego wciąż masz na sobie tak wiele ubrań?</p><p>– Hm najwyraźniej nie wykonuję swojej pracy dobrze, jeśli potrafisz ułożyć spójne zdanie. – Snape skubnął delikatnie sutek przed jego ustami, odzwierciedlając tę czynność uszczypnięciem palców na drugim. Jego ręka przesunęła się w dół, by ściągnąć suwak Harry'ego i zsunąć pasek bielizny na tyle, by erekcja uwolniła się spod materiału. Owinął palce wokół sztywnego ciała i głaskał powoli, kciukiem ocierając o czubek, rozmazując kropelkę spermy, która się tam zebrała.</p><p>Powietrze Harry'ego wydostało się z niego w długim, niepewnym westchnieniu, a jego wszechświat zawęził się do Snape'a, jego ust na sutku i jego ręki... <em>"O kurwa, ta wspaniała ręka"</em>, dotykająca go tam, gdzie najbardziej tego pragnął. Chłodne powietrze w pokoju w połączeniu z ciepłem dłoni Snape'a sprawiało, że każde doznanie było jeszcze bardziej odczuwalne i Harry drżał, jego erekcja chwiała się w dłoni Snape'a. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach Snape'a, a oczy niemal wjechały mu w tył głowy.</p><p>Snape przesunął biodrami po sofie, szukając tarcia, by złagodzić własną erekcję, gdy rozkoszne dźwięki, jakie wydawał Harry, jeszcze bardziej go rozpalały. Wydał z siebie odgłos gdzieś pomiędzy mruknięciem a jękiem, gdy głaskał członek młodzieńca nieco szybciej i podniósł wzrok, by obserwować, jak przyjemność przemyka po rysach twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Był absolutnie cudowny w tym stanie i Snape miał zamiar w końcu zobaczyć go nago leżącego pod nim na łóżku w przypływie namiętności. Według niego było na to za wcześnie, ale istniał więcej niż jeden sposób, by doprowadzić partnera do uwolnienia.</p><p>Był niejasno świadomy odgłosów, jakie wydawał, jęków, skowytów i warczenia, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty, by być zawstydzonym. Harry nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto dotykałby go, tylko on sam i niestety wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo, nie przy sposobie, w jaki Snape pocierał i głaskał, dotykał i skubał. To było zbyt wiele, sprawiało, że cały jego system nerwowy był w stanie zwarcia. Wbił pięty w sofę i wyprostował się, wciskając w dotyk Snape'a, wspinając się coraz wyżej i wyżej, by po jednym genialnym ruchu ręki Snape'a wzbić się ponad krawędź. Harry przypuszczał, że wykrzyczał imię Severusa, kiedy doszedł cały na siebie i Snape'a, ale nie mógł być tego pewien przez sposób, w jaki bicie jego serca odbijało się echem w jego uszach.</p><p>Profesor uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i uniósł głowę, by lepiej widzieć, jak Harry dochodzi. Widok Harry'ego i jego głos prawie wykrzykujący imię Severusa sprawiły, że jego własny członek zaczął pulsować w spodniach. Przesunął się tak, że gryfona trzymał na kolanach, a młodzieniec opadł, dysząc, starając się złapać oddech. Severus złożył pocałunek na jednym, wciąż zbyt chudym ramieniu i przywołał ciepłą, mokrą szmatkę, by go oczyścić.</p><p>Powoli Harry odzyskiwał kontrolę nad swoimi zmysłami... No, w każdym razie w większości. Zamrugał do Snape'a, jego okulary odchyliły się na wąskiej twarzy. </p><p>– To było... wow! – Musiał krzyknąć głośniej niż myślał, bo jego głos wyszedł zachrypnięty i szorstki. – Ale co z... no wiesz... Tobą?</p><p>Delikatny chichot wydobył się z ust starszego mężczyzny, który sięgnął w górę, by wyprostować okulary Harry'ego. </p><p>– Hm? Tak? A co ze mną?</p><p>Gdyby nie był nasyconą, pozbawioną kości kałużą papki, Harry zarumieniłby się, nie był przyzwyczajony do prowadzenia takich rozmów. </p><p>– Nie chcesz sobie ulżyć ? – A co, jeśli Snape nie uznał, że to było dobre? Co, jeśli Harry nie był wystarczający, by go podniecić. Wszystkie rodzaje nieprzyjemnych myśli zaczęły przebiegać przez jego głowę i Harry poczuł, że się napina.</p><p>– Hm... – Severus wtulił podbródek w ramię Harry'ego i rzucił młodzieńcowi mały uśmieszek. – Jeśli zauważysz dokładnie, na czym siedzisz, to naprawdę nie potrzeba wiele więcej niż kilka dobrze wymierzonych ruchów, by mnie wyzwolić Harry, ale nie zrobiłem tego dla siebie, przynajmniej nie do końca. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, bo chciałem zobaczyć, jak zatracasz się w rozkoszy.</p><p>Teraz gdy o tym wspomniał, Harry poczuł pod sobą twarde wybrzuszenie i bezwiednie poruszył się, by lepiej je poczuć. Mały uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, był bardzo szczęśliwy, że Snape nie pozostał niewzruszony.</p><p>– To było genialne Severusie, całkowicie cholernie genialne. Jeśli nie zrozumiałeś tego, kiedy przepadłem, to mówię ci to teraz.</p><p>Snape jęknął i zadrżał, gdy Harry poruszył się i ugryzł młodzieńca w szyję.</p><p>– Złośliwcu. Zyskałem całkiem dużo. Tworzysz wspaniały obraz, gdy jesteś w amoku rozkoszy.</p><p>Harry nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu dopasował swoje ciało do ciała Snape'a i oparł głowę o jego ramię, zadowolony, że jest blisko niego i że jest przytulany. </p><p>– Następnym razem to moja kolej, by patrzeć, jak się rozpadasz. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć.</p><p>Starszy mężczyzna objął Harry'ego ramionami. </p><p>– Rzeczywiście, dobrze byś sobie poradził w Slytherinie, ty mały złośliwcu. – Zachichotał. – Nie mogę się doczekać.</p><p>– Mmm, ja też nie. – Harry wtulił się bliżej w uścisk Snape'a. W tej chwili wszystko było idealne, mógł odciąć się od reszty świata i zatracić się w Snape'ie.</p><p>Severus zamknął oczy i zagłębił nos w nieokiełznaną czuprynę na głowie młodzieńca, wdychając z zadowoleniem zapach drugiej osoby. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później rzeczywistość się odezwie, ale na razie błogość była tutaj, w jego ramionach, i mógł się na chwilę odprężyć.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville zamknął oczy i na chwilę zapomniał, co próbował zrobić, bo jego uwagę przykuł wyjątkowy zapach perfum Luny "Christmas Rose" i atramentu z jej dziennika niezwykłych stworzeń. Zaczęła mu towarzyszyć w tych prywatnych próbach przemiany w formę animaga w pustych klasach, ponieważ, jak twierdziła, chciała być pierwszą, która pogłaszcze jego futro. To zawsze sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Przez tak długi czas wielu patrzyło na niego z góry, że mając ją stale u swojego boku, chciał się naprawdę postarać i zrobić coś lepiej, a to zawsze dawało mu przekonanie, że mu się uda. Potrząsnął głową i wypowiedział inkantację, koncentrując się, jak powiedział Syriusz, nie na tym, by stać się borsukiem, ale by stać się bardziej fizycznym wyrazem tego, kim był. Czasami niezdarny, trochę zapominalski, lojalny wobec rodziny i przyjaciół, uparty... zwykle właśnie w tym miejscu transformacja się zatrzymywała, ale po raz kolejny złapał zapach Luny i przypomniał sobie, jak po raz pierwszy naprawdę ją poznał i to przypomniało mu, że on też może być dziko opiekuńczy, tak jak borsuk.</p><p>Siedząc skrzyżowanymi nogami na blacie biurka, Luna uważnie obserwowała Neville'a, był taki poważny, skupiony i to sprawiało, że podziwiała go jeszcze bardziej. Bardzo ceniła sobie te chwile, kiedy byli razem, sami. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że było cicho i siedziała z boku, gdy Neville ćwiczył, wystarczyło tu być, być świadkiem oddania, jakie Neville wkładał we wszystko, co robił. Milczenie nigdy nie przeszkadzało Lunie, a teraz przeszkadzało jej jeszcze mniej, bo wiedziała, wiedziała, że kiedy miała coś do powiedzenia, Neville zawsze słuchał z otwartym umysłem. Patrzyła, a jej jasnoniebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Neville zdawał się migotać i topnieć, Luna przygryzła knykcie, by nie krzyknąć z podniecenia, Neville naprawdę to robił.</p><p>To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie. Czuł, że rośnie i kurczy się w tym samym czasie, magia przenikała przez niego do każdej części ciała. Wciąż jednak koncentrował się na tym, kim jest, pamiętając, by dodać do tego śmiałość, która kazała mu rzucić urok na dwóch łobuzów i spokojną logikę, która przekonała Rona, by przestał szukać wymówek i sięgnął po to, czego chciał. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast słów wydobył się z nich bardzo borsuczy odgłos.</p><p>Blond włosy Luny zamiatały podłogę, gdy pochylała się nad biurkiem, by obserwować małe zwierzątko na podłodze.</p><p>- Udało ci się Neville! - Jej oczy były szerokie i błyszczące, a błyskotliwy uśmiech rozświetlił jej rysy. Luna ostrożnie zeszła z biurka i przykucnęła obok borsuka. Wyciągnęła rękę i przejechała palcami po zaskakująco miękkim futrze jego grzbietu.</p><p>- Wiedziałam, że potrafisz to zrobić!</p><p>Borsuk przytulił się do jej dłoni i pochylił do głaskania, zamykając radośnie oczy na jej słowa. Pokręcił się trochę w podnieceniu, a dreszczyk emocji spowodowany świadomością, że mu się udało, sprawił, że chciało mu się tańczyć. Miękkie piski podniecenia rozbawiły go, gdy pomyślał o reakcjach swoich przyjaciół na jego sukces. Och, nie mógł się <em>doczekać</em>, żeby zobaczyć minę Malfoya.</p><p>- Jesteś po prostu zbyt słodki, jak bąbelek. - Luna kontynuowała głaskanie podekscytowanego, chwiejącego się borsuka. Neville był niesamowity i uroczy w każdej postaci, to była po prostu nowa forma, w której można było go kochać i Luna była naprawdę szczęśliwa, że była przy nim, kiedy w końcu połączył się ze swoim animagicznym ja. To było coś, czego nigdy nie zapomni.</p><p>Borsuk wydał z siebie radosny odgłos, po czym znów zaczął migotać i wkrótce Neville pojawił się tam, przykucnąwszy w swojej ludzkiej postaci, z błyskotliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Poderwał się na nogi, a jego ręce chwyciły ją w pasie i obrócił w kółko, śmiejąc się radośnie.</p><p>- To dzięki tobie! Przypominasz mi, że jestem czymś więcej niż zawsze myślałem. - Postawił ją na ziemi i wycisnął pocałunek na jej policzku.</p><p>Luna roześmiała się jak dzwoneczek i owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, składając na jego ustach lekki pocałunek, ledwie muśnięcie warg.</p><p>- Możesz zrobić wszystko, co ci się zamarzy Neville'u Longbottom i nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.</p><p>Odgarnął jej z oczu pukiel blond włosów.</p><p>- Jak mógłbym kiedykolwiek zapomnieć o tym z moim Księżycowym Kwiatem u boku? - Splótł swoje palce z jej, a jego oczy przybrały rzadki, psotny błysk. - Więc chcesz tam być, kiedy pokażę innym, a szczęka Malfoya uderzy o ziemię?</p><p>Zaśmiała się i ścisnęła jego dłonie.</p><p>- Nie, potrafię sobie wyobrazić jego minę tak samo dobrze. Jestem już świadkiem twojego triumfu i to mi wystarczy. Założę się, że w najbliższych dniach będziemy widywać o wiele mniej Malfoya, podczas gdy on będzie ćwiczył, żeby nadrobić zaległości.</p><p>- Pewnie masz w tym rację. - Pociągnął ją w stronę drzwi. "Teraz chyba wspomniałaś, że chcesz iść łowić Śliskie Plumpki, prawda? Chodźmy po jakieś kije od Hagrida. - Wyszedł z nią z pokoju, oboje mieli uśmiechnięte twarze.</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>Hermiona obserwowała, jak Neville pokazuje swoją formę animaga i była świadoma małego, zduszonego odgłosu, który pochodził od Draco, który stał po jej lewej stronie, i Rona, który wykorzystał czas, podczas gdy oni próbowali zmienić się jako grupa, aby zrobić kilka badań dla jego przyszłej kariery, śmiejąc się z zachwytu nad ironią Neville'a pokonującego ich wszystkich. Musiała przyznać, że była trochę... zgaszona, że jej samej nie udało się jeszcze zmienić w jej formę animaga, ale była szczęśliwa z powodu Neville'a i to miało sens, kiedy o tym pomyślała.</p><p><em>'Neville był pierwszy?'</em> Draco obserwował borsuka ze zwężonymi oczami. Longbottom stał się przyjacielem i Draco nauczył się szanować chłopca z Gryffindoru, ale mimo to... To bolało, gdy został przez niego pokonany, nawet jeśli nie były to zawody w najściślejszym tego słowa znaczeniu. W świecie Draco prawie wszystko było rywalizacją. Mentalnie przeorganizował swój plan zajęć tak, by mógł w nim zmieścić więcej treningów, nie chciał, by już więcej cholerni Gryfoni go pokonali.</p><p>Harry był pod wrażeniem, pewnie, że chciałby też poradzić sobie z przemianą w formę animaga, oczywiście, że chciał, ale i tak był pod wrażeniem i szczęśliwy z powodu Neville'a. Harry miał wrażenie, że byłby bardziej zasmucony, gdyby nie został odurzająco wypieszczony po lunchu przez pewnego wysokiego, mrocznego profesora.</p><p>- Gratulacje Neville, to świetnie! Jakieś wskazówki?</p><p>Borsuk powrócił do postaci Neville'a i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.</p><p>- Cóż, tak jakby. Widzisz, skupiałem się na tym, co wiedziałem o sobie, wadach i wszystkim, ale zapomniałem o kilku rzeczach. Cóż, może zapomniałem nie jest najlepszym określeniem, raczej przeoczyłem. Jestem tak przyzwyczajona do myślenia o sobie w określony sposób, że ignorowałem inne cechy, które posiadam, ale których nie używam zbyt często, mimo że nadal są ważną częścią mnie. Kiedy przypomniałem sobie, żeby włączyć wszystkie moje cechy do tego, jak siebie postrzegam, a nie tylko te, o których myślę najczęściej, to było jak przełącznik.</p><p>Hermiona zamrugała, po czym przytaknęła.</p><p>- To ma sens. Mam na myśli, że wszyscy widzimy siebie w pewien sposób i czasami nawet nie rozpoznajemy części naszej osobowości, dopóki nie zostanie ona wskazana.</p><p>To miało sens, Draco mógł to teraz dostrzec. Neville miał rację; trzeba było zawrzeć w tym całego siebie, dobrego i złego, i wszystko pomiędzy.</p><p>- To właściwie genialna rada. - Harry przytaknął. - Nie wiem, ile czasu zajęłoby nam rozgryzienie tego samodzielnie, gdybyś nie był pierwszy. Teraz mamy też coś więcej do pracy, dogonimy cię w mgnieniu oka.</p><p>- Ale Neville zawsze będzie tym pierwszym. - Ron zauważył pomocnie, sprawiając, że Draco napiął się w irytacji. Nikt nie potrafił go tak zirytować jak Weasley.</p><p>Hermiona machnęła różdżką, a poduszka przeleciała przez powietrze i uderzyła Rona w twarz.</p><p>- Wracając do uczenia ciebie.</p><p>- Ej, uważaj na nos. - Głos Rona został stłumiony przez poduszkę, zanim ją ściągnął i upuścił na podłogę obok siebie. - Nie ma potrzeby, żeby robić się agresywnym, bo mówię prawdę. - Ron mruknął i zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na ciężką książkę na kolanach zadowolony, że udało mu się wywołać reakcję.</p><p>Harry przewrócił oczami na swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i odwrócił się z powrotem do Neville'a.</p><p>- Mógłbyś zamienić się jeszcze raz, żebyśmy mogli popatrzeć? - Ponieważ Harry był wzrokowcem pomyślał, że to może pomóc.</p><p>- Nie ma sprawy Harry.- Neville wypowiedział inkantację i wkrótce znów przed ich oczami pojawił się uroczy borsuk.</p><p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy, próbując zastanowić się, co takiego w niej samej, o czym zapomniała, było... lisiego. Sprytna, lojalna wobec "stada", jak to psowate bywały, szybko reagująca, lekka na nogach, od czasu do czasu figlarna. Czego jej brakowało?</p><p>Draco uważnie obserwował przemianę, chcąc osiągnąć własną. Ćwiczył tak ciężko, ale wciąż nie mógł tego osiągnąć. Uważał się raczej za kocią osobowość, ale bez względu na to, co robił, nie mógł osiągnąć harmonii ze swoim animagicznym ja.</p><p>Harry też uważnie obserwował, nie był nawet pewien, co to za drapieżny ptak. Harry nie wiedział, czy to mu ułatwiało, czy utrudniało sprawę. Może brak nastawienia na konkretny kształt był dobrą rzeczą; mógł skupić się na cechach, a nie na ptaku. Harry zagłębił się w to miejsce w sobie, którego nauczył się od Snape'a i zaczął myśleć o radości latania, zaciętości polowania, satysfakcji z możliwości chronienia swoich bliskich.</p><p>Neville znów się przemienił i poszedł usiąść z Ronem.</p><p>- Jesteś o wiele odważniejszym człowiekiem ode mnie. Bałbym się, że Hermiona mnie czymś przeklnie, by mnie później ugryzło, gdybym zrobił chociaż połowę rzeczy, które ty zrobiłeś.</p><p>Ron uśmiechnął się.</p><p>- Większość ludzi nazwałaby to głupotą, a nie odwagą. - Rudowłosy rozciągnął się. - Hermiona naprawdę nie jest tak prosta i płaska, jak się wydaje, ma podłe poczucie humoru i trzeba wiele, żeby faktycznie zdenerwować ją na tyle, żeby użyła klątwy. - Obserwował, jak pozostała trójka koncentruje się i próbuje. - Spójrz na nich; udało ci się ich wszystkich podburzyć... Dobra robota, kolego.</p><p>Hermiona wyciszyła Rona, gdy dotarło do niej to, co do tej pory ignorowała w sobie. Psotność. Większość Gryfonów nie rozmawiała o tym, ale Draco i jego matka z aprobatą komentowali "zły błysk", który czasami pojawiał się w jej oczach. Skoncentrowała się, wymawiając zaklęcie i na początku była pewna, że jej się nie udało, ale potem poczuła, jak jej ciało przesuwa się i magia mrowieje na jej skórze, a kiedy otworzyła oczy, rzeczy w pokoju wyglądały na dużo większe. Podeszła do lustra, które ustawili w pokoju i zobaczyła, że patrzy na zgrabną, małą, brązowo-czerwoną lisicę o ciepłych, brązowych oczach.</p><p>- Woohoo, lecisz Miona! - zawołał Ron, przekręcając głowę tak, by móc przyjrzeć się lisowi z bliska. Nawet w zwierzęcej formie było coś czysto hermionowego w smukłej lisicy, co sprawiło, że była mu znajoma.</p><p>Harry otworzył oczy, wyrwany z medytacji na krzyk Rona. Nie zdziwiło go, że najmądrzejsza czarownica w Hogwarcie jako następna osiągnęła formę animaga.</p><p>Draco cieszył się jej szczęściem, naprawdę, ale teraz chciał, żeby jego forma też przyszła, jego duma zaczynała tu już boleć. Przejechał czubkiem palców po miękkim, futrzanym uchu i obdarzył Hermionę ciepłym uśmiechem.</p><p>Wydała z siebie nieco zatroskany pisk i polizała jego rękę. Wiedziała, jaki jest dumny i nie chciała, żeby się denerwował. Szturchnęła czule jego nadgarstek, a następnie szturchnęła go nosem, dając mu sromotną zachętę i w zasadzie mówiąc mu, żeby wrócił do pracy. Następnie poszła zbadać pomieszczenie i spróbować przyzwyczaić się do swojej nowej formy.</p><p>Obserwując przez chwilę lisią eksplorację, Draco w końcu zdołał oderwać wzrok i wrócić do prób odzyskania równowagi i porządku we własnym umyśle. Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy w końcu poczuł mrowienie na całym ciele i uczucie rozpływania się. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył świat z zupełnie innej perspektywy i choć było to nieco dezorientujące, spodobało mu się. Rozciągnął swoje nowe ciało, mając na początku trochę problemów z ogonem, zanim uporządkował wszystkie kończyny.</p><p>Lisia Hermiona wydała z siebie radosny pisk i pognała w jego stronę, kuląc się na przednich łapach, a następnie podskoczyła figlarnie i przytuliła się do niego.</p><p>Neville spojrzał na kota i ukrył uśmiech za dłonią.</p><p>- Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony tym, że Malfoy jest syjamskim kotem.</p><p>Harry też nie był zaskoczony, patrząc, jak koci odpowiednik Malfoya przytula lisa, a głośne mruczenie odbija się echem po pokoju. Nawet w kociej postaci ten gbur był pyskaty, wymagający i cholernie olśniewający.</p><p>Lisica pochyliła się radośnie w stronę kota, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego i chrząknęła, dając do zrozumienia, że to jego cholerna kolej i czy mógłby się już pospieszyć? Puszysty ogon machnął z niecierpliwością, zanim szturchnęła Malfoya, by zbadał z nią pokój.</p><p>- Natarczywa nawet w lisiej postaci. - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem i zamknął oczy, ponownie koncentrując się na sobie i swoich ptasich cechach. Próbował wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, łącznie ze sposobem, w jaki inni się zmienili. W końcu zaczął czuć, jak coś się w nim zmienia i zobaczył jakiś kształt w oddali swojego "mentalnego pokoju". Przyśpieszył, aż mógł złapać iluzoryczny kształt i stopić go z własnym. Gdy to zrobił, świat się przesunął, a jego kości zmieniły swój układ. To było dziwne uczucie, którego nie dało się wytłumaczyć. Harry zamrugał ostrymi, żółtawymi oczami i wydał przeraźliwy okrzyk, napinając swoje plamiste skrzydła.</p><p>- Och to jest zbyt dobre. - Ron zachichotał. - Cholera jasna Harry tylko ty... Jesteś merlinem*.</p><p>Hermiona wydała z siebie kolejny radosny syk, gdy Neville uśmiechnął się i podszedł, by pozwolić merlinowi wskoczyć na swoje ramię.</p><p>- Hej Harry, wiesz już jak latać w takim wydaniu czy myślisz, że będziesz potrzebował lekcji od Hedwigi?</p><p>Harry pokręcił głową i przeszył Neville'a drapieżnym spojrzeniem, zanim wydał kolejny krzyk i rozpostarł skrzydła, pozwalając sobie opaść z ramienia Neville'a. Jedno machnięcie i był w powietrzu, jak żadne inne uczucie, krążył coraz wyżej i wyżej, pozwalając sobie szybować pod sufitem.</p><p>- To chyba oznacza "nie" - powiedział Ron patrząc jak jego kumpel lata po pokoju. - Czy merliny żerują na kotach? Bo to by było naprawdę zabawne.</p><p>Draco zasyczał i pokazał Ronowi swoje pazury.</p><p>Hermiona warknęła na rudzielca, po czym przemieniła się z powrotem w swoją ludzką postać tylko po to, by móc lewitować książkę w jego kierunku.</p><p>- Ucisz się! - Następnie pochyliła się i podniosła Draco, głaszcząc go czule. Zawsze uwielbiała koty. Z uśmiechem ruszyła w stronę kominka. - Myślę, że powinniśmy przekazać Syriuszowi dobre wieści, nie sądzisz?</p><p>Rzuciła garść proszku fiuu w płomienie i zawołała Syriusza, którego głowa pojawiła się niemal natychmiast.</p><p>- Hej dzieciaki. Jak leci?</p><p>Neville przeszedł obok Hermiony i zmienił się w swojego borsuka.</p><p>Choć Harry był smutny z powodu lądowania, powoli osiadł na oparciu krzesła przed ogniem, chcąc, by jego ojciec chrzestny zobaczył jego nową formę.</p><p>Draco wyprężył się w ramionach Hermiony i podniósł głowę, by wtulić się w jej podbródek.</p><p>- Dla twojej wiadomości, Neville był pierwszy. - powiedział Ron i schował się za zagłówkiem na wypadek, gdyby Hermiona wysłała więcej książek w jego stronę.</p><p>Syriusz roześmiał się serdecznie.</p><p>- Więc zgaduję, że ty też to ogarnęłaś Hermiono? I że ten kot w twoich ramionach to Draco?</p><p>rozpromieniła się.</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry'ego, kiwając głową.</p><p>- Merlin, pasuje do ciebie, Harry. A co do Draco, twoja matka musi to zobaczyć! Cyzia! Cyzia, chodź tu! Spójrz na swojego chłopca!</p><p>Jego głowa zniknęła i nagle zatroskana twarz Narcyzy znalazła się w węglach.</p><p>- Draco? Gdzie?</p><p>Hermiona pospieszyła ją uspokoić, ostrożnie wystawiając kota.</p><p>- Nic mu nie jest Lady Malfoy. Uzyskał swoją formę animaga.</p><p>Draco przeciągnął się i mrugnął niebieskimi oczami w ogień, chcąc zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony przed matką. Miauknął na nią i mruknął radośnie.</p><p>Harry zamigotał i wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci, pospiesznie zeskakując z oparcia swojego krzesła, zanim się przewróciło. Uśmiechnął się na popisywanie się Malfoya przed matką, ale rozumiał to uczucie. Bycie w formie animaga było ekscytujące.</p><p>Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do swojego syna.</p><p>- Jesteś taki piękny, moje dziecko.</p><p>Twarz Syriusza pojawiła się obok jej i szczerzył się wilczo.</p><p>- Hermiona no dalej, odłóż mruczącą maszynę i pokaż swoje karty.</p><p>Przewróciła oczami, wargi jej drgnęły, gdy Narcyza zaczęła besztać kuzyna, ale odstawiła Draco na ziemię i przemieniła się. Wydała z siebie syczące ziewnięcie i usiadła ładnie, krzaczasty ogon zakręcił się wokół jej łap, gdy wpatrywała się pogardliwie w Syriusza.</p><p>Wyrzutek tylko dalej się szczerzył.</p><p>- Draco będzie odganiał adoratorów kijem.</p><p>Narcyza tylko wydała skandalizujący odgłos i odepchnęła go od ognia, zanim uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do Hermiony.</p><p>- Jesteś uroczą lisicą kochana.</p><p>Draco zamigotał i usiadł skrzyżowanymi nogami przed ogniem, ani jeden włos nie był nie na swoim miejscu, ku rozczarowaniu Rona.</p><p>- Jest, prawda? -Draco zgodził się i lekko pogłaskał miękkie rudobrązowe futro.</p><p>Ron wydał odgłosy krztuszenia się i tym razem to Harry uderzył go poduszką w twarz.</p><p>- Bądź miły Roniusiu. - zbeształ.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała w górę na blondyna i z zadowoleniem pochyliła się ku jego dotykowi, zanim ponownie zmieniła się w swoje ludzkie ja, świadoma, że Neville robi to samo. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego przez ramię.</p><p>- Dziękuję, Harry. - Potem spojrzała z powrotem w ogień. - Chcieliśmy tylko dać znać tobie i Syriuszowi, że udało nam się osiągnąć formy.</p><p>Głos Syriusza dobiegł zza Narcyzy.</p><p>- I ty też wykonałaś genialną robotę! Poczekaj, aż powiem Luniaczkowi!</p><p>Lady Malfoy potrząsnęła głową na wybryki swojego kuzyna.</p><p>- Jest szalony, ale ma rację. Wszyscy spisaliście się bardzo dobrze.</p><p>- Dziękuję matko, cieszę się, że w końcu nam się udało. - Draco powiedział uprzejmie i położył rękę na ramionach Hermiony.</p><p>- Syriuszu, nie uwierzysz, jakie to uczucie latać. - Harry zawołał do swojego ojca chrzestnego. - To jest genialne.</p><p>- Lepsze niż miotła? Co ja mówię, oczywiście, że tak! Jesteś teraz o własnej mocy. - Głos psiego animaga wciąż był zdysonansowany, ponieważ Narcyza nie chciała go ponownie wpuścić do ognia. - Będziesz musiał podać szczegóły, gdy następnym razem cię zobaczę.</p><p>- Tak zrobię. - Harry skinął głową, mimo że Syriusz nie mógł tego zobaczyć, a potem wstał od ognia, pozwalając Draco i jego matce porozmawiać. Harry przysunął się do miejsca, w którym siedział Ron. - Denerwuj dalej Malfoya, a Hermiona naprawdę się wkurzy i naleje ci wosku w uszy. - Spojrzał uważnie na rudzielca. - Czy naprawdę przeszkadza ci ta dwójka razem?</p><p>- Nie, nie szczególnie. - westchnął Ron. - Co przygnębiające, w zasadzie zaczynam się ocieplać względem tego małego gagatka, po prostu stare nawyki są trudne do przełamania, postaram się jednak robić to lepiej.</p><p>Neville pojawił się nad nimi.</p><p>- Tak będzie najlepiej, jak myślę. Poza tym masz własnego ślizgona, prawda? Parkinson dostaje wiele komentarzy na temat tego, że zawsze jest widywana z piękną ważką we włosach.</p><p>Ron zaczerwienił się i zacisnął usta. Nadal nie zdobył się na odwagę, żeby zaprosić Pansy na randkę, ale zauważył, że często nosiła spinkę do włosów, co bardzo go ucieszyło.</p><p>- Zrób coś w końcu, zanim zostanie pochwycona przez kogoś innego. - Harry powiedział mu, wiedząc, że Ronowi przydałby się impuls. - Ona nie będzie czekać wiecznie.</p><p>Ron nic nie powiedział, ale przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy, nie znosił myśli, że ktoś inny mógłby umawiać się z Pansy.</p><p>Neville przytaknął.</p><p>- Słyszałem, że Nott węszy wokół niej, odkąd stało się jasne, że nie jest dziewczyną Draco. Jest, drugi jak sądzę, w wynikach akademickich Slytherinu i mniej więcej trzeci w męskiej popularności. Łazi za Draco i Zabinim.</p><p>Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się.</p><p>- Theodore Nott? Ten gostek ma twarz jak żaba wołowa, Pansy jest daleko poza jego ligą. - Mimo to Ron się martwił, Nott był ślizgonem i pochodził ze starej rodziny czystej krwi z kilkoma skarbcami u Gringotta.</p><p>Harry spotkał z uśmiechem wzrok Neville'a, gdy Ron pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Zastanawiał się, jak długo potrwa, zanim rudzielec się złamie, pobudzony własną zazdrością.</p><p>Neville uniósł tylko trochę ramiona.</p><p>- Dodatkowo wiesz, że ona często widuje się z Zabinim i nawet ty Ron, nie możesz powiedzieć, że Zabini jest piękny. Nawet twoja własna siostra śliniła się wcześniej na jego widok.</p><p><em>Zabini...</em> Ron mentalnie wysyczał to nazwisko i przeklął zalotnego Włocha, był niezłym gnojkiem i miał niezłą reputację.</p><p>- Przepraszam, mam coś, co muszę zrobić. - Ron wstał z wygodnego fotela i długimi krokami przeszedł przez pokój. Nie chciał stracić Pansy dla jakiegoś podrywacza, który chciał ją tylko zaciągnąć do łóżka.</p><p>- Cóż, to było szybkie. - Harry zripostował, gdy Ron zniknął za drzwiami. - Genialne posunięcie, żeby poruszyć temat Blaise'a. Kiedy rozwinąłeś tę podstępną passę, Nev?</p><p>Neville rozpromienił się.</p><p>- Brałem lekcje od Luny. Potrafi być genialnie podstępna. Co ja bym dał, żeby być teraz jak mucha na ścianie. - Łagodny gryfon zastanawiał się tylko, co się stanie, gdy Ron znajdzie Pansy. Zapowiadało się co najmniej ciekawie.</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>Dziewczyna ze Slytherinu była, po raz pierwszy od czasu napaści Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, sama. Uciekła z w zamierzeniu dobrze pomyślanego, ale irytującego kręcenia się Blaise'a, aby znaleźć spokojne miejsce nad jeziorem i zamieniła swoje buty w łyżwy. Robiła teraz pętle i obroty na zamarzniętym jeziorze, ciesząc się uczuciem wiatru owiewającego jej policzki i wolnością.</p><p>Ron ruszył w dół terenu jak czerwone tornado po tym, jak zapytał więcej ślizgonów, niż czuł się komfortowo, gdzie można znaleźć Pansy. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył ją na lodzie, poruszającą się i wirującą jak jakaś wdzięczna wróżka. Och, kogo on oszukiwał... Ona też była poza jego ligą, co taka dziewczyna mogłaby chcieć mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego? Ronowi opadło serce i przysunął się bliżej do drzewa, oparł się o pień i w milczeniu obserwował jak Pansy jeździ na łyżwach.</p><p>W połowie zakrętu jej wzrok przykuł błysk czerwieni i zwolniła, a na jej ustach pojawił się chytry uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła Ronalda opierającego się o pobliskie drzewo. Podjechała na łyżwach do brzegu jeziora i szybkim ruchem różdżki sprawiła, że łyżwy znów zamieniły się w buty. Podeszła do niego, jedną ręką regulując spinkę do włosów, którą przysłał jej na święta. W momencie, gdy otworzyła prezent, zakochała się w tej delikatnej srebrno-zielonej ozdobie i przynajmniej w połowie było to spowodowane tym, że pochodziła od niego.</p><p>- Ronald, miło cię tu widzieć.</p><p>- Witaj Pansy. - Ron przyjrzał się jej policzkom, różowym od wiatru i sposobowi, w jaki jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały. Do jasnej cholery, zamierzał spróbować, najprawdopodobniej brutalnie go odrzuci, ale musiał zaryzykować, musiał przynajmniej spróbować. - Zauważyłem coś pięknego, musiałem się zatrzymać i spojrzeć.</p><p>Jej usta rozchyliły się na krótko i coraz większy rumieniec przyciemnił jej i tak już zaróżowione policzki, ale pozostała tym, kim była, więc szybko się pozbierała i obdarzyła go chytrym uśmiechem.</p><p>- Och naprawdę? Myślę, że temu widokowi mogło czegoś brakować, przystojnego dżentelmena, który dopełniłby obrazu. - Wsunęła dłoń w zagłębienie jego ramienia. - Myślisz, że wypełnisz tę pustkę?</p><p>- Chętnie, ale proszę, nie proś mnie o jazdę na łyżwach, to byłoby straszne i bolesne dla nas obojga. - Ron spojrzał wojowniczo na lód. - Zastanawiałem się nad czymś... Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade w następny weekend? - Ron przełknął głośno, a jego serce zagrzmiało mu w piersi, gdy czekał na odpowiedź Pansy.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.</p><p>- Tak, chciałbym. Pod warunkiem, że nie postawimy stopy w pobliżu Puddifoot. - Jej nos zmarszczył się. "Naprawdę nie wiem, o co dekoratorowi tej kobiety chodziło. - Wewnątrz jej prawdziwy ślizgon praktycznie wykonywał taniec węży i krzyczał w triumfie.</p><p>-Jasne, żadnej Puddifoot, będziemy się trzymać jak najdalej od Puddifoot. - Ron przytaknął z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy wciąż nie do końca wierząc, że powiedziała "tak". Kiedy Pansy powiedziała mu "tak", poczuł się, jakby mógł latać bez miotły. - Spotkamy się w Wielkiej Sali, więc możemy iść razem. - Sięgnął w dół i powoli umieścił ciemny kosmyk włosów za jej uchem, podziwiając, jak miękki był.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się do niego, pochylając twarz tak, że prawie, ale nie całkiem, musnęła jego dłoń.</p><p>- Tak. Czy podziękowałam ci za ważkę? Jest absolutnie doskonała.</p><p>- Podziękowałaś i jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że ci się podoba. Pasuje do ciebie, mimo że nie jest ani trochę tak ładna jak ty. - Och Merlinie, skąd to się wzięło? To była prawda, ale Ron był zdumiony, że odważył się to powiedzieć. Poczuł, że jego uszy zrobiły się ciepłe i wiedział, że się czerwieni.</p><p>Jej policzki płonęły jaskrawą czerwienią, pasując do jego twarzy, ale i tak się rozpromieniła. Przez lata nazywano ją pucołowatą, więc nie była odporna na to, że chłopak, którego polubiła, nazywa ją ładną. Nachyliła się i pogłaskała go po policzku w rogu jego ust.</p><p>- To dobrze, bo każdy przystojny rycerz z Gryffindoru powinien mieć u swego boku piękną ślizgonkę.</p><p>Rumieniec Rona rozprzestrzenił się i nie mógł mu zapobiec, ale wypchnął lekko klatkę piersiową w dumie.</p><p>- W takim razie idealna para. - powiedział powoli. - Mogę odprowadzić cię do zamku? - Położył swoją drugą rękę na dłoni, którą spoczywała w zakręcie jego ramienia i poklepał jej pokryte mitenkami palce.</p><p>- Zdecydowanie. - Zaczęli iść z powrotem do zamku i kiedy kilka dziewczyn ze Slytherinu pojawiło się w zasięgu wzroku, uniosła imperialną brew i skinęła głową na ciche pytanie, które zadały ich przechylone głowy. Jej uśmiech na ich zakłopotane odgłosy, gdy ona i Ron mijali się, był niegodziwy. Wiadomość odebrana: Od dzisiaj Ronald Weasley jest oficjalnie poza zasięgiem. Każda dziewczyna, która to zignoruje, zostanie odpowiednio ukarana. Ten szczególny rycerz Gryffindoru był teraz jej.</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>Hermionie drgnęły usta, gdy patrzyła przez okno na scenę, którą Ron i Pansy zostawili za sobą. Po tym, jak Draco skończył rozmawiać z matką i opuścili Pokój Życzeń, ona i blondynka udali się do biblioteki. On szedł do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych po eliksiry, a ona robiła małe rozeznanie w zaklęciach odbijających dla nowej sprawy, która kołatała jej się w głowie. Zdarzyło jej się spojrzeć w okno i zobaczyła Rona i Pansy idących ramię w ramię do zamku, a teraz obserwowała zdziesiątkowane wyrazy twarzy tych małych cwaniaczków, którym Pansy właśnie kazała trzymać się z daleka jednym, subtelnym ruchem.</p><p>- Hah, dobrze im tak.</p><p>- Hm, komu co dobrze? - Draco okrążył półkę z książkami, niosąc w ramionach kilka tomów na temat eliksirów. Położył książki na stoliku i podszedł do Hermiony, by spojrzeć przez okno. - Na Salazara, muszę zakwestionować gust Pansy, ale cieszę się, że Wielki Czerwony w końcu ruszył dupę z wozu, przynajmniej będzie ją traktował jak należy.</p><p>Jej usta zadrgały, gdy pomyślała, jak blisko reakcji Rona na to, że ona i Draco są parą, było oświadczenie blondyna. Cóż, Ron krzyknął trochę więcej, ale poduszka w twarz powstrzymała go przed tym.</p><p>- Ja, dla odmiany, jestem zadowolona. Żaden z tych małych głupków nie spojrzał na Rona, zanim usłyszał o tym, że jest 'bohaterem', ale potem rzucili się na niego jak próżni idioci, którymi są, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie zasługują na niego. Pansy, jak sądzę, bardziej niż dobrze przyjrzała się Ronowi i lubi go, z wszystkimi wadami.</p><p>- Cóż, nie wątpię w ciebie, jeśli chodzi o te brodawkę. - Blond brew uniosła się. - Inne dziewczyny są po prostu typowymi ślizgonkami, jesteśmy wychowywani tak, by pociągała nas władza, a bycie bohaterem biorącym na siebie dwóch zbirów na własną rękę, by kogoś uratować, jest bardzo potężne w oczach małych ślizgońskich dziewczynek. Nie będą jednak stawiać oporu Pansy, to ona pierwsza zgłosiła roszczenie i to ona go zdobyła, udowadniając, że jest najsilniejsza. - Draco nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. - Intrygi i polityka naszego domu są bardzo skomplikowane... Ale zabawne.</p><p>- Hmm. - Oczy Hermiony błyszczały w rozbawieniu. - Inne dziewczyny jednak, krukonki, puchonki, i gryfonki nie sądzę żeby były całkiem przychylne na początku, gdy zobaczą, że Pansy go zdobyła. Będą próbowały go odebrać. - Zachichotała i odsunęła się od okna. - Nie uda im się i poniosą sromotną porażkę. Ron może i był psem, ale dokonał wyboru, nie spojrzał na żadną dziewczynę, odkąd Pansy wpadła mu w oko, a psy są bardzo lojalne. Pierwsza dziewczyna, która spróbuje się do niego dobrać, przeżyje szok, kiedy on powie jej, żeby się odczepiła. - Przechyliła głowę w zastanowieniu. - A potem, gdy Pansy już z nią skończy, cóż, myślę, że wiadomość dotrze do wszystkich.</p><p>- Och, teraz już prawie nie mogę się doczekać. - Draco zachichotał mrocznie; w końcu nadal był ślizgonem do samego jądra. - Wygląda na to, że sprawy przybiorą bardzo rozrywkowy obrót. - Rozumiał jednak Pansy, jeśli jakikolwiek kretoszczur odważyłby się położyć swoje tłuste palce na Hermionie lub nawet spojrzeć na nią zbyt blisko, musiałby spędzić resztę roku w ambulatorium.</p><p>- Mmm. - Dziewczyna krzątała się przy stole i chichotała. - Powiedz Pansy, że znam klątwę, która wypisuje obelgi na czole przestępcy w pryszczach, jeśli jest zainteresowana czymś, co można dodać do jej repertuaru.</p><p>- Z pewnością przekażę wiadomość, a jeśli nie jest zainteresowana, to ja z pewnością jestem, nigdy nie można mieć zbyt wielu zaklęć, na których można się oprzeć. - Draco również podszedł do stołu, wsuwając się z gracją na krzesło i zaczął przeglądać swoją książkę do eliksirów w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego.</p><p>- To prawda. - Pochyliła się, by złożyć pocałunek na jego policzku. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdarzy ci się zobaczyć dziewczynę uciekającą ode mnie z 'dziwką' lub 'szmatą' w wielkich pulsujących pryszczach na czole, będziesz wiedział, że próbowała się do ciebie dobrać w pewnym momencie. - Następnie przeniosła się z powrotem do swoich materiałów do nauki, robiąc notatki na temat zaklęć odbicia i starożytnych rytuałów i nucąc radośnie.</p><p>- Mogą próbować ile chcą, ja znalazłem swoją nagrodę. - Draco odpowiedział z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami, zanim wznowił przeglądanie książek. Z Hermioną mógł opuścić gardę i być sobą, to nie było coś, czym był rozpieszczany i cenił to sobie bardzo.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się tylko i zrobiła kolejną notatkę na swoim pergaminie. To była muzyka dla jej uszu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>